Violin
by Krymson Tyde
Summary: In the summer of his fith year Draco is taken to Grimmuald place. But he's dying inside and no ones knows why, or understands. Will Draco make it through the year, or will his fears consume him? slash, angst, and depression ahead! Updated!
1. Default Chapter

Violin

            Draco Malfoy stood in his beautiful room, furnished in Green and Silver, the slytherin colors. They were beautiful colors. His large feather bed was clad in dark green sheets and silver silk pillows. A large trunk at the foot of his bed held all his casual clothes. His more formal robes and suits were in a large wardrobe, which stood against the wall on the right side of his bed. On the left side was a double door, which led into the hall. His mothers rooms were right next to his. His large bathroom was green tile with a Jacuzzi silver tub and shower with three shower heads.

            He walked over to his wardrobe and clawed open the doors. He was still angry with his father for burning his photos. His whole collection, there were pictures of his aunts, his mother, his friends. Yes Draco Malfoy had friends. Blaise, Pansey, she wasn't a slut, that was for show, and Millie. They were all great.

            He knelt down and said softly, "Potter for president!" He laughed. _Jes I'm so pathetic, laughing at my own horrible jokes. _A small door opened, Draco reached in and pulled out a simple wooden box. He clutched it to his chest. As he sat down on his bed he brushed off the lid and grinned. The sight of his violin still filled him with manic joy after years.

            He looked back at the wardrobe, anger filled him again at the thought of his burnt photos. He took out his Violin and his bow. The smooth wood felt good in his hands. He put it in place and tuned it.

The music flowed from him in torrents of red. He shut his eyes, his slender form arched with the emotion in the music. Rage flowed through him, bloody rage. Damn that man, his photos. He smiled, knowing he would get his revenge, somehow. He played furiously once again. Then the door flew open.

The music stopped with an abrupt halt. Draco didn't move, he simply turned his head to see his father. Lucious Malfoy stood in the doorway, in his entire black splendor.

"Father, would you kindly leave. I was in the middle of playing."

"Do you think you have any control over me, you little shit." He spat. "Someday, when you belong to the dark lord, you will pay dearly for your insolence. For your pathetic failure. For being beaten by a mudblood."

Draco fixed him with a cold stare. "Still angry over that father? As I recall I was beat for that a month ago. May I add that I believe your age is getting to you, your crucitacious curses aren't what they used to be."

Lucious laughed. It was cold, evil almost. Panic crept up Draco's throat, he looked nervously to the window. In a moment he realized his mistake. His head snapped back to the space where his father had been. He wasn't there. Draco was flat on the floor, his head pounding.

His father reached down and yanked up his aching head by his hair. "You're hairs gotten to long. Why don't we cut it?" He slammed Draco's face into the floor. Hot blood streamed down Draco's face. Then he blacked out.

Light blue eyes blinked in the dim light. Draco shook his head. He reached over to the lamp and felt a tug around his wrist. He looked down at his wrist and growled. His wrist was bound to the bed post, Draco looked over at his other wrist. _What the hell? Who tied me to the fuckin bed! _He thought. He thrashed wildly against his bonds.

"Jesus Christ," He hissed. Fear touched the edge of his thoughts. He was going to throw up.

"No, Lucious Malfoy."

"Untie me this instant you maniac!" Draco shouted. The ropes cut into his wrists, he winced. His father just smiled cruelly at him. Draco shut his eyes. _In two three, out two three. _He opened one eye and sighed. _Damn breathing's not working. _ He glimpsed his father standing in the corner. "Didn't I tell you to untie me! What are you doing? Stop smiling like that! Is that a knife? Are you insane!"

"No, Draco, I'm quiet sane, really."

"Your holding a knife!" yelled Draco. _I'm not scared of a manic with a knife! _           

"Shut up Draco!" Lucious hissed. He stood over the boy, holding the knife to his throat. "Honestly Draco I'm sick of you. Brat Prince, that's what you are. Don't think you can order me around."

Draco wiggled back against the pillows, away from the rusty glint of the knife. "Is that blood?"

"Yes, old blood. Muddy blood."

Draco starred at him incredulously. After a moment the words set in. "You killed people with that knife."

"Mud bloods, my son. Mud bloods."

"You're insane!" Draco spat. Lucious grinned and positioned the knife over Draco's arm. The knife sliced into his arm. _You won't see me scream, or cry, or beg, you bastard. _Draco locked his eyes with his father, he didn't flinch as the knife was dragged down his arm.

"I'll show you pain!" Lucious spat. He slapped Draco and left the room in a furry. Draco sighed in relief. He didn't have long. Minutes later Lucious returned drinking from a bottle of vodka. "Waiting for me?" Draco rolled his eyes. His arm was starting to ache.

Lucious laughed. In a flurry of movement he jumped on Draco and cut the other forearm, deeper. He laughed again. Draco lost his resolve. _I think he hit my fuckin bone! _

"Get away from me!" he screamed. His voice was strangled with panic. He attempted to kick his father off himself. The bond cut into his skin. Sticky blood ran down his ankle. He kicked again and this time the thin rope broke. Draco's foot slammed violently into Lucious nose. Hs father stumbled away from the bed, grasping his nose. Blood gushed down his face.

Lucious leapt on him with an animalistic cry of rage. Draco screamed as the knife was plunged into his thigh. Lucious scrambled up to Draco's face. The knife was still buried in Draco's thigh. His father punched Draco. His head slammed against the head bored. "You're not screaming Draco? Come on, scream for daddy," He glanced at the knife and grabbed it. He twisted it in Draco's thigh. Draco screamed again. Lucious jumped off him. "Come on Draco scream."

Tears streamed from the corners of Draco eyes. He shut them and tried to stop the tears, but it hurt so badly. There was so much blood. "Draco, you've become too attached to this violin. Will you scream if I take it away?"

"Don't touch it!" Draco howled. _Please not that! Anything but that! _

Lucious grinned. "Brat prince, you screamed. So I think you will scream if I hurt the violin." He started a fire.

"No, you bastard don't touch the violin!" yelled Draco. He thrashed wildly against he bonds, but they held. Lucious cruelly laughed. He picked up the violin, cheered on by Draco's  screams. The flame cackled with Lucious. He tossed the violin in. Draco cried and screamed. He felt like he was covered in blood. He vomited all over himself, and cried and thrashed insanely. He was so dizzy. The last thing he saw was his violin, being consumed by the flames.  

            "Daddy why do you have to leave again?"

            "Darling, Daddy has somewhere to go." He said picking up the little girl. "But he's going to come back real soon." He planted a kiss on her forehead. She giggled and hugged his head.

            "Daddy? Where are we going?"

            "I'm going to leave you with my friend for tonight. He's going to take care of you."

            "I don't want you to go!"

            Tears welled in his eyes. "Don't cry baby, I'm comin' back tomorrow for you."

            He knocked on the door of the small hut. "Remus!" He yelled. "Remus!"

            A disheveled man opened the door, he hadn't shaved, and his hair was a mess of tangled dirty golden waves. His amber eyes were pained and blood shoot. A cigarette hung from his lip. He was dressed in black pajama pants and a UN button black dress shirt. "Remus?"

            "Yes…."

            "How ya doin." He asked re-adjusting his grip on his daughter.

            "How do ya think."

            "I'm sorry about James and Lily, and Sirius as well."

            Remus shook his head. "Don't be."

            "Look, I need you to do me a huge favor." He said. Remus nodded. "Can you watch Torri for me? I have to go somewhere."

            "He's dead stupid."

            "Then why is it burning?" He hissed sharply. He transferred his daughter to Remus' arms and clutched his own arm. "Look Torri you going to stay with uncle moony, daddy'll be back soon, I promise."

            She planted a kiss on his cheek. "Bye daddy. I'll be good."

            "Thank you darling."

            Remus looked at her. "Whats her name?"

            "Victoria." He was gone.

            "Victoria…." Remus murmured. "You look like your mother, Torri."

            "You knew mommy?" She asked. Remus laughed and took her inside.

            "Yes I knew your mommy. You have her eyes…I could tell you the funniest stories about your mother…"

            The child bounced happily in his arms. "Oh please uncle moony! Tell me a story."

            "Well…..we were in our fifth year at Hogwarts-"

            "Hogwarts?"

            "It's a magic school, you'll got there someday, well Gabs and Lily,"

            "Who are gabs and lily?"

            "Gabriele, is your mothers name, Lily was her good friend, mine to, so they snuck down to the kitchens and found all these tubs of pink frosting……"

            That was only one of my many fond memories at Uncle moony's house, who's name  I later  learned was Remus Lupin, werewolf and dearest friend to my parents. I was swept away to uncle moony's house on numerous occasions, basically whenever the dark lord called Daddy. Daddy was a death eater, but not by choice. That's why he has to leave. The dark lord killed mommy, and he threatened to kill me as well. Daddy never told me that, not till I was thirteen. When I was ten he told me about the dark lord.

            I call him the dark lord cause Daddy does. When I got my letter for Hogwarts daddy told me I couldn't go because I wouldn't be safe there, the Dark lord would be there. When I asked how he knew he said I'll tell you when you older. Now I'm fifteen. I live in a huge mansion with daddy and lots of house elves, they're really nice. We have lots of money, I go out shopping in muggle London often. Daddy hires bodyguards for me.

            At home we have lots of spells for safety. I can do as much magic as I want. Daddy taught it all to me. I can apparate to, but only if the house is attacked. There are numerous wards, you can apparate out only. If someone tried to hurt us and they reached the house I could get out. I would go to uncle moony's. Daddy worked that out years ago. I'm really happy.

Daddy says I can go to Hogwarts this year. He thinks it's safest for me cause Dumbledore is there, and uncle moony's going back. I'm so excited about  going. Daddy's nervous cause Harry potter's there. Half the wizarding world thinks he's crazy. I know he's not, the dark lord wanted people to think that. Well actually Harry should be dead, but….Let's ignore that, the weasly family gone bezerk on him. They've made statements in the daily buggle against him.

            That Sirius Black fellow's in the paper as well. Some guy came to the ministry and started rambling on about a rat named Pettigrew, they took him to st. Mungos. He tied a week later. People are speculating that Black's innocent. I, because of daddy's job, know he is. I've never met him, but Uncle moony tells me lots of stories about him. He even got this dog for me! His names snuffles. He's very sweet. 

            The entry was cut short as her father rushed into her room swearing.

            "Daddy what's wrong!" She asked. She leapt out of bed and ran over to hug him.

            "You have to get out of here, now. Death eater's are meeting here tonight. Pack your thinks, all of them."

            Torri nodded. "Daddy what time are they coming?" She asked as she ran around her room, packing pictures, clothes, brushed, and jewelry in a huge trunk.

            "Around 8, darling. It's four now."

            "I'll get the house elves to help you, are you hungry?"

            "Just a little,"

            "I'll get them to make you some food to…Please hurry Torri."

            She nodded and continued tossing stuff in the trunk. Soon house elves aided her by bring her clothes that had been in the wash, they found the clothes all over the house and put them in her trunk. "Thank guys!" they all just bowed their heads and continued working. She packed all her pictures away except for a few she was leaving with daddy. She loved to draw, and was quiet good at it. She packed her extensive collection of paints, pencils, and other mediums in another trunk.

            Her favorite pillows, covers, and any other furniture items were shrunk and placed in yet another trunk. Finally fifteen minutes and three trunks later, Torri dashed own the stairs into the living room, to find her father pacing nervously. A diet coke and chocolate crossant were waiting for her on the dining room table.

            "Ready, Torri?"

            "Yes daddy" She gave him a kiss. "I'm going to miss you…"

            "You have you cell phone?"

            "yes"

            "Computer?"

            "yes"

            "Chargers of various kinds?"

            "Yes daddy…" He picked her up and kissed her.

            "Call me tomorrow."

            "What if he kills you?"

            "Don't worry, he likes me," Her father said softly. He put her down. Torri ran into is arms again, crying. "Come on darling."

            With a huge crack they apparated out of the house, when torri opened her eyes, they were in a dark neighbor hood. He took her hand and led to the empty space between house number 11 and 13. A very, very big house appeared out of thin air. Torri shuddered.

            "This isn't uncle moony's house, daddy."

            "He moved to a safer place."

            They walked up the steps to a huge door covered in locks and bolts. Her father knocked with one of those old fashioned knockers. A lock slid over to expose a whole in the door. Two amber eyes peered out.

            "Uncle moony!" Torri cried in delight. The door opened and Torri flung herself into his arms. "I haven't seen you in months!"

            "How ya doin' Torri,"

            "Good." She looked back at her father and almost cried. "Be daddy. I'll call you lots."

            "Bye baby. Don't worry I'll be fine." He said as he hugged her. A sudden howl made Torri jump.

            "ABOMINATION! WEREWOLF! MUD BLOOD! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE WITH YOUR FILTHY BLOOD."

            "That old bat's not dead?" her dad asked.

            "She's dead. That's her portrait."

            "Oh lord, good luck, darling. You'll need it more then I do. I'll call you." He was gone in a second.

            "SHT UP YOU BITCH! GO TO HELL IMMEDIETLY AND DON'T COME BACK!"

            Torri jumped a foot in the air. "Jesus Christ!"

            "Sirius Black, love." Remus corrected gently. "Sirius shut her up she's scarring Torri!"

            "I'm working on it moony!" He howled back. "Aug, there, she's covered."

            Torri took another step into the dark house. "Erm….Sirius Black?"

            "Hey Torri," He said giving her an affectionate hug.

            "Have we met?" Torri asked. Sirius frowned and turned into snuffles. "SNUFFLES!" She knelt down and hugged the dog. "I didn't know you were Sirius! I'm sorry,"

            "So'kay," Sirius said cheerily. "I'll introduce you to Harry and Hermonie." They walked through a long corridor decorated with heads of house elves. _I'll ask Sirius about that. _They walked into a surprisingly nice room, it was flooded with sunlight. A girl was curled into an arm chair reading, a dark haired boy was petting a snowy white owl, and a woman was sprawled on the floor sleeping.

            "Harry, Mionie…Meet Torri!" They both looked up, the girl smiled.

            "Hi! My names Hermonie! I'm so glad you're here, Harry's Pmsing and I'm alone in the house!" Torri cracked up.

            "Pmsing?" She asked, laughing.

            "He is I swear to god!"

            "I'm Torri, lovely to meet you."

            "Do you have a room?" Monie asked. Torri shook her head. "Come up on the fourth floor with me'n Harry! I'll help you take your stuff up!"

            As they chatted, Torri ad Hermonie became friends quickly. Hermonie helped Torri unpack. After an hour or so, they slid down the rail of the stairs.

            "Monie I can't stop!" Torri shrieked. She was laughing.

            "That's the point silly!" Hermonie yelled form behind. They slid down four flights of stairs, when Torri noticed that the banister just stopped, and Harry was walking by. "Harry-"

            Torri screamed and crashed into Harry. "God I'm so sorry- Ouch!" Hermonie fell onto of Torri laughing. Torri looked up at Harry giggling. "Sorry Harry!"

            "Get off me!" said Harry. Squirming wildly. Torri was sprawled across Harry's midsection. Monie was sitting on top of Torri.

            "Monie has to get off me?" Torri laughed. Hermonie fell back on top of Torri, her eyes closed and a smile playing on her lips.

            "You killed Hermonie, Torri!" Harry shouted half teasing.

            "Oh sweet Jesus! Uncle Moony! There's an expired person on me!"

            "Expired?" Harry giggled. They were a 'laughing heap, including Hermonie the expired corpse.

            Moony saw the piled and laughed. "If she's expired how is she laughing?"

            "She's a zombie!" Harry shouted. Moony pulled Hermonie off Torri, who then rolled off of Harry.

"I'm banishing you all to the kitchen," Remus laughed. "And I demand you make some eatable food!

"And Harry!" Sirius added. The addressed boy starred at him innocently. "No rat poison this time! I dare say you can come up with a more creative way to take my money."

Harry laughed and saluted his god father. Torri and Monie followed the suit. There was much giggling heard from the kitchen and a very large explosion.

"Harry, that's house elf stove! You can't turn it that high!"

Wicked cackle, and another explosion. "Idiot."

At Malfoy Manor.

            Draco woke up, lying on his mothers bed. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a large Black sweater. His head was pounding. It hurt just to move. He  heard his mother, talking worriedly to herself.

            "Mom?"

            "Draco darling you're awake!" She cried running over to him. "How do you feel?"

            "Terrible. My head's pounding." Said Draco.

            "I'm brewing you a strengthen potion. You have to get out of here."

            "Mom I can't-"

            "Draco if he wakes up while your here he'll kill you. I packed all your stuff. Oreo is going to meet you at Leaky Cauldron. She'll take you somewhere safe for him."

            Draco nodded. He slid back into a light sleep. He awoke to his mother sitting next to him. She shoved a glass in his hand  and waited till he drank it all. She hugged him gently. "Darling you're going to take the night bus, alright? I got a room all set up for you. Oreo will be there in the morning."

            "I'll be alright mom, but you won't be. He's going to hurt you when he wakes up."

            "Darling I have connections. He knows about Stella. If he kills me, then he'll have her to answer to."

            "Is Stella alright? I haven't heard form her I years." Draco asked.

            "Yes love she's fine, but you have to go." She said a spell and Draco was floating down the stairs with his trunk and his mother beside him. She gave him a kiss. "Good luck darling. I'll write you as soon as school starts. You have money in the trunk and the gringottes key. I also made you a new bank account. Just tell them Draconis. They'll give you a key."

            "Bye mom." Draco said floating over to give her a kiss. He laughed. _I'm peter pan! _"I'll be good. I promise."

            He floated outside. His mother flung up his arm. "Bye darling." She said hugging him. He kissed her. His mother took off the floating charm and set him down as a purple bus appeared in the distance.

            "Bye mom." He grabbed the trunk and grinned it was as light as a pillow. He glanced at his grinning mother. "love you." The look in her eyes said the same. The bus pulled away with a start. "Wait!" the bus stopped. Draco dashed out and hugged his mother. "My violin, he burnt my violin."

            She grinned at him. "Darling I was hopping you wouldn't forget. You must be tired though, that potion, anyway, here."

            She handed him a small ink black box. It had a white handle. Draco grasped the handle. "What is it?"

            "Something very dear to me, it's an heirloom of the family, I'm sure you'll appreciate it. Go on love, 'I'll write you."

            Draco gave her a kiss and ran back on the bus.

            "Forget something?" a man asked. He was in a dirty conducters uniform, and was quiet dirty himself.

            "Yes." Draco said. He handed the man some money. "It's empty right?"

            "Yeah, kid. What's your name? You look familiar."

            "Draco."

            "Draco Malfoy!"

            "Just Draco, please."

            "So you're runnin' away."

            "I don't run away."

            "Call it whatever you wanna, but you're runnin' away, why? Your rich aren't you."

            "My father's…….not exactly father material."

            "Ahhh….." the man said. "So you'll never go back?"

            "Never."

            "I'm stan, by the way." He said offering a hand.

            "I'm draco, as you already know." Draco smiled and shook his hand.

            "You should smile more, kid."

            "Why?" Draco asked.

            "well…" Stan began. "You've got your dad reputation against you, it's gonna be hard to make people see you and not him. You could use friends. You look nicer when you smile. People like pretty people. Your pretty…I'm not gay! Just sayin'."

            Draco nodded. "thanks."

            "Your welcome. I ran away once when I was younger. I went back a few weeks later. Say what's in the box?"

            "I'm not sure." Draco carefully opened the box and took gasped. It was a violin. A beautiful black violin. It was shiny and smooth. Little diamonds decorated the tuning knobs. The string shone like diamonds. The cuts in the violin were exquisite, the inside was also black.

            "You play?" Stan asked.

            Draco nodded and removed the bow, strung with pure white horse hair. He positioned the violin and started to play. He frowned a bit and tuned it real quick. And then he played. No anger this time, but more….happiness, joy, and freedom. 

            "Jes, kid your good!" Said an astonished Stan. "Oh! By the way where are you going?"

            "Leaky Cauldron." Draco said drowsily. He lay down in bed and tucked the violin under his arm, and slept. _It's not my old one, but it's…Special. _He thought as his mind drifted into sleep.

            "Kid, Draco! Wake up we're here!"

            Draco opened his eyes. "Thanks stan," said Draco groggily. He hastily put his violin away and noticed his trunk was outside. Draco smiled at Stan and shoved a pile of money in his hands. "Thank's a lot Stan!"

            The bus was gone in a second. Draco stood there a moment before dragging his still light trunk into the Leaky Cauldron. 10 minutes later his stuff was in his room. Draco went downstairs to get some food. Once downstairs he was sitting at the bar when a red head sat down next to him. Draco peered over and stifled a gasp. It was a weasly. He looked over at Draco. Draco quickly focused on his soup.

            "Are you Draco Malfoy."

            "No."

            "Yes you are!"

            "Just Draco please." He managed through gritted teeth.

            "Why, where's you dad? And the death eaters are they here?" The weasly spat.

            "I'm not with my father, there are no death eaters and I ran away!"

            The weasly was truly shocked. "Ran away?"

            "Look it's none of your business," a wave of dizziness swept over Draco. "I- I…hate him! He burnt….I…I-I can't breath." Draco fell over unconscious onto the weasly.

            Bill looked at the unconscious Malfoy. _He really ran away. Jes I guess I better help him. Maybe find someone how can help him. Is that blood?! Jesus Christ. _He picked up Draco, who hardly weighed anything and carried him back up to his on room.

            When Draco woke up he was in a bed. A soft sunshiny bed. He rolled over onto hi back and carefully sat up, wincing. _Potion must've worn off. Wait, where am I! What happened I was talking to him and then, I must have passed out! _

            "Awake, Draco?"

            Draco seized up and scoted away form the voice. _No, the fire…he's going to burn the violin! _

            "I'm not going to hurt you." The face came out of the shadow. "Draco?"

            "I'm fine."

            "Where did you get those cuts?" Bill asked, guestering to his arms. _Shit! _Draco thought. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

            "Cooking accident," Draco said stubbornly. Bill raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

            "And the cut on you chest?"

            Draco looked down and saw a words scratched into his chest. "What does it say?"

            "Violin."

            Draco fell back against the pillows, he fought back tears. "He wants to torture me."

            "Who does?" Bill asked sitting on the edge of the bed. "Be honest, I won't tell anyone."

            "My dad. He burnt my violin. It meant the world to me. It kept me alive at that house."

            "And the cuts?"

            "You guess," He snapped. Bill tossed some lotion at him.

            "Put this on, it'll keep it from scaring." Said Bill as he walked to the door."

            "Where are you going?!" Asked Draco, slightly panicked.

            "Just to get some food." Draco smiled Sheepishly. Bill laughed and left.

            After he put on the lotion Draco fell back against the pillows. He was so tired. _Oreo's coming in the morning. She'll like Bill. Maybe he can come with us, to where ever we're going. _

A/N: Thank's for reading! The next chapter should be up soon. Please, please review! puppy dog eyes


	2. hate it already

IcyPanther: Thanks for clearing up how to spell Hermione . Sorry about spelling mistakes, I'm a horrible speller.

Ryo Akuinenn: Since you're my first review you get a big cookie! gives cookie. Thank u v. much for reviewing, glad u like it.

When Draco awoke the delicious sent of hot soup killed his nostrils. He blinked carefully trying to clear his vision.

            "I'm glad your up."  Said Bill. Draco rolled out of bed and stumbled toward the food.   
            "What time is it?"

            "One am."

            "ONE!" Draco shrieked. "I didn't mean to sleep that much, but I feel much better." Bill smiled as Draco attacked his soup, there was also chicken, much to the blondes delight.

            "So what brings you here?" Bill asked casually.

            "I'm waiting for my Aunt, she's gonna pick me up the morning, we're going somewhere."

            "Where?" said the weasly.

            "Dunno, it's safe though." Draco managed to say between mouthfuls of food. Bill looked up startled.

            "Oreo's your aunt right?"

            "More my….I  think cousin once removed, but yeah."

            "I think I know where she's taking you."

            Draco nodded, he didn't care to much, maybe he would after he ate, but a question popped into his mind. "Why aren't you with the other Weaslys? They all hate Potter now right?"

            Bill scowled, Draco had never seen him look so malevolent. "Mum lost her mind. I'm sure she did. But any how. Her kids constantly getting in danger finally got to her, she needed someone to blame, so she chose Harry.

"Ron's always looked up to her, Fred and George are far more in dependent, but they went anyway, they wouldn't deal with being cast out. Charlie, he doesn't care much about Harry. He wanted to be with the family. I didn't I realize now Mum has always been scared, she's a fool, my father's a weakling. I'm cast out from that family forever, I disowned myself. It's not right to blame Harry."

Draco looked truly shocked. "You're not a Weasly."

"In name only."

"Much as I dislike Potter, he must be going insane."

"He's upset, but he's more angry then hurt. He was starting to realize Ron was a very, very jealous person."

"Bill I you don't mind I'm going back to sleep." Draco said stifling a yawn.

"Of course!" said Bill. "I'll keep a look out for your aunt."

"Are you coming with us?" asked the blonde as he crawled under the covers.

"I think I will," Bill said in his deep, soft voice. He added hastily, "If you don't mind."

Draco's voice was muffled with sleep. "Not at all! I like you, your nice. Oreo will like you as well."

"Sleep well Draco."

"Night." Draco whispered before slipping into sleep.

12 Grimmuald Place, midnight.

"Whatcha wanna do?" Hermione said. All three teens were lounging on Harry's bed, all very bored. They had been on the third floor watching a movie. Hermione and Harry insisted they buy a TV, they had also rented a multitude of videos. When there were loud banging sounds coming from Sirius and Remus' bed room and very loud moans. All of them were willing to ignore this, when they heard,

"Oh Padfoot, Yes! Yes! Don't stop, you make me wanna tie you up and do… Very naughty things to you,"

There had been a silent agreement between the three, Hermonie switched of the TV, and together they dashed up stairs. Once safely inside the room at the very end of the hallway, which happened to be Harry's all had been very disturbed. Now they were bored.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Torri suggested.

"With three people?" said Harry dryly.

"Tag?" Torri offered. Harry just gave her a sarcastic look, which Hermione had affectionately named 'the look'.  "Why don't we go to sleep?"

"I'm not tired." Said Hermonie. Harry sighed.

"Why don't we just talk?" He suggested.

"Bout' what?" said Torri.

"Life." Said Harry. "But I want to know something. You know how some French people have this look?"

Torri light up. "I know exactly! Those really big eyes, and the way their lips are!"

"And their so quiet!" Moaned Harry, "They drive me insane!"

Torri looked thoughtful, "But a hot guy with a French accent could call me any day!" Hermonie giggled in agreement. "Tell me about Voldemort."

The mirth vanished form Harry and Hermione. "Why?" Harry asked, tightly.

"I don't know what he's done, tell me about Sirius, and Remus. I feel like I know nothing! I know everyone's scared of Voldemort, I don't mean to be ignorant, I was raised in….respect and fear of him, but I don't understand why…not really anyway."

"What do you mean in Fear and Respect?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Look I'm not a death eater or anything, I don't have the dark mark and I don't plan to have one, but…I suppose we are going to be good friends. So I figure I might as well tell you about myself, I don't really like keeping secrets, and you'll find out anyway, it's better you know earlier."

"Go on," Harry encouraged. "we've dealt with a lot, I doubt you could surprise us to badly."

"My dad's a death eater," Torri began, "not by choice of course," she hastily added. "I'm part of a very powerful Irish wizard family."

Harry looked at her. She did look slightly Irish, with her long Dark reddish brown curls, and bright reddish brown eyes, exquisite eyes, Harry realized. Her skin was as pale and smooth as milk, her face was delicate, with classically beautiful features, she wasn't exactly, hot. She was beautiful. Physically she was slim, not skinny. She obviously worked hard to be slender.

"When we moved to England, I was very young, don't even remember Ireland. When Voldemort learned of us, most of my family's still in Ireland. My dad wouldn't dare send me back, he hates those relatives of mine, I think they don't like him because my mother was American. They would probably like me, but not enough to protect me from Voldemort like my dad did. We were a small happy family for a few years, when I was five, Voldemort killed my mom. He threatened to kill me if Daddy didn't join him. So my dad did. Whenever he went away, or was recovering, I went to Remus' house."

Hermione and Harry looked a little shocked, but not really.

"Thank you for trusting us, I'm sorry about your mother," Harry said softly. "I lost my mother too, in fact I lost both of my parents."

"Tell me about it," Torri said softly.

"My parents were great wizards, In school their best friends were Sirius, Remus, and a man named Peter Pettigrew, you know him I assume?"

Torri nodded. "He gets the crucio curse often, he's a bumbling idiot."

Harry's expression changed form sorrowful, to evil pleasure. "Good he deserves it,  I'll explain. They were a tight knit group, and they were powerful, cept for Peter, So naturally they attracted Voldemort's attention. My parent's went in hiding under the fideulus charm, Sirius was their secret keeper. But one night he switched to Peter, it was a bluff you see, Voldemort would never suspect pathetic, puny, Peter. But Peter was Voldemort's spy. Voldemort killed my dad, then my mum, but before she cast a spell on me, a powerful protective charm, and I lived, all I suffered was a Scar. And my horrible  aunt and uncle."

"I'm sorry," Torri said softly. "I suppose I am ignorant, it's horrible that your parent's had to suffer like that, and Remus and Sirius as well. And of course you to, Harry. Peter will get what's coming to him, I assure you."

"Thanks Torri," whispered Harry.

Hermonie started to explain their adventures form first year on, they talked through the night, and all fell asleep on Harry's huge bed.

The Leaky Cauldron

Draco awoke in the plush comfort of the soft bed. He moaned and rolled onto his side. The aroma of food roused his senses. He rolled out of bed, and landed on the floor with a dull thump. The covers were still wrapped around his mid section, once he was separated from the covers, he stood there dressed in his dark green boxers. On the chair he found clothes laid out for him. A pair of low rise black jeans and an icy blue button down shirt, almost the same shade as his eyes. _But my eyes are so much more pretty. _Draco thought.

He starred at himself in the mirror, his normally strait light blonde was messy form sleep. He noticed it was starting to catch a bit of a curl around his ears. _I never knew my hair was curly. _

            He finally descended the stairs into the bar room, where currently they were serving breakfast. He spotted Bill, talking with Oreo. He walked quickly over to them and sat down right on Oreo.

            "Draco!" Oreo cried, hugging him. "I missed you so much! I'm so glad your alright! Now get off!"

            Draco laughed and settled himself in his own chair. He ate breakfast quickly while listening to Bill and Oreo talk. "Oreo?"

            "Yes, darling?"

            "You know about…Him right?"

            Oreo growled. "Yes, I know all that Bill does. Darling don't worry I'll never let you go back to  there as long as I live." Draco smiled at her. "We're going, now. I bought you some…stuff earlier this morning. I've already got your stuff in the car."

            "Car?"

            "Muggles drive in it. Remmie wanted a care, so I couldn't help but oblige. It's a two hour drive to where we're going."

            "Oh, is Bill coming?"

            Oreo laughed, "Yes of course. We'll leave as soon as you want to."

            "I'd like to go now." Draco said softly. Oreo smiled sadly at him, once they were up, she embraced him tightly. She took him to the car and settled him in while Bill paid their bill. "Wow!" Draco exclaimed. The car, as Oreo had explained was called a jeep. Draco liked the look of it actually. The back was enchanted to look like a limo whenever anyone said, 'limo'. Draco's trunk was back there, along with multiple bags form Diagon alley.

            Oreo closed the window so she and Bill could talk in private, and so Draco could put multiple creams and lotions on his cuts. Draco after a few minutes looked around the car a little more and found a book called interview with the vampire. Draco had kept it secret, but he was really into Vampires, and witches, and even werewolves. He began to read, and quickly became engrossed with the book.

            "Draco we'll be there in a few minutes," said Oreo, Draco sifted through his trunk and pulled out a big grey sweater, with a tight waist band. He pulled on the sweater and shoved the book in his trunk, along with the bags form Diagon Alley. Oreo again helped him out of the car.

            It was thundering, and the rain was pouring. Draco pulled up his hood and shivered violently. It was freezing out. Draco followed Bill as the red head walked past numerous, slightly upsettingly quiet houses. In front of Bill popped up a huge house. He knocked on the door, and loud, horrible wailing interrupted from the house. Draco stood his ground, but wanted to run back into the car. Already he hated this house.

A/N: French people please take no offense! Um sorry it ended so abruptly, I really wanted to go to bed…sorry. Next chapter will be up soon, so please review!


	3. killing him quietly

Ryo Akuinenn: erm….chocolate chip? Woops…I can't spell.

IcyPanther: hehehe more Harry torture and Draco torture….those weasels are evil.

A/N: sorry it took so long for me to update

            "Remus! Sirius!" Bill yelled. "Open the damn door!"

            Draco nearly passed out. "Black and Lupin! I'm staying with Black and Lupin!"

            "And Harry, Hermione and Torri, oh and Morgan'll be here in a few days," bill shouted over the rain.

            Draco shoulders slumped in defeat. _This is going to be horrible. _"kill me now."

            Oreo kissed his cheek. "Don't worry darling, I'll be there, I'm sure you'll love Torri."

            "Who the Hell is Torri?"

            "A friends daughter, I think you'll know her."

            Draco sighed, he was completely confused, but decided to work it out later. The door flew open and standing in it was Lupin. Oreo shrieked and jumped into his arms.    

            "Oreo!" exclaimed the werewolf. He hugged her tightly. "Bill, Draco, please come in."

            Bill and Draco were ushered inside, Draco threw down his hood and looked around. They were in a long corridor, on the walls were pictures, and heads of house elves. Draco already knew of the Blacks disturbing tradition so he didn't say a word. The walls were grey, there was a long flight of stairs to the left, down the corridor he saw various entrances.

            "Bill, we're all very happy you've decided not to go with….the others." Said Remus, his smile lessened. "But are you sure you want to? I mean none of us will have a problem if you'd rather go with your family-"

            Bill shook his red head. "I'd rather be here, and their not my family anymore."

            "Well that's my pathetic attempt to get rid of you," joked Lupin. Bill laughed. Draco looked at Lupin more closely, he didn't look like the professor from his third year. This man was…happier. The werewolves curly golden red locks weren't dull and flat anymore, they were soft and full, the shone brilliantly even in the dim light. His eyes were the dull bronze Draco had seen in third year, they were a spectacular amber color, and they practically glowed. He was dressed like a muggle in jeans and a sweater.

            "Please excuse the temperature, it's freezing in here. We don't have any heat, this house is even colder in the winter though." He explained. He was smiling much more. "It's even colder at night…" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Oreo.

            "Well…I'm sure you'll keep me warm." She giggled with a wink at him. Draco nearly vomited at this he turned green, unfortunately his aunt noticed. "Remmie we're scaring Draco,"

            The werewolf looked at Draco, "Mr. Malfoy."

            Draco scowled. "Don't call me that, my names Draco. Not fucking Mr. Malfoy."

            Lupin  was shocked, Bill was smiling, and Oreo was frowning. "Draco don't use that language."

            Draco rolled his eyes. Lupin started to talk again, but Draco tuned him out. He thought about how horrible this was going to be. Potter was a bitch, as was Granger. _Well you should give them a chance, it's not like they like you. _Said the little voice in the back of his head. He again felt a yearning for Blaise Pansy and Milly.  They walked into a lounge were Granger, Potter, and another girl were watching Tv.

            "Harry, Monie, Torri, with is Orielle," said Lupin. Orielle smiled. "you all know Bill." Potter looked confused as to why he was here. "and Draco."

            Harry leapt to his feet. "Why is he here? He's going to murder us in our sleep!"

            Draco sneered at him. "I didn't ask to be here, Potter."

            "Get him out of here! We all know the Malfoy's are Voldemorts little lap dog. Did you dad tell you to come here?"

            Draco didn't breath for a moment. First he saw his father burning the violin, then cutting him, then he felt the fear and hate again. "My name's Draco, not Malfoy! Yes I have a name, I'm no one's lap do and I'll be damned if I ever even look at that…that thing you mention again!"

            "You mean your fuck buddy Voldemort?"

            Again Draco thought of his father jumping on him with the knife, his thigh started to hurt. _Shit I didn't put any crap on the stab wound! _Draco cursed himself mentally. "No, I meant my father."

            Draco was looking out the window, he tried to keep his eyes closed, he thought he did, but he didn't notice Granger studying them. Potter was scowling and looked in at Draco murderously.

            "That was un called for Harry." Remus said, his voice was soft. Potter stormed out of the room violently. Granger and the girl were still sitting on he couch. Lupin followed Harry calling for Sirius. Orion shot him a apologetic look and followed Remus, Bill winked at Draco and went with them.

            "Draco?" Ganger asked carefully. Half of Draco wanted to sneer something mean at her, the other half told him to shut up.

            "Yes."

            "You weren't lying were you?" Draco looked like he was going to kill her. she added quickly. "Not because of your father or anything but it's kind of hard to trust you after the past four years."

            "No, I never want to see my father, or be reffered to as Malfoy ever again." Hermione nodded. "It's pronounced Hermione, then?"

            She gave him a small smile. "Yes, I'll go talk to Harry." Draco smiled back at her. she left the room, leaving him with the girl.

            "So your name's Draco?" she asked carelessly. She lay down on the couch. "Your Lucious' son."

            Draco just nodded. "I'm Torri," She said. "Torri feyor."

            Draco's head shot up. "Your dad's Daniel?" She nodded.

            "He's in favor now, just thought you would like to know." She smiled at him.

            "I'm glad, I've been really worried about him."

            Draco sat down on the arm chair. "So why does Harry hate you?"

            The blonde shrugged. "I've been a bitch been since first year. Mostly cause he insulted me. I wanted to be like my dad so much back then. Wanted him to be proud of me. Now I see, well I started to notice last year, that my dad'll never like me."

            "Oh, your in Slytherin?"

            "Yeah."

            "Well that's probably a reason to. It's stupid that the two most powerful houses at Hogwarts are enemies. Everyone thinks that all dark wizards are in Slytherin, that all death eaters are evil, that all Slytherin's are evil. It's not true. Most death eaters need money to support their family, or want their family to be safe, or want to be safe themselves. Few death eaters are sadistic maniacs."

            Draco smiled, "Finally someone who actually understand what I think!"

            They talked in that room for quiet a while about the houses and the death eaters. Finally Draco dragged his stuff up to the fourth floor and choose a room farthest away from Harry at the foot of the stairs. He didn't go down for dinner. Instead he choose to admire the violin.

            It was so beautiful. It took him a few minutes to work up the nerve to play it. He was angry, but also mournful. The violin's tune changed from violent hatred to waves of blue angst. He played furiously all night long.

            The rest of the house, minus Remus and Oreo were eating a Tv dinner. Hermione was still thinking about Draco, Harry actually felt bad now after talking to her. Torri was the one who first the violin. "Do you hear that?" she asked.

            "Yeah…it sounds like a violin," said Hermione.

            "Oreo doesn't play does she?" Harry asked Sirius.

            "No, I must be coming from one of the others houses." Said his godfather. They continued to eat. No one noticed the violin after that.

            Sirius went up to bed around ten, Hermione followed a half hour later. At eleven Harry was consumed with guilt and decided to talk to Draco now. He left Torri and Bill alone at the Tv. As he walked up the stairs he wondered what eh would say. Finally he reached Draco's door. He stood there for a moment, then knocked.

            Inside Draco panickedly hid the violin under the bed and dashed to the door. He smoothed his hair back with his fingers, he was about to say hello, when he saw Harry. 

            "What do you want?" the blonde scowled.

            "Well I was just coming to apologize, but obviously you don't have the decency to be civil at least."

            Draco sighed. "You took me by surprise."

            "Fine, I'm sorry I was rude earlier, I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself." Said Harry, his arms crossed over his chest. Draco didn't like the way Potter had phrased it, but he accepted it.

            "I'm sorry as well for being such a bastard to your since first year." Said Draco. He offered no explination as to why he had been a bastard, but Harry also took the apology.

            "So Draco?"

            "This doesn't mean we're friends," the blond snapped.

            "I didn't say it did." Harry said defensivly.

            "Good,"

            "Good."

            "Well, night." Harry stammered.

            "Yeah…" sad Draco. "erm…Night." He shut the door and fell into his bed. Draco fell asleep thinking of Harry and Hermione and Torri.

            Hours later Draco started awake. He flew upright in bed and hugged himself. "Only a dream. You're safe now. He can't hurt you." He whispered to himself.

He thought back to when he had his first nightmare, he was eight. A very scared Draco had ran to his parents room and tugged on his father sleeve. 'daddy? I had a bad dream? Will you make it go away?' Lucious had slapped him. 'Malfoy's don't call for their daddy! Go back to bed. Your old enough to handle it yourself.' Little  Draco ran back to his room and crawled into bed crying.

That night he learned two things. Nightmares were his own trouble, and he could only cry on his own, his father could never know because crying and nightmares were weak. Draco never cried or talked about his nightmares, thought he had them almost every other night. He crawled back into bed and tried to sleep, but thoughts of his father once again scared him half to death. He slid out of bed, he sneezed and cursed. He hadn't changed out of his wet clothes.

He stripped and changed into a pair of jeans and a different sweat shirt. All the while shivering. _Lupin was right, it's freezing in here! _Thought the boy as he slid downstairs. Some tv would calm him down. He saw blue light dancing around the corridor, someone was up, and that someone was Sirius Black.

"Harry?" he asked.

"No, Draco." The blonde answered. Sirius looked a little weirded out that Draco was up.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked disinterestedly.

Draco scowled. "You can just say 'I don't want you here get away from me'. Everyone else has."

Sirius looked softened by this. "It's not that, I just figured you'd be tired. Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine. Can I join you?"

The man nodded from his position on he couch. Draco sat down on he floor and leaned back against the couch. They watched in a comfortable silence. Draco looked up and saw that Black was asleep. Draco switched of the tv and trotted back upstairs.

He stripped to his boxers and lay in bed trying to sleep. After about an hour he did. Draco rolled out of bed at what he guessed was seven or eight. He slipped into the shower, and ran his fingers through his wet hair. He got dressed and then went downstairs. As he came down the stairs the boy's head was pounding. He was so dizzy, nothing would stay straight and he could barely see. He thought he would throw up. Draco ran back to his room and nearly fell over the toilet vomiting violently.

After a few minutes he was dry heaving. He got up, dizzier then ever and brushed his teeth. Then he cursed and stumbled back into his room and saw his wet clothes were all bloody. He didn't realize he'd lost blood. _Couldn't have bee much_ Draco thought as he went back downstairs.

 He reached the bottom few stairs and then blacked out for a second. He tumbled down the stairs and hit the bottom with a huge thump. He tried to stand but fell again. He was so dizzy. Again eh got to his feet and grabbed the banister. He collapsed to his knees and then struggled to his feet again. He stumbled into the kitchen and saw everyone was there. All were in their Pajama's. Draco could barely look at them. He stumbled to the fridge and was relieved with he saw diet coke. He grabbed a can and took a big sip. His vision cleared.

"Morning Draco," Oreo said gleefully. "Your up early, it's only eight."

_Yeah so are you. _Every one looked tired. _Probably cause of you, they couldn't sleep because of you! No one wants you. _

"Yeah, morning." Draco said. he stumbled out of the kitchen and into the parlor. He started to couch violently and then he passed out. Draco fell to his knees, then flat on the floor. His coke spilled everywhere. No one even noticed. Finally it was Harry that went into he parlor about fifteen minutes later and saw Draco on the floor.

"Sirius!" he screamed. Everyone was gathered around Draco's body. Sirius scooped him up and carried him to the nearest bed room which happened to be Remus and Oreo's. Bill kept the three teens downstairs.

"What the hell happened to him?" Sirius growled. They lay him down on the bed Sirius checked his pulse.

"He passed out," said Remus. "He hasn't eaten in a while has he?"

"Yeah it's probably that, Sirius go get him so food," Oreo snapped. "Remus can you leave for a minute?"

The werewolf nodded. Once he was out of the room Oreo tore off Draco sweater and found he was bleeding again. She gasped when she saw the word Violin scratched into his chest. _Bill didn't tell me about that. _She thought angrily as she conjured some bandages to stop the bleeding. Once he was wrapped up she popped the sweater back over his head, knowing the boy didn't anyone to know he was wounded.

Draco woke up as Sirius brought in food, Remus followed. "Oreo? What happened?"

"You passed out love, when was the last time you ate something?"

"A few nights ago, when I was with Bill."

"How much did you eat?"

Draco decided not to tell her about throwing up. "enough,"

Oreo rolled her eyes. "Then deffintly not enough. Your concept of enough sickens me Draco,"

The blonde laughed and let her feed him. Draco thought he was going to throw up all over her. she was feeding him so much food. Draco said he was feeling much better and wanted to take a nap, it was a lie. But he grinned and that convinced the adults. He walked up the stairs fighting the dizzy spells that washed over him.

Once they couldn't see him anymore Draco sprinted to his bathroom and threw up for what seemed like hours. Draco thought he had passed out, but he wasn't sure. When he woke he left the bathroom and tried to play his violin, but he fingers were shaking. He  ran back to the bathroom and dry heave until some one called him back for dinner. Draco cleaned himself with trembling fingers.

As he went down the stairs he was shivering violently. His big dark green sweatshirt might as well been made of tissue. Oreo gave him a plate of food and then he watched scary movie three with everyone else. Draco enjoyed the movie, but he barely ate. He spilled the plate of food all over the ground. He apologized profusely and cleaned it.

"Draco you don't strike me as clumsy." Sirius said. Draco looked at him angry before he realized the man was teasing. Draco managed a small smile before he excused himself. He ran back up the stairs to vomit again.

"Why can't you smile and laugh and be friendly?" Draco growled angrily at himself. "I deserve it all, I'm such a fucker, everyone hates me, they wish I were dead. I should punish my self for them."

He looked under the sink and found ammonia. It was perfect, he had had many encounters with ammonia, his father like to put it in his food, sometimes he locked Draco in a room full of ammonia. Everyone would think Draco didn't know what it was. Draco sniffed it and nearly passed out, but poured it over himself and allover the floor. He grasped the counter as he fell down on the ground. The ammonia was killing him. 

A/N: from a deep dark whole. don't kill me! please? Heheh cliffie!


	4. blood

wwwendy: Well I always pictured Mrs. W as a bit unstable, lol. Thanks for reviewing.

Ryo Akuinenn: Yes, he'll be alright, after much torture and angst, muahaha.

IcyPanther: Bad draco!

Elebereth: big evil grin thanks!

A/N: on next Tuesday, think it's the 28th I'm going on vacation till the following Tuesday…sorry. So I don't think I'll be able to update much, but I'll have much chapters done.

            As Draco lay unconscious, the rest of the household was down stairs laughing at Scary Movie 3.

            "I'm going to go up and put on a sweater," said Harry, "I'll be down in a minute."

            "be back soon!" Torri called. "this is hilarious!"

            Harry nodded and dashed up the stairs shivering. As he walked down the fourth floor corridor he passed Draco's room. _He must be lonely, but he kind of disserves it, after how awful he's been. but...I  guess he's gotta feel bad. What's that smell? _

            Harry sniffed the air again and scowled. He checked in all the room, as he went down the hall the smell disappeared, _Draco! _Harry nearly ran into Draco's room, the smell got worse and worse. _Ammonia? _He sniffed again. Defiantly Ammonia. The Dursleys had forced him to use that stuff far to often. He looked around the tattered room and didn't see Draco, then he looked over to the bathroom, the door was shut, but the smell of Ammonia was stronger.

Panic over took Harry as he dashed to the bathroom door. It was locked. "Damn it!" Harry slammed into the door with his shoulder, the wood held fast. He cursed again, suspecting Draco was in the bathroom, with ammonia. "Draco! Draco are you awake?!"

There was no answer, he was probably unconscious already. "Shit, shit shit! Draco! Wake up now!"

            Draco's body was sprawled on the floor. Icy blue eyes opened, Draco blinked quickly, the ammonia stung his eyes. _Is someone calling me? _The blonde thought. _No, no one cares about you. No, Oreo does, so does mom, I wish that someone else did though…_

            "DRACO!"

            The blonde looked up toward the door. "Harry?" he shouted hoarsely.

            "Yes you idiot open the god damn door!"

            Draco grabbed onto he sink and pushed himself to his feet. He fell onto the door. The boy outside heard a huge thump as Draco fell. He grabbed the door knob and hauled himself up  again. Draco clawed frantically at the lock until he heard a click.

            Harry pulled the door open and Draco fell into his arms coughing and crying form the ammonia. Harry's eyes stung as the smell of ammonia poured from the room. Draco coughed violently and Harry hugged him closer. The raven haired boy dragged Draco from his ammonia filled room into his own and put the blonde on the bed.

            _Jesus he's covered in the stuff! _Harry thought as he put Draco down. _Did he not know what it was or...No way! Draco wouldn't try to kill himself, would he? _"Draco?"

            Icy blue eyes starred at Harry's own emerald ones. Harry smiled. "Good, Draco I'm going to put you in the shower to wash the ammonia off you. Ok?"

            Draco nodded. Harry picked up Draco and realized how skinny he was. He was so light. Harry sat Draco down on the floor and switched on the shower, he took off his t-shirt and once again took Draco in his arms. Harry made the water a little warmer and let I wash over Draco, he stood behind the blonde, keeping him from falling.

            "Shush, Draco, I'm going to take of your sweater ok?" Harry asked in his ear.

            Draco shook his head violently, "No, don't please don't." Harry sighed "Can you stand by yourself?"

            Draco nodded. Harry sighed and left Draco in the shower. Once he was gone Draco stripped out of his wet clothes. The blonde slid out of the shower and slipped into the black bathrobe on the counter. He walked into Harry's room and found him lying on the bed. "Harry?"

            Harry sprang out of bed and helped Draco onto it. "Draco, are you alright what happened?"

            "I….I saw that stuff and I sniffed it, I dropped it and fell on the floor coughing," Draco said. Harry knew he was lying from the look in his eyes. _Draco a bad liar? That's actually pretty funny, but…he tried to kill himself. That makes not sense. _

            "Don't lie Draco, I can tell your lying." Said Harry. He sat down on the bed next to him. "Tell the truth."

            "That is the truth! Draco insisted. "I didn't know what that  stuff was!"

            "Draco I know your lying!" Harry growled.

            "I'm not."

            Harry looked out the window for a moment before he looked back at Draco. "What was that stuff anyway?" _Sorry Draco, don't mean to take advantage of you, but I have to know your lying. _

            "Ammonia, you idiot, you lived with muggles half your life," Draco said, his voice laced with sarcasm. "Oh shit!"

            "There you are lying!" Harry cried triumphantly. "Now explain to me why your trying to kill yourself."

            "I wasn't trying to kill myself!' Draco shouted.

            "Well you poured ammonia all over yourself!" Harry shouted back just as loud.

            Draco sighed and rolled away from Harry "I thought you guys didn't want me around. I know you don't. you shouldn't have bothered to help me. and besides I just wanted to…punish my self."

            Harry was shocked by his tone, it wasn't a Draco tone. It was sad, remorseful. "Draco it's not that we don't want you around. We don't know you, we just don't want you to be your father."

            "Well I'm not," Draco murmured half asleep. "I don't cut people up."

            "What!? Draco? Draco!" yelled Harry. But Draco had passed out. Harry sighed. "Draco what do I do? I don't think you want me telling, but…"

            Harry slid off the bed and changed his cloths. He looked back at Draco and saw something. The blonde boy's robe ad slipped down and Harry saw something on his chest. He half ripped the bath robe of Draco's shoulders and saw.

            "Jesus blood Christ." He whispered. The word violin was carved starkly into his chest. "Your dad did this to you didn't he. 'I don't cut people up.' Oh lord Draco. I'll wait for you to wake up. I'm not leaving you."

            When Draco woke up it was to find Harry sitting in a comfy chair reading. "What the hell are you doing here?"

            "Well considering I saved your live you should be thanking me." said Harry coldly.

            "Sorry," Draco mumbled. Harry shrugged.

            "Feeling better?"

            "Yeah, thanks."

            "You have to talk to somebody about those cuts though." Said Harry. Draco sat up in bed and winced. Everything was still dizzy. "Who the hell did that to you?"

            "cooking accident." Draco said. Harry looked at him sarcastically.

            "Your joking right?" said Harry. "That 's the worst lie I've ever heard, including the stuff Sirius comes up with! I'm going to clean up your room, just go to sleep, kay?"

            Draco nodded. "Sure…Thanks a lot,"

            The dark haired boy turned from the doorway. "Your welcome."

            Draco picked up the book Harry had left on the bed with some interest. _Interview with the vampire? Hey it's the book I was reading!  _He started to read it again. By the time Harry returned Draco was so wrapped up in the book didn't even notice.

            "Like it?" Harry asked.  

            Draco looked up shocked, he didn't know Harry was there. "Yeah, look I'm going to back to my room. So why don't we pretend this never happen? "

            Harry was disappointed inside, but he didn't show it. "I was thinking the same thing. See you around."    

            Draco nodded at him and stiffly walked back to his own room. Harry fell back on his bed. "It smells good," he sniffed the pillow Draco had been lying on. "Didn't think Draco would smell so good."

            Harry rolled over and hugged the pillow closest to him. It was great at Grimmuald place. He could be himself. Not Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Everyday at Hogwarts was an act, he smiled and laughed and pretend everything was fine, pretended the nightmares would go away. He was His father to all the professors, he got in a little trouble, but he was the perfect boy.

            "Wonder what life's like in Slytherin. Maybe I should have listened to the damn hat. I would be friends with Draco now, why do I want to be friends with him?! It's Malfoy! But…He's changed. I'm sure he has. But I kinda wish he was still here."

            Back in his own room Draco was also on his bed, sobbing. "Weak weak weak! You can't even help yourself! Stupid!" He snuggled into Harry's robe. "It's smells like him, he smells good too."

            Draco lay back on his bed thinking. _How can I be less like my father? I'll dye my hair! That's perfect! _ Draco immediately got out of bed and slowly tumbled to the bathroom. His head was spinning violently. His wand was on the floor. He picked it up and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was longer. He murmured a spell and his hair turned black. He admired himself in the mirror and grinned.

            He fell to his knees suddenly and cried out. He curled up on the color clutching his stomach. The blonde crawled over to the toilet and vomited violently. _Ammonia _he thought. He emptied the contents of his stomach and then leaned back against the wall, shaking. He crawled over to his bed and lay down in the pillows, praying that tomorrow would change.

            In the morning Draco changed into black pajama bottoms and a dark blue sweater. In the mirror he noticed that his hair was still black. It looked good. In fact it was perfect. Draco half fell down the stairs, once he reached the first floor he fell.

            "Draco are you alright?"

            Draco looked up to see Torri coming out of the kitchen. "Yeah fine," he said. he attempted to get to his feet but fell again.

            "Draco you look really pale." Torri commented as she helped him up. Once on his feet Draco's knees once again gave away. This time she reached under his arm and held him up. "Draco?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Your so skinny, may I know your secret?" she joked.

            _Throwing up, not eating, and nightmares. _"I was born perfect," he exclaimed superciliously. Torri laughed and deposited him on the couch.

            "I'll bring you some food."

            She came back with two plates of hot pancakes. "Where is everyone else?" Draco asked.

            "They went to get some more movies and stuff." Torri explained with her mouth full. Draco laughed at her. "Don't laugh at me!"

            The blonde laughed harder. "I'm laughing with you!"

            "Oh your asking for it!" said Torri as she tickled him mercilessly. Draco pushed her off the couch and fell on top f her. "Draco! You fattie get off!"

            The blonde laughed harder and tickled her mercilessly. "Oh it's my turn now! Didn't you just say I was skinny?!"

            "I changed my mind, oh wait Vh1 top 20 is on!" Torri said. Draco actually stopped tickling her and then he laughed.

            "You have no attention span!"

            "Did you know a goldfish as an attention span of 3 seconds!"

            Draco laughed harder and rolled off her laughing. She turned on the tv and growled. "Draco I missed it! you little prat!"

            She leapt on him and soon they were rolling around tickling each other. Draco finally told her he was going back to his room.

            "Fine, leave me all alone," Torri reached forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek before returning to the Tv. A very shocked Draco made his way up the stairs and then nearly sprinted to his room, his head spinning, he barely reached the toilet when the pancakes came up, along with a lot of red stuff.

            Finally Draco threw himself in bed. He was shaking again. He shivered violently and pulled himself under the covers. He spent the rest of Saturday there.

            On Sunday morning, with his stomach growling. He went downstairs again. This time he fell on the second floor landing and tumbled the rest of the way down. He once again got to his feet and winced. His looked in the mirror across the hall. There was a big bruise on his cheek. And he suspected his had a few bruises elsewhere.

            "You dyed our hair!" said Oreo when she saw him. "here's some food, why?"

            "I just felt like it." Draco said giving her a kiss.

            "Draco where'd you get that bruise!" Oreo asked worriedly. He shrugged.

            "I tripped, it's fine Oreo!"

            She sighed but just left him alone. Draco ate quickly went back upstairs very slowly. He didn't make it to his room. He passed out on the third floor landing. He was found when Sirius Black came out of his room.

            "Draco!" he yelled. The blonde awoke quickly.

            "I'm sorry," Draco murmured panicked, "I won't do it again,"

            "You didn't do anything wrong Draco, look I'm going to take you back up to your room, did you just fall asleep?"

            "No, I tripped and hit my head."

            Sirius looked worried. "You don't have a concussion do you?"

            "No, I'm fine." Said Draco as Sirius carried him back up to his room. he put Draco in his bed, the boy fell asleep instantly. Sirius looked at him worriedly form the door, but finally went down stairs for breakfast.

Monday morning

            Draco slid out of the bed again. He had a very bad dream that night. His father again. He changed clothes. Everyone was used to his black hair. Sirius even said he liked it. Draco met up with Torri outside his room.

            "Hey Draco erm…doing ok?"

            He nodded. Torri was smoothly down the stairs while Draco stumbled frequently and fell once. Torri said nothing, but just slid herself under his arms and helped him down. _She hates me now, because I'm so pathetic. I'm such  a freak. _ He thought. When they reached breakfast Draco ate nothing. His stomach couldn't take it. the dizzy spells were worse now. Hermione had said nothing to him, Harry pretended he didn't exist.

            Draco now co-existed with the house. No one really talked to him, but he knew they talked and laughed with each other , when he wasn't there. Draco took a sip of coke and realized it was to much immediately. He tried to get upstairs but he didn't make it. at the foot of the stairs he vomited violently.

            Sirius heard him, he was followed by Harry. Draco was crying softly, the bile burned, he could tell there was more of the red stuff. "Jesus Christ Draco!" Harry yelled.

He ran over to him and held him as he vomited. "It's ok Draco, just breathe,"

            Draco fell back onto Harry crying. Harry pulled a pack of altoids from his pocket and popped a few into Draco's mouth. Draco was shaking violently. "Draco?"

            "No, I'm sorry, please don't! I'm sorry, I'm sorry don't hurt me." He whimpered.

            "Shush, Draco, it's Harry? Please answer me!"

            "Harry, am I bothering you? I'm sorry I don't wanna be in you way, I'll clean it up. I'm going away now." Draco got up unsteadily and cleaned up the vomit. Draco ran up the stairs.

            Sirius and Harry talked about I late into the night. Draco didn't leave his room at all. Sirius and Harry didn't know what to do. Sirius figured Draco was fine, but Harry knew he wasn't and he didn't want to betray Draco's trust, but he was quickly realized that Draco was seriously sick.

Tuesday morning.

            Draco heard Oreo calling him for breakfast. He changed into a pair of scrubs and a loose long sleeved blue shirt. He fell outside his door. Again he got up. He fell back into the wall and moaned. He was so dizzy, it was getting worse. He coughed violently, and he fell to floor unable to breath. When he could finally breath again he looked at his hands, they were covered in blood.

He wiped then on the inside of his shirt. He stumbled to the top of the stairs and then his blacked out. Down he tumbled, down two flights of stairs. His body was sprawled on the second floor landing. He opened his eyes a winced. His head was pounding. He started to couch again, blood spattered on the stairs. He crawled down the stairs and the fell flat on his face.

Using the banister he got to his feet and fell again. He felt the tender scabs over his cut breaking, he gasped in pain as he rolled down. Once he reached the bottom he coughed again and again. And he got to his feet, this time he blacked out and fell right on his face.

He woke up again and stumbled into the kitchen using the walls to support himself. He sat down on the bar stools around an island table in the kitchen. Oreo smiled at him. He didn't hear what she said.

"Draco? Draco answer me!" she cried.

"Yes, what Oreo?"

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just kind of dizzy…" he fell of the bar stool and heard some scream Draco. When he woke up he was on the couch. Oreo, Sirius and Remus were above him. "move!"

He leaned off the couch and vomited. He thought he was throwing up his insides. He didn't notice Hermione screaming. He leaned back against the couch trembling. The vomit was dark red, it looked like blood.

"Draco what happed?!" Torri shrieked. He looked down at his shirt and noticed fuzzily that his shirt was nearly soaked with blood, he looked at his leg, the thigh but was bleeding as well.

            "Your so stupid Draco!" Harry yelled. "Your killing yourself, you idiot." He stepped over the bloody vomit and sat on the couch, he gathered the trembling Draco in his arms.

            "Harry? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I…I," Draco couldn't speak. Oreo was screaming at Bill saying she thought the cuts weren't that bad. Torri sat down on the couch with Harry whispering in a soothing tone in his ear. Hermione was screaming at Remus and Sirius to do something. "Call sev, he…He'll help."

            Everyone was silent. Hermione stared to scream again. Remus and Sirius went over to the fire. Oreo resumed screaming at Bill. Draco threw up again.

            Harry was yelling at him, then he blacked out again.

A/N: another cliffie! Hehe…..don't hurt me!


	5. somewhere i belong

Elebereth: grin thanks

eevee-nescence: lols, I no! violin's French people plus anne rice vampires= HOTT! I luv the vampire chronicles to death! As for the cookie….oh alright gives cookie

IcyPanther: I think so…well…not sure yet…

Ice Princess of Slytherin: hope this was fast enough…

Ryo Akuinenn: is there something wrong with loving a hot fictional character in pain? lolz

Ruperts-a-Honey: Oh yeah, Draco'll be with someone soon, thanks!

A/N: erm…..happy birthday! It's chapter…um…five! I guess u can see but LAUNGUAGE WARNING!

            "Draco!" Harry screamed. "If you're dead I'll kill you! Draco!"

            "Harry calm down!" Torri snapped, "He's still breathing you twit. Hermione did they call….the guy!"

            "They're going now," Hermione said wearily. "Sirius is pissed about calling snape for help."

            "He'd better get over it," growled Harry. "Look if he can't grow up to save Draco's life then I doubt he ever will."

            All of them heard Remus' yells and Sirius' even louder ones. Harry was seething, Torri was frustrated and Hermione was screaming at them.

            "SIRIUS LEE BLACK! I YOU DON'T GROW UP IMMEDIETALY THEN I'M GOING TO HEX YOU SO BAD YOU WON'T SEE STRAIT FOR YEARS!"

            Sirius and Remus were shocked by her outburst. "But he's a greasy git, he'll probably kill Draco. Wish you had killed him when you had the chance Remmie."

            "FUCK YOU SIRIUS! YOU'RE SUCH A BLOODY CHILD! GROW THE FUCK UP! IF I HAD KILLED SNAPE I'D BE DEAD NOW! DEAD!" the werewolf screamed back. "Now get out of my way."

            Sirius moved aside sullenly. Remus made a fire and called for Severus Snape. Moments later Snape's head appeared in the fire.

            "What do you want, Lupin, I sent you the wolfsbane." The potions master sneered.

            Remus ignored the tone. "Draco's sick."

            "So? He'll be fine, I'm sure a cold won't kill him."

            "REUMS HE'S COUGHING BLOOD!" screamed Harry. _It's funny because he chose the perfect time._ Remus thought.Snape looked at him and back towards the sound of Harry's voice.

            "I'll be there in a few minutes."

            The face vanished. Sirius was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "Sirius? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lash out at you like that."

            "No I deserve it. Your right I should grow up." Sirius said. There was no emotion in his voice.

            "I know you to well, Siri, I never meant you should be sullen and like Snape, I meant you should forget about how much you dislike for Draco's life."

            Sirius' resolve broke. "I can never stay mad at you," he said, pulling the smaller man into a hug. "Wait..Oreo,"

            Remus snuggled closer to Sirius. "She knows about our…. Relationship."

            "She's not mad?"

            "No Sirius," both of them turned to see Oreo standing there. "Look, I know how…strange you and Remmie are. I don't try to understand your relationship, as long as Remmie's not fucking someone else it's fine."

            Remus laughed and hugged her. "So frank darling."

            She kissed him. "What can I say? Sev's coming right?"

            Remus nodded.

            "Group hug!" Sirius said as he slung his arms over both their shoulders. Oreo and Remus laughed.

            "You big dog!" said Remus giving him and then Oreo a kiss. "And you're…your just evil Oreo!"

            "Am I interrupting something?" All of them turned to see Snape striding out form the fire, a black bag in his hand. There were group blushes before Snape was escorted to Draco. "Jesus Christ what did you do to him!"

            "We didn't do anything!" Sirius growled. "He's been blacking out, he threw up once and he hasn't been eating."

            "You failed to mention he's not only barfing, but coughing up blood!"

            "Sev, Luc was cutting him. Bill failed to mention how badly!" Oreo hissed.

            "I didn't see everything, I didn't press cause I didn't want to frighten him off. Imagine if death eaters had found him!"

            "Look at his thigh!" Oreo shrieked. "That…that's not a cut, Bill that's a stab wound!"

            The red head became even more defensive. "How do you know? When are you an expert on stab wounds!"

            "Bill," Remus said softly. "It's a stab."

            "And you know?"

            Remus got angry again. "Cause I've had enough of them myself! It's not so fucking easy being a friken pretty werewolf! Most of them are ugly as hell! But not fucking Remus Lupin!"

            "Remmie," Oreo hugged him. If looks could kill Bill would be a pile of ashes on the floor after the look she gave him. "Sev how bad is it?"

            "High fever, internal bleeding probably. He must have fallen somehow." Snape's voice was free of malice and actually seemed concerned for Draco's safety.

            "He's been falling down the stairs for the past few days, but I don't think…" Torri said. Her voice trailed off. "oh god."

            "Can we get him to a bed?" Snape asked. Sirius led hi to his room, Remus carried Draco up. Harry insisted on coming. Oreo was going to Diagon alley to pick up some things for him. "Get out Potter."

            "No."

            "Potter-"

            "Let him stay Severus." Remus growled softly. "Back to Draco?"

            Snape removed the sweater and everyone let out a collective gasp, all save for Harry.

            "The scabs broke." The boy whispered. "I saw them a few days ago. I didn't want to betray Draco's trust, but…I should have shouldn't I? I didn't think anything was wrong, I guess the Ammonia-"

            "Ammonia?!" Snape snapped, his head whipped toward Harry.

            "He locked himself in his bathroom and he poured ammonia all over the place, he breathed a lot in, I guess he actually swallowed some."

            "Why didn't you tell us!" Sirius yelled.

            "I didn't want to make him upset!"

            "Harry-"

            "Don't press him Black, it happens a lot in Slytherin." Said Snape. He opened his bad and took out a few bottles. "The blue on is a healing potion, the red is for blood replenishment and the bright yellow one will get the toxin's out of his system. Will one of you look at the thigh cut?"

            Sirius and Remus were shocked, Snape was being nice, and at least what was nice for him. They exchanged glances before stripping Draco of his scrubs. Remus winced.

            "It's infected." Said the werewolf. Snape eyed him with interest.

            "I didn't think you'd notice that."

            Remus shrugged, there was that edge of sarcasm to Snape's voice now. "I've suffered enough of them myself, looks like it's also from a proper dagger, not a kitchen knife, an older used dagger," Sirius was confused and shocked. _How can he tell? _The thought "See the little bit's of rust?" Sirius nodded.

            "I'm sure there will be other times for educating the ignorant Mr. Black as of now, put this stuff on it, then bandage it." Snape said dryly handing Remus a bottle of lime green liquid."

            Remus and Sirius followed all of Snape's order for the next few hours. Snape had a few potions bubbling. Oreo came in dragging several bags. Sirius was going to make them some food and Oreo was taking his place. She helped Snape with the potion while Harry was cleaning up Draco's other cuts and talking to him in a low soothing tone. Remus started to help with the potions as well.

            "Didn't know you had the stomach for potions." Snape dryly remarked.

            "I'm not totally retarded," Remus joked weakly. Normally it was funny, but everyone was weighed with Draco's illness. There was a loud groan form the bed.

            "Harry?" Draco asked. "What?-"

            "Draco shut up and take these potions, they'll help," Snape said cutting him off. He darted to the bed like an oversized bat and forced Draco to swallow the red and blue potions. Draco fell back against the pillows shivering

            "Sev I'm cold." Draco said, his voice was small and horse. Harry leaned against the head rest and gathered Draco in his arms. Snape was shocked at Harry's actual care for Draco. The silence was broken when Torri enter carrying a try of food.

            "Draco! You're awake!" she cried running over to the bed. She put the tray on the bedside table and pulled over the chair Harry had been sitting in. "Here, you need to eat something. I brought chocolate."

            Draco smiled weakly. Torri insisted on spoon feeding him. "I feel like an idiot!" the now dark haired Draco mumbled.

            "That's alright sweetie, as long as you're alive. I must say I do like your hair dark, makes you look like a bad boy." Torri said putting stress on bad boy, making Draco laugh. Snape nearly passed out.

"Sev? You look like you going to pass out." Oreo said teasingly. "Oh come on, you know how social Draco is, meet his two new friends, Harry and Torri."

"Torri? As in Vicktoria Sabriel?" Snape asked, his mouth gaping.

Torri nodded. "Please all me Torri thought."

"I've only seen hair like that from Daniel," Snape remarked softly. Torri shrugged. She continued to talk to Draco along with Harry who scolded him gently.

"Potter, I would appreciate it if you didn't scold my godson."

Harry looked a bit surprised for a second before growled. "I'm just trying to help him."

"Care to show anymore respect for your professor, Potter? Just like your father, never caring to inflate his big head long enough to respect anyone but himself. You are so spoiled, by Dumbledore, by the teachers, even by people who don't even know you. Don't ever expect the same treatment from me."

The anger that had grown inside Harry for the past year finally exploded. "Shut up! Just shut up already! You don't even know me! All you know I my dad, I'm sick of hearing, 'you look just like your father Harry', 'you should be proud, your father was a good man,' or 'your father was a bastard, you're just like him,'. I don't want to be James fucking Potter reborn! Your right I don't respect anyone because no one respects me! I'm not even a person! I'm James potter reborn! The boy who lived! Not Harry Potter! I bet Dumbledore doesn't even like me! I'm his golden boy!

"I have to be perfect for him! I have to be this…This mold he shoved me into! My teachers don't even like me! Hagrid does. Mcgoggnal only sees her precious James' Potter! Or her golden boy! Her perfect little angel. He doesn't have any problems, I mean we only shoved him in with abusive relatives for the past 16 years, exposed him to Voldemort a few times and of course put the entire weight of the damn wizarding world on his shoulders! No problem there!"

Harry fell back against the head rest exhausted. He hugged Draco tighter. Snape swept out of the rooms and Sirius walked in.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

Remus hugged Harry. "You stupid boy! You know me and Sirius don't see you as James Reborn."

Sirius sighed. "Harry how could you even think that!"

"Well the rest of the world does!" said Harry, his voice thick with tears.

"We love you Harry, because you're not James. Your sarcastic, your rude, your over critical of your self, and quiet disturbed. But that's what makes you…Harry. Neither of us give a damn about Dumbledore or the other professors." Remus explained. Harry sniffled. "if you become a death eater Sirius and I will be there for you. Forever. We don't care if you want to be like your father or not."

"I'd rather you didn't Harry." Sirius offered as he hugged his godson. The boy laughed.

"Can you get me a hair growth potion from Snape?" Harry asked. Remus nodded and despite his puzzlement at Harry's request went. "Draco?"

"Harry?"

"Just making sure you're awake. How do you feel?"

Draco smiled. "Good, I'm not going to throw up. I don't think I even can anymore."

"Anymore?"

"I've been throwing up ever since I got here." Draco explained. "I've felt cold and sick, but I feel better now. You…you don't hate me do you?"

"Draco!" Torri said scowling. "Of course we don't! all of us care for you."

"Draco, we just want you to open up to us." Sirius said softly. "We won't hurt you, it just feel good to make you smile."

Draco did. "Are you sure you don't want me to go?"

"Positive!" three voices chorused. Draco smiled, finally feeling like he belonged.

            "Draco we're going to let you sleep for a while, one of us'll be here when you wake up." Sirius explained. Draco nodded. "whatcha want for dinner?"

            Draco grinned at the look on Sirius' face, "Chinese, and a movie." Sirius laughed and slipped out of the room. Oreo gave him a kiss and told him to sleep well and followed him. "Are you two going to watch me sleep?" he asked Torri and Harry teasingly.

            "That's the Draco we know," Harry said with a smile. "if you don't shut up and sleep we'll sing you a lullaby!"

            "No! Please don't sing!" he begged. "I'll go to sleep like a good little boy, I promise."

            Torri giggled and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to go get a book, Harry can I borrow your vampire book?"

            "Yeah, sure."

            Draco fell asleep to the dull murmur of Harry's voice. He snuggled into Harry as he had done with his mother, so many years ago. _My violin! I hope it's alright. I'll have to…have to find it, I haven't played in a while. _

            When Draco woke up it was to feel himself still in Harry's arms. He looked up and saw that Harry was asleep. He tried to get out of bed, but was stopped by a cold voice.

            "I would suggest you don't move,"

            Draco scowled playfully. "Sev…I have to move sometimes."

            "You dyed your hair,"

            "You like?"

            "Well….It suits you, I guess. You don't look like Lucius anymore."

            Draco sighed and fell back against his living pillow. "I'm glad I don't."

            "Why violin?" sev asked.

            Draco shrugged. "He's a deranged maniac, what more can you expect, he was probably mad at my mom for playing her's." _Or he was mad at me for playing all the time. _Draco added silently. He didn't tell anyone about his violin, he was just worried they'd hurt it again, he knew it was silly. But as they say once bitten, twice shy.

            "I can't believe you didn't call me sooner! Draco you could have been killed! Honestly, the sorting hat must have been mistaken, your so a Gryffindor!" Sev teased.

            "Sev! I'm a Slytherin!"

            "Gryffindor,"

            "Greasy haired git."

            "Gryffindor."

            "die!"

            "Gryffindor."

            "Erm…Go die in a ditch!" Draco shouted triumphantly. Sev burst out laughing.

            "That's all you could come up with?" he asked. Their loud cackling woke up Harry.

            "What did I miss?" Harry asked giving an exaggerated blink.

            "Hey Harry," Draco said. "You make a good pillow."

            "I'm glad I have his majesty's approval." Harry said rolling his eyes. "Professor Snape."

            "Potter. Here's the hair growth potion you asked for." Snape sneered handing him an almost glowing green liquid. It took Draco a moment to realize what would happen. _Hair growth potions are supposed to be darker, the lighter the more hair will grow. _

            "Harry no!"

            It was too late. He had already scarffed down the potion. Harry immediately felt his hair grow all around him in crazy curls.

            "You did that on purpose!" Harry yelled at Snape. Who was laughing on the floor.

            "Of course, Potter. You said you didn't want to look like your father, so I took a few liberty's." he said from the floor. Harry carefully rested Draco on a pillow and looked at himself in the mirror.

            His hair looked squeaky clean and soft. It fell down past his ankles in short, kinky curls. The curls were to short and perfectly messy to be fake. He was about to scream, when he realized what would really bug Snape. "Professor this is perfect, but it's a little long, I suppose I need to give it a trim."

            "You can't!" Draco giggled. "It'll just grow longer."  The now dark haired Draco laughed harder at the look on Harry's face.

            "How long will it be this way?!"

            "Oh…I'm guessing till Christmas, Potter." Snape said, sill laughing. "Enough time to…reinvent yourself I suppose."

            Harry smiled at him. "Thank you professor,"

            Snape stood still looking at him. "You're welcome, Potter. I'll see you when school starts Draco, you stay in that bed today! And take 24 ounces of the dark blue potion every three hours till it's all gone."

            "Bye Sev, thanks!" Draco called. "Harry, stop looking in the mirror!"

            "It's so long!" Harry wined.

            "Harry, come back and be my pillow!"

            Sighing Harry returned to his position of pillow. Draco snuggled into him and fell fast asleep, draped in Harry's curls. This is how Torri found them when she came in, three hours later with another tray of food. She sighed and once again put the tray on the table and sat down. She looked at Harry's locks and giggled. They were both fast asleep.

            "Draco?" She asked giving him a little shove.

            "Marm,"

            "Marm?" torri giggled. "look just swallow this." She half shoved the potion down Draco's throat.

            "I'm tired." He said before snuggling back into Harry and falling back asleep. Torri laughed.

            "Me too, Draco." She whispered. Torri rested her head carefully on Draco's chest and draped her arms around it. She fell asleep as well. Draco never slept better in his life.

            He woke up to find Torri curled around him and himself in Harry's arms. He sighed, _This isn't a bad way to wake up. _He thought with an evil grin. "In fact I could get used to this."

            "Don't count on it Draco," Torri mumbled. "Did I?" her eyes went as big as tea saucers. "I'm sorry Draco, I'll just be going."

            "No, stay! I like you as a pillow too!"

            Torri giggled. "Same for you Draco. Hey Harry!"

            "Hi, erm…how'd we all end up here?"

            Torri shrugged. "Draco's happy with the arrangement." She said looking up at Harry. "You look funny upsidown!"

            "ADD!" Draco cried.

            "I don't have ADD!" Torri giggled. "Draco! Stop teasing me! I look horrible when I smile! My face gets all scrunchy!"

            "It does not! Your just over critical of your self!" Harry said.

            "Oh you're a hypo-cryte!" Torri teased. She cracked up both Draco and Harry sharred a confused look. "You know Hippo? As in Hippopotamus? As in really! Fat!" She kept laughing.

            "I hope I'm not interrupting your little orgy," Hermione said from the door. "But I feel excluded!"

            "Oh yes, come join our steamy Orgy!" Draco purred.

            "Oh shut up Draco!" Hermione yelled.

            "Seriously Mione come set up here," Harry said. Hermione joined him on the other side of Draco.

            "I really didn't need to hear that Draco," Said Sirius from the door. "I feel jealous! Remmie let's have an Orgy!"

            "Sirius!" Oreo laughed giving him a smack on the arm. "Look guys we brought the Tv up here and we rented a scary movie, texas chain saw massacre, for dessert!"

            "For dinner we're watching I love the 90s on VH1!" Sirius added. "And for Draco we have Chinese!"

            "Lot's on Chinese!" Remus added. Everyone was given forks and a carton of something. Everyone ate from everyone else's. It was a very messy affair. After I love the 90s was over Remus popped in Texas Chainsaw Massacre. After the first five minuets Torri was screaming at everything. Remus was clinging onto Oreo and Sirius was running a witty commentary. Draco was assisting him. After half an hour everyone was nibbling on anything they could find.

            "He's ugly!" Hermione yelled.

            "If I looked like that I'd kill people and steal their face too!" Draco said.

            "Well thank goodness I'm not," Sirius said, earning slaps all around. "jes, your all so abusive!"

            "Why dos the hot one have to die?! Why does the slut live?!" Torri pouted.

            "She's a hot slut!" Draco purred. "I'd like to be in a locker with her!"

            Torri slapped him and shriek as the guy on screen was put on a large hook. She snuggled closer to Draco. "I hate this movie!"

            "More blood!" Harry yelled. Everyone gave him a strange look. "What? Is there something wrong with liking blood!"

            A silent yes filled the room. Harry, Sirius, and Oreo were the only ones enjoying themselves by the end of the movie. Torri was disturbed, Hermione was confused, Draco was tired, and Remus was clinging to Oreo for dear life.

            "Remus you're a wizard! If anyone tries to take your face and kill you you can hex them!"

            "But what if I'm asleep!"

            "Remus I'll be right next to you! So will Siri!"

            The adults left the room after goodnights and a few kisses.

            "I didn't know they all slept in the same bed." Draco said after a moment.

            "Well we do," Hermione giggled.

            "That was one fucked up movie! Draco I am so not moving!" Torri shouted.      "I agree, this house freaks me out anyway." Hermione said. Suddenly they head Remus's scream followed by the whirr of a chainsaw. Followed by Oreo and Sirius'.

            "Please say no one else heard that!" Draco cried. There were heavy foot steps coming up the stairs.

            "I'm going to die a virgin!" Torri shrieked.

            "I can fix that!" Draco said. Torri slapped his arm.

            "I bisexual!" Harry shouted.

            "I think I am to!" Draco shouted.

            "Harry I stole your invisibility cloak to meet Blaise the last week of school!" Hermione said quickly.

            "I stole your notes for Herbology!" Harry hoarsely cried.

            "I think I Shagged a hufflepuff!" Draco shouted.

            "You think?" Torri asked.        

"I was drunk!"

The door slammed open. And standing there was Sirius Black holding his wand menacingly. Remus stepped in behind him waving his hands like paws menacingly, "Grr I'm going to cut your face off!" the werewolf growled. Sirius was crying with laugher on the floor, Oreo fell on top of him.

"You should have seen the look on your faces!" Sirius cackled.

"Mione I didn't know you were seeing Blaise!" Remus giggled. Hermione leapt out of bed and attacked the werewolf with a pillow.

            "Mione I can't believe you stole my cloak!" Harry shouted throwing a pillow at her head. She ducked and it hit Sirius.

            "Oh it's on Harry!" Sirius shouted grabbing the pillow and starting to Chase him around the room.

            "Draco your not a Virgin!" Oreo giggled. "And to a Hufflepuff, no less."

            Draco attacked his aunt with a pillow and Torri was beating Remus with Mione. Sirius was tickling Harry mercilessly.

            "No please! Mercy Sirius!" the boy who lived giggled.

            "Say Sirius is the sexiest grim!"

            "Never!"

            At this time Remus tackled Draco and tickled him as well.

            "Torri! Mione please!"

            "Help us!" Harry yelled than he started to giggled wildly. Mione and Torri exchanged looks and sat down on the bed to watch the show. Oreo joined them.

            "Sirius is the sexiest grim!" Harry yelled. "But Harry is sexier!"

            "Touché!" Sirius growled attacking him with a pillow. But he accidentally hit Remus.

            "Sirius!" Remus roared. "I thought I was your friend!"

            "No remmie please I was aiming for-" he was cut off as a pillow was promptly tossed in his face. Draco grinned form the bed. _This is definitely going to be a great summer. _


	6. Healing

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update! But I rented this really cool dvd called descendents of darkness! I'm still bugging my parents to order it from the internet. It's so cool!

            When Draco woke up he was thinking only of his violin. He as surprised that Harry was still sleeping, holding Draco like a teddy bear, Torri was curled at his side. _This really isn't a bad way to wake up at all. _ 

            "Draco, lay still, I want to sleep more!" Torri mumbled hugging him closer. Draco sighed and went right back to sleep.  He woke up again when Harry moved.

            "Harry?"

            "Draco."

            "Can you move Torri? I'm hungry." Draco said softly. Harry grinned and started to make chainsaw noises in Torris ear. She shrieked and jumped out of bed.

            "Harry!"

            "What!" Harry cried laughing. "It was Draco!" Torri reached forward and grabbed his hair.

            "Bad dog, I demand you carry me to food!" Torri giggled. "Draco! Come!"

            Draco followed them laughing. "Coming!"

            "Jesus, Torri stop tugging my hair!" Harry growled. "Sirius! Make her let go!"

            "Put me on the couch!" said Torri. Harry dropped her roughly on the couch, forgetting she was holding his hair still, he yelped and fell down on the floor. She let him go while she cackled insanely. Hermione was laughing and dishing out pancakes.

            "Harry?" Mione asked.

            "Yes?"

            "Can we rent a movie tonight?"

            "Which movie?"

            "Interview with the Vampire!" Draco cut in. "Please?"

            "The books are so hot!" Torri added. "Especially Louis!" she winked suggestively.

            After they ate Draco excused himself, after making many promises that he wouldn't throw up he dashed upstairs and went straight for his violin. He sat on the bed admiring it. The violin was still so beautiful. He carefully got to his feet and put it in place.

            Music flowed from the violin, finally Draco felt whole and alive again. The violin was a part of his soul, it made him whole. At first the music was light and cheerful, but as his mind wondered he went right back to his father.

            Red clouded his vision again and now he was angry. Furious with him for burning his violin. He wanted to taste his blood, cut his father to pieces and scream. _He burnt my life, everything I love, and he tortured me with it! he tried to kill me! _ 

            Finally he dropped to his knees. He dropped the violin with a clatter on the ground. "They'll be worried. I'll go down." He murmured picking up his violin and placing it in the box with the up most care. He kissed the box and carefully pushed it under the bed.

            Now, feeling much better he trotted downstairs to join everyone else who was arguing over which was better, diet coke or regular. Draco promptly took his place on top of Torri.

            "Well I'm glad you consider me a pillow!" Torri growled.

            "I am to," Draco smugly responded.

            "Oh shut up Draco," Torri said rolling her eyes. "I'm bored."

            "Let's go shopping!" Mione suggested. "I mean it's school soon, so we should go shopping!"

            "We should go closer to school then stay at Leaky couldren," Harry said.

            "We could go to a muggle mall," Torri suggested. "I'm sure it'll be fun for Draco!"

            "I've never been to a mall," he said in awe. "Can we go?"

            Bill looked at Sirius looked at Remus who looked at Oreo.

            "Well….I wanted to go to Diagon alley, but I guess we can give you guys some cash and drop you off." Oreo mused. "Everyone get ready! We leave in an hour!"

            An hour later everyone was lined up by the door. All were dressed in muggle attire, Draco in black jeans and a t-shirt, Harry in dark blue jeans and a t-shirt from family guy that featured Stewie, Hermione was in pure white jeans and a sky blue t-shirt, Torri was in black jeans and a dark blue micro t-shirt.

            "Don't we look like muggles!" Torri said proudly.

            "Very good muggles," Sirius grinned. "But Harry, your hair…"

            "I can't cut it thanks to Snape." Seethed the black haired boy.

            "It looks like you have a cloak." Remus said pointedly. Harry sent him a death look. "In a good way!"

            "Everyone in the back of the jeep!" Oreo yelled. They filed in only to realize that the spell, wasn't there.

            "Oreo there's eight of us! It's a five person jeep! Put the spell back!" Sirius yelled.

            "Can't it'll look weird." Oreo said. She slid into the drivers seat and Remus into the passenger seat. In the back seat Harry got in first, Draco scrambled in followed by Hermione because she was heavier then Torri. Torri sat on Harry because she'd smush Draco. Bill and Sirius were in the trunk, half falling out of the topless jeep.

            "Oreo if I die I'll never speak to you again!" Sirius howled as Oreo drove wildly away from the house, cackling along with Remus. The drive went fine, they almost lost Sirius numerous time, but the teens were eventually dropped off at the mall with a credit card and an atm card.

            "I can't believe they gave us this much money," Torri said giggling evily. "Hermione where should we go?"

            "Nordstrom has some good clothes," She said with a giggle. "We can torture Harry and Draco." Torri giggled with the brunette.

            "What's so funny?" Harry asked. He shot someone a death glare at a poor muggle  for starring at his hair. Torri shook his head and dragged him and Draco into the mall after Hermione. Draco discovered his new love, the escalator.

            As they rode up Draco marveled at how it worked. As they laughed at Draco no one noticed that Harry's hair had gotten caught in the escalator.

            "Harry your hair!" Mione shrieked. Harry shrieked girlishly and tried to tug his hair out of the escalator. He sat down muttering about how he was going to die. Torri ran to the top of the escalator and pushed the stop button. The entire escalator shuddered to a halt. Someone yelled. Harry's eyes were bright with tears of joy.

            "I may live!" he cried. Finally a few mall police showed up, Torri explained their situation. They got Harry's stair to the top and started called someone. Hermione wished she was invisible, Draco was crying with mirth and Torri was cackling at the looks everyone gave Harry.

            Some guy poured olive oil down the crack and eased Harry's hair out. He proufously thank all of them for saving his life. Everyone starred at him. Torri thanked the men also.

            "Thank you so much for helping him, he's a little….slower then most. He's a very special boy." Torri whispered to the police guy.

            "Oh...I understand." He said, giving Harry a look. Harry was looking around, and sadly he looked the part. Torri thanked him again and then dragged Harry away.

            "You said I was a retard!" Harry cried indignatly.

            Draco cackled again. "Well Harry you look the part!"

            As the two bickered Hermione and Torri choose a whole bunch of clothes and slipped into the dressing room. Draco and Harry quickly realized this was a girls store. They stood against the wall, looking very uncomfortable. Torri pranced out of the dressing room dressed in a mini skirt and a tight T-shirt that said Tokyo on it. Draco and Harry said they liked the skirt but not the shirt.

            "Your boobs look huge Mione." Harry said dryly. That earned him a slap. "You said be honest! And it's a good thing!"

            After many more slaps and 'you said be honest's, 600 dollars later they were on their way to Vicktoria's Secret. Draco and Harry followed Torri and Mione around looking even more uncomfortable then before.  

            "Harry do you like this thong?" Torri asked. Mione giggled. Harry stammered uncomfortably. Draco cackled. Both of them noticed a group of very nice looking girls starring at them. One super skinny blonde with huge boobs walked over to Draco another Blonde choose Harry.

            Torri growled angrily as the blonde threw her arm over Draco's shoulders. "Draco whose your little friend?"

            Draco looked back at her with surprised eyes. Torri nearly blushed, he looked so cute. "erm I-" Torri pressed herself against him and pressed his lips against his. Draco deepened the kiss and made out passionatly with him. The blonde shot Torri and angry look and shimmied away. Torri and Hermione grabbed quiet a few thongs and stuff and then quickly bought them. They dragged the boys away.

            "Those sluts!" Torri hissed. She threw her arm around Draco's shoulders. "Do you think she was prettier then me?"

            "No!" Draco "Torri your georgous!"

            "But she was skinnier then me, and her boobs were bigger." Torri wined.

            "Torri just because you eat doesn't mean your ugly!"

            "Sure?"

            "Positive," Draco whispered. He planted a small kiss on her cheek. Torri blushed. They got something to eat and then met up with Sirius, Oreo, Remus, and Bill. They returned home and Draco dashed upstairs to his violin. As he played everyone else was watching tv downstairs.

            "Does anyone know what that sound is?" Harry asked.

            "It must be the neighbors," Bill said. Everyone went back to the Tv, but Torri excused herself and made her way upstairs. She listened to Draco's door and grinned. The music was coming from Draco. She sat down against the door and smiled. _Heaven. _She thought.

            Inside Draco was thinking of her, and strangely of Harry.


	7. Angel's thunder

A/N: I'm flying! No seriously I'm not high I'm on a plane! Sorry I can't answer reviews yet gives all reviewers chocolate. I don't have internet…Sob. But here chapter 7!

Once again Draco awoke feeling like a teddy bear. Unfortunatly Draco was thoroughly enjoying being both Torri and Harry's teddy bear. He attempted to roll over, but Torri mumbled something incoherent and wrapped her arms around his throat.

"Torri!" he squieked. "Tor I can't breath!"

"Stupid Draco…" Torri mumbled.

"Stupid Draco can't breath now!" Draco hissed.

"Oh…" She loosened her grip. Draco sighed and fell back to sleep. In her dream Torri was eating lots of candy! Lot's and lots of candy…She was very happy. She opened her eyes and saw she was chewing something black. Long and black. It looked like licorice, but it tasted different. She traced up the black strand with her eyes and met emerald green ones.

It took a moment for it to set in that she was chewing Harry's hair. Both sets of eyes grew three times their normal size. "Erm…Torri?"

"Yes Harry….Is there a problem?" Torri said matter-of-factly.

"Yes…..You are eating my hair."

"No I'm not."

"Yes."

"Maybe…" Torri drawled. "Who want's to know?"

"Why don't we just get you some food." Harry said soothingly. "Crazy girl can stay here with her teddy bear."

"I' m not crazy!" Torri shouted.

"And I'm not a teddy bear!" Draco cried indignatly. Torri and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Ok maybe I am. But I'm a hungry teddy bear!"

"Let's go get some food." Harry suggested. Torri and Draco bounced out of bed and ran down the stairs. They were now sleeping in Draco's room. Draco of course had hidden his violin, as usual, when Torri had knocked on his door last night. Tonight they had decided they would cook dinner and rent _Interview with the vampire_!

Around noon after much debating they had decided on chicken with parmesan and pasta in white wine sauce. All of the suspected that Sirius would drink the white wine….But he couldn't drink a whole bottle. And for desert was Rum cake!

In the middle of their planning there was a loud knock. Mrs. Black's portrait started to scream Sirius was screaming back at it. Remus was getting the door, dressed in scrubs and a t-shirt from Family guy that featured Brian, drinking a martiti.

"Erm…Remus?"

"Daniel!" Remus cried. "Please come in. Ignore Sirius and let me show you to Torri."

"Thank's so much for taking care of her." Daniel replied earnestly. "Torri!"

"Daddy!" Torri shrieked launching herself into his open arms.

"Wow." Harry said.

"What is it?" Torri asked. She turned around so she was tucked snugly in her fathers arms.

"You look exactly like your dad!"

Torri giggled. "Yeah I guess we do look alike."

"But you don't have my freckles do you?" Daniel asked giving her a kiss.

"No Daddy…But I do have your mental retardation."

Draco was shocked that she was so casual with her father. Hermione was giggling and Harry was grinning.

"Yes…I've known for a while Torri." Daniel said with a fake graveness that cracked all of them up.

"Daddy your alright right?" Torri asked. "I mean Voldemort didn't hurt you or anything."

"I'm fine Torri." Daniel whispered. "As long as your happy."

"I'm very happy." Torri whispered back. "Daddy will you stay for dinner? We're cooking!"

Daniel moaned. "In that case I'm out of here!"

"Daddy!" Torri shouted giving him a smack on the arm. "I demand you stay!"

"Fine." Daniel sighed. "But if I die in the morning I'm blaming you!"

Torri giggled. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Draco leaving. "Draco where are you going?"

Draco looked back at her. "I'm going up to my room. I'll be down in a minute."

Draco waked slowly up the stairs. _I never got to tease my father. Never got to hug him. Torri's so lucky. Lucky she doesn't have a bastard madman for a father. I don't think she's ever been unhappy or alone in her entire life! _His sad thought soon turned bitter when he thought of Torri. _I'm not jealous of her am I!? No…I envy her. Deeply. _Draco turned into his room, picked up his violin, and forgot about everything as soon as his fingers plucked the string.

Downstairs everyone heard the passionate violin music. Torri quickly excused herself and dashed up the stairs to Draco's room. She leaned against his door and found herself once again floating up in the clouds on musical notes. She closed her eyes and pictured him playing the violin…Sprouting out of his back were wings. Beautiful wings. _I'm dreaming! _She thought wildly.

Draco's wing were black. Behind him out of a pit of fire rose a huge black dog with gigantic black wings. Draco's music wasn't beautiful now… It was fast paced and violent. His fingers raced up and down the violin, he was laughing wildly and his eyes were glowing.

The cloud she was sitting on vanished and she was falling… Down.

"Torri!" Draco yelled. She fell into his arms. Icy blue eyes met chocolate brown eyes. "Are you alright?" '

"I! I'm sorry!" Torri murmured quickly. "See…I thought…I Heard!"

"I'm not mad at you Torri."

"Oh. I just heard the violin music and it was so beautiful…I had to stop and listen." Torri explained, her cheeks flushed.

"You don't have to sit outside." Draco said softly. "I'd rather you sit inside."

"Let me get something." Torri said. She rushed to her room and came back with a sketch book and some pencils. "Play for me?" Draco grinned and ushered her over to the bed. She sat down and watched with huge eyes as he began to play. She was awed at first and then…She started to draw him. He look beautiful when he played.

His hair tied back in the black velvet ribbon, his back arched. His eyes closed, occasionally he opened them to peek at her. She smiled encouragingly at him. He looked like a cat. Finally he set the violin down.

"Alright let me see."

Torri showed him the drawing and Draco was awed. "Torri that's amazing!"

"So is your playing." She said. "I'm serious Draco you could actually be a professional!"

Draco smirked. "So I've been told."

Torri shoved him playfully. "You take nothing seriously!"

"I take you seriously." Draco whispered. He moved closer to her.

"Draco." Torri whispered. "Look…I…I really like you."

"I really like you to." Draco said softly.

"But you like someone else," Torri said her voice soft. "I know you like Harry. A lot."

Draco sighed. "I don't understand it. I feel deeply for both of you. Can you be in love with two people?"

Torri smiled. "Draco…You can love so many people. I know I do. But I'm in love with you! And I'm worried you don't feel the same."

"Don't be." Draco whispered hugging her close. He kissed the top of her head.

"But Harry….You love him to. Your in love with him! Because he helped you and held you when no one else would."

Draco thought a moment. "What if we…What if we all three were like a couple."

Torri laughed. "Draco that's insane. You can't be in love with two people."

Draco shook his head. "Yes you can! I am! I'm proof. Look I won't get jealous."

Torri sighed. "Everyone says that Draco."

"Will you?"

Torri looked shocked. "If I saw you kissing Harry…No…Because I love you and I know you love me to."

"Exactly!" Draco said beaming. "I know I won't get jealous!"

Torri laughed. "How would we explain to everyone?"

"It'll be a secret romance!" Someone said form the door. Both heads turned to see Harry lounging there. "I accept to all terms and conditions!"

Torri laughed as Harry jumped on the bed.

" I do to!" Draco cried.

Torri glanced at both of them. "Well I suppose so. As long as it's a secret!" She laid her head down right on Draco's chest and Harry snuggled right up beside her. As they lay there time seemed to stop and for maybe the first time in his life Harry felt he could be truly happy. When he was flying there was always that lingering voice saying that he'd have to come down eventually. Now...He was in love, truly in love.

"Draco!"

Draco jumped and frantically rolled out of bed. Torri yelped as her head hit the back of the bed and Harry groaned as his position was messed up. "Who is it?" Draco called. He helped Torri up and gave her a kiss on the head.

"It's Hermione you prat! Come on! We have to start dinner! Have you seen Torri and Harry?!"

Draco looked around nervously. "Erm….They're in my bathroom!"

Torri and Harry shot Draco the same look of horror and confusion he smiled sheepishly. _Opps__. _He thought.

Hermione was very disturbed by this news. "Why are they in your bathroom!"

"Uh….There's a really big…stain! Yes a stain and they're cleaning it up!" Draoc shouted back.

"Ah!" Torri yelled sarcastically. "My god this stain is huge! Harry pass me the windex and a toothbrush."

Hermione was very confused by this point and simply yelled, "Just come down and help me cook! Or at least get Sirius of the alchohal!"

As if to prove her point they heard Remus howling at Sirius. "Sirius! It's only five thirty! It's to early to get hammered! The kids need that for the sauce! Want a bone? Padfoot wanna bone? Ahh!!!! Oreo! Get it of me! The creature is attacking me! Padfoot's got rabies!"

Draco winced he promptly followed Hermione down the stairs after receiving many looks. After a few minutes they heard Harry pounding down the stairs. Then they heard Torri sliding down the banister. Hermione jumped to the side to avoid her, but her arm caught Draco in the face.

Harry tripped laughing at Draco and fell right into him, the two boys tumbled down the stairs in a flailing heap of arms, legs, and long kinky hair. They fell to the bottom of the stairs Harry was breathless from laughing hysterically. Draco pinned Harry to the floor.

"You think it's funny to trip me?!"

Harry laughed harder at the look on his face. "When you make that face, yes!" He rolled over so he was on top of Draco. He finally sighed in defeat and Harry reached down and playfully nipped his ear. Just as Harry lay down on the floor next to Draco Hermion came bounding down the stairs followed by Torri.

"Are you two alright?" Hermione asked giggling.

Torri rolled her eyes, "I'm sure they are, they can't have any more brain damage then they did before."

Draco gave a sarcastic chuckle and Harry went into hysterics again. "Why are you so happy?"

Harry laughed even harder. "I'm just so happy!"

Draco cracked up at his lighthearted tone. "Jesus Harry! What re you smoking?"

"Torri would like two!" She said giggled.

Hermione laughed at all of them before dragging them into the kitchen.

A few explosions, a hysterical laughing fits, and deranged perversions later Hermione, Torri, Harry, and Draco were serving everyone their food.

Sirius took the first bite. "It's good! Really good! Jesus I thought I'd die or something!"

Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder. "Looks like a storm," Remus remarked. He shrugged and continued eating. Torri jumped at every clap of thunder. _It's going to be a long night_. She thought miserably. _At least the foods good. _

A/N: Sorry it took so long 2 update. I'll answer reviews next chapter!


	8. Shadows

A/N: Sorry this is taking me so long, but I just got back from VB camp. So anyway thanks for reviewing, here chapter… think 8

By midnight everyone was in bed, even Sirius. Torri lay in bed wide awake. Her hands were folded behind her head and her eyes were squeezed shut. There was a loud clap of thunder and the brunette jumped. "Stupid storm."

She rolled over and turned on her light. Torri reached down and picked up her vampire book. As she read she almost forgot about the raging storm outside. Suddenly there was a gigantic clap of thunder.

The light flickered for a moment before it turned off. The heater sitting in the corner thundered to a stop. Torri cursed and slipped under the covers. Outside there was a flash of lightning illuminating the room with ghostly light. In the corner she could have sworn she saw someone.

The witch squeezed her eyes shut and took deep breaths, but she kept seeing the figure in her minds eyes. She tossed violently and opened her eyes again. The shadows around her seemed to writhe in the light of the storm. She heard thunder split the sky and the room was once again lit up. She bolted upright in bed and ran to the door in tears.

The door was flung open in time to another bolt of lightning. Torri glanced behind her shoulder and saw the figure again. She ran down the hall. _Go away! Leave me alone, please let it be morning! _She thought as tears trailed down her cheeks. She ran right into something and jumped.

"Torri!" It was Hermione, thank goodness. "Torri what's wrong you're shaking!"

"Cold, storm, couldn't sleep." Torri choked out. There was another loud burst of thunder and the two girls clung to each other for dear life. As they made their way down the hall, bumping into a few tables and nearly tripping, they saw someone. Torri froze as the figure started to walk toward them.

Lightning lit the room again and emerald green eyes flashed. Torri shrieked again. "Torri?"

"Harry!" Torri cried, "Moine it's just Harry."

"Jesus Christ Harry!" Hermione yelled. She jumped at the thunder, Torri clung to Harry like a rabbit.

"Is someone scared?" Harry teased gently.

"No." Torri scuffed. "I'm cold…." She didn't miss Harry's smile. Suddenly a new noise floated through the air. "What was that?"

It was beautiful haunting. _Violin. _Torri thought, her mind surprisingly blank. "It's a violin."

"Who would play violin in this storm?" Hermione asked. "Look let's just go to Draco's room."

Torri nodded. Hermione grabbed Harry's other arm and together they moved down the hall to Draco's room. As they got closer, the music got louder, as did the thunder. Finally they reached the wood door, and Harry hesitated before knocking on the door. Draco didn't hear. Harry tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Draco!" He shouted pounding on the black haired boy's room. "Open the door! Draco!"

Torri looked behind her and saw the shadows writhing again. She shut her eyes and opened them desperately. The shadows still moved. Thunder split the pitch black sky and the shadows seemed to move again. The door flung open to reveal Draco, his back to them starring out the window. His fingers skillfully working the violin.

The music came to an abrupt halt when Draco swung around to see them. "What are you-" He was cut off when Torri wimpered. Lightning flashed through the sky again and Draco was light up with an inhuman light. She ran over to him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Make it stop! Make the lights come back, please…" She whispered, shaking. Draco carefully wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Harry came up from behind her and carefully brushed her hair away from her face.

"Make what stop? Torri it's alright it'll be ok." Harry murmured.

"Play for us." Torri whispered. "Make the shadows go away."

Draco passed her over to Harry and picked up his violin, Hermione ran over to Harry and Torri. When Draco started to play he forgot everything, even Torri and Harry. The music was beautiful, quick and dark. He wasn't trying to banish the dark with light, he was trying to replace it, with his own darkness.

Torri fell onto her knees her eyes fixed on Draco. "The shadows…Are moving…"

Harry looked around and was shocked to find their own shadow's becoming distorted. Hermione gasped, she knelt down next to Torri and grabbed the girls hand for comfort.

"Stop." Torri whispered. Draco dropped the violin wearily. "I want to go to sleep. I don't want to see that man again….He was in my room…A ghost…with silver hair…"

"You'll stay here, with us." Harry said holding her tightly. "Hermione you stay too."

"Where will I sleep?" She asked.

"Bed." Draco said. "Harry bring Torri over here."

Harry lifted Torri as if she weighed nothing and laid her down on a pillow. She was shaking and didn't look at all peaceful. Harry sat down and gathered her into his lap. Her head rested on Harry's chest, his hair wrapped around her like a blanket. Hermione with surprising ease curled her head into Harry's shoulder and fell asleep a little ball. Draco lay down next to Torri and rested his head in her lap.

Draco woke up first. Beautiful sun light streamed into the room illuminating the bodies of his lovers with an angelic light and Hermione as well. They were friends…Good friends.

Hermione woke up as Draco rolled off the bed. "Draco?"

"Morning bushy."

"Bushy?" Hermioen asked quirking an eyebrow.

"It suits you."

Hermione smiled and looked over at Torri and Harry. "Oh god. I slept in the same bed with you guys…."

Draco shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

Hermione looked at him totally shocked. "But…"

"It was just…comfort…cuddling. It's a very slytherin thing to do. Sometimes I find Milly curled up with anyone by the fire. We're a big group of cuddle bunnies."

"Slytherin's cuddle?" Hermione asked. She slipped out of bed and stretched.

"All the time. Most of us have really sucky home situations so…We're kind of like a big family. Most of our behavior is just an act, a defense mechanism. At Hogwarts we all get shoved into little…boxes. No one has their own personality, just the one they're shoved into."

Hermione cast a glance at her sleeping friend. "Just like Harry."

"Dumbledore's a fool. A fool to think Harry's happy. To believe he can just tell him that either he kills Voldemort or no one will. I'm not going to let Harry be Dumbledore's fool!"

Hermioen reached over and laid a hand on the fuming boy's shoulder. "None of us will. Harry's not without allies. Dumbledore almost let Sirius be killed by Bellatrix Black. Harry'll never trust him again, not after that. I was there! If he hadn't taken that one step to the left he would have fallen through the veil."

"That explains it." Draco whispered. "Let's not talk about this anymore." He managed a small smiled. "Or I might break something."

"Not talk about what?" Harry asked groggily.

"How sexy you are." Draco said winking at him. Harry went bright red, Hermion laughed at that. "Now as I can't eat you for breakfast I'm getting something to eat, who wants to come with? We can bring Torri breakfast in bed."

Harry gently laid her down on the pillows and followed Draco and Hermione down the stairs.

Draco was playing his violin again, Hermione had gone upstairs to work on school stuff, and Torri was talking with her dad. Harry was sitting on the couch with Sirius. "Sirius?"

"Hm.."

"Last night during the storm…Torri was…She wasn't herself. She kept screaming."

Sirius looked over at his godson. "Screaming?"

"She was really…scared. Scared on something. I thought it was the storm at first, but then…Sirius she kept talking about the shadows, how they were moving. I thought she was seeing things at first. But I saw them to. When Draco started to play the violin the shadows kind of…were drawn to him. But then they…Moved to Torri. She said something about seeing a man in her room. A ghost, a silver ghost."

"Harry…If shadows are moving this is very serious. You said she saw a man?"

Harry nodded. "A ghost I think."

Sirius heaved a sigh. "Can I have a hug?" Harry smiled and crawled over to his godfather. He settled in Sirius' arms like a child and the father he never had. "I'll talk to Daniel, but was Torri scared of the dark or the storm?"

"Both I think." Harry echoed softly. "We were seeing things right? Shadows don't move."

"Some people can wield the shadow's make them move. The Sabriel's are a very dark and ancient family. Powers such as shadow manipulation are very prone to show up in their family. Daniel is so powerful not only because of his family ties or magic, but partly because he's a fire manipulator. He rarely uses the power now though. I doubt he ever will again."

"Torri's dad can start fires!" Harry gasped. "Can Torri?"

"I don't know. She might have her own gift and she might not. The shadows might be related to the figure and not Torri. Or maybe even Draco. In the past even Malfoy's have been known to have such gifts."

"Do you have one?" Harry asked, in a curious child like voice. "The Blacks are an old family right?"

"We are. And we have more in common with the Sabriel's then any other pure blood family. It's been hundreds of years since any gift of that kind has been found in any other family then the Sabriels. At least in England. This is more common in America, French and Ireland are also prone to these gifts. Russia is actually the biggest producer of special gifts. I don't believe I have a gift. But sadly you never know. There's a chance I do as I'm the last Black. But it probably won't manifest itself."

"So the gifts are in people and they only manifest sometimes?" Harry asked.

"Right, if the gift doesn't approve of the owner it won't manifest itself. Or if it's not properly stimulated. Matters of the heart do that the best. Fear, or even hate. Draco and his Violin might actually awake something deep in Torri, a hate, a fear, or love. Violin's are powerful in the right hands."

Harry sighed. "This is so confusing."

"I know. Harry…I just want to tell you, the order is meeting here again, on Friday night."

"Tomorrow?" Harry whispered his eyes as wide as tea saucers. "No! Sirius you can't let them back into this house! I won't-Dumbledore almost killed you! He doesn't give a damn about any of us! The others are fine…As long as those…_Weasels_ aren't here." Harry spat out the last phrase.

"I swore myself into the order Harry. There's no backing down now."

"Fine, but if they hurt anyone I love again." His eyes flashed violently. "They will pay. Dumbledore's already screwed in my book."

"He won't make you do anything, Harry. But promise me you won't do anything without telling me first. Even if it's go after Voldemort yourself. I won't stop you if you think you can defeat him, or even if you think it's the best plan. I won't stop you. I just want the chance to say good bye. Talk to you. Promise me Harry."

Harry looked away form his godfather. Not wanting to make a promise and break it. _I won't stop you. _The words echoed in Harry's head. _I'll keep this promise. Because I can't do this alone. that's what Dumbledore wants. _"I promise Sirius."

Sirius hugged him tightly as it started to rain outside. "Want to rent a movie tonight? I feel like I owe you."

"Yes…I've always wanted to see the exorcist."

Sirius laughed warmly. "James loved scary movies. But your not James are you? Your Harry."

Harry nearly cried. He buried his face in Sirius' chest. _Someone gets it! Someone understand me! I love you Sirius. _

"I love you to Harry."

At eight pm the entire household was sitting in the living room ready to watch the exorcist. Torri was snuggled between Harry and Draco, Hermione was clinging tightly to Draco. Remus was cuddling Oreo and Sirius was popping the video in the VCR. He dashed back to the couch and plopped down next to Harry. Bill and Daniel were lounging the lounge chairs.

Torri screamed at every single jumped scene. Half way into the movie she was asleep on Draco's shoulder. Harry and Sirius were chanting to the devil, and Draco was running a snide commentary.

When they come to the scene where Regan started to shake violently in the bed everyone who was conscious in the room was laughing.

"I didn't know you could do that with a bed!" Daniel laughed.

"Jesus someone is desperate," Harry said rolling his eyes. Draco laughed.

"I'd like to try that." Everyone looked at Draco like he was crazy. "I'm just kidding! God."

When the girls head started to spin around Draco was looking at the screen oddly. "Erm…."

"Hugh?" Hermione asked.

"What deranged mind made this up?" Bill giggled. "When the devil posses you I didn't know that happened.

"Ask Sirius." Remus joked. "I'm sure he knows."

Sirius whistled innocently. A few minutes later they had reached the part where Regan was floating in front of the priests.

"Is one of them a wizard?" Draco giggled. "I think I can see a wire!"

"You mean right over there?" Harry asked.

"Yeah!"

By the end Hermione felt like throwing up. Harry was totally hysterical with laughter, Daniel was laughing at Draco, Bill was asleep, and Sirius was hungry.

"Oreo?" Remus asked, leaning over so his lips brushed hers.

"Yes love?"

"I'm Horny." The werewolf said in a very cute pouty voice. Daniel fell off the chair laughing Sirius fell of the couch in shcok. Harry winced.

"I so didn't need to hear that!" Harry yelled. Hermione moaned and excused herself. Draco was wearing a huge goofy smile.

"Me too!"

Daniel laughed harder Sirius joined him. Bill woke up.

"Toads?" He mumbled groggily. "G'night." He stumbled up to bed.

"I'm glad Torri's asleep too!" Daniel cackled. "Oh yeah, Draco slash Harry are you and Torri having sex? Cause if you are I want to know!"

Draco and Harry went bright red.

"No really! If you are I demand to know your using protection! If she gets pregnant I'm going to murder you both!"

"No!" The two boys chorused. Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't just fuck people right after I get with them! I'm still a virgin you know!"

"Me to!" Harry yelled. "Sirius how old were you when you got laid?"

"Fourteen!" Sirius gigged. "Maybe I should have waited longer, but it was a really hot Ravenclaw! Course she never spoke to me again cause I told everyone about it, but it was hot!"

"No it wasn't!" Remus scoffed. "You were fifteen and it was with James when you were both drunk that summer, he thought you were a girl!"

Sirius cackled wildly. "Ah ha! See How do you know Remus?"

"Cause you cheated on me with your best friend!" The werewolf growled. "I'm still pissed about that."

Harry nearly passed out. "Can you get a room!"

"Yes, Remmie I want to get a room." Oreo purred.

"Away we go my love!" Remus shouted carrying her out of the room.

Sirius and Daniel were still laughing. "Good times old friend good times." Sirius cackled.

"So…Draco…Still horny?" Harry asked. He crawled over to his lover.

"Yes in fact I am." Draco purred in Harry's ebony locks. Harry cuddled to Draco and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Daniel and Sirius looked over at them. "Since when were you two together?" Sirius asked.

"Um…We're not just both into Torri." Draco said bright red.

Sirius grinned. "You two are so cute together!"

Daniel sighed. "Torri you are one twisted girl."

"I heard that!" She moaned groggily. "Did I miss something…." She trailed off when she saw Harry and Draco.

"Night, baby." Daniel said giving Torri a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you and your harem in the morning."

"Night guys." Sirius said stretching. "Get some sleep tonight, and please don't…Do anything on my couch!"

"Night Siri! We won't!" Harry called after him. Torri cuddled over to Harry. "Torri, why were you scared last night?"

Torri went bright red. She looked around nervously. "I'm scared of the dark. Not bad…Ok bad, but I can sleep in the dark. I really don't like thunder and lighting much either. When you put the two of them together…I'm sorry for last night I guess I just broke down."

"Don't be sorry." Draco said silkily. "We just need to understand. Lot's of people are scared of the dark."

"It's alright Torri." Harry whispered. "We'll always be here for you."

She nodded and curled into Harry's shoulder. Draco leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. She smiled a little and fell into sleep. Harry kissed Draco good night and joined her. The Slytherin smiled at his lovers and brushed an errant strand of hair from Harry's face. _Beautiful. Both of you. And your all mine. _He grinned evil before shifting his position so he was leaning on Harry as well. _Mine. _

A/N: Ok no Order meeting this chapter! Cliffie! But luckily I have new inspirtation for Violin so it will continue quickly now. Next chapter is some major Dumbledore bashing, so if anyone's interested . Thanks all my faithful reviews! gives everyone a cookie.


	9. Burning

A/N: Hi again! I actually updated fast for once. Lolx right now I'm watching that movie, cabin fever wit my friend. She don't know what I'm writing hehe. Here's chapter nine!

Saturday passed far to quickly for Harry. All day he dreaded having to see the order again. After Dumbledore had almost let Sirius die. After the department of mysteries. At 7:30 he was all alone in the sitting room. Torri was drawing, Draco was with his violin, and Hermione was talking with Bill. He hadn't seen Sirius all day, but he'd heard him.

Only a deaf man couldn't have. Remus was desperately trying to console him, as was Oreo. Harry was sprawled on the floor. _Poor Siri. He has to confront the man who would have let him die. _

Suddenly there was a loud thump on the door. Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He jogged over to the door and swung it open with an amiable smile. Once he saw who was outside it faded quickly. "Professor Snape."

"Potter. I see the potion worked rather well." The potions master sneered.

"I take it you're here for the order meeting." Harry said reproachfully.

"Actually I was looking for Draco. He is my god son after all."

Harry shut his eyes tightly. And growled "he's upstairs. I'll go get him for you. In the mean time why don't you make yourself at home." Harry walked as slowly as possible up the stairs as to make him wait. He knocked on Draco's room, the music was beautiful. "Draco?"

"Come in."

Harry did and found Draco dressed in dark blue jeans and a well fitting black shirt. "Snape's here to see you." Draco set his violin o the bed and grinned at Harry.

"He can wait a moment." Draco whispered, he closed the space between them far to quickly, and all the while Harry felt like Draco took to long. The Slytherin wrapped his arms around Harry smaller frame. "I've wanted to just hold you." His left hand trailed up Harry's back and curled it self in his ebony locks. "I love you hair. It's so soft. Ever since I first saw it I just wanted to touch it, curl my fingers in it."

Harry's knees buckled. "Draco…Snape,"

"He can wait!" Draco growled hugging Harry closer. Harry smiled.

"Yes, he can wait." The Gryffindor purred and slipped his hands around Draco's neck. He reached up and nuzzled Draco's collar bone. "But so can I." Harry pulled back, leaving Draco in shock. "You'd better get down there Draco." He drawled, emerald eyes fixed on the floor next to him.

Draco left. Once he reached the door he looked back at Harry. The ebony haired boy hadn't moved. _You're pushing me away. Why? Did I do something wrong? Harry! _Draco's thoughts were in complete turmoil over Harry.

On the other hand Harry was calmly thinking over Draco. _I won't let myself hurt him. _Behind him he heard Torri enter the room. She looked at him burning with cold furry.

"Having fun?"

"No."

Torri growled angrily. "Why do you do this to yourself. You torment your self needlessly." Harry crossed his arms over his chest. He stood there, stiff and cold as ice. Torri was practically on fire. "Harry look at me!"

When he turned around Torri drew in her breath sharply. In his eyes was the look of a lost soul, pain, anguish. Those gems were like doorways into his tormented soul. "Do you think I like this? I pushed him away because I don't want him to get attached. No one should be attached to me." He shot her a slightly manic smile. "Remember? I have to kill Voldemort either he dies or I do. So I don't want anyone missing me after I fail."

"Fuck you, Harry!" Torri shouted. "What are you talking about?! You don't have to kill Voldemort! You sixteen, a grown and powerful wizard will kill him, not you!"

Harry looked at her, confusion lit his eyes. "But I'm the boy who lived, the prophecy. Don't you know? I have to kill Voldemort it's my destiny. The reason God put me on this earth. Voldemort and I can't survive together, one of us must die. And it's going to be me."

Torri was still. "I don't believe in God. I don't believe in Destiny, and I don't believe in prophecies!" Her voice rose to a shout. "Harry you're meant for more then that! Who told you that load of shit!"

"Dumbledore."

"Then he's a fool! And I'm going to kill him for doing this to you! It was all his fault isn't it! He made you the boy who lived! He shoved you into this…This person! Harry you're not the boy who lived to me! Not to Sirius and Remus, not to Hermione, not to Draco! You did nothing wrong Harry. You've been a big bloody pawn all your life! You're not the boy who lived, you're Harry Potter."

Harry fell on the floor. "I-I-I don't want to be their pawn. I know I can't beat Voldemort. I-I-He-I don't want to fight anymore. I just want…I don't want to be the boy who lived. I want to be Harry."

Torri ran over to him and hugged him from behind. "Then come on downstairs. Let me make you some hot chocolate. I want to know everything. I don't understand what happened to you or Draco. That's why you two are so close, because you can give each other comfort I can't . And that's ok. But just let me understand."

In one fluid motion Harry stood up and took Torri with him. He hugged her tightly. "Ok. Can I have some chocolate as well?"

"Yes." She giggled, she brushed her nose against his cheek. "And I'll make you some of that crappy macaroni and cheese."

"That would be….Nice."

Downstairs Draco and Snape were talking about the meeting that night. More Snape was talking and Draco was thinking about Harry. _I have to talk to him. What did I do wrong? I don't think I came on to quickly, maybe I was to aggressive. Maybe he's not comfortable being with Torri and me at the same time. _

"Draco? Draco!" Snape yelled.

"Hm?"

"Have you been listening to a word I've said?"

"No."

Snape scowled. "Where's Black and Lupin?"

"REMUS BLOODY CHRIST LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M FINE ALRIGHT!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT SIRIUS! AFTER…GOD KNOWS HOW MANY YEARS I CAN TELL WHEN YOU'RE LYING TO ME! LOOK I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT THEM IN THE HOUSE BUT YOU'D BETTER DAMN WELL DEAL WITH IT! IF YOU KILL DUMBLEDORE IT COULD RESULT IN A MAJOR INCIDENT!"

"COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT REMUS! I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM MORGAN IN WEEKS! I'M WORRIED ABOUT HER! HARRY HASN'T HAD ANY GUILT BREAKDOWNS IN A WHILE SO HE'S DUE FOR ONE! THAT BASTARD WHO NEARLY KILLED MY AND SCREWED AROUDN WITH MY GODSONS HEARD FOR 16 YEARS IS COMING INTO MY FRICKEN HOUSE! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL!"

Snape heaved a sigh. "Well that answers that question. Where's Potter?"

Harry and Torri walked into the parlor at the same moment. "Professor." Harry greeted dully. He looked over at Draco, their eyes met for a moment. Snape noticed. Harry and Torri went into the kitchen.

"I have to check the stove." Draco mumbled before following them. "Harry!"

Harry ran into Draco's arms. The taller boy stood there like a shocked plank of wood. "I'm sorry Draco. I didn't mean to push you away. It's just that stupid prophecy and I'm scared of getting to close to you."

Torri walked over and cuddled next to Harry and Draco. Draco smoothed down Harry's wild locks. "It's alright Harry. You've got every right to be upset."

"You both need hot chocolate." Torri said. She kissed both Draco and Harry's cheek.

"Hot chocolate would be good." Draco sighed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I got it."

Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and shook his head. "Draco I think I should, nobody knows you're a friend and they might….Hurt you. And I really don't feel like killing anybody tonight."

Draco smiled. "Fine. Do you want whipped cream?"

"Yes please!" Harry called as he sauntered over to the door. He swung it open with a hopeful smile and it turned into a huge grin. "Tonks!" He practically jumped on her.

"Hiya Harry!" Tonks grinned. "What happened to your hair?"

"Oh…Well Snape gave me a hair growth potion, I wanted to change my image a little."

Tonks laughed and ruffled his hair. "I missed you! You look different as well. How ya doin'"

Harry sighed. "Bad. I'm worried about tonight."

Tonks' smile faded. "Don't be. Sirius, Remus, and I'll be there. We'll make sure nothing to bad happens."

Harry smiled at her and led her over to the kitchen. "Oh I almost forgot, Draco!"

"I can't believe you forgot me!" the Slytherin pouted.

"Draco?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah he's staying here, he ran away from his dad." Harry explained.

"I left." Draco growled. "I don't run away."

Harry rolled his eyes. Draco brushed passed him and whispered in his ear. "You shall b punished later, my little rabbit." Harry shivered and grinned. Tonks pretended she didn't notice the gesture.

"Oh this is Victoria Sabiel." Harry said pointing to Torri.

"Torri." She said turning around with a smile. "Lovely to meet you. Harry likes you right?"

Tonks laughed. "Right. You're Daniel's daughter?"

Torri nodded. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"That'd be great." Tonks said as she settled down on a bar stool. "So were's Sirius and Remus."

"I'm right here." Remus sighed form the door way. "Sirius is putting on the most offending outfit he can find."

Tonks chuckled. "That's him alright. Erm…Remus you do realize you're wearing a collar with a bell and red leather pants?"

Remus growled. The teenagers noticed his outfit with an all around blush. He was in skin tight red leather pants decorated with zippers and straps, for a shirt Sirius had allowed him to wear a baggy black hoodie. In a hissy fit Sirius had ripped the top off so it exposed is collar bone. Around his neck was a collar one would put on a cat. "Wait till you see Sirius."

Someone padded down the stairs, and five heads turned to see Sirius dressed in pure with pajama pants and an over sized un buttoned whit dress shirt. He seemed to glow in the light.

"Sirius! You said you'd wear leather pants! You cheating bitch!" Remus half yelled half growled.

Sirius shrugged. "I figured this would piss those bastards of even more. Oh Hi Tonks! Thank heavens you're not dressed in those gay ass robes."

Tonks deadpanned. "Who are you and what have you done with Sirius?"

Sirius grinned and planted a kiss on her cheek. "It's me. I'm in a foul mood and have been in one all day. Morgan's coming tonight right?"

"She'll be here soon." Tonks sighed. "Hopefully she'll bring a leash for you. If you kill anyone tonight I'll have a serious hissy fit. Dumbledore's cracked! He's seriously thinking of abandoning vampires! We need the vampires!"

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look that said what the fuck? Torri handed out mugs of hot chocolate to all. Torri sat down next to Tonks and sighed. "So we don't like Dumbledore?"

"No." Draco growled. "Torri you shouldn't be bogged down in all this shit. You shouldn't be here."

She slammed her feet on the ground and shot him a death look. "Don't you dare try to protect me Draco." She walked over to him. "Don't you dare try and disconnect me from you! If you hadn't realized I love you and I'm apart of your life so you'd better damn accept it quick!"

Torri started to speak again, but Draco just hugged her tightly and buried his face in her hair. "I'm so tired of all this. I don't want you to be like me. I don't you to be sad."

"As long as I'm near you I'll never be sad." Torri whispered back. "I'm sure I'll pick up enough at this meeting."

Hermione sighed from the door. "Things are already all downhill, hugh."

Harry smiled. "I thought you died or something."

"Can't get rid of me that easily." The brunette joked. "Are we even allowed to go to the meeting tonight?"

"You all are required to be there." Remus jumped in. "Further more I want you all on your best behavior."

Harry scowled. "We'll be as long as you are. We both know that won't last long." Remus just sighed and took a sip of hot chocolate. He glanced at the clock. "Everyone'll be here soon." Draco was going in to talk with Snape, Daniel was already with him. Oreo was in the kitchen with Remus, Sirius and Tonks. The other three teens went with Draco. After several knocks at the door, and few muffled hello's later and a whole box of macaroni and cheese later they were seated around the dining room table.

Harry surveyed the room quickly. Sirius, Remus, Oreo, Daniel, Snape, moody, and Bill were on one side of the table. On the other was everyone else. At the head was Dumbledore. On the other side was an unoccupied bench. Hermione sat down on the edge followed by Harry, then Torri, and finally Draco. Harry noticed five new people standing.

"Welcome all of you." Dumbledore started. "It has been a while hasn't it." Everyone nodded, no one said anything. Dumbledore heaved a sigh. "Voldemort has been surprisingly inactive this summer. We have come to believe it was because of his failure at the Department of Mysteries. Sirius growled at the name. "Sirius I'd like to thank you for letting us use your home."

Sirius tipped his chair back and let his shirt fall back. "My pleasure." He growled. "Just out of curiosity Morgan isn't dead is she? I know how much you love to surprise us with these things."

"Sirius I am so hurt you would say that." A voice drawled form the door way. Two fire red eyes danced with emotion. She stepped out of the shadows and grinned. "Hey, sexy."

"Morgan!" The grim howled, he leapt to his feet and dashed over to her. She was much shorter then him, only reaching his shoulder. "God why didn't you contact me!"

"Well there was a guy…" Morgan joked, her voice cracked. "I-" her words were cut of when Sirius roughly slammed his mouth on hers. The entire order was watching and neither seemed to care. "Sorry."

"Don't be" Sirius whispered breaking away.

"You should wear white more." She giggled. Oreo howled. Morgan shot her a grin. Sirius returned to his seat, but Morgan went to the front of the table. A seat was found for her. Their eyes met constantly, it was like a rope of molten lava between them.

"Ahem." Dumbledore said politely. The mirth vanished form Morgan's face.

"Well. As some of you know I've been searching for Vampires and luckily I found them. They're still hesitant about joining us. But they are quiet please that many of us have their blood. As well as blood of other fey. It makes them more comfortable. However they do feel much more comfortable with Voldemort as he's much darker, and they tend to cling to darkness."

"So they won't be joining us." Hagrid sighed.

"Now I never said that." Morgan explained her eyes twinkling. "I offered them a chance to visit the school as I am teaching defense against the dark arts, so they'll be meeting some students. They love young blood."

McGonagall leapt to her feet. "Morgan what kind of deal have you made!"

Morgan was laughing. "Sorry Minerva, just a joke. God you should have seen your face!" Remus let out a cough that sound surprisingly like a choked laugh. And Sirius had fallen out of his chair. Harry was smiling.

"But they will be visiting." Morgan finished. "Anyway, Hiya Harry! How's your summer been? Is that Draco? What's he doing here? Daniel do you have a twin or something?"

All addressed were laughing. Sirius finally attempted to talk. "Morgan let me explain. Draco ran away from home.-"

"I didn't run away."

"Ahem, bad child, anyway that's Torri she's Daniel's daughter, she does look exactly like him, but she doesn't have freckles and she's got some more brown in her hair. But anyway she's dating Harry and Draco."

"Sirius." Harry growled.

The grim went bright red, "Opps…Sorry."

"You'll pay for that." Harry said resigned.

Dumbledore sighed. "Back to the matter at hand. Daniel does Voldemort have anything planned?"

"Yeah. He's looking for powerful pureblood wizards. He wants Sirius to come out of hiding. He's also interested in Remus. No I'm not joking, I think he wants Morgan and Oreo to. Anyone who had anything to do with the marauders I guess." Daniel said in a very disinterested voice.

Snape nodded sourly. Hagrid looked confused. "What do you mean interested in them?" the giant asked.

Daniel peered over at him through his long curls. "I'm not sure really. Interested in their power, he's a bit of a….Um….Perv actually, Sev you agree?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "I figured out why he like Lucius so much years ago."

The four teenagers shuddered. Along with Sirius and Remus, Morgan was livid, and Oreo was already considering a sexual harassment suit. Harry looked over at Daniel, "So he hasn't been interested in me?"

"Oh no, he's obsessed with you. He's already devising plans on how to get you. Someone mentioned attacking Hogwarts and Voldemort just smiled. He wants the vampires as well."

Harry sighed. Draco shot a worried glance at him. Harry was pale, his face was covered by his black layered curls and by his hands. Draco looked over at Daniel. "They're not interested in me right?"

"Actually he's pissed at your dad for letting you go. He thinks you could have a gift."

Draco was shocked. "Well isn't that lovely. Makes my damn day." Daniel smiled at the sarcasm. Torri looked into the corner and thought she saw a rat. A big rat, with nasty shiny eyes. She shrieked. "Tor?"

"There's a rat!"

Sirius was on his feet in an instant. "That bastard, how dare he come in here! How fucking dare he! Oh I'm gonna get you Peter! Come on out you fag! COME ON OUT YOU TRAITOR!"

"There!" Torri shrieked. She pointed to the far corner and Sirius ran.

"I SEE YOU PETER!" he roared diving into the corner.

Daniel was on his feet. "If that rat gets out we're screwed!"

Oreo shot a spell at I, but missed. "He's running to fast I can't hit him!"

Remus saw it and snarled. "Hello Peter. Been a while hugh?" Harry jumped to his feet and shot a spell at the rat. It missed. The rat was dashing around looking for a whole to get out through. "Sirius!"

"STOP HIM NOW!" Sirius yelled. "Daniel use the god damn fire! Peter hates fire!"

Daniel nearly fainted. "No, please Sirius." The room started to spin, he saw Gabrielle dying, burning to death, and he saw his uncle burning, everyone burning to death again and again.

"Daniel do it!" Remus screamed. "If that rat gets away Torri's going to be taken! She's got a gift as well Daniel!"

The red head shut his eyes tightly. _Torri. I'll do it for Torri, for James and Lily. _Suddenly the room was ringed in fire. Torri stood back starring at her dad with wide eyes. Daniel opened his eyes, they were red as flame, not the normal hazel. The fire chased down the rat. There was a squeal as Remus' spell hit the rat and there was Peter Pettigrew, writhing wildly in the grip of the flames. They didn't burn him. Daniel was a mast of the fire. He controlled it to his every whim, if he wanted to burn peter even a little or make the flames freeze he could.

Sirius punched Peter very hard in the face and the rat passed out. Daniel dropped to the floor and so did peter. Sirius attacked him violently, while Torri ran over to her father.

"Daddy! Are you okay? Please be ok!" Torri cried hugging her father.

"Shush, Torri? Torri baby I'm fine, I'm okay." Daniel whispered. "I'm sorry I should have told you."

"It's okay daddy." Torri murmured. "Long as your okay."

"Fine darling." He said getting to his feet. Torri looked over at Harry he was shaking and screaming at Sirius to stop. "Go to him, he needs you more then I do." Torri grinned at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. She ran to Harry and hugged him.

"Harry stop screaming now. It's okay. We got him." She said soothingly. Harry turned and grabbed her.

"Torri." He whispered hugging her. She smiled and relaxed totally in his arms.

Sirius was sobbing. "Damn bastard. You…wake up. Peter? I hate you! I HATE YOU! You…why did you come back? just…can't you just die!" Morgan sat down next to him and threw her arms around him.

"Shut up Sirius!" she sobbed. "Just shut up, don't let me go. Please don't go away. Ever again." Morgan sobbed. "Oreo! Remus! Daniel group hug!"

Oreo plopped down next to her best friend and hugged her as well. Remus hugged Oreo and Sirius, Daniel fell down next to Sirius and Morgan. They were huddled tightly. It was a truly beautiful sight, Draco smiled at them. He looked over toward his own group. Hermione was shaking. He ran over and gave her a hug.

"Hugs all around!" he said.

"Thank you Draco." Hermione murmured

"We're friends, friends help each other." Draco said giving her a smile. "Let's grab Torri and Harry and get out of here." Hermione nodded tearfully. They walked over to Harry and Torri with slow and mismatched strides. Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away, dragging Torri with him. Draco, with one arm around Hermione and one on Harry dragged them to the kitchen and sat them down on barstools. He quickly fixed some hot chocolate for them.

"Thanks Draco." Harry mumbled. "Can I have a hug?" Draco grinned evilly hugged him tightly for behind. Harry leaned his head back against Draco's shoulder and sighed. "Thank god we caught him."

"We can prove Sirius innocent now can't we?" Draco asked.

"Yes. And we-And he'll….Everything's going to be alright now. Now that he's free." Harry said, his eyes light up with an unearthly light.

"Yes, everything will be alright." Draco whispered softly. Torri smiled, a tear streaked down her face.

"No. It won't be. The bastards at the Ministry will put Sirius away, they won't listen. It's never going to be alright." She cried softly.

No one moved, no one said anything. Torri gracefully slid of the barstool and went upstairs. Hermione looked back at her and shook her head. Hermione went into the living room and fell asleep on the couch. Draco picked Harry up and set him on the floor.

The boy who lived was crying softly. Draco did the only thing he could. He hugged Harry as tightly as he could.

A/N: next time there's a ministry trial to attend! muahhahahah


	10. ministry secrets

Peter was tied up with ropes spelled so he couldn't transform and locked in a small closet that was also spelled. Daniel was unconscious, all of the once marauders got him to his room, then Sirius and Morgan drifted into theirs, as did Remus and Oreo.

The other order members cleared out, Dumbeldore would take care of the Ministry and trial. Snape was staying overnight. Bill was talking with Dumbledore about his family. Hermione had gone up to bed, Draco, Harry, and Torri followed.

None of them said anything, they went to Draco's room, as usual. Harry sat down on the bed and held Draco like he was a big teddy bear and Torri curled around Draco. Harry silky curls covered them like a protective charm. Suddenly everything was alright. Harry sighed and rested his head against the pillow Draco had set there. Draco cuddled into Harry's chest like a puppy who'd just been hit, and Torri wrapped her arms tighter around Draco and nuzzled his neck.

Sleep came quickly and was thankfully dreamless. That morning sunlight poured into the room like streams and wrapped around the occupants of the bed. Torri woke up first and smiled. _Nothing like seeing the two of them fits thing in the morning. _She kissed Draco's ear softly. "Morning sleepy head."

"Morning, blanky." Draco mumbled.

"The buffalo!" both looked up to see a thin trail of drool coming form Harry's gaping mouth. "Happy dancing buffalo."

Draco couldn't help the cackle that escaped his lips. "Harry? Sweetie? Honey?"

Torri giggled. "Shnookums, darling wake up!"

Harry jumped awoke. "Wha-Oh hello. You're not buffalo." Draco cackled harder and rolled over, right onto Torri. He kept rolling and laughing hysterically till he fell of the bed. "Is Draco dying?"

"Let's leave him." Said Torri, mirth sparkling in her eyes. Harry looked back at his lover with a smile. The tip toed out of the room and downstairs where it looked like everyone was doing better, Morgan was cooking, with Sirius guiding her from behind and constantly kissing her neck.

"Would you to get a room?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Morning Harry!" Sirius exclaimed. "I'm juts making sure someone doesn't poison the food!"

Morgan snorted. "Oh please Siri that was so you. Harry would you please remove him! He's tickling me!"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "No thanks."

"Traitor." Morgan growled. "Ow! No! Padfoot! That tickles!"

Harry laughed at them and sat down next to Torri on the barstools. Suddenly someone was breathing inches away from his ear.

"Do you enjoy leaving me to laugh to death?"

Harry relaxed and smiled. "Why yes indeed I do." Draco smirked against the tender skin of Harry's jaw.

"You shall be punished later."

"It was her idea!"

Draco turned to Torri. "And so shall you."

Torri grinned satanically. "I look forward to it."

"I shudder to think how your mind works." Draco purred.

"Oh sit down and leave your pervy sex talk for your own room!" Sirius cried. "Here have food!" he dished out plates of pancakes.

"Sirius?"

The entire room turned to the fire and nearly every face scowled. "Dumbledore." Sirius growled "Anything about the rat?"

"I've scheduled a Ministry trial for tomorrow. I worked the better part of the night on it."

Sirius sighed. "Thank you. What's the date?"

"August 28th"

"We'll be there later this afternoon. We'll meet up with you at the ministry later?"

"Yes, be there at 7, the ministry has been alerted of you and you're not longer a wanted man, but we suggest you stay as Padfoot." Dumbledore said in a toneless voice.

"Good." Sirius nodded. "We'll see you then." The head vanished and Sirius let out a sigh of relief. "All three of you get upstairs and pack!" They scrambled upstairs, Torri woke Hermione and explained quickly. Torri helped her brunette friend and then they moved to Torri's room.

Three hour's later the entire house hold was downstairs, all showered and dressed. Sirius had insisted no one wear those 'gay ass robes' so they were dressed as muggles. They gathered in the back of the jeep with Oreo and Remus up front. Snape was talking to Daniel and Bill about something that didn't interest Draco.

He was looking at Torri who was talking to Hermione. She hadn't dressed up at all, he and Harry were in dressed up in black jeans, dress shirts and ties. Harry was in a dark green shirt with a black tie and Draco was in an icy blue shirt and a black tie. Torri had chosen the outfits and colors to her liking. She on the other hand was in a short black pleated skirt and Harry's maroon dress shirt that was unbuttoned to show off a bright red tank top. The red accented her eyes.

Hermione was better dressed in a slightly longer blue shirt and a pink dress shirt under a dark blue sweater. Morgan was in a pair of jeans and a fire red t-shirt that made her eyes dance. Remus was in a suit, but with no jacket as he had lost it. Sirius was in white dress pants and shirt with a big loose un fitted white jacket over that and a black. But he looked super casual.

Sirius approved of everyone's outfits because they were all very un wizard like and very sexy. He especially liked Daniels choice of a black shirt with a white mesh shirt over it. Snape was in jeans a loosish white dress shirt and a silver and green stripped tie.

Sirius and Snape were talking now. They still disliked each other, but they weren't at each other's throats. They reached Diagon alley at 5 and finally by six they could go get something to eat. Torri and Hermione were going to the bookstore and Harry and Draco were going to get ice cream.

"Harry! It's Milly! Can we go say hello?" Draco begged. Harry sighed. Draco gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Draco kissed Harry's lips gossamer light. And ran over to them licking his ice cream. "Milly I can't believe you don't remember me!"

"Draco!" She shrieked hugging him. "Jesus what did you do to you're hair? Why are you all dressed up? Who's that?"

"Milly this is Harry." Draco said with a smile. "Harry, Milly,"

"Harry Potter?" She asked disgusted.

Harry sighed. "I'm right here ya know."

Draco growled. "Milly, you know my dad-"

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Depends on what you call hurt." Harry hissed at the ground.

"Ahem." Said Draco. "Harry took me in and…We're kind of close. He saved my life."

Milly looked at Harry through big dark eye and smiled at him. "In that case thank you for helping him. He means a lot to all of the Slytherins. So your now officially one of us!" She hugged him tightly.

"I was thinking about getting my house changed." Harry mused softly.

"Really!" Draco exclaimed. "Harry please do! If Milly likes you they all will. She's the bitchiest."

She gave him a light slap on the arm. "I am not." Someone called her name she turned around and smiled. "Coming! Look I got to go, but I'll tell everyone about you, Harry. Are Granger and Weasly still your friends?"

"Hermione is." Said Harry. Milly nodded.

"I'll tell them about her to. Anyone who Draco likes we do. I guess…Well…How'd your hair get so long?"

"I was sick of being like my dad so I grew it out." Harry said with a shrug. "You like?"

Milly laughed. "It's great. I think you'll be a great Slytherin. Bye Draco, take care, see you in a few days!"

Torri surprised Draco by taking a lick of his ice cream. "Who was that?"

"My friend." Draco said with a shrug. "You'll meet her in a few days. Holy shit's already 6:40! We gotta go!"

As they dashed back the leaky couldren Hermione stole Harry's ice cream and Torri stole Draco's.

"They planned that." Harry muttered darkly to Draco.

"We'll get them." Draco said flashing Harry a grin. Suddenly a group of wizards materialized in front of them.

"Are you Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter?" One asked. Harry sighed in relief it was Shacklebolt. Next to him Tonks winked. Hermione and Torri backed up so they were closer to Harry and Draco. Draco froze at the mention of his name. Harry took control.

"Yes we are. Have we offended the ministry in some way?" Harry asked. His tone was completely neutral, but at the same time it seemed to say go fuck yourself.

"No, we're just here to collect you for a meeting you have with...The minister."

Harry nodded. "Well please collect us then." Torri reached over and grabbed Draco's hand, she back closer to him and then he took a lick of ice cream.

"Hey!"

Suddenly they re-materialized in the ministry. "This way, Harry. Tonks said with a big smile. "Sirius had a fit when he realized you guys weren't here. Morgan's pissed already. It's a nightmare."

Harry heaved a sigh. "Well at least I'm not alone this time." Torri slung her arm over his shoulders.

"Nope." She said giving him a kiss. She slung her other arm over Hermione's shoulders and she in turn brought Draco into the train. "We're in this together."

Draco laughed. "I suppose we are. What if my father's there?"

Torri answered with a strait face. "I'll punch him, hard, and then ask Daddy to set him on fire. I mean Daddy is much prettier then him anyway."

Even Tonks laughed at that. "I so glad Daniel's using his fire again. It'll be a great asset."

Suddenly they reached a set of golden double doors, Tonks threw open the door cheerily. Inside was a huge bench that towered over the little stands for the criminal and the defendant. On the wall was something that looked like a muggle jury bench. Sirius was arguing furiously about being hand cuffed, Morgan was as well. Remus was reading a book, Oreo was resting her head on his lap and starring blankly at the ceiling.

Harry nearly laughed, but then the seriousness of the situation set in. Morgan was at the point of threatening Fudge. "Sirius?"

The grim turned to face his godson and his face broke into a smile. "Thank god's you guys are here. Please explain to these bastards that I'm perfectly harmless and that Dumbeldore is coming with…Him."

Draco was looking around for his father, Hermione was totally frozen, and Torri was confused. Harry took control of the situation quickly. "Minister, please, Sirius does not need to be hand cuffed. He's not dangerous to anyone but you so I suggest you back off."

The minister was completely shocked. "Excuse me, but who are you and why are you in this room?"

Harry's emerald eyes flashed with anger. "My name is Harry Potter. I'm the boy who lived remember?"

"Harry Potter?" Fudge asked. He nearly stuttered, Harry almost laughed. He looked over at Draco and noticed that he wasn't doing so good. Torri was doing better. The green eyed boy looked at her questioningly and Torri nodded. She walked over to Draco and whispered soothingly in his ear.

"I'm glad you figured it out. If we can please do this quickly, I'm very hungry." Harry said, looking very bored. Sirius almost cried with pride. "Oh and by the way is there a vending machine around here? I need a soda."

Draco came up from behind him with a feral grin. "Minister Fudge, a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is all ours, Mr. Malfy." Fudge stuttered. "May I ask why you're here with, Mr. Potter? I've heard you aren't on the friendliest of terms."

"First, my name is Draco. I don't belong to my father anymore. Second, Harry's my friend and so is Sirius so that's why I'm here."

Harry looked around dully. "So, are you teaching Sirius what to say?"

"No, we're showing him what's going to happen tomorrow." Fudge growled. "Mr. Potter may I suggest you leave?"

Things were about to get ugly when Daniel came over to lighten the mood with a game of toy with Fudge. "Why, Minister!" Daniel cried in tones of mock joy. "How long has it been? I'm sure you remember me? Daniel Sabriel? This is my daughter Torri."

Torri walked over to stand next to her father. "Pleased to meet you, Minister," Torri purred smoothly. "May I enquire about one of your employees? Arthur Weasley?"

Almost every heard turned to stare at her. Fudge was caught completely by surprise so he just nodded. Torri smiled and continued. "Is it true he and his family have spoken to the media about Harry Potter? Saying that he's a danger to the wizarding community?"

"It is." Fudge said curtly.

"So tell me, do you believe Harry is a menace?" Torri asked, fixing him with her reddish eyes.

"I'm not obligated to take sides." Fudge said raising himself to his full height. "But, I must insist you all take a seat, we don't want Mr. Black to make a fool of himself tomorrow at his trail."

Harry and Draco's anger rolled of the and they both were going to verbally attack the man, but Torri's smooth step put her between them. "In that case have a pleasant day, Minister. Dumbeldore's here with Peter, I see no reason to be here. So I'll be leaving now." The look in her eyes dared Fudge to say other wise. He said nothing.

Hermione turned and followed Torri out. Harry looked over at Sirius who nodded. He grabbed the still seething Draco and followed Torri out. Once the doors shut behind them Torri growled angrily. "Bastard."

"Why didn't you let me pummel him!" Draco hissed.

"Cause he's not worth putting you in Azkaban! Now how about some old fashioned snooping?"

"Tor, the doors are probably all magicked so we can only go out to the front." Hermione pointed out. Torri shrugged.

"Torri I agree with Hermione." Harry said. "It's to dangerous if we get caught…"

"Fine I'll go alone. I personally want to check out ministry records. So see ya!"

Hermione looked back at Harry and Draco, they weren't willing to go. "Come on." She growled, grabbing their arms and following Torri. "Tor, if we don't find something good I'm going to kill you."

Torri winked at her and walked softly down the hall. She tried a door and smiled when it opened. "See? They just bluff!" She slipped inside followed by the other teens. They found themselves in a big stairwell. "Hm…" She walked quickly down the stairs and looked back up at her friends. "Come on!"

"Tor." Harry said slowly. "Shouldn't we go up?"

"If they're like most muggle places the records are kept in the basement. That's normally down."

Harry sighed. _What if we end up in the department of mysteries? I don't want to ever go there again. _He followed Torri ignoring the urge to vomit. Behind him he heard the soft pad of Draco and Hermione's sneakers. Down they went until finally there where no more stairs.

Torri waited patiently for them and noticed how pale Harry was instantly. "Harry? Are you alright, Jesus this was a mistake, I'm sorry let's go back up."

"No, it wasn't." Harry said firmly. He pushed open the door and braced himself. Btu instead he saw a huge gray room. Pillars were everywhere as well as book shelves. It was freezing. Torri grinned.

"This is it. Let's start looking."

"For what?" Hermione asked drifting toward a book shelf.

Torri shrugged. "Anything I guess."

Draco ad Harry explored a bit further down. Hermione gasped in delight. "Torri! I think I found something."

Torri dashed over and read the page Hermione was on. It said in bold letters Mythical Beings, underneath was listed names then a series of dots then their state of being, there were Werewolves, Veelas, Vampires, and a host of other creatures. After an other row of dots to the edge of the page was a picture. "Wow."

"Hey Mione!" Draco called. "Come here!"

Torri and Hermione followed Draco's voice and found them sitting at a computer. "Move it Draco." Hermione growled. She pushed him off the chair and started to attack the computer.

"Whatcha doin', Mione?" Harry asked.

"Hacking into it of course, I've perfected the skill while I was with my parents." She explained. A few minutes later the screen went totally blue, then files started to list from top to bottom. After a few clicks Hermione opened a folder full of ministry tabs. "These are people who the ministry is keeping tabs on. See there's a section on dark wizards, mythical beings, and…Ex-Aurors?" She opened the last file.

"Holy…" Draco murmured. "Harry you don't know anything about this right?"

"Nothing at all." The boy who lived whispered.

Hermione cleared her throat and started to read it. "Remus Lupin. Current occupation, co-Defense against dark arts teacher along with Morgan Darkwaters. Is a werewolf, was infected at age of 8. Father died a year afterwards. Mother never re-married but did have a boyfriend of 6 years who was a deatheater. At age of sixteen ran away from home. Was accepted as an auror because of magical abilities and because ministry was desperate."

There was a picture of Remus years ago. He looked about 23 in it. The werewolf was grinning, now days they were just starting to see that grin again. "Shall I continue?" Hermione asked.

"No." Harry said softly. "But…Who else is here?"

"Hm…Sirius Black, James Potter, deceased, Severus Snape, Daniel Sabriel, Oriel Malfoy…Those are the only people we would know. I'm going back." Hermione mused. A few clicks later they were back at the big list. "Dangerous wizards…" Hermione opened that.

"Stalkers." Draco muttered.

Hermione started to read again. "Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Daniel Sabriel, Blaise Zabinni, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Potter, Morgan Darkwaters, Damien Jackson….Oh here's Oreo, Remus Lupin….No one else. Oh what Torri you're on here!"

"What?" Torri asked leaning forward. Hermione leaned back in the chair.

"This is to weird. Why would they consider us dangerous? We're underaged." Hermione mused softly.

"Maybe their worried about when we got older." Draco said. "But maybe because they're scared of us. We've given them reason enough, that fiasco upstairs might have gotten us arrested. Harry?"

Harry was looking through the ancient tomes and pulled one out. "Over here. Just looking at books." He opened it and started to read out loud. "Gifts manifest in most wizards around the age of 16. however if it doesn't manifest then there is a chance it might later, as wizards do live longer then muggles. Common gifts are, minor air manipulation, dream walking, basic mind reading, and healing tears."

"Those are the most common gifts and they've practically died out. So few of the gifted exist today." Draco cut in. "Now it's either you're extremely powerful, or you have very little." He walked over to Harry and smiled. "Your tense, calm down a little. Soon Sirius'll be free. And maybe he can come stay at Hogwarts with us. I think we need to have a party."

Harry turned and faced Draco with a smile. "After we're sure Sirius is free. Then we're so having a party."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. "How'd you get so smart?"

"By spending time away from you." He laughed. "We should get going though."

Draco reluctantly let Harry go. "Fine, but let's take a few books out with us."

"How?" Harry asked in child like voice. "We don't have our wands, we can't-"

"Mione, Torri give me your sweaters!" a dress shirt and sweater hit Draco right in the face. "OK, so we select the book/books." Draco grabbed the book Harry was holding, and he wrapped it discreetly in Torri's dressed shirt. Draco quickly looked over the book shelve and selected Hogwarts a History, the un abridged version. He wrapped that in Hermione's sweater and then placed them both in Harry's arms. Draco draped the fabric artistically around the books.

"Nice job Draco!" Harry exclaimed, a huge grin growing on his face. "Hermione, Torri come on!"

"Hold on a sec!" Hermione yelled. A few minutes later she and Torri came walking up to them with identical cheser cat grins. Torri flashed a floppy disk. "We saved some of the more interesting files on a disk."

Hermione giggled and led them up the stairs, she was the only one who remembered which floor they were on. She peeked up and down the hall before gesturing wildly for them to go. The teens slipped into the hall and ran down it back to the main hall where the double doors were.

The guard at the fountain was asleep. Torri giggled and was elbowed in the ribs by Draco. She shot him with an icy glare and he nodded upwards. Above them was a security camera. Torri smiled sheepishly and kissed his cheek. They slid quietly out of the ministry of magic and began the long walk back to the leaky cauldron.


	11. the wondering hand of the press

The next day the four teenagers received a letter stating they would next be allowed into Sirius' trial. Draco was pacing and waving his fists furisouly ranting, Harry was sitting in the comfy chair sulking.

He had decided long ago that sulking required far higher levels of maturity then pouting. And besides the boy who lived did not pout. He either got very angry, or sulked. He only pouted cutely.

Torri was glad. She knew Harry or Draco would snap. It was going to happen, and she'd rather they make a seen somewhere where they couldn't get banned for life from. No matter how sexy they were when they were angry.

Hermione was tired. She didn't want to deal with any of this. In fact the brunette was sick of magic and the ministry in general. She wanted to see Blaise again. They had started to study together secretly at the end of last year. She also wanted to slowly burn Ron alive, but that could wait.

The trial had started at nine. It was 10:30 now, they didn't even have the decency to tell them that they wouldn't' be allowed into the trial. So Hermione had started to read of Hogwarts a History, Torri was reading the other book.

"Look at this, it's about shadow magic. It says it shows up usually in the Black and Sabriel family, but it's been reported in the Malfoy and Lestrange families. There's something about violins being able to control the elements of the devil." Torri mused.

"Violins?" Draco asked. "That sounds familiar."

"Elements of the devil are usually fire or shadow, but sometimes air shows up. Hm…Air being evil." Hermioen read over her shoulder. "Hang on, is there a part about any tainted blood lines?"

Torri flipped through the book, "Yeah I saw something about the pure blood families having vampire, vela, and werewolf blood. Here! So, Vela shows up in Malfoy family. See exhibit Draco. Vampire tends to lean toward Darkwaters, maybe even Black. Werewolf is the most coveted actually, Sabriel and Lestrange. But the most tainted families are the Black and Sabriel."

"This is so weird." Harry muttered. "Why do they keep tabs on ex aurors? Why do they consider us dangerous!"

"If we join Voldemort, we could persuade some of the most powerful witches and wizards of this century to join us. Sirius, Remus, Morgan, Oreo…." Hermione said softly. "Look we have to get out of this room, let's go out and get some ice cream, maybe some chocolate?"

Torri grinned. "Let's go change!" She pulled Hermione back to their room. Torri towel dried her hair and cursed loudly. "Mione, there's no power outlits in here! Bloody wizards!"

So she shook dry her hair which resulted in her being very, very dizzy. Mione just laughed. "Don't worry you can't get any worse brain damage then you already have!"

"Hah! You're so bloody witty!" Torri growled. Hermione went to change in the bathroom. Torri slipped on a pair of dark jeans, a plain long sleeved shirt and a white jean jacket. Hermione was dressed in a pair of pink corduroy pants and a black turtleneck, over that she had a long dark green coat. "Nice coat!"

Hermione grinned. "I want to look mysterious and evil!"

"Well you just have to smile…"

"Shut up tor!" Mione giggled indignatly. She chased the brunette into the hall where they bumped into Draco and Harry. A few moments later they were a heap on the floor, Hermione was sitting happily on top examining her nails. "I think I need a new coat of polish.

"Can't breath!" Torri gasped. She stretched on top of Draco's torso, with Harry sprawled over her. his hair was tangled in both people below him.

"Look who your sitting on!" Draco growled. Torri patted him on the head. "Hey Draco! Did you change your hair blonde again?"

"No…."

"It's blonde again. Keep it this way! I like it blonde more!"

"But I….." Draco muttered. "Oh whatever he spat out a mouthful of Harry's hair. "I'm choking on your hair! Harry!"

"Sorry!" Harry said with an innocent smile. "Mione! Please!"

She sighed and stood up. Harry rolled off Torri.

"Harry!" She shrieked, she rolled over with Harry, tangle din his hair.

"Ouch!" Harry yelled. Draco tried to yank his foot free of Harry's possessive hair. "Draco!"

"Stupid hair!" Draco growled. He finally got to his feet and dusted himself off. The newly remade blonde reached down and tenderly untangled Torri from Harry. He helped her up and wasn't prepared for her to hug him tightly. "Erm Torri?"

"Sorry, I missed you last night." She murmured, planting a kiss on his jaw before dashing away with Hermione. "Ice cream!"

A very confused Draco and Harry padded along behind them. They reached the ice cream store without incident, if you don't count Torri tripping. It was pretty cold for September, well almost September. Tomorrow they would be off to school.

They decided it was a good day to get school shopping done, so they made a quick visit to Gringotts and then to the shops. It was one by the time they dropped their bags off in the room. They went back out on the streets with nothing to do, when Harry was knocked over by someone.

"What it!" Harry yelled sharply.

"Sorry!" The man called, he walked back over to Harry. "Are you new here or something? You're dressed like a muggle. Wait a second you're Harry Potter!"

"And you're a reporter."

"Are you aware of Sirius Black's trial?"

"Yes." Harry growled angrily. Torri walked over to him and tossed her arm around his shoulder protectively. Harry calmed down a little.

"Do you know that he is your godfather?"

"Yes."

"Really? How!"

"I'm afraid he's not obligated to answer that." Torri said sweetly. "Now if you'd excuse us."

"And you are?" the reported asked.

"Torri Sabriel."

"What is you're relation to Harry Potter."

Torri thought for a moment before answering. "He's my boyfriend." Draoc nearly had a heart attack. She winked at him.

"Are you having an affair with Draco Malfoy!" The reported begged.

"No!" Draco growled.

"Guys!" Harry begged. "I'd rather not spill our private life to the press.."

Hermione walked over to Harry's other side. "Much as I love toying with reporters I have to agree with Harry."

The reported eyes this with interest. "So Harry, why the new hair do? It looks great…"

Torri's arm looping around Draco's belt loop stopped him for punching the reporter. Harry went bright red. "Well I dunno. I just wanted to look different I guess…"

"Really? Here's my number, call me." The reporter gave Harry a slip of paper. The man walked away and winked at Harry.

"Did that just happen?" Harry asked, blinking.

"Yes," Draco hissed. "I'm going to kill him!" Harry grinned at him and kissed the blonde.

"No worries, I'm still you and Torri's." Hermione laughed.

"You guys are too cute, now let's just follow the reporters to see Sirius." The brunette giggled. They followed the movement of the crowd to the front of the ministry. Suddenly the doors opened and out walked Sirius, Morgan, Remus, Daniel, and Snape. Remus was joining and laughing with Sirius, Morgan was on Sirius' arm. Oreo was chatting with a reporter already.

Morgan joined her. Sirius got a very wicked idea. He reached over and pulled Morgan into a very possessive and passionate kiss in front of at least fifty reporters. Torri giggled. "Harry can we do that?"

Harry went bright red at the thought. "Erm…."

Draco squeezed his hand tightly. "Harry shouldn't we make our way dramatically up there?"

They didn't wait for Harry's answer, they began to drag him there. "Ouch!" Harry yelped. Someone stepped on his hair. "Bastard that's attached to me!" Oreo heard the yelp.

"Hiya! Sirius' is free! We're so going clubbing tonight!" Oreo yelled. "Get up her!"

Suddenly all the reporters turned on Harry. As the party moved through the crowd Harry felt something on his ass. He looked over to see that man. Draco also noticed the hand, but with a much worse response. The blonde jumped on the reporter and punched him repeatedly. Torri grabbed his shoulders.

"Darling, please! Draco!" She tried to move him. "Fatso!"

"If you ever lay a hand on Harry again I swear to go I'll hit you even harder!" Draco shouted. Torri finally pried him of the reported and dragged him after Harry. Harry had found safety up on the steps with Morgan and Sirius.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled giving the grim a huge hug. "You're free?"

"And I'm coming to Hogwarts with you guys!" Sirius grinned. "I've got o go make a scene with Morgan, it's so fun. I suggest as you're parental guardian that you try it."

Torri ran over and hugged her dad. "Daddy!"

"I see Harry's discovered the wandering hand of the press," he teased lightly. Torri rolled her eyes.

"I have to go make sure Draco doesn't attack anymore reporters. Love ya!" Torri cried as she found Draco. "Baby!"

"That's my ass…." Draco muttered darkly.

"Our ass." Torri reminded sweetly. Harry popped up between them and slung his arms over their shoulders.

"My ass actually."

Torri kissed his cheek. "Wanna make a scene?"

Harry grinned evily. "Oh yes lets."

Some reporter dragged Draco away for an interview, when Harry pressed his lips carefully against Torri's. her lips parted a little and Harry's tongue attacked her mouth. It wasn't exactly unwelcomed. The press was snapping pictures like crazy. The boy who lived dipped Torri back for an even more impressive kiss.

"That was great!" Torri murmured. Harry just nodded he pulled her into a hug. "Hope Draco isn't to jealous."

"Knowing him I think he video taped it." Harry breath softly aginst her cheek. I've got to entertain the press, will you come at my arm?"

"Yes, but I'm not you're bitch!" Torri warned when Draco reached over and smoothly took her other arm in his.

"No your mine."

Harry grinned. "Can I be your bitch to?"

"I've always wanted a harem.." Draoc mused.

After a night of extensive partying The four teenagers were exhausted. Hermione passed out in Harry's bed, still in her clothes. Torri curled up in Draco's bed, Draco curled around her, and Harry rested his head on a pillow he had propped against Torri;s stomach.

"Good morning!" Sirius cried in a sing song voice. "We do have a train to catch so shower and bath my little ducklings!"

"Damn you Sirius." Draco grumbled. But he rolled out of bed, wanting to have the first shower. Harry trotted over to the bathroom and walked carefully.

He knocked on the shower door. "Can I join you?" he voice was so innocent sounding. Draco emerged form the shower in a record 4.7 minutes. He planted a quick kiss on Harry's lips.

"Go ahead." The blonde said softly. Harry didn't take a slow shower, but his hair was exceedingly hard to wash and condition. In the other room Torri had just emerged from the shower and fallen asleep on the bed.

When Harry left the shower his lover was dressed in light jeans and a dark blue t-shirt that made his eyes look a darker shade of blue. Harry dressed in a pair of black jeans and a dark green t-shirt that accented his eyes. "Draco should I tie my hair up?"

"I personally like it down better, but if you don't want to get it dirty then yes. Torri has some ribbons I think."

Harry scoffed. "A ribbon, that's so gay!"

Draco cleared his throat loudly.

"Bisexual!" Harry growled. He walked next door to Hermione and Torri's room. He found Hermione putting on makeup in front of the mirror. She was dressed in a short black skirt and ankle high boots. On top she was in a simple t-shirt. Torri was asleep in a towel on the bed. "Mione!"

"She looks so peaceful I wanted to let her sleep!"

"But…." Harry sighed. "Torri, Torri darling wake up. TORRI!"

"Hm?" She asked, she looked adorable like a child. "Oh opps! I have to get dressed oh shit! Harry wait in the hall!"

Harry slipped outside in the hall and waited for Torri to open the door. she did and nearly blinded him. She was dressed in a short tiny pleated white skirt, a fitted white dress shirt, and then a short coat that reach the bottom of her ribs. The short coat was sewn into a longer on with long over sized sleeves. On her feet were strappy white heels that accented her purple nail polish "Tor I need a ribbon for my hair."

She grinned. "Hm…I seem to have a dark green silk one…" She tied his hair up in it and then messed it up a little. "You look so cute! Help me pack!" Harry packed up all her things, and hauled her trunk down to the stairs where Oreo took it. Draco's and his own trunk's had been taken care of.

A few moments later they were gathered in the car and were driving down to the station. Torri nearly tripped and drestoyed her outfit, but Draco caught her. "That Draco! I can hardly walk in these."

"Then why did you wear them?"

"So I can kick people and it'll hurt more, but mostly cause I feel so short! Mione's 5'9 and Harry's 5'11, you're even taller, with my heels I'm only 5'7."

Draco just laughed at her. "Shall I carry you?"

"No, I want to walk!" Torri retorted. Draco set her down. She ran over to her dad and half tripped into his arms. "Daddy!" she kissed his cheek.

"Tor, I've warned you about those slutty shoes!"

"Aw…Their so cute though."

Daniel laughed and hugged his daughter tightly. "Call me ok? You have the solar charger with you?"

"Yes daddy, I'll write you as well. Can you visit us sometimes?"

"Of course! I'm coming to the castle for Christmas, and I might even visit with the vampires."

"Yay! Alrigth bye daddy, I love you!"

"Bye babby!" Daniel called as Torri ran after the rest fo her friends. Everyone else had obviously said their good byes already. Oreo and Daniel were the only ones not going on the train. "Hogwarts is so scrwed."

Oreo laughed. "Let's hope it lasts till Christmas."

Torri tripped again. "Thank you Siri!"

"You're hopeless."

Soon they were sorrunded by witches and wizards. Morgan and Sirius were faking a passionate good bye, even Snape chuckled. They slipped onto the train, the teachers went off on their own, while Draco led them to the back of the train.

Harry was nervous. Torri quickly noticed. "Harry what's wrong?"

"I'm worried about seeing Ron."

Torri grinned. "Don't worry that bastard won't do anything to you."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Don't worry I'll help you verbally abuse him."

Harry laughed.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter. Kill anyone else lately?"

Harry froze up, Hermione addressed the person who spoke. Torri looked him up and down. His freckles covered up his nice complexion. He was thin, only lightly muscled, he wasn't really pretty. He didn't hold a candle to Draco and Harry.

Hermione gave him a false smile. "Do you have anything interesting to say?"

"Bitch, I know you're Harry's little whore."

Torri felt cold anger well up inside her. no one insulted Hermione. And besides She was Harry's bitch. "Actually that would be me." Ron looked at her shocked. "I'm sure we haven't met. I'm Torri Sabriel."

"What the fuck?" Ron growled. Behind him were were three other boy's, Griffyndors.

"Hello Weasel." Draco said snidely. Torri hated the tone, but loved the effect it had on Ron. "Did you have fun in you're hovel of a home?"

"Bastard." Ron snarled. "Did you give your self up to Voldemort yet?"

"Actually I'm not longer apart of the Malfoy family." Draco said in an aggravatingly smooth tone. Torri loved it.

"Can Poor little Harry potter defend himself, or does he need his whore to do it for him?"

Draco punched Ron in the face. "I don't need magic to kill you Malfoy, in fact I-"

"Ahem." Remus was standing there. "Now Draco it's not nice to punch people. And you should be nice to animals." Remus turned to face Ron. "fifty points from Gryffindor for provoking an attack. To all three of you!"

Ron and his posse quickly scrambled away. Remus smiled. "Dear God that felt good."

Draoc laughed. "But Harry and Mione are in Gryffindor."

"I'm so not. Harry said rolling his eyes. "In fact I have a speech all planned out for the feast."

"I'm personally quiet bored of Gryffindor." Hermione said with a smile.

Torri giggled. "I love it when you're angry Harry, you look so sexy!"

Draco laughed. "Come one, I want you guys to come sit with the Slytherins. See ya Moony!"

They all called their farwells to the professor and followed Draco to the back fo the train. He opened the door and peeked in. "Hello?"

"Hi Draco!" Pansy called. "Where have you been I haven't seen you all summer! Why didn't you write me?"

"Hermione?" Blaise asked, he spotted the brunette.

"Hi Blaise!" Hermione called.

"Erm…Do you mind if Harry and Mione sit with us?"

Pansy smiled. "Sure! Milly told u that Harry wanted to change houses!"

Harry grinned. "If you don't mind I'm going to stage a dramatic transition during the feast."

Milly laughed. "Oh I can't wait to see the look on that dumb doors face!"

Torri giggled. "Dumb door?"

"Dumbledore, but he's like a dumb door!" Pansy translated. For the first time at Hogwarts in a long time Harry felt like he belonged. Draco rarely looked as happy as he did now, and Torri was adjusting great! The boy who lived, was leaving his shell, he was going to have a very fun time this year.

When they reached Hogwarts Torri had clung to Draco. "Draco it's scary here!"

"Don't worry Torri." The blonde said comfortingly. "hey! Let's sneak her in the carriage with us!"

Harry and Draco tossed Torri in a Carriage. They all had to squeeze a lot to fit in. It was a very small carriage. All the bigger one had left. Torri was on Draco's lap, along with half of Harry. Hermione was half on top of Blaise.

"I wish I could have taken the boats." Torri growled.

"No you would have destroyed you outfit." Draco said pointedly. Torri just grumbled while everyone laughed. She did like it here.

The got out of the carriage, Torri again almost tripped, and again Draco caught her. "I'm carrying you!" Draco insisted. Everyone laughed. The Slytherins had adopted Torri as their own, Harry was in the process, and Hermione it was immediate.

"Now Torri just follow the first years," Harry cackled .

"But I don't know what to do!" Torri cried. "What if I get confused! Oh well, I want a goodbye kiss." She attacked Draco with her lips and Draco fought back. Milly howled teasingly. "Bye! If I don't make it….Then I love you guys!"

The group opened the door to the great hall and found everyone sitting down. Harry stepped forward. "We got lost." Draco let out a cough that sound remarkably like a muffled laugh. Harry and Hermione branched off to the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore started his trademark speech. Harry tuned it out. He waited for the perfect moment before raising his hand.

"yes mister Potter?"

"Can I switch houses?" Harry asked. There was no suave tact in his voice and Draco cracked up. "I love most everyone in my house, but I really don't think I belong here anymore."

Hermione added quickly. "I'd like to join him."

Professor Dumbledore looked totally flustered. "Erm…Well I don think."

"Well I'm moving anyway." Harry said sarcastically. "Cause you know I'm an angt ridden teen who doesn't know what he wants, so why don't you just tell me what to do? Oh wait the last time I let you do that my God father almost got killed!"

Hermione shot Dumbeldore a winning smile and followed Harry across the floor to the Slytherin table. "Please continue!" She called. The brunette cracked up Harry sat down next to Draco and Hermione sat down next to Milly and Blaise.

"Potter, Granger." Mcgonogal hissed. "I'll see you after this meeting."

Harry winked at Remus and Morgan, Sirius was there two, but Snape was next to Remus, and they were talking nicely. _It fills my heart with warmth. _Harry thought sappily. Mcgongoal continued with the sorting ceremony, and when she reached S Harry cracked up.

She called Sabriel and Torri came forward, she walked over to the stool and sat down gracefully. The hat was placed on her head.

_No mistake about it. _The hat thought.

_ Slytherin? _Torri thought at it.

_Just like your mother, I almost put your father in there, but he did fine in Gryffindor, he became more of a Slytherin thought. _"SLYTHERINE!"

Torri grinned and pranced over to the Slytherin table. And tripped. "Ouch." She didn't move for a moment and was clearly waiting for something. Draoc heaved a sigh and grabbed her foot and pulled her over to the table. "Hey! Draco! Quit that tickles!"

The hall as laughing at her antics, Harry was in hysterics. "My prince charming." Torri growl sarcastically. She pushed Harry and Draco apart and sat down between them. "You two are too much."

After the feast Harry, Torri, and Draco decided instead of spending time with their houses they would go for a walk and show Torri the grounds. Torri seemed fascinated with the forbidden forest.

"Can we sneak in?"

"I don't think you want to Tor, there's man eating spiders in there, giants, centaurs, and….other creatures." Harry explained. "It's far to dangerous."

"What if we flew over it. Like could we fly over it and find like a clearing or something? Does Dumbeldore even know what's in there! There could be vampires, or werewolves, or god knows what!" Torri exclaimed. "Aren't you curious?"

"I value my life Torri, and yours." Harry said. "Come on there's a great place by the lake I want you to see."

Harry and Draco led her over the rocks around the lake to a little space covered in grass and surrounded by rocks, there was a small cherry tree there, littering the gorun with soft pink petals.

"It's so pretty!" Torri cried, she walked up to the lake, there was a layer of gravel. "Can you skip stones?"

Draco grinned. He tossed a flat stone and skipped four times. Harry rested against a rock and Torri cuddled into him. "It's beautiful here. I used to come here to think."

"You think?" Torri joked.

Draco shot her a rueful smile. "I used to come here when I was confused, you know? Back then I was still my father's doll.

Torri sighed. It was nice just to sit here. She liked sitting here, curled up in Harry's arms. She didn't want to think of anything now.


	12. Werewolves, Murders, and Torri's bad lie...

The trio headed back to the castle around 7. when they reached the gate there was a very emotional parting.

"I dun wanna go!!" Harry wined. He looked like he was eight.

"Harry! I dun wanna go either!" Draco wined. They clung to each other like pouty kids. Normally torri would have laughed and used this for black mail, but it had been going on for 15 minutes.

"Harry. If you don't return to Gryffindor tower this second i….I shall never kiss you again." Torir said crossing her arms over her chest. She reached down and removed her heels and started walking inside. "Good night!"

"Tor! You don't mean that!" Harry yelled. Draco gave him a hug before following Torri.

"Night Harry I'm hungry!"

"Traitor."

"Love you to!"

All alone Harry walked the long miserable path back to Gryffindor tower. Once he reached the portrait he cursed. _What's the password! Oh shit. _He banged very loudly on the portrait. "Hermione! Are you there! someone open the portrait!"

In the dungeons Torri and Draco were having the same problem.

"This is your fault Tor."

"Mine! C'mon let's go talk to professor Snape."

"But, Torri…..You don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Just….Cuase?"

Torri rolled her eyes and marched off. "When you don't know what to do you find someone to help you!" Draco followed her, not sure where she was going, but she was so cute when she was angry!

Torri ran right into Professor Snape. "Oh hi Professor I was just looking for you!"

The professor looked at her like she was crazy. "Erm…"

"Do you know the password?"

"Die Gryffindors."

Draco laughed. "Nice!"

"Thanks professor!" Torri giggled. She and Draco ran back to the portrait. "Die Gryffindors!"

They went their separate ways, Torri going over to Pansy and Milly, Draco going over to Blaise and some 7th years. Slytherin tower was deffintly the smallest. Some parents had even taken their kids out of the school, partly cause of Voldemort and partly cause of Harry. The weasels public attacks on him were becoming more and more wide spread.

Back at Gryffindor tower Harry had met up with Remus, and learned the password was Die Harry Potter. While Sirius and Remus worked to get it changed and attack Ron Harry couldn't care less.

He came into the common room and grinned. In one corner, was most of the tower, huddled around Ron. All of them looked miserable and stoned, on the other side of the room was Hermione, and a few choice Gryffindors who didn't think he was Voldemort re born.

"Hey Ron, you and your posse got anymore crack? I lost my stash."

Ron just growled. Haryr laughed, agraviating the red head even more. "Hey Mione."

"Harry! I hope you like the new password."

"Oh loved it." Harry sat down, leaning against the wall. "So…"

Sitting on an arm chair was Hermione, in the other one was Lavender, Seamus and Dean were there to. That surprised him a little, other then that only Neville was there. "Dean Seamus I didn't expect you two to be over here."

"Ron's an idiot. Honestly we've slept in the same room hundreds of times and you haven't killed us yet." Dean said.

"And they look like their having a blast over there anyway." Said Seams, his voice just dripped with sarcasm. Suddenly the door burst open and in sauntered Sirius, Remus and Morgan.

"Hello kitties!" Sirius giggled.

"Siri don't giggle it scares me." Rmeus laughed.

"I did not giggle, I chuckled manly." Sirius said in return. "Anyway we're going to be your new co-head of house!"

"What!" Ron screamed. "Dumbledore wouldn't allow that."

"Actually he just did." Morgan grinned. "We actually in training, as Mcgongoal won't be here forever."

"Is that Sirius Black?"

"He's the murder!"

"They've put a murderer in the school are they crazy?"

Both Harry and Sirius almost attacked them. Morgan however just smiled. "Mr. Weasly care to explain why you don't want us your head of house?"

"Because your all dark wizards. He's a murderer, he's a werewolf, and your…" Ron snarled.

Sirius laughed, mirthlessly. "A hundred points form Gryffindor Mr. Weasly. Mind your mouth. If I hear that again…."

Ron paled and curled farther into his chair. On the other side of the room the sane gryffindors laughed at him.

Remus continued with their lecture. "Ahem. All of your lessons will be at the same time as the Slytherins because you are the two smallest houses, and no sex in the common room."

"But we will allow passionate make outs, but past third base and you can go find a closet some where." Sirius added.

"G'night! Oh and we do allow other houses to visit each others common rooms this year, we want all the houses to be friends." Morgan cackled.

They left the common room. Ron and his posse were seething. Harry and his were laughing. Seamus looked over at Ron and yelped. "Can we all sleep in the same room? I'm more worried about Ron killing us then Harry killing us. Nice hair by the way!"

"Yes I agree completely, and thanks!" said Harry. "Does anyone have any problems being in one room?"

"Won't the professors be angry?" Lavender asked.

"Eh, they won't mind." Harry laughed. "Everyone who has a life come on!" He led the merry parade up the stairs into the highest room. They moved the trunks up there and started to unpack.

By nine they were gathered talking. _This year is going to be far better then last year. _Harry thought amused. _Much better._

That morning in the great hall Harry and the sane Gryffindors went to sit with the Slytherins. Torri noticed most upset that Harry was…Off. Her feeling was confirmed when Harry whispered in her ear. "I have to talk with you and Draco soon."

After breakfast they were just outside the castle.

"Harry?" Torri asked. "You were off during Breakfast. What's wrong?"

"Torri, Draco I love you both to death, but…"

"But, what?" Draoc asked irrated.

"I don't think I'm in love."

Draco cracked a smile. "Jesus Harry it's not like we're going to hate you."

"But…I," Harry stammered.

"Harry, we all knew this was kind of…Strange. None of us figured this would last long anyways." Torri laughed. "So relax Harry. You know we love you to death."

"Even if we're sick of being with you." Draco teased.

Harry grinned. "SO you guys are still my best, best, best friends in the whole wide world?"

"Always." Said Torri. "Now we do have class, oh shit!"

"Hm?" Draco asked.

"We have care of magical creatures, that's on the other side of the castle!" Torri shouted. "Run!"

And run they did all around the castle. Harry was the fastest, he didn't notice when Torri tripped on a rock. Draco dashed over to her side. The boy who lived ran on, and met up with the rest of the class.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked.

"With Torri and Draco…I…We…." He went bright red and Hermione grinned.

"I see."

"No you perv! I broke up."

"Oh…Hahah…You gusy are still tight right?"

Harry smiled. "Are you turning ghetto Mione? Yes we are, but they should be here." When Hagid started to talk Harry kept glancing over his shoulder.

"Slow down Draco!" Torri growled. "I can't limp that fast." On the fall she had cut her right knee and she couldn't bend it very well.

"Can I just carry you?" Draco hissed.

"No! I have more dignity then that…Just a little bit."

So over the hills they limped until they saw the large group of students, Draco half dragged Torri the rest of the way.

"Where were you two!" Hagrid yelled. Everyone's attention turned on them.

"Erm…." Draco actually blushed. _You're a horrible lier Draco. _Torri thought angrily.

"Well we were making out," Torri said loudly. "When I tripped and banged my knee. So I had to use Draco as a crutch! He wasn't a very good one."

"Do you need to see Madame Profey?" Hagrid asked.

"Nah…I'll see her after class." Torri grinned. "So what did we miss?"

"Nice lie Tor!" Draco laughed.

"Oh shut up, what was I supposed to say? Well me and my boyfriends were having a talk and one of them broke up with me, I was so upset I tripped over a rock and he didn't even notice!" By the end Torri had launched into fake hysterioics.

"Aw, God Torri I'm sorry I didn't-!" Harry cried.

"I'm teasing Harry!" Said Torri indignatly. Hermione laughed at the two of them.

"C'mon, I'm staying with you three before Torri comes up with I was fucking Draco in a closet, and we lost track of time."

Torri blushed and Draco cackled. The four of them trotted to their next lesson, which happened to be divinatation, oh joy.

"Ok, Torri this woman's crazy," Hermione warned as they reached the ladder to divinatation.

"Well she's got a ladder into her class room, so yes I assume she has issues."

Harry chimed in dully. "And don't be upset when she predicts my death, she been doing that for years now."

"Isn't that child abuse?" Torri asked.

Draco laughed and ruffled her hair. "One class she even said he'd go on a date with her."

"Oh dear god." Torri moaned. Hermione climbed up the ladder first, followed by Harry, and then Torri. _I'm glad I didn't wear a skirt. _"Draco!"

"What I'm not looking at your ass!"

"…..Just warning you."

When Torri's head popped into the room she nearly vomited. The room was so thick with…Steam, or something. All around there were scarves hanging form the ceiling. "Jesus Fuck!"

"Torri!" Hermione growled. Torri grinned sheepishly at her and scrambled over to her and Harry's table. She sunk into a dark purple comfy hair with a sigh. Draco also joined their table. He waved over at Milly and gave her a pained face.

"Is that a bug?" Torri whispered to Hermione. The brunette giggled loudly and the 'thing' looked over at them. Torri pulled her hair behind her ear and looked down at the floor.

"You! Girl!"

"Erm…Torri."

"Come look into the crystal ball…."

"…" Torri carefully made her way down and almost tripped, again. Everyone laughed. The brunette looked into the champagne colored orb. "So I just look at it?"

"What do you see?....."

Torri starred into it carefully and started to shake her head. The mists started to swirl. They formed a shape that looked almost like Draco, he was playing the violin, all around him the shadows were screaming, begging to be realesed. The figure became clearer. He hit a high note and the shadows unleashed themselves. Then she saw herself wrapped in the shadows.

She jumped back panting.

"I know what you saw….You and the one you love will be consumed by your worst fear…"

Draco gripped the table so tightly his knuckles turned white. Harry's knee brushed gently against his and shook his head. "I'll kill that bitch." Draco growled.

"Draco, she's crazy, she doesn't know what she's talking about." Harry hissed back. "Now relax."

Torri made her way back to her seat with a cold grace. Draco brushed his lips gently against her ear. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Tor."

"Please…I'm fine."

Draco sighed and leaned back. For the next half of the class he was glancing over at Torri worriedly. The other half he was having a glaring match with the weasel. Finally class was over Torri was the first one out. She grabbed her book and in a half unconscious state she nearly ran over to the ladder. "Torri!"

She stopped.

"Let me go down first." Draco crawled down the ladder quickly before grinning up at Torri. At first she came down the ladder alright, then her hand slipped. Before she knew it she was falling. _At least the dark is up there and not here. Draco's down here. He's my light…_

"TORRI!" Harry screamed. Torri crashed violently into Draco, the blonde barely stayed on his feet. "Aw shit."

Torri was crying softly into Draco's chest. "I'm sorry, you're alright, right?"

"Just bruised up a bit from you silly, you're the one who fell from the ladder."

"I'm sorry I just. The shadows I saw them and-"

"Torri you idiot!" Harry screamed. "You'd better be alright."

"Jesus Christ Torri you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Hermione yelled.

"Sorry, I'm ok, really. I just had to get out of there! The smoke must have messed with my head a bit." Torri laughed. "Is it lunch yet? I'm starved."

They headed off to lunch, but Draco was anything but convinced Torri was alright. He didn't bring it up, knowing it would upset her. But he had a bad feeling that whatever she saw, would come up again.


	13. Here come the vampires!

Lunch went well, Torri was joking and laughing. Draco decided to ignore the fact she had just nearly killed herself and settled for cuddling.

"Please get a room!" Milly moaned.

"Are we not allowed to cuddle at the table?" Torri asked innocently.

"Let's go cuddle elsewhere." Draco whispered in her ear.  
"Oh yes." Torri grinned. They left the hall in an instant and Torri led them to the lake. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Not as pretty as you are."

She turned to face Draco with a small sigh. "We have Morgan and Remus next?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll bite off the Gryffindors heads."

Torri chuckled at that. Draco hugged her tightly. Torri smiled up at him and reached up and kissed him. Soon they were rolling around laughing on the grass. "Draco!"

"Tor, I lub you!"

"I love you to you silly idiot now off!" Torri giggled. Draco rolled off her, and she rolled over and cuddled into his chest. "You're so comfy."

"You know we're having a Halloween ball this year right?"

"No, I was to busy thinking about how much my ankles hut."

Draco chuckled lightly. "What are we going to do?"

"Hm….How about we go as…..Vampires!" Torri cried.

"Draco! Torri come on or you'll be late!" Hermione yelled from the door.

"And this time we'll make up an excuse for you!" Harry added. Torri and Draco dashed back to the castle and after Harry.

"I'm going to murder you!" Draco yelled. Harry laughed so hard he nearly cried. He burst into the class room, and Draco tripped on his hair. "Ouch!"

Hermione and Torri walked elegantly over to their seats, ignoring the fallen blonde. They noticed the class included Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins,

"Kluzt." Harry muttered darkly.

"Harry make your hair let me go!" Draco growled.

"Both of you sit down or I'll put you in the closet!" Morgan said from the desk, grinning evilly. She was comfortably seat on her desk, with her legs dangling over the edge. Harry half dragged Draco over to a desk and sat down with Draco on the floor next to him, still tangled in his hair. "So hello class!"

Everyone mumbled in response.

"Ahem. Say hello brightly and cheerfully or I'll put you in the closet."

"HELLO!"

"Very good. Today is your first day of class and we're going to start with vampires right away. Partly because they could be dangerous to you cause they might join Voldemort."

Several Hufflepuff and Gryffindor girls squealed loudly.

"Jesus Christ. If I can't even say Voldemort-" squeal. "Then how am I going to teach you how to defend yourself against him? Voldemort!" She cackled evilly as one girl fainted. "Sorry couldn't help it, will somebody kick her for me? Anyway, Vampires."

"Why are vampires coming into the school!" Ron asked loudly. "Aren't they dangerous! They might hurt us!"

Morgan rolled her eyes. "They're coming because in order to get them to join our side we need to give them a virgin sacrifice, don't worry your sister won't be an option." Her words were drenched in sarcasm. Harry went into a coughing fit that sounded suspiciously like laughter. Draco was shamelessly cackling on the floor. Most of the Gryffindors were so scared they were crying.

"I'm kidding! Jesus Christ. They're very good friends of mine, and they won't hurt you as long as your nice. But it would be nice if we understood their species. So does anyone know anything about Vampires?"

"They're immortal?" Seamus half asked.

"Very good, anyone else?"

"Erm…They can't go out in the sunlight." Dean added.

"Well….I'm actually not sure about that. But….Anyone know anything else?" Morgan looked around the room desperately. "Come on I can't teach a class of half dead people!"

"Erm…Aren't they usually pretty?" Torri asked.

"Yes. Now stop asking and tell me something!"

"They live off blood!" A Hufflepuff girl yelled.

"Fifteen points to Hufflepuff!"

Suddenly the door burst open and Sirius ran in. "Morgan! Hide me he's crazy!"

"Sirius Lee Black I want my chocolate back now!" Remus yelled. Sirius jumped behind Morgan. "Oh don't put Morgan in this you coward!"

"ADD!"

"I do not have-OH you're doing vampires my favorite! I'll take over Morgan go entertain the idiot."

Sirius snorted and was promptly tossed out of the class room and was followed by Morgan. "Have fun Moony!" Morgan shouted.

"I know I will!" Sirius purred. "Ow! Morgan stop hitting me! Jesus I do not enjoy abusive sex! Ow!"

Remus shook his head, suppressing a smile. "Alright so obviously your all disturbed and that's alright, but Vampires.

"We're not quite sure when the first vampire was born, but we assume from text books that the first vampire was actually created in Romania. His first name is unknown, but his last name was Black. The Black family's blood is laced with vampire blood, and many Blacks have been known, in the past, to turn into vampires, however none have survived to present day. But back to the first vampire, he lived until he was 17, but when he was murdered his mother, in a fit of insanity created an idol of black magic and brought him back to life using blood.

"So the vampire gene isn't a sickness?" Neville asked, "I saw that in a movie once."

"No, it's pure black magic. Blood sacrifice. But this man, Black was brought back to life. But he and his mother quickly realized that food had no meaning for Black, he couldn't wonder into the sun, he slept during the day. He wasted away because he didn't know he needed blood. His mother truly went insane when she realized her son was a demon she tried to kill him, and he killed her and drank her blood. From then on he ruled as the strongest vampire, despite being trapped in his 17 year old body."

"Is he still alive?" Torri asked.

"No. His blood was stolen by a vampire named Mallvorn. Mallvorn is still alive today. He and his coven's location is unknown. He hasn't been spotted for decades."

"When was he last seen?" A Hufflepuff asked.

"When I was in my sixth year at Hogwarts. He's…The closest thing to evil I've ever seen."

"You speak as thought you've met him," A Gryffindor yelled.

"I did. Mallvorn is obsessed with perfection and beauty. Some of the most beautiful vampires in the world are part of his coven, and few of them are there by choice. He likes pure bloods, pure colored."

"Do pure blood families have a specific coloring?"

Remus chuckled. "Actually they do. Normally having hair of mixed colors isn't considered pure. So you'll rarely see, a dirty blonde in a pure blood family. My hair for example isn't quiet blonde, but it's not red either. There of course are exceptions to this rule, more often in not pure blood families."

"Will Mallvorn be coming here?"

"Let's say he's not exactly invited, but he does whatever he wants. Partly we're studying vampires in case he or one of his closer coven members come."

"Is it true that if you put a stake through a vampires heart they'll die?"

"Urban legend. So I garlic so don't bother asking. For homework I want…you all to find a book on Vampires and bring it to class, read it to. You can pair up in groups, reasonable sized groups mind you! So see ya!"

The class started to file out and Torri got an idea. "You know that interview with the vampire book? We can use that one! We'll be the most original!"

"Hope we get a prize." Hermione muttered.

"Oh god we don't have potions next do we?" Harry groaned.

"Yup!" Draco sighed contentedly. "Oh Tor you'll love potions as much as I do one day!"

Down to the dungeons they trotted. "Draco I'm cold!" Torri growled. She was dressed totally muggle, none of the teachers had minded yet, black jeans, sneakers, and a fitted tank top. Draco sighed and handed over his hoodie. She gave him a quick kiss. "Love ya!"

Suddenly he pinned her against the wall and grinned. "Hm…I'm cold now too."

Torri smiled and pressed her lips roughly against Draco's. "Better?" She traced her tongue along Draco's lips and darted away. She slipped into the potions class bright red, but on time.

Draco came in a second later and sat down quickly on her lap. "Sush!"

"Well I can't breath so I doubt I'll be able to talk."

"Shush!!!"

"Mr. Malfoy have you gotten taller?" Snape asked coldly. "And have you grown another set of legs.

"Erm….Don't know what your talking about." Draco shrugged. Under him Torri coughed.

"Fatso!"

"Draco are you talking to yourself?" Snape asked amused. He did enjoy torturing his students, the fact that it happened to be his godson was all the better.

"No…."

"Harry! Help!" Torri squeaked.

"Draco please let Miss Sabriel breath and get your own seat, besides your on time."

A very red Draco slipped into the seat next to Torri sheepishly.

"Now, since we are preparing the entire school for the visiting vampires, we will be learning how to make blood supplement potions."

The entire class Snape completely tortured the Gryffindors, save for the ones who were smart enough to sit with the Slytherins. "Mr. Weasly you didn't chop the mandarin leaf properly."

"I thought we were supposed to use rat bone…" Ron's voice trailed off. On the other side of the room Hermione snickered. "Bitch."

"Ahem." Snape hissed. "A hundred points from Gryffindor for using such foul language in my presence and fifty more for using rat bone! You grotesque little boy."

Harry cackled at that and only received a harsh stare. "Professor how is this going to supply the same sustenance as blood to a vampire."

"Well…It's such a complex mixture that any off you who are capable of making it…You'll get something special. It's a very complex. All the ingredients must be perfectly chopped, the most important of them are the blood root, mouse bone, and the heart essence. The others are there to balance them out so they mix properly. The potion should actually be a dark red color."

Torri came to love potions, mostly because the Gryffindors were abused, and also because it was soothing to watch the potions simmer. Even the word sounded good. She carefully bottled her and Draco's potion and brought it to Snape.

"Hm…Nice color, now to see if it's done correctly." He added a few drops of something to the potion, it turned dark purple. Torri watched fascinated. "Very well done. Surprisingly, no homework for you two. I'm sure you'll be doing…Other things."

Draco went bright red and Torri laughed. She dragged him back tot heir seats to watch the Gryffindor blood fest. Ron and Some guy went up. The potion blew up in Snapes face, they got detention. Next was Ginny and some other girl. That Ginny girl was painful to look at, poor homely child. More blood. No Gryffindor got it. Except for Hermione and Harry. Blaise was forced into working into a Gryffindor and he did nothing, but tilt back in his chair, he only fell four times

Blaise got away, with no homework for 'having brain damage after falling on his head so much'. When they finally filed out of their last class for the day, Torri decided she liked Hogwarts very, very much.

Torri, Draco, Harry, and Hermione found themselves seated in the Defense against the dark arts room, two days later on Wednesday. They were huddled around Draco's copy of Interview with the Vampire pointing out which Gryffindors really sucked.

"Alright people, I'm Sirius Black and I'm going to be your teacher for today. And I'm hungry. Anyone got any food? Aw…Come on. Fine. Let me see your god damn books! Weasly! You and your posse can come up here and explain your book, a few facts you learned from it and how it portrays vampires."

"Well this book's called dangerous creatures of the underworld." Ron began. Sirius already wanted to kill him. "We chose it because it shows many curses on expelling vampires from oneself." Draco yawned loudly. Ron turned bright red on continued. "Vampires are dangerous creatures whose blood lust often takes over their small brain. Vampires are uneducated and live in packs. They are immortal and very dangerously obsessive. It portrays vampires as how they are, uneducated, hideous creatures."

"Interesting Mr. Weasly. Are you by any chance a racist?" Sirius asked politely. "From that little speech it seems that you are. The book is entirely incorrect. I'm not sure where you found that, but if any of the vampires see it they'll have a hissy fit. Stella'll eat you alive."

_Stella? _Draco thought. _Aunt Stella, she can't be a vampire..._

"The only correct part of that little monologue was the fact that vampires can be very obsessive. By the way Vampires either live on their own, with a partner or with a coven. Take partner any way you want. Alright Harry I dread seeing what you and your perverse group came up with, but…"

Torri grinned evilly. "Ok well this is a really sexy muggle book called interview with the vampire! The main character is a hot sexy vampire named Louis! Isn't that the cutest name ever?" Draco growled. "Oh you're cute to, anyway. Erm…"

"We chose it cause it's a great book!" Hermione chimed in. "It's written by Anne Rice and she's one of the most spectacular muggle writers ever! Personally my favorite character is a tie between Louis, Lestat, and Armand. They're all so cute! But the book portrays vampires as preternatural rather then supernatural."

"And they're all full of angst!" Harry added. "It's all about Louis struggling to understand why they're vampires and find the reason for it all. Vampires are intelligent, thoughtful, and very lonely. To have to live forever, alone, never being able to truly love."

Torri cleared her throat loudly. "There's also a movie which suggest we watch! It has Tom Cruise in it!" Screams. "And Brad Pitt! But his face looks a little funky in some scenes, but his body is dead sexy as always!" More howls from the ladies and some guys.

"Oh please your basing your assumption of vampires on some muggle." Ron scoffed.

"Detention Mr. Weasly!" Sirius growled. "For insulting a students work, being racist, assuming vampires are idiots, and being….Bitchy. Alright your next class will be taught by Morgan, so be ready for a talk on philosophy!"

Draco was laughing. "Hagrids got a surprise for us today!"

"I hope it's a cookie." Torri wined in a puppy dog voice. Harry gave her the look. The look being that's-the-strangest-thing-I-ever-heard-am-moving-away-now, look. "I really want a cookie!"

"Hm…I've got all this chocolate and no one to share with!" Sirius teased loudly.

"Oh! Padfoot! Snuffles? Please!!!!" Torri begged. "Need I beg?"

He tossed her a bar of chocolate and the brunette caught it in her mouth.  
"Bye Snuffles!"

"Hey Draco come here for a second." Sirius said. Draco obeyed. "Now if Daniel hasn't already told you this, if you hurt Torri in any way, I'll personally shove a boot so far up your ass it won't come out for months."

Draco winced. "Don't worry Sirius, I'll do that to myself before I hurt her."

Sirius patted him on the head. "Good doggie!" He shoved a bar of chocolate in Draco mouth and sent him away. The blonde ran after his group, managing not to trip or bump into anyone.

"Hey, why is no one moving?" Draco asked.

Torri shrugged. "C'mon let's go." She grabbed Draco's hand, Draco grabbed Harry, Harry grabbed Hermione, she grabbed Milly, she grabbed Pansy, and Pansy grabbed Blaise. "Move! Hey fuck you Weasel, excuse me, pardon me, ahem."

Finally they reached the front and head what everyone was scared of.

"Hagrid!" A sexy little kitten voice yelled. It was a guy.

"No! Quiet!"

"Please? Can't you just rip my shirt a little? A virgin sacrifice?"

Hargid scoffed. "You haven't been a virgin since you were fifteen."

"Mmmmm…..Please, please, please!"

"No! No pretend like I caught you in the forest!"

"Humph. Fine ruin my innocent fun."

Harry rolled his eyes. "C'mon you wimps, what can it be? Moony?"

Torri laughed at that and went after Harry. "Harry when will you hair get short again?"

Harry shrugged. "December I think, but it's Snape so…"

"He's nice if he's in a good mood." Draco argued. The other students carefully followed them. When they reached Hagrid hut there were gasps in awe, amazement, and the total sexiness of what was there.

Tied to a tree branch with his hands over his head was a man. He was tall and slender, with long silver curls that cascaded down to the small of his back. His eyes were the bright emerald green tinged with silver, his skin was pale as death, only a few shades ligther then his hair. He was dressed in black jeans and a white dress shirt. "Oh help me! This big sexy giant caught me! Please help protect my virginity!"

Hagrid growled angrily and pushed him so he was swinging. "Act angry you idiot!"

"Erm…Ah! Gr…I'm a violent vampire and I'm going to suck your blood! Are you Draco? Hiya, Stella has told us much about you."

Hagrid pushed the vampire so he swung back and forth again. " Well kids this is a vampire. Introduce yourself idiot."

"Hi! Nice to meet you all! M names Louis I'm a vampire, and-Oh is that chocolate? Can I have a piece?" Louis winked at Torri. Torri laughed. "Can you just put it in my mouth?"

Torri broke off a piece and reached over to toss it in his mouth, when Louis reached forward and grabbed the chocolate with his lips, making sure his tongue lapped against Torri's fingers. The brunette blushed, Draco growled at the vampire.

"Oh sorry Draco I didn't know! Sorry…" Louis said quickly. "Don't worry Stella'll his me really hard for it. Or nomi will."

"So how do you know me?" Draco asked.

"Oh…You didn't know? Stella's a vampire in m coven. She told us all about you. You look just like your dad, but you've got your mothers eyes. Personally I think your dad has ugly eyes, but I'll shut up now."

"Ahem!" Hagrid boomed. "Now let's learn about a vampire. This one is mentally retarded, but, Vampires have two fangs, now be a good boy and open your mouth."

Louis kept his mouth firmly shut, Hagrid snatched some chocolate form his coat and held it near the vampire's mouth, but far enough so Louis had to open his mouth to get it.

"See?" Hagrid pointed to two tiny fangs. "Another interesting thing about vampires is how fast they heal," He took out a large knife, and along with a few squeals, sliced Louis's arm.

"Bastard, I like this shirt." Louis growled. The wound healed in seconds. Much to the delight of the class.

"Vampires are usually pretty skinny. I've never seen a fat vampire."

"And you never will. During our mortal death we exert a lot of energy, so it burns off a hell of a lot of fat. Vampires weight after their death depends on how much and often they drink blood. If in the beginning they drink only very little they'll usually stay pretty skinny. If they drink a lot, they'll be less skinny." Louis explained. "Vampires also tend to have very spectacular eyes, I saw a girl once with yellow eyes. Some vampires actually possessed different eye colors as a child, like Rem, he had purple eyes and he still does!"

Hagrid sighed. "Well that's all for class. Now homework." Most of the class left quickly, either scared of the vampire or talking about how hot he was. Harry, Torri, Draco, Milly and Blaise stayed however. Pansy had other classes.

"Draco, I'm so sorry for hitting on your girl." Louis apologized again. "I didn't realize. She's got vampire blood so….Sorry can't really help it."

"I do?" Torri asked.

"Yeah, most vampires can feel it. I think your part vela as well, in fact I think you all are. It's strongest in Draco, but it's strong in you to." He said looking at Blaise. "Hagrid can you let me down? I wanna go scare the little kids!"

Hagrid sighed and untied the knot. Louis sighed contentedly. "So my little kiddies shall we head to the castle?"

"Hey! How come your out in the sun?" Harry asked.

"Oh, well I was made in…erm…Well I'm 644 now, I'm one of the youngest vampires. Sorry I'm terrible at math, ok 15th century. After five hundred most vampires can survive in the sun. I still can't stay in the sun long or I'll burn, can we get inside please?"

"So, Louie, can I call you louie?" Torri asked.

"Yeah sure, you look like a vampire as well." Louis mused.

Draco was confused. "Tor, why are you so attracted to him? I can kind of feel it.."

"Oh god your not jealous are you! I'm sorry Draco I'll-"

Louis laughed. "Don't worry either of you. Neither of you have ever felt your own kind have you? It's a longing all vampires have, we're all a little kinky, we're drawn to each other, sensually. Not sexually, sensually. Torri's drawn to me cause she's more vampire then you are, it's totally natural. Draco you'll feel it in a second. Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes…."

"I didn't recognize you with the hair, nice hair by the way, I say long hair rocks!" Louis was practically flirting with him. "You're part vampire too, so was your dad. Veela as well. You guys all have preternatural blood, that's why you didn't leave with the others!"

"So do all vampires flirt with each other?" Milly asked. "Cause you're flirting with Harry and Draco and Torri big time."

"Yeah, like I said, We're very sensual creatures. Usually the few vampire hermits are crazy because they live with the comfort of others. Vampires don't take much seriously, some people have remarked that we're like on big orgy. And it's steamy!"

Torri liked this louis. She knew Draco did as well. All of them did. This was going to be a very interesting year.


	14. Sinister Forest

"Harry I dun wanna go in there!" Louie wined. Harry was attempting to pull him into the transfiguration class room.

"Act your age, not your i.q.!" Harry growled. He braced one foot on the wall and pulled the vampire harder. "Louis!"

"Harry!"

"Louis!"

"Harry!"

"What is going on here? Who are you?" McGonagall's sharp voice cut through their argument. Louis pulled himself upright and straightened his shirt.

"My name's Louis, I'm one of the vampires, and I'm just watching the class….for reasons…"

Torri started too giggled, when Hermione elbowed her sharply in the ribs. "Professor Louie's a little bit confused. Do you mind if he stays in class with us? He'll be good!"

Louis nodded like a hyper active child. "Good Louie." He dashed up the stairs so he was sitting next to Torri. "Harry get over here." He growled. Harry ran over and plopped down net to Louis.

"Ahem." McGonagall started. "Today we will be…."

Draco didn't hear anything else the old hag said. _I'm part vampire. So is Torri and Harry. We're part vampire and vela. That explains why I'm so drawn to him. I can't wait to meet the other vampires. Stella. My aunts a vampire. The way Louie was talking about her probably an important vampire. So I guess she's pretty old, I know Oreo's a human. That means Stella's not my aunt…maybe my great great great great great…I getting a had ache thinking great so much, great times…a lot aunt. _

Thankfully class let out quickly. "What do we have next?" the blonde asked.

"Divinatation." Harry sighed.

"They actually teach you that crap?" Louie asked. Torri had a much traumatized look in her eyes. Draco reached over and hugged her. "Hey…Tor?"

"She fell off the ladder last time after that bitch showed her something in the crystal ball." Harry snarled.

"Hm…" Louie's voice was still mischievous, but something had hardened in it. "Maybe she can have an unfortunate fall."

Torri cracked a smile. "I hope."

Hermione and Blaise branched off to go to ancient runs, Milly dashed over to her extra potion lessons, Pansy had to see Hagrid about detention, Torri clung to Draco for dear life, and Harry and Louie exchanged murderous ideas.

"Hey Tor? Can I float you up into the class?" Draco asked when they reached the treacherous ladder.

"If you drop me you are never getting kissed again." Torri warned. Draco smirked and muttered the spell. Torri giggled. "Look how high I am!" She was left floating in the air as everyone climbed up. Draco, carefully directed her body with the wand and she floated through the trap door at the top. "Draco? Can you let me down? Oh shut up Louie! It's not funny!"

The Slytherin climbed up and sent Torri floating into a chair. Draco sat down next to her and shot an evilly pleasant smile and 'the bitch'.

They were doing tea leaves.

Louie took a sip of tea. "Hm…This is quiet good."

"Shut up and drink the tea already." Harry growled. Louie swallowed the rest in one gulp. "Cup." Louis handed the ebony haired boy the cup. "Hm…A grim…You'll die."

"Already happened." Said Louis. He set his feet on the table with a sigh.

"A sun…So something god will happen…A drop."

"A drop?" Louis asked leaning over towards Harry. "Blood probably, as I'm a vampire."

"Professor what does a drop of blood mean?" Harry asked loudly. The bat rushed over to their table."

"Oh you poor dear! This is the darkest and most horrible bad omen! It means you will die horribly. Or it means you have suffered a great deal, and you will loose someone you love."

Louis was on is feet in an instant. "How can you tell that from tea leaves! It's random how they'll form!" Though he towered over Trewnly, she seemed the stronger of the two. Torri felt anger from Louie, but there was more, anguish, loss…Anger was just a wall to protect himself.

"The tea leaves arrange themselves to read whoever's cup it is." She said, he voice stable, no like Louis'. The vampire hissed at her and in a languid motion leapt out the window. Torri dashed over to the window, just in time to see him hit the top of the castle. He started to walk and jumped off the castle again. "Poor dear."

"Can you predict anything positive, professor?" Torri snarled. "Whatever I'm so outta here."

"Child! You must not abandon your destiny! You mustn't go!..."

Torri gather her book and left smoothly. "I don't believe in destiny." She carefully climbed down the ladder and dashed to the front of the castle. "Louis!" She dropped her bags and looked around. No sign of the sliver haired vampire. "Come on Louie she doesn't know what she's talking about."

Suddenly her head jerked towards the forest. _He's in there. That's why I was so drawn to it. Vampires live in there. Louie's had a bad past…He's suffered and he's in love. So he's probably hurting a lot in side. Immortality is a double edged sword. How cliché. So he must be one of those people who acts stupid as defense. In that case he probably won't come out anytime soon. _

The brunette looked down at herself. She was in what she usually wore, jeans and a t-shirt, some days tight, some days looser. Today it was a short loose dark blue t-shirt over it and Torri wore an over sized denim jacket, she hated being cold. "I'm so not dressed for this." But she took a deep breath and walked over to the woods. "What am I doing? This is crazy I should just wait for the other vampires to get him. But he's hurting. He's my kind…My brother of sorts…."

She walked toward the forest and held her breath. She took one step in and shivered. It got very dark, very fast. She started to hum, and then sing softly. "L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is for very, very extra ordinary. E is for something I don't know. Love was made for you and me."

She smiled. Suddenly she turned and looked behind her nervously, no one there. "Louie! Louis! Please come out and find me." Torri surveyed the area before realizing she didn't know which way she came from. _Shit! God I wish I had a better sense of direction! _"Louie! Please!" She sighed. "I guess the only thing I do is find you, now."

Torri wondered around the woods calling out to Louie and glancing around nervously. "My bologna has a first name is Oscar…" Torri sung, laughing to herself. "My bologna has a second name it's Mayer. Oh I love to eat it everyday and if you ask me why I'll say! Cause Oscar Mayer has a way with b-o-l-o-g-n-a.

"LOUIS! Louie I'm scared." She whispered. Again she looked behind her, and then heard something. "Louis!" she followed the noise and saw a small lake, sitting on the bank was Louis throwing stones. "Louie?" she whispered. She dashed over to him. "Louis!"

"Torri? What are you doing here?" he asked sullenly. "You shouldn't be here."

"If you're in pain I should be here." She said indignantly sitting down beside him. "Besides we're friends."

"Your so cutely naïve." Louis said with a sigh. "Ignorance is bliss."

It was Torri's turn to sigh. "No it's not. It's painful because the truth hurts that much more. I'm not a fool Louis."

"You're so young. Sixteen. I can barely remember that far back." said Louis, trying to smile.

"Or perhaps you don't want to remember?" Torri asked, politely smirking at him.

"Am I that obvious?" he asked.

"No. You're a damn good actor, almost as good as Harry."

"Kids your age shouldn't have to act. He shouldn't have to pretend to be some one he's not. He's lucky he has you guys, to help him out of that shell. A vampire can feel that sort of emotional barrier. He's one of those people who blames himself."

"Are you?"

"Yes. Torri you should get out of here. If another vampire finds us we'll have to explain a lot. I don't even want to think about a centaur." Said Louis.

"I can't. I don't know where we are." Torri grinned sheepishly. "I was hoping you did."

Louis smiled. "Idiot, no I just ran as fast as I could. It feels good to just run fast."

"You ran away." Torri said, her voice was sharp.

"Yes." Louis closed his eyes and smiled. "I just couldn't take life anymore. So I ran away. They found me, raised me until I was of a suitable age to be turned, then they made me a vampire. At the age of 22. They didn't think I'd be so powerful. I ran away again. And found Jackle. I met Stella and the rest of the coven. Most of them don't even realize about me."

"Like I said you're a good actor."

"You're very empathetic." Louis whispered. "It's a rare gift. You're also so mature for your age. So is Draco. Him because he's been hurt, you….because of your empathy."

"Louie come on. We have to get out of here. Draco might come looking for me."

"Harry we have to find her!" Draco half screamed. "Why did she go after him! Why does she care!"

"Some people just do Draco!" Hermione snapped. They had searched the castle, now they were heading to the front door. "She's a caring person. Obviously she likes Louie a lot. She was the one who was so drawn to him!"

"Stop bickering." Harry yelled. "If we're going to find her we-"

"What?" Draco asked. Harry pointed to her stuff, sitting next to the castle. Draco looked toward the forest and snarled. "She's in there."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"I just do. It's a feeling." Draco murmured. He started to walk to the woods, as he was a doll returning to his master. "Hermione go get a teacher."

"I'm coming with you, Bastard." Hermione growled dropping her won bag and following Draco. "Harry?"

"I'm coming to." He followed the suit and broke into a run toward the forest. As the trio ran into the forest, they didn't notice someone watching from the window. "Remus why are Harry, Draco, and Hermione dashing into the forest?" Morgan asked.

"What!" Remus yelled. He ran to the window and cursed. "Are they insane?"

"Whatcha yellin' about?" Sirius yawned.

"Harry, Draco, and Mione, are going in to the forest." Remus yelled. "C'mon!" he ran out of the class room followed. Morgan looked out the window thinking for a moment.

"Sirius I'm going to jump."

"Are you insane! You're not a full vampire Morgan, what if your powers haven't recovered form the bind they put you in!"

"Trust me!" She murmured.

"Fine." Sirius kissed her cheek, grabbed his wand and ran after Remus. "If you die I'm never talking to you again!"

Morgan cracked a smile. _Feet don't fail me now. _She deftly jumped from the window and realized she was falling. _Shit! No I'm part vampire! I have red eyes god damn it! I'd better not die!_

She landed on her feet and crouch to absorb the impact. "Oh whose good!" She started to do a little disturbed victory dance. "Sirius I'm alive!"

Sirius grabbed her in a bear hug. "Good." He kissed her and then followed Remus into the forest. The werewolf sniffed the air. "Remus? What are you smelling?"

"The full moons tomorrow idiot! I'm very wolfy right now." Remus snarled. He sniffed the air again.

"Whatcha smell doggie?" Sirius teased.

"Torri's in here to…Wait…Vampire. I smell vampire!"

"Is it him?" Morgan growled, her ruby eyes flashing.

"Louis…What the fuck is he doing here?" Remus growled. "Morgan if you can jump from a window you can feel him."

The half vampire closed her eyes and let her senses over whelm her. "He's here. At a lake. Something upset him, he's with Torri. This doesn't make any sense."

"Let's just go." Sirius yelled. So they ran through the woods calling the students names.

"Did you hear that?" Draco asked.

"It's your imagination." Harry growled.

"No I heard it to!" Hermione whispered. She moved closer to the other two. The witch felt a cold chill tingle up her spin and she glanced behind her. It was misty, but she could make out the form of a man. "Harry!"

The ebony haired boy looked back at Hermione and caught sight of the form. "What the hell is that?" Draco turned and saw it as well.

"Run." The blonde whispered. The three took off in the opposite direction. When they ran right into somebody. Hermione and another woman screamed.

"Sirius!" Draco laughed. "You gave us a god damn heart attack!"

"Why are you three in here!" Remus yelled. "You could've been killed! Draco there is nothing funny about this!"

"Torri came in here looking for Louis."

"Wait you guys know Louis?" Morgan asked, rubbing her head. Harry pulled Mione to her feet and let her grab onto him for support.

"Hagrid brought him in, as a surprise. We took him to all our classes, but in Divinatation that old bat predicted that he had suffered a lot and he would loose some one he loves." Harry gave them the condensed version of their day.

"Damn!" Morgan scowled. "That'll set him off for sure."

"How do you know him?" Draco asked.

"My dad was a member of his coven. He was always like a brother to me. Louie had…Problems with his parents. All we know is that he ran away from home, and was turned by a different coven. He came to my dad's coven in….Dunno…three hundred years ago maybe. But he's sensitive." She explained

"Morgan can you sense them? We should find them before something else does." Said Sirius.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "That way." She sprinted off into the forest followed by all of them save Sirius.

The grim stood very still. Suddenly his midnight blue eyes flew open. "Mallvorn."

"Sirius…"

"Show yourself you bastard!"

"Why do you hate me so?"

Sirius whirled around nervously. "Because you tried to frame Remus with murder! You nearly killed Morgan by binding her powers, and you…Your just a bastard."

"I love that fire in you Sirius…That's why I chose you. James' son is far more beautiful then his father…Strange isn't it?"

"Don't you lay a finger on Harry!" Sirius yelled. "If you so much as look at him I'll-"

"What? The voice was amused. "What if I made you one of us? You'd be so powerful. You'd be the ruler of us all. You'd answer only to me, you could walk in the day light and kill all you wanted."

"Fuck you." Sirius snarled. He took off after Morgan, ignoring the tears streaming from his eyes. "Stop! Get away from me." Sirius turned into Padfoot and almost banished all the emotions Mallvorn flooded into him. Finally he heard Morgan, she was hugging Louis tightly. He changed back into himself and winced at the resurgence of all his human emotion.

"Sirius where were you!" Remus yelled. "You had us worried." The werewolf grinned. When the grim didn't answer it faded quickly. "Sirius?" He walked quickly over to him.

"Mallvorn. He's here." Sirius moaned. "Remus I probably led him here."

Remus' amber eyes flashed with rage. "Sirius did he hurt you?"

"No."

The werewolf let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Don't worry, here just sit down."

"Sirius!" Harry yelled. Hermione looked back at the forest and screamed. Every head at the lake turned to her. With a trembling hand she pointed to the forest. At the edge of the clearing she saw a man.

He had long matted brown hair and piercing black eyes. His pale naked chest was covered in blood. Carved onto his chest was the word violin. _Just like Draco! _The brunette thought. Instead of fingers he had claws, he raised on hand to his lips and licked each slender pointed claw free of blood so they glinted in the darkness. All over his chest needles were stuck into his chest.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Don't you see him!" She shrieked. She reached over and grabbed Harry. The boy jumped and his eyes went as wide as tea saucers.

"There's a man standing there. And I think only Hermione can see him." Harry stammered. Sirius was sitting on a rock with Remus next to him. Morgan was next to Louis hugging him, Torri was brushing Draco off and walking over to Sirius and Remus. Draco was standing alone.

The man grinned cruelly and suddenly was rushing at Draco. "Draco!" Hermione screamed. The blonde turned and didn't even see the man who seemed to fly to him, his claws at the ready.

Torri's heat froze. Suddenly Draco was being attacked by some invisible ghost. Horrible red cuts appeared all over his chest. He was lifted into the air, trying to escape from his attacker.

Time stopped for a moment. _Draco…_Torri thought. Fear for him vanished, doubt, all emotions washed out of her like a river, being replaced by a tidal wave of hate, anger, and her own fear. She didn't understand why that was pushing her, but it did.

Suddenly every shadow writhed, Torri's eyes went totally blank as she raised clenched her fists. The shadows wrapped around her, and when she raised her hand, they did exactly what she wanted. They slammed into whatever was hurting Draco. The blonde tumbled to the ground, and was caught by the shadows. They wrapped around him in a small dome.

She could see the gruesome sight the man was and for a moment she wanted to vomit. But Torri pushed that away desperately. The man suddenly picked her up and grinned at her. He let one claw trace her cheek bones, leaving cuts. He licked the blood. "Exactly like a shadow witch should taste."

Torri tried to summon the shadows again, but instead she felt as weak as a kitten. The man screamed as a set of claws burst through his back, Torri was sprayed with blood. He dropped her, and she was caught by someone.

A pair of emerald eyes looked down at her in concern. "Louie?" She asked.

"Thank god." He breathed. He set her on the ground. Torri rolled over and vomited. Louis was pulling her hair away form her face. "Better?"

She nodded. "Sorry." Torri started to cry softly. "Did…Who was that…What did I-" her entirely world went blessedly blank.

"Torri!" Draco cried, running over to her. "Lou?"

"She's just unconscious." The silver haired vampire murmured. "Sirius!" He cried hoarsely.

The grim and Remus ran over. "What?"

"That ghost was one of Mallvorn's."

Sirius sighed and sat down. Morgan plopped down next to him and wrapped her arms around her next. Remus straightened is shirt and took the role of the care taker. He

tried to keep himself together by counting in his head. The werewolf gathered Harry and a very traumatized Hermione.

"Louis!"

All of them save Draco looked over at the man standing there. He had bright violet eyes and chestnut brown hair, which fell silky over his shoulder. Louis smiled at him. "Remy…Is he dead?"

"No. Is the girl alright?"

"She'll be fine." Louis murmured. "Where are the others?"

The new vampire dipped his hand in the lake to wash the blood off. "Their coming."

Remus had just gotten Hermione and Harry settled down. The werewolf was fighting hard to keep himself together. Mallvorn…He was here. In this forest. "Rem?" The werewolf asked in a tiny kitten like voice. The vampire fixed his violet eyes on Remus and smiled.

"Hey wolfie." He was at Remus' side in an instant and caught the fallen wolf. "It's okay. The other will take care of them. Now you just relax."

"I'm glad you're here." Remus muttered before falling asleep in the vampire's secure hold.

"As am I." The vampire sighed. "Louis we have to get them out of here."

The other vampire nodded and grinned. "Jesus Stella it took you long enough."

"Shut up Louie. You're damn lucky the centaurs didn't find you." She tossed her platinum blonde hair over one shoulder and surveyed the scene. Draco was holding onto the girl, Torri. Remy had his attentions fixed on Remus. The other girl was in shock. Sirius was also in shock, Morgan was holding onto to him for dear life. Harry was confused, unsure what to do. "Remy! Get there werewolf and the girl.

"Louis take Torri back, I'll handle Draco. Where's Alex!"

"Here snookums." A vampire with blood red silky waves and electric blue eyes teased. "I can smell Mallvorn."

"Go take care of Sirius and Harry, please?"

"Course."

Alex darted off to Sirius, Stella in one leap jumped over to Draco. "Draco? You have to let Louie take Torri okay?"

He nodded mutely. And then looked back at her. "Stella?"

"Hey…" She hugged him tightly. "Sorry I haven't talked to you in so long. Jesus look how you've grown."

"I did grow huh." Draco grinned. Stella looped his arm over her shoulders and jumped. "Wow! We're flying." They landed back on the ground and Stella jumped up again.

"No silly it's a vampire gift. We can't fly, but this is close enough." Stella smiled at him. "Oh! Dear you're in shock! After being attacked by that thing…"

"What was that?"

"It was a creation of Mallvorn's twisted perverse mind. Probably some poor soul he tortured and killed. Sush. Go to sleep Draco. We'll explain when you wake up."

"Torri?"

"Louie's got her. Don't worry, he's chosen her."

"Chosen?" Draco asked, his voice thick.

"We vampires often choose a mortal to protect, someone we have a strong bond with. It's the equivalent of a guardian angel. Well, we're not exactly angels…More guardian devil."

A/N: MUAHAHAHAH confused? Don't worry if u review I'll explain next chapter. As a cure to confusion have a cookie! leaves out a basket of cookies and runs back into room evil light…..


	15. Vampires chosen

Torri woke up in one of the hard, small hospital beds. _Draco_She looked around and quickly spotted the blonde in the bed next to her. Torri slipped out of bed and walked over to Draco's. He was still fast asleep. _Draco__…_The brunette curled up next to him and snuggled into his chest. _Mine. _

Draco woke up to find a very warm lump laying next to him. "Torri?"

"G'morning." She mumbled. She looked up at him with big deer like eyes. "Can I have a cookie?"

"Are you insane?" Draco asked. He hugged her tightly. "More importantly you're not too damaged by what happened in the forest right?"

Her smile faded. "What did I do?"

"You manipulated the shadows. They will respond to your every beck and call now."

Both of them looked towards the door and found Stella and Louis standing there.

Louis jumped over to them and presented them with a plate of cookies. "They'll make you feel better!"

"Hey Louie." Torri greeted, nibbling on a cookie. "How're ya doing?"

"As well as can be expected. We haven't made our grand entrance yet, no one knows we're here." Louis laughed.

"Why not?" Draco asked, rubbing his eyes.

"We wanted to wait for you. Harry and Hermione woke up earlier." Stella explained quickly. "Torri we have to talk to you about what you did in the forest."

"I don't want to do it again." Torri mumbled.

"You have to. Shadow manipulators are very rare. It's a gift."

Torri shook her head. "I hate shadows, they've freaked me out ever since I was a kid."

"So you're scared of the dark?" Louis asked, cocking his head to the side.

"No, I'm fine with the dark, but if I work myself up enough the dark does freak me out."

"Interesting." Stella mused. "To think our shadow witch is scared of the shadows. To have ultimate control over your greatest fear. A little ironic?"

"A little." Torri agreed. "So I can make shadows do whatever I want?"

"With a little training." Louis grinned. "We can help! We taught Daniel to manipulate his fire, he was so hyper about it. Daniel couldn't wait to try out his power. He burnt down half the mansion too."

"Wait I'm confused." Draco mumbled. "What happened in the forest? What attacked me? How can Torri use the shadows, why did only Hermione see that thing that attacked me, and what was Sirius so traumatized about?"

Stella took a very deep breath and started to talk. "Mallvorn is one of the strongest vampires. But he's also a very twisted, obsessive, lunatic. It's a very dangerous combination. In Sirius' sixth year at Hogwarts Mallvorn took an interest in him. In order to break Sirius he framed Remus with murder. Sirius and the others tried to prove Remus innocent, but the cost was dire. Mallvorn was supposed to take Sirius away forever. He almost did. Sirius was missing for weeks. They found him strung up in the forbidden forest in a mock crusifxicion.

"Mallvorn let them keep Sirius, but the cost was Morgan's own vampiric inheritance. Her powers were bound. Only recently has the bind started to wear off, only because Mallvorn has returned. The thing that attacked you Draco was one of Mallvorns…Ghosts. He kills people, tortures them to death. And then if he liked them enough he has the power to bring them back to life as his slaves. Hermione could see the ghosts because she's a seer of sorts. She can see ghost then she can probably feel preternatural aura.

"Torri's powers manifested themselves at that time partly because you were in danger, and partly because she could feel Mallvorn. His presence is suffocating evil. She was threatened by that and wanted to defend herself. She can control shadows. Voldemort probably set her child hood up so she had some phobia of shadows and the dark, making her powers that much more inacessable. But her fear is partly the reason they are so powerful. Do you understand now?"

Draco looked at her blankly. Torri nodded. "So basically Mallvorns a crazed pervert whose obsessed with Sirius and he'll do anything to get him. Morgan gave up her vampireness to save Sirius, Hermione can see ghosts, Voldemort set my life up so I was scared of the dark, and Draco helped them manifest?"

Stella applauded. Draco cracked a smile. "Oh…I get it!"

Louis grinned. "Now I suppose you two should meet the other vampires. Harry and Hermione already know them."

As if on cue four vampires and Sirius and Remus came into the hospital wing.

"Torri!" Remus yelled he rushed over to the bed followed by Sirius. He looked very beaten and brusied up.

"Remus what happened you look terrible!" Torri cried, sitting up in bed.

"Transformation was pretty rough." Remus said with a grin. "You've been in here for three days."

"We thought you two had died or something!" Sirius joked. "But please do meet our vampire friends! That's Alex," He pointed to the vampire with the red waves, his hair was pulled back with a black ribbon. He had pale blue eyes that were almost white. "The one with the purple eyes is Remmy." Remmy was the tallest, with silky chestnut brown hair, very pretty hair. His eyes were bright violet. "Nomie the short one."

"I am not short Sirius!" She protested. She had small golden waves and hone brown eyes. She was the shortest vampire. Louis was the shortest male vampire, he was only as tall as Stella, Nommie was even shorter then he was.

"Aw….Don't worry baby I love you even if you're short." Louis teased hugging her.

"Oh shut up Louie." She brushed him off affectionately and then grinned at Torri and Draco. "You two are so cute together!"

Torri blushed and Draco grinned. The brunette glanced over at Sirius, and then she noticed how close he was to Alex. "Erm..Sirius?" she asked

"Yes…."

"Are you a vampire?"

All of the vampire either chuckled or smiled. It was Alex who answered. "He's spent a lot of time with us, he's practically one of us."

"Sirius I thought you were with Morgan…" Torri mused.

Alex laughed at that. "We're not together silly. Remember what Louie told you about vampires? We're all touchy feely all the time. Sirius is my chosen one and I look out for him."

"Chosen one?" Torri asked. "God I'm confused."

"It means that he has a vampire protector. I'm bound to him by blood," Alex explained. "Torri you belong to Louis, I think Nommie wants Hermione, Draco is Stella's, Remus is Remmy's, and Sirius is mine, Harry probably is to. Just nod and smile sweetie."

Torri nodded and smiled. "Right I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed, what time is it anyway?"

"Almost our grand dinner entrance." Remmy smirked. "Oh I can't wait to see that look on Dumbledores face."

Torri grinned. "I think I like you. Does anyone want to come with me?" Draco looked at her completely oblivious. "Idiot."

"What? Oh, Oh! Yeah I'm going to make sure there's nothing….Pointy…Cause pointy things are bad you know…" He followed Tori out the door with a cheery smile and then dashed after her.

"They are too cute." Nommie giggled.

"They are quiet an interesting pair." Remmy remarked he tossed an arm casually over Remus' shoulders "Whatcha think wolfie?"

"I think they'll a little like Nommie and Louie. In a few days they'll be the most dysfunctional couple ever."

"We aren't dysfunctional!" Louis exclaimed, wrapping his arms possessively around Nommie. "We're perfect compliments to each other!"

"After a few hundred years of councilng." Alex muttered. Sirius gave him a playful shove.

"C'mon let's go visit Morgan!" Sirius dragged Alex out of the hospital wing like a hyper kid.

"Hey, Wolfie?"

"Yes Rem."

"Can I scare the first years? Please! I've been so good!" He gave Remus the biggest puppy dog eyes ever.

"Oh fine….But….I've got an idea!" Remus' face lit up. "The Halloween ball! After midnight we can have a sexy party!"

"Like on family guy!" Nommie giggled. The vampire regarded her like she was crazy. "Stewies sexy parties? Remember! Oh never mind."

"No like kick the teachers and anyone under thirteen out and dance to muggle rap all night long!" Remus growled, Remmy affectionately mused his hair.

"Good idea wolfie!"

Torri and Draco emerged from the Slytherin common room half an hour later, and went to find Harry and Hermione.

"Torri!"

"Mione!"

"Torri!"

"Mione!"

"Harry?" Harry joked. Torri ran over and hugged him to.

"I missed you, idiot!" Torri grinned. She threw her arm over Hermione's shoulders and her other one went over Harry's. Draco joined onto the train on Harry's side. "Mioen you should tell Blaise how much you love him!"

Hermione turned an unnatural shade of pink and was about to hit Torri when someone slung their arm over her shoulder. "Oh hi Blaise!"

"Hey Mione, what did you need to tell me?"

"Erm…Your hair cut looks really great…." Hermione smiled nervously.

"Thanks, but I think yours looks better…" Blaise murmured. Hermione laughed and blushed.

"I'm hungry." Harry interrupted. "Can we go eat?"

"So you'd eat without us!" Alex cried. They looked over and saw the vampires walking toward them. All of them were dressed in dressed in dark green and gold, or silver in Louie's case, but there was some black tossed in.

"Wow! You're blinding me with your perfection!" Torri teased. "Louie why aren't you in gold?"

"It doesn't match my eyes, it makes my hair look white to! When it's silver!" Louie got a playful slap from Nommie for being an idiot.

"Why are you guys all dressed up?"

"Colors of the coven." Remmy growled. "It takes away form my eyes to!"

"Oh shut up Rem you look fine." Remus yelled from down the hall, he Morgan and Sirius were half running to them.

"Aw…I didn't know you care wolfie!"

"Gr…."

"Can we just get something to eat?" Sirius wined. "I'm hungry!"

Morgan gave him a light shove. "Me to!"

"Hippocryte." Sirius muttered. Morgan and Remus dragged him through the two huge doors. "Ahem! Listen up!"

"We would like to introduce you to the vampires!" Remus finished. They moved to the sides ad the vampires filed in. Whispers and gasps filled up the room.

Stella growled at them and they all lined up, sort of. She sighed and rested in a bored voice began to recite the super mini speech she had made up. "Hello, my names Stella Malfoy, I'm nine hundred sixty six. And I like eggs."

"I'm Sexy!" Remmy started. A low growl from Remus made him pout. "Fine my names Remmy. I'm five hundred and six. And I like kitties."

"I'm Alex….Erm….How old am I?" All the vampires shot the red head a glair. "No I'm serious I can't remember!"

"Seven hundred." Sirius coughed.

"What?"

"Seven hundred. Cough cough."

"Sirius are you choking or something?"

"You're seven hundred." Morgan hissed.

"Oh yeah! Sorry I haven't left my lab in a while. I'm seven hundred and currently I'm looking into a potion to make Vampires human! I like people…"

Stella slapped her face into her hand and shook her head. "You're an idiot."

"Hello I'm Louis! I'm sure some of you know me from Hagrid's class. You can all call me Louie. I'm six hundred and fourty four I love chocolate! Especially dark chocolate, or white chocolate, milk chocolate's kind of plain you know?"

"Ahem." Nomi growled. "My names Niomi. I'm four hundred ninety nine. I really like tv! I love family guy, Futurama, and Inu-Yasha. But personally I think it's on a little late. Oh and guess what! Yami no Matsuei is being released in English! I'm so happy!"

"And you're calling me a geek." Alex muttered.

"No just a dumb blonde."

"I'm a red head!"

"You should be a blonde." Nommie scoffed. "Can we sit down now?"

Dumbeldore magicked a few chairs down at the end of the staff table. The vampires were very squished, but no body minded, all the girls were giggling and quiet a few guys to. Stella had her face buried in her hands.

"What a coven you guys are. Now no one will take us seriously!" She muttered

"Aw don't worry Stella! We'll be good!" Louie laughed giving her a big hug. "We're going to have so much fun!"

Stella groaned.

The next day the Vampires were all dressed comfortably sitting around the defense against the dark arts room. Finally the sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin's filed in.

"Hey where's nommie?" Torri asked.

"She's too young to be out on full day light." Alex explained.

"Isn't Remmy kind of young to?" Draco asked.

"He's pretty powerful." Alex said with a grin, he went back to fiddling with his hair. When eh finally tied it back it took on a life of it's own and fanned out everywhere. "Stupid hair."

Most people tried to sit far away from the vampires, but Harry, Draco, Torri, Hermione, and Blaise were quiet close. Pansy and Milly were still a bit scared of them. Sirius and Remus were there, but Morgan wasn't.

Stella launched into a boring explination of vampires powers and stuff. Torri drifted completely off until Louie started to yell her name.

"Torri! Get down here!"

"What?"

"I said, for an example on part vampires Torri will come down and be our ginguina pig." Louie said with a evil grin. Torri dashed down and stood there.

"What do I do?"

"Torri is a part vampire. Lot's of purebloods are. A true half vampire is Morgan, but she's not here right now so Torri will have to do." Louis explained.

"I feel so loved." Torri muttered sarcastically.

"Don't worry Torri," Remus grinned. "So class what about Torri looks vampiric?"

Remmy yawned loudly. The class was boring him.

Remus growled. "Alright, Torri sit down. Does anyone have any questions before we continue?"

"Why does Remmy have purple eyes?" Pansy asked.

"I was born with them." Remmy shrugged. Remus winced, she'd struck a nerve in Remmy. He was very sensitive about his eyes. "Anything else? No ok class over!"

"We still have fifteen minutes." Remus sighed. "Remmy do a trick."

"I'm not a dog Wolfie." Remmy said affectionately. Callign Remus Wolfie always made the vampire feel better. "If you give me a biscut maybe."

"Hey I've got a question." Ron snarled, with a smirk. "Are you and 'Wolfie' screwing around after class?" Ron didn't know what happened, but in a flash Remmy was in front of him, grabbing the collar of his shirt,

"Number one, no one calls Remus Wolfie, but me. Number two, you should shut up about things you don't understand."

"So you two are together?" Ron asked, with the horrible smug tone. Remmy's eyes flashed and he tossed Ron away, disgusted.

"Little Bastard. I bet your blood tastes horrible, but I could try it."

"Rem quit it!" Remus half yelled. "Leave him alone."

"Why should I? I'll kill the bastard."

"Professor is he going to hurt us?" A shy Gryffindor asked.

Remus shot Rem a hard glare. "No. He's going to get very lost very fast."

"Just because you can't stand up for yourself doesn't mean I can't." Remmy snarled, he jumped out the window.

"What the hell was that!" Ginny half screamed.

Remus shut his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Vampires often chose Mortals they find interesting and bond with them. So they become the mortals guardian angel of sorts. Remmy and I are bonded by blood. I've got a head ache class dismissed."

Alex was closing protectively around Sirius. "Remmy and his temper."

"Ron deserved it." Torri growled.

"Tor you should get to your next class." Remus said, in a weary voice.

"I quit Divinatation. I'm scared I'll rip that old bat to pieces." Torri said. She wlaked over to Remus' desk and pulled out a chocolate bar. "I'm staying with you guys."

"Can you pass me the advil in the top draw then? I find it works quiet well against Remmy's emotions." Said Remus.

"You can feel his emotions?" Torri asked.

Remus nodded. "You and Louie'll have the bond some day. If you choose to."

Torri sighed. "So…."

Stella smiled. "I'm going to check on Nommie, I don't trust that Weasly kid."

"You don't think he'll try and find her." Alex sighed. "So paranoid, Stella."

"It's what kept me alive for so long Alex." She growled. "Bye!" She left. Sirius lay down on one of the tables, Alex sat down next to him.

Remus was pacing. "You don't think he's mad at me right?"

"No. He's to happy to see you again to be mad." Louie shrugged. "Torri what other classes do you have today?"

"Just Divinatation, double. But I'm spending it with you guys."

"Think we can try to work on your shadow control?" Louie asked. Torri went deathly pale. "I'll be right here if anything goes wrong."

"Isn't Stella helping me?"

"No, I'll be training you." Louie winked at her.

"So comforting."

"Just try."

Torri shut her eyes again and let all her emotion wash out of her. She thought of the shadows of the darkness, of Draco. _Draco_Louie noticed the shadows moving and suddenly they exploded. They wrapped all around her and Torri opened her eyes. "Louie? Help? Get them off me!"

"Breath!" Louie's voice was sharp and clear. Torri closed her eyes, but she could still feel them all over her body, like slime. "Now open your eyes. How do you feel?"

"Scared, upset, angry."

"Bad. Don't scared if anything goes wrong I'll he right here to save you. Alex is here, so is Sirius and Remus. Don't be upset you're doing great. Anger if good, just a little. Do you feel better?"

"No." Torri opened her eyes again, and squeezed them shut. "Make it stop!"

"Torri please!"

"No Louis make them go away!" Her voice was becoming more and more frantic and panicked. Louis shut his own eyes and saw the world in his minds eyes. He felt Alex's light blue presence next to him, Sirius' dark blue sitting on the table, Remus' bright amber, even the faint purple of Louis, but glowing silver in front of him was Torri, the shadows let his own silver hand slid through and grab Torri's. he yanked her out and the shadows went back to their place again.

"Torri? Look at me."

She looked up at him, her eyes were glazed over and un focused, she started to cry and he hugged the girl tightly.

"Sush…We won't do this again until we've sorted through you're memories and cured your fear a little okay? I understand it's a phycological fear you have."

"Okay."

"Want some chocolate?"

Nod.

"Want to go steal Draco?"

Nod.

"Come on." He carried Torri out of there. Alex smiled at Sirius.

"That was so cool!" The grim murmured. "Can you do that to me? Feel me essence?"

"Yup." Alex grinned. "They're very strongly linked, they have the same aura. You're worried."

"Nothing," Sirius looked out the window at Remus. "I'm worried about Mallvorn."

"He can't hurt you with me here." Alex growled. "If he wants Torri he'll have to go through Louie, if he wants Harry he'll have to deal with me. Remus is safe with Remmy, as you just saw."

"Yeah I guess…." Sirius murmured. He buried his face in Alex's shoulder. "Remus? Want to go find Remmy?" The werewolf nodded.

"My heads killing me."

"Professor may I borrow Mr. Malfoy?" Louie asked, throwing up the trap door." The bat was too shocked to say anything. "Thank's professor." Draco climbed quickly down the ladder and was attacked by Torri.

"Tor? Baby what's wrong?"

"I tried to help her with the shadows." Louie explained quickly. "She kind of had a break down. I just needed to see if she could get over her fear on her own. We just have to sort through her memories and get rid of her fear that way."

"She'll be alright?" Draco growled.

"I'm fine." Torri said, she looked up at him with a smile. "Can we go get something to eat?"

"Sure." Draco grinned. "Hey Louie?"

"Hm…"

"Where's Stella I have to ask her something about that ghost of Mallvorns…"

Louie grinned. "You can ask me. I know a lot about him and his ghosts."

"Why did that ghost have the word violin carved into his chest? See….My dad he did that to me over the summer." Louie's grin faded quickly. "So does it mean anything."

"Mallvorn's linked with Voldemort. The prize it seems, is you. Mallvorn obviously still wants Sirius, but you've caught his eye. Not good. Violins always had had a special significance with vampires. In ancient days we could control the devils powers with a violin. Do you play it?"

"Since I was a little kid."

"Damn. We have to find Stella now. You two go get something to eat, I'll find Stella."

"Draco….This really isn't good is it?" Torri asked with a smile.

"No. But we've got each other right?" He smiled back at Torri. "Halloween Ball….What should we go as?"

"Don't we all wear masks or something?"

"Yes…."

"I have an idea." As they made their way to the kitchen, Remus Sirius and Alex were looking for Remmy.

"Rem!" Remus screamed. "God damn it come out right now!"

"Alex can you feel him?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. He's near the lake."

Remus was already there, he climbed over the numerous rocks to a small space between them, covered plush green grass, a tiny cherry tree was in the little cove. The small waves from the lake washed up a layer of rocks, it never touch the grass. "Remmy you idiot!"

"Hey Wolfie, here to lecture me?"

Remus plopped down beside his vampire and sighed. "If that kid talks to the ministry you could be…."

"Stella's got connections, she is a Malfoy."

"Should we go over?" Alex asked.

"Nah….They need to work it out themselves. Let's go get fine her broodingness." "Morgan?"

"Astronomy tower." Sirius mumbled.

Back at the lake Remus laughed as the cherry petals fell in his face. "Rem I'm sorry about Pansy asking about your eyes."

"Don't worry bout it Wolfie."

"Well I can tell you are." Remus retorted angrily. "Rem I can feel your emotions. Right now you're hurt, you feel guilty, and you're angry that you lashed out."

"I don't give a damn about that kid! In the olden days I should have killed him. I'm mad at the ministry because they let humans push us around. Do you see why Voldemort is so appealing! Vampires are powerful creatures Remus. They toy with us while Voldemort would understand and help us come into the power we deserve. What's the point of being on the good side if there's no reward."

"You're so right. And at the same time…there is a reward. It's freedom. As pathetic and cliché as it sounds, if we worked for Voldemort he would hold our life in his hands like puppets."

"Not a vampire! I am nobodies puppet!" He yelled.  
"Voldemort is like Mallvorn. They are the same person, and they'll betray each other in an instant if it gets them something."

"You know me to well Remus. You deserve so much more. Look at how they treat you, like a bloody dog! You never stand up for yourself! And don't say I deserve this!"

Remus shut his eyes and rested his head on his knees. "It angers you that I don't stick up for myself."

"Yes."

"You're so much stronger then me. They would hit you if you didn't do what they want, if you stood up for yourself. Me to, but the difference is I decided to just be hit, and I didn't say anything, they broke me. But no one could break you."

"You're not broken." Remmy whispered harshly.

"I'm like a doll with a crack."

"Shut up Remus!"

" Broken."

Remmy hugged the werewolf tightly. "Shut up! We fixed you, you're not broken anymore. Sirius and James and Morgan and Oreo and the vampires, and me, and even Peter fixed you! You're not a doll."

"No one ever cared about me."

"Well now a hell of a lot of people do! So chin up and smile for god sakes!"

The werewolf did. "Thanks Rem."

"Welcome Wolfie."


	16. it's alive!

They sat there, for hours, just enjoying each other's presence. Finally Remus whispered. "Suns setting."

"Ain't it pretty?"

Remus smiled. "_Isn't_ it pretty."

"Yeah…Wolfie?"

"Hm…"

"We shouldn't be out after dark." Remmy said getting to his feet.

"Did you have to remind me?"

Up in the astronomy tower Morgan and Sirius were sitting on the roof, Alex had gone to check on Harry. Morgan snuggled closer to Sirius. "I wish we could stay here forever."

"We should head in for dinner." Sirius murmured gently. Morgan shook her head.

"This isn't right, you get you're freedom back only so Mallvorn can take you away."

Sirius looked down her alarmed. "What are you talking about, love? He'll never take me alive."

"Don't say that!" Morgan shrieked. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and her eyes glistened like rubies. "He can do that to! I'm sure you'd make a pretty ghost. I get you back just to have to deal with that nut case. I missed you so much. And right after Lily and James…."

"I'm free now. They wouldn't want you to think about the past. What matters is now." Said Sirius, wrapping his arms around her. "C'mon we should head inside."

"I hate this place." Morgan whispered fiercly, pulling away from the ex-convict. Sirius smiled and she roughly brushed the tears from her eyes.

"It was the only home I ever knew. The only place I felt welcome." Sirius mused. "Now…It's dead to me as well. I suppose I do have a family now, my hoe is with Harry, I would give anything for Harry."

Morgan nodded. "I think we all would. He's all we have left of Lily and James. As sad as it sounds, it's true. We wouldn't save his life only for him, but because he's them as well."

"Who cares about the physiological aspects. We'd give our lives for him and that's all that counts."

Harry and Hermione found Draco and Torri in the kitchen. Harry smiled and ran over to them. "I knew I find you two here. What happened?"

"I-Louie-we…Louie tried to get me to use the shadows, I had a breakdown." Torri explained. She took another sip of hot chocolate, her hands still trembling.

Hermione plopped down on the chair next to Torri. "You guys want to get dinner?"

"Can we just get some here?" Torri asked managing a small smile. "I don't think I'm going to move."

"Yeah sure." Harry nodded. "So….Tor, why are you scared of shadows?"

Draco gripped his mug so hard his knuckles turned white. _Do you have any tact you idiot! _Torri sighed. "Erm…It's kind of hard to explain, but you guys are my friends. When I was little, as far back as I can remember, I hated being in the dark. My dad would tell me that I would never let him and mom leave me alone in a room. The dark began to mean being alone to me, and I hate being alone.

"I think I was….I dunno maybe four I had my first nightmare, I was all alone sitting in a dark room, on one of those freaky wooden chairs…and all around me was the dark, there were shadows everywhere, and my parents came into the room. They were half hidden in shadows, and they left me in there, all alone. So after that I hated shadows and darkness. That was the beginning."

"Oh baby." Draco murmured hugging her tightly. "We're not going away any time soon."

"I know." Torri said, flashing them a hundred watt smile. Hermione and Draco didn't catch the act, but Harry did. He had given people that smile for years.

They ate in the kitchen, and good naturedly tortured the house elves, much to Hermione's dismay. Harry got a wonderfully wicked idea. "Tor, Draco, why don't you come back to Gryffindor tower, we can have a nice party, invite Louie and the vampires….Sirius can get us some booze."

Torri really grinned. "I'll go find him, Draco get everyone else, I'll meet you guys in Gryffindor tower." She dashed off down the corridor without another word.

"How's she gonna find Louie?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged and pulled her away with a wave to Draco.

Torri kept running until she was sure they weren't behind her. She fell against the wall breathing heavily. The brunette slid down the wall and buried her face in her hands. _I know you won't go away…but telling myself that isn't helping me! _

"Louie this is serious! Don't you dare make jokes at a time like this!"

Torri's head popped up. _Stella? _She roughly whipped her tears away and carefully followed the voices down the hall.

"Sella I'm serious! Draco Malfoy is in possession of the violin! I checked. He plays it as well, his aura is all over it. The violin has chosen him, so has Mallvorn."

_Louie, don't you know better then to piss Stella off? _Torri thought affectionately. She reached a sharp turn to the right and flattened herself against the wall.

"Mallvorn? What do you mean he's chosen him!"

"Remember the ghost that attacked Draco? It had the word Violin carved into its chest. Lucius did that to Draco!"

"So by joining with Voldemort Mallvorn gets Draco and his violin as his puppet in exchange. But what about Sirius? Mallvorn still obsessed with him. And Torri! That thing tried to take Torri."

Torri glanced quickly around the corner. The brunette pulled her head back quickly and was greeted with Louis' warm laugh.

"Come on Torri, how long have you been here?"

A very red Torri shuffled over to Louie's side. "Since Stella yelled at you for joking."

"Then you heard about Draco's violin." Stella muttered dryly.

"What's so bad about his violin?" Torri asked.

Louie sighed. "Centuries ago, the devil ascended from Hell in the image of a mortal man. He was given…a second chance at mortality. It was a challenge of sorts from the angles, if the devil could do one good deed for all of man kind then he could chose an angel to be his….admiral of Hell. If he failed the angels would take his fiddle. The devil began a violin maker's apprentice. He made a violin, so beautiful and so perfect that it captured men's hearts.

"But he weaved a spell on the violin, a wicked and terrible spell, the spell stated that anyone who played the violin to the devil's satisfaction then they would become the devil's chosen. At first the angels laughed at the devil, and one laughed the loudest, his name was Celice. But they angels realized all to soon that the devil had outsmarted them.

"You see, only twisted souls could become one of the devils chosen. Every man who played the violin went insane. So he ridded the world of them. But before they went insane, then men all were given the thing of their dreams. Their families lived happily ever after. So the spell gave them their hearts desire, but the price was their sanity. The angels realized they had lost and won at the same time. So they stole the Devil's fiddle, and Celice was cast from heaven."

Torri watched him with wide eyes. "What happened to Celice?" Louis sat down on a wooden bench and she sat down next to him. "Louie?"

Stella continued the story in a distant and mournful voice. "Celice scorned heaven as it had scorned him. So he wondered from city to city, until he came to New Orlens, there he found the devil and his haunting violin. The newest owner of the violin was a man named Mallvorn. He had played the violin for eight years, not aging or showing any signs of insanity. He lasted the longest. Celice became obsessed with the violin, when Mallvorn went insane he stole the violin and ran to the ocean. For seven days and seven nights a terrible storm raged over the city, fueled by the violin.

"On the last night a bolt of black lightning struck the violin. The devil rose out of the oceon and led Celice to Hell. Celice flourished in hell, and became the first black angel. Celice, the black angel, visited Mallvorn in his cell at the mental hospital and offered him back his sanity, in exchange for his mortality. Mallvorn gave it without hesitation. But he was tricked, he never again saw the violin which he was so obsessed with. Mallvorn became the first immortal. He wondered aimlessly until he found Syrus Black, the first vampire. Mallvorn drank all of his blood, becoming extremely powerful.

"But he wanted more still. He wanted the violin back. instead he settled for Celice. Celice used Mallvorn's mortality and became human again. Mallvorn stole Celice away we don't know what happened to Celice until he commetited sucide. Mallvorn was shaken by the death of his puppet, he never really understood death."

"And the violin?" Torri asked horasly.

"The violin was passed on through the ages until it reached Narcessa Malfoy. She passed it on to her son, Draco. Now he has become the devil's chosen. He will have ultimate power over it, and weave spell over all who oppose him." Stella finished with a sigh.

"Mallvorn became obsessed with Celice, just as he obsessed over the violin." Torri mused. An idea hit her like a rock. "What did Celice look like?"

It was Louie who answered this time. "Eyes glittering midnight blue, hair black and silky as the night. A perfect body that all angels posses. Once he became the black angel he had the ability to change into the grim, the ultimate sign of death."

"Sirius." Torri whispered. "He believes that Sirius is Celice. Because he could never believe that Celice had died…"

"Yes." Louis agreed. "Torri you should go."

"No, why is this affecting you so strongly?"

"Draco is going to be taken by the violin! He's going to become Mallvorn. History will repeat itself…When he goes insane he'll drag you and Harry down with him. Sirius will be taken by Mallvorn, Remus and Morgan and Oreo and Daniel will be divided between Voldemort and Mallvorn. The vampires will be hunted down and murdered." Louis said, his voice was thick.

"We know how to change it!" Torri said encouragingly. "We won't let the violin take over Draco! Because….We love him, he's going to control the violin, not the other way around."

Tears streamed down the silver haired vampires cheeks. He laughed anyway. Part of Torri wanted to draw back, afraid of the manic vampire and half of her wanted to cry with him. "You're so naïve Torri. So painfully naïve."

Draco walked into the Slytherin tower, his feet pounding on the black stone. He glanced around the common room nervously, it was empty. _Everyone must still be at dinner_, the blonde thought. He suddenly felt the overpowering urge to flick on the light, but there were no light switches in Hogwarts.

"Come on Draco get a hold of your self. You're not scared of the dark." Draco looked behind him. "Nothing there. what were you expecting you idiot…great now I' talking to myself." The slytherin mumbled as he made his way up the stairs to his dorm.

His nerves were screaming run, run far far away! But a Malfoy doesn't run. "I'm not scared." He said scornfully, glancing behind him again. Draco started to hum softly, but it soon escalated into singing. "I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door, I've had you so many times but some how I want more, I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring ran, look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while…"

Something was definitely wrong. Draco shivered invoulentarily as if someone had just breathed on his neck. Again he glanced behind him, the door to the common room was open. "Shit." Draco cursed. He wanted to leave, but something was pulling him toward his dorm. He opened the door to his room and knelt by his bedside table. Draco pulled his violin out and set it gently on the bed.

He jumped at the loud thunk of the common room door closing on it's own. The blonde wanted to run, but instead he pulled the violin out of the box and gently traced the gleaming black wood with his finger tips. In the light of the red sunset the wood took on a haunting reddish black hue.

"Something's wrong…" Draco whispered. "I should leave. Get up! Get up now Draco…" But he didn't get up. He positioned the violin in his arms and started to play.

The music poured out of his soul, violently, angrily. Waves of red fire rolled off his slended form, standing in the middle of the four beds. He played faster and faster and suddenly the window clattered open, the papers in the room flew into the air around Draco. Outside the sky blackened and someone screamed.

Draco kept on playing oblivious to the world outside his violin.

Down in the hall Stella froze, Louis moaned and Torri jumped. The haunting sound of Draco's violin filled their ears. Torri scooted instincivly closer to her vampire protector. "It's begun." Louis whispered. Suddenly the Slytherin next to him slapped him with such force the vampire nearly fell of the bench.

"Don't say that!" Torri snarled. "We are in control of this! Get up Louie, we have to stop him before the violin takes control of him!"

When he didn't move Torri just yelled angrily. Stella was still frozen. "Fuck you both." She ran down the hall as fast as her legs would carry her. The brunette fell onto her knees and pushed herself up with a snarl. _No! I'm not letting that violin take Draco! He will not become Mallvorn! _She dashed to the Slytherin common room and ran into the thick doors. They were locked. She bashed against them with her entire body. "No! Draco! Wake up! Draco!"

She sunk to her knees outside the door. "Draco?"

In the Gryffindor tower Hermione sat on her bed wrapped in a comforter. It didn't take away the chill deep in her bones. Harry was starring out the window lifelessly. His black hair escaped from the loose tie the held it away from his face. "Here, Harry I think I knew what we can do with your hair." Hermione said with a light teasing quality in her voice. Harry managed a small smile at sat down at the edge of the bed. Hermione's fingers deftly divided Harry's thick locks into three even sections.

"Mione something's wrong." Harry murmured as she wove the ebony chunks together.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

"I can feel it…How did you see that ghost in the forest?"

"Nommie said that I'm a very sensitive medium," Hermione smiled. "In spite of the fact I think Divinatation is a load of junk, I can see ghosts like that. She said it'll come in handy because Mallvorn relies a lot on his ghosts."

"It's still hard to believe that the vampires are like our personal protectors." Harry murmured. "They'll be great allies in the fight against Voldemort."

"Somehow I have a feeling that Voldemort's not our biggest issue right now, Mallvorn's far more dangerous then Voldemort will ever be. All Voldemort can do is wave around a wand and say Ada Kevarda. Mallvorn can take our blood, make us his slaves for enternity. Not exactly pleasant is it? There all done." She tied Harry's hair back with the dark green silk ribbon.

"Thank's mione." Harry said with a huge grin. "Now it doesn't touch the floor!"

Both of them heard the enraged tune of the violin. It filled the room, despite the closed door. Suddenly the window shattered violently, sending glass pieces everywhere. Hermione wrapped herself in the blanket and Harry dove behind the bed. His head popped up and he ran to the window. The sky was pitch black, even the forbidden forest seemed to shake. The lake swirled violently and Harry could see Sirius and Morgan planted on top of the astronomy tower.

All of the sudden they heard a scream. Hermione shed her protective blanket and dashed to Harry's side at the window. Standing on the top of the tallest tower at Hogwarts was a girl. "Ginny?" Hermione breathed softly. The music increased in speed and Ginny flung her arms out and fell of the tower, Harry could just barely see a smile on her face. She fell wither her back to the ground, her white dress swirling around her.

Harry saw her fall right past the window and saw clearly her manic grin. He watched in horror, unable to look away as she hit the ground with a sickening crunch. Blood stained her white dress crimson, it pooled around her body, her hair floating in it like a halo. Her murky blue eyes spilled out of the sockets and hung by a thread. The bone of her nose had jutted through the skin. Her body lay at un natural angles.

Hermione buried her face in Harry's shoulder sobbing. But the worst part was the violin didn't stop. Draco kept playing manically. Another scream split the sky and Harry registered this one as Torri's voice.

"Torri…" Hermione cried. They ran to out of the common room and through the castle, when suddenly their shadows started to writhe violently against their bonds of attachment. They saw Louie and Stella run down the hall, but they were all too late. The stones in the castle creaked violently. "She's going to destroy the castle! Louie do something!" Hermione screamed.

The silver haired vampire dashed forward his thoughts bent on Torri. Louie found her suspended in the air with the shadows brushing over her body like oil. Silver tears streamed down her cheeks. Louie reached through the shadows. "Torri take my hand now! Killing us all won't help Draco! Listen to me!"

The shadows slowed in their violent track around her body. "Louie?"

"Torri take my hand. We can save Draco if you hold onto me!" Louis shouted.

Torri laced her fingers gently through his and suddenly he pulled her out of the shadows. The Slytherin clung to him for dear life as purple light tinged with silver slammed into the door. She looked behind her to see Remmy and Remus running to them.

"Torri!" Remus shouted. Louie half passed half threw her to Remus and she clung onto him. "Please say something."

"I would kill for a hot chocolate." She sobbed. Then she pulled away sharply. "Draco! We have to get Draco he's going to die!"

"Let Louie and Remmy handle it." Remus said soothingly.

"No!" Torri shouted pulling away violently she ran through the Slytherin common room, followed by Harry, Hermione, Remus, and Stella. Torri knew she looked like a crazy person but she didn't care, the only thing on her mind was Draco. Louie and Alex were frozen standing just inside the door of his room. Draco was in the center, his eyes glowing. "Do something!"

"It's too late. He's been chosen." Louie whispered. Torri snarled and pushed him out of the way. She tried to grab Draco and pulled back clutching her hand. And invisible barrier protected Draco. She tried again and pulled away again, her hand bleeding from the shock of the lightning barrier. "Torri stop!"

_What can I do? _Torri thought despondently. _I'm helpless. The shadows…No! They'll leave you alone, they'll take everyone you love away. _She shoved that voice away violently. _I don't care! They can leave me for all I care, but I have to help him! I have to do something! _She pulled the shadows to her, and found they were more then willing. Torri shivered and the shadows covered her body like a blanket. Like the warmth of hot chocolate or a hug. _Nice shadows aren't they?_ _Now cover my hand so I can feel Draco! _The shadows did what she asked.

Torri tenderly touched a finger to the barrier and felt an electric shock fill her entire body. Behind her she felt Harry and Hermione. She stayed back while Harry climbed closer to them. Suddenly Draco dropped the violin, but the barrier didn't go away, neither did the storm. He turned and looked at her.

"Shadow against the thunder of hell." Draco whispered. "You can't win…"

Torri pulled back. "Draco?"

"He's gone my dear, trapped in the darkness of his own mind. He's my chosen one. He bares my mark." Draco, who was not really Draco said, in a throaty voice, that at the same time was deep and rich.

Behind them Louie was furious, Hermione was scared, Remmy was frozen, and Harry was upset. "Louie do something!" the Gryffindor growled.

"I can't! The devil's taken possession of Draco! God knows where Draco is in his own mind but it's not a good place! Damn it! I should've stopped her! God knows what she's created now!"

"What did she do?" Harry asked quietly.

"She's challenged the devil by taking possession of the shadows. There's no way Torri can win this! Damn it I should have stopped her."

"What's that?" Hermione asked pointing to the crackleing shield of black lightning that engulfed Draco. Torri was also shielded, but by something pure white, it looked almost like white shadows. At the point where the shadows touched the lightning it crackled violently.

"What?" Louie asked. "Do you see something?"

"There are shields around them both, black around Draco and…the one around Torri used to be white, but now it's turning black…it was white before…"

"No it was never white." Remmy whispered. "Always black like shadows…I saw Torri's shield as pitch black like Draco's…The fact that you saw it as white must have been a…vision or something."

"White as in an angel." Louie growled. "Great we need a miracle to stop this."

Harry glanced out the broken window. It still stormed violently outside, the sky was growing darker, he could still see Ginny's shattered body. The pool of blood around her had grown to an unnatural size.

"Let Draco go now!" Torri shouted. As empathis the shadows writhed.

"Make me! He belongs to me now!" Draco snarled reveling sharp pointed teeth. "He is my chosen one, the one who will go beyond all others!"

"Fuck you! Go away now!"

"You have no power over me! You are a half breed who is able to fling some shadows around, big deal. Only an angel can save you now…"

"Angels…I'm sorry to say I don't believe in angels…" Torri scoffed.

"Then you are a fool."

Harry's head jerked up. He looked at the devil that possessed Draco's body. There was a small X burned into the skin of Draco's cheek. His eyes met the devil's and for a moment time stood still. Memories came crashing into him.

There as a man, who looked exactly like Sirius. He was wondering down a dirt road and next to him was a younger boy with tousled black hair and emerald green eyes. The boy fell to his knees, the man screamed for him to get up, the boy fainted.

Suddenly there was a girl, a pretty girl spoon feeding him soup. The man was leaving him, another man with silver hair was playing the violin on a stage, the man who looked like Sirius watched him. Someone screamed Celice. The silver haired man was covered in blood and laughing, Celice was screaming.

The devil's piercing laugh shook Harry to the core. "You have an angel…An angel reborn…How quaint." Sirius, Morgan, and Remus stepped into the room, Sirius caught sight of the new Draco and shivered. "Celice…I never expected to see you here, tell me how is mortality?"

"What are you talking about?" Sirius whispered. He fell back against the wall. "I'm not Celice…"

"Oh come now Celice…Don't say you've forgotten me, after all I gave you everything, a home, a life, a purpose. But all you wanted was that beautiful violin."

"I don't want it anymore!" Sirius cried. Morgan knelt by his side, but they could all tell she was completely helpless.

"Do you want Mallvorn to take you? As I remember he quiet liked you…"

"Stop! Please!" Sirius moaned clutching his head. Suddenly every window in the room broke. Wind filled the room and Harry's hair came free of the braid, it swirled around him like a cloak.

"Don't torture Sirius." Harry growled. Every head in the room turned his direction. His voice had a power it hadn't had before. The Gryffindor faced the devil down with his emerald eyes. "Get out of Draco Malfoy now! He is not concerned in this!"

"Aw contraire he is everything in this." The devil stated with a crazed grin. "He is my chosen one…He will make the difference in this war…You know the one of which I speak."

"Mallvorn and Voldemort against us." Harry snarled. "We will win, now leave! You have no power here!"

"Actually I do. You're not a real angel, however you do look like Auron, you are not."

"Shut up!" Harry screamed. "Leave Draco alone and get out of here!"

"My, my," The devil smiled. "You even have his temper, but not his wings…No…He gave up his beautiful wings so he could be with that girl, Kathy? Karrie? It doesn't really matter she was just a girl."

"Katherine," Harry snarled. "You murderer."

"She was practically begging for death, to bad though. I suppose her reincarnation is here too."

Harry surveyed Draco. He wasn't Draco anymore…But he couldn't help believing it was. The Slytherin's eyes glowed even brighter, the X on his cheek started to leak black blood. Torri would have fallen if the shadows didn't prop her up. The devil was enjoying tormenting them, getting angry would only make him happier. So the black haired boy shut his eyes and threw on is most offensive smirk. "Yes I suppose she is. Tell me, do you enjoy not having a physical form of your own?"

"It's better to have any form I want." The devil snapped, his eyes dimmed a little.

"Well you do look nice in Draco's….Will he start to spider walk up and down stairs as well?"

"I don't think they got my voice correct in that movie, but I appreciated the effort." Harry smirked. _Getting angry now Mr. Devil? _

"Is someone getting angry?"

"I'm not angry!" The devil fired back hotly.

"Calm down there's no need to shout." Harry starred down Draco glowing unnatural eyes. "You will leave now, and you shall never harm Draco again"

"Even if I did leave, he still belongs to me, or did you not see the large bleeding X on his pretty cheek."

The wind got even stronger, and they knew this wasn't the devil's power. Harry seemed to grow taller and he almost glowed in the darkness. "We'll deal with that later. If you don't want a fight you should go. Quickly."

"A mere human versus the devil? I think not." Draco's hand came up in a deliberate dance, black lightning bolts wound around his arm. The blonde's arm lowered until it was in line with Harry's chest. "Good bye, Auron."

Harry didn't have time to even think before it hit him. He fell to the ground writhing with pain. His blood curling scream split the black sky, and it started to lighten. Rays of sunlight poured into the room illuminating Harry's twisted form. He screamed louder and louder as two huge wings lifted themselves from his back.

The sick tearing of flesh filled the room, for a moment nobody breathed. Harry pushed himself to his feet angrily. The wind howled even more violently, Harry's ebony locks swirled around him like a cloak. "Leave now, devil! I am an angel, now if you don't want a fight I suggest you leave and never harm Draco Malfoy again."

"He is my chosen one! He belongs to me. He holds my divine power." The devil snarled.

"And he will choose how to use that power." Harry said evenly. "Now go!"

The devil smirked. "In that case farewell Celice, I do hope you look a bit better when we meet again." He laughed cruelly at his own joke. "I would take care of the half breed, she looks a little faint. And you Auron…What can I say, perhaps you will join me in Celice's steed. I trust you'll enjoy Hell." Draco fell to the floor as the devil's spirit fled his body.

Harry sat down hard on his knees. The sky began to lighten, the wind ceased howling. He heard Morgan come up behind him and whisper soothingly in his ear. The Gryffindor didn't know what she said. He didn't really care. As sweet darkness washed over him, the boy who lived's mind was only on that girl Katherine.


	17. du du dunnun

When Harry woke up he was in the hospital bed, sprawled on his stomach. His wings spilled out of the bed. "Sirius?" He looked around, no one…the room was empty. He lay back don with a sigh. _What happened? Draco was really possessed by the devil…and I fought him, I'm an angel…Who's Celice…Is Sirius Celice? I know I'm Auron…I think I know Celice. All I remember is that girl…Katherine. I gave up my wings for her. I fell in love with Katherine. Ginny! _

He fell with a loud thump out of bed. "Sirius! Someone….Ginny's dead."

"Harry!"

He smiled at the brunette running in. "Hey Torri."

"Are you alright?" She set a tray down on his bedside table and sat down on the side of the bed. "Did your wigs make it hard for you to sleep?"

"No, I slept fine, but Ginny!"

Torri frowned. "You've been asleep for a week Harry, we were getting worried. But…Look about Ginny. I don't know how to say…"

"What happened!" Harry insisted.

A voice from the door answered in a low drawl. "Everyone thinks you killed Ginny Weasly."

Harry's head shot toward the door, standing there was Draco. "Draco?"

"Hiya Harry. I'm doing fine, no need to ask, but you won't be."

"But I didn't kill Ginny!" Harry protested, getting back into bed. He was all tangled in his sheets.

"I know that." Draco growled irratablly. "But Ron doesn't. He's insane. One girl said they say you starring out the window at Ginny. She told Ron and he went crazy. Some people say you used dark magic and drove her insane, some people think you actually pushed her. Look Harry it's crazy out there."

Harry nodded slowly. "I'll deal with it. I always do. But Draco…I-how-I don't understand how you can be alright! You were possessed by the devil, Ginny killed herself while you were playing violin. Don't you feel guilty!"

Draco smiled and sat down on the bed across from Torri. "Unlike you I don't blame myself for everything. I don't feel at all guilty, I wasn't under control of what I was doing. So I'm not to blame."

"Wish I could think like that." Harry mumbled, falling face first back into his pillow.

"That's why you us darling." Torri said kindly. "Now eat!" She waved a fork with a potato on it. Harry looked over at her with a rougish grin, he opened his mouth and Torri popped the potato in. Draco chuckled at the boy who lived. "Don't worry to much about that girl. Me n' Draco don't think you killed anyone. Mione's still on you're side. She's trying to talk Seamus and Dean over. Neville's undecided, but Lav's still on our side."

"What about my wings?" Harry asked. "Ow awe we gowa get dem away." He said with his mouth stuffed full of potato.

"I think Padame Profey has a potion or something." Draco muttered. "Tor will you get Louie and all?"

"Yeah sure, Harry you'd better eat! Or I'll eat it all." As empaphis she grabbed a muffin and dashed out.

"Harry…Why do you think Ginny killed herself." Draco mused.

Harry sighed. "I don't know, I mean, normally she's pretty stable I guess. I can't understand why she killed herself. But she had prepared for it. She was in a white dress, she had this crazy grin on. I swear she'd lost her mind."

"Don't feel guilty about it Harry, she was crazy. Look it's not your fault okay?" The blonde insisted. "You can't blame yourself for this!"

"Okay…" Harry muttered. Draco was obviously not convinced.

"Harry! It's not your fault. No matter how much people may blame you for it. You didn't kill Ginny Weasly."

"But I could have caught her! Or used my wand or I could have told her to stop. I just watched. I watched her kill herself! She was still alive when she hit, she was still bleeding! I watched her kill herself." Harry wrapped his arms around his torso. A chill ran down his spine at the sight of her body.

Draco wrapped the covers tightly around him, carefully leaving his wings out of the wrap. "No you couldn't have. She was crazy."

"But I-"

"Did you push her?" Draco growled.

"No." Harry hung his head.

"Did you put a spell on her?"

"No."

"Then you didn't kill her." The Slytherin concluded.

"I should shut up. If I keep talking like this everyone'll think I want to kill myself." Harry murmured in a half amused voice. Draco's eyes darted over to his form nervously. The ebony haired boy's shoulder trembled. "I can only hurt people. I can only hurt you and Torri. I'm no angel…" silver tears trekked down his cheeks and landed on the sheet.

Draco didn't say anything, he just hugged the Gyrffindor tightly as he sobbed. "It's okay Harry. Don't think like that."

"I watched her die." He sobbed. "I saw her body fall from the tower and when she hit the ground I heard every bone in her body crack. Another person to add to the death list., all because they knew me!"

From the door the vampires all watched in silence, Torri moved closer to Louie for protection. Remus grabbed Sirius to keep him from running to Harry's side. Stella left first, the vampires followed her, Alex lingered for a moment. He bushed past Sirius, and whispered in his ear. "It won't help him with all of us here."

The grim clenched his fists tightly and followed when Remus tugged his sleeve gently.

Harry woke up again in the hospital bed, this time it was to Sirius and Alex's voices. "Sirius?"

"Harry! God I'm so glad you're awake! Are you okay, look it's not your fault about Ginny, so please don't-"

He was cut of by Harry's laughter. "Don't worry please Sirius. I'm fine. Really I am. I'm glad to see you to."

Sirius smiled down at him. "I'm starting to actually like you're hair long."

"It just gets in the way," Harry chuckled. "I like braiding it actually, Sirius what do I do about my wings?"

"Here!" Alex said with a grin, he shoved a glass full of dark purple liquid under Harry's nose. "Drink this and they'll sort of…Go back into your back. I put a numbing powder in there so you don't feel the pain."

Harry took a careful sip. "It tastes good." Alex beamed. "Can I make the wings come back?"

"If you will them to they will, now that you've awakened as Auron, they do belong to you now." Said Alex. "I'm just worried it'll be painful to have them open again."

Harry winced a little as the wings folded back inside him. "It still hurts." He looked behind him and grinned, the wings were gone, but there was a long red mark just behind his shoulder blades. "What's that?"

"It's the scar from your wings." Alex murmured. "That's very interesting. How do you feel?"

"Good…" Harry's brows furrowed in thought. "But I can't really feel my back to well."

"Don't worry, we'll leave you to get dressed, you can manage right?" Alex asked. Harry blushed and nodded. "Great, we'll be outside." Harry slipped out of bed carefully, testing his legs to make sure they weren't numb as well. He could stand alright. Next to the bed he found jeans and a long sleeved green shirt. _Torri_He got into the jeans okay, the shirt was harder, but he managed.

"I'm good." Harry muttered as he walked out of the hospital wing. He peeked outside the door and was attacked by someone with very thick brown hair. "Mione!"

"Harry! We're so glad your okay!"

"Jesus you scared the hell out of me!" Lavender giggled. "We're so relieved you're awake."

"I'm doing fine, no worries." Harry laughed. "But how are Seamus and Dean and Neville doing?"

Lavender sighed. "Well….Ron jumped on Seamus when he suggested that you didn't kill Ginny, which I know you didn't. Dean….I think he's to pissed at Ron to join his little side. Ron is crazy thought, expect him to attack you at some point today."

"What day is it?"

"Hm? Oh…Um…I think it's Wednesday, you just missed breakfast. We're got defense against dark arts now."

"Hey Harry!"

The Gryffindor looked behind him and saw Seamus and Dean trotting down the corridor. Dean grinned at him. "Don't worry I think we're on your side in all this."

"Ginny's always been a bit unstable…" Seamus growled. He had a big purple bruise on his cheek, Harry just starred at in totally shocked. "Oh, bruise? Don't worry it'll fade."

"I'm sorry he attacked you." Harry muttered. "And I was just sleeping."

"Don't worry about it Harry. But we should head to class." Seamus said with a cheery smile. "We got you're bag for you." He tossed Harry the bag.

"Thanks so much you guys!" Harry wanted to hug them. "How's Morgan and Sirius doing?"

"Well Morgan's taken at least a thousand points from Gryffindor, given out numerous detentions, is PMSing all day. Remus is better, but he's gotten so angry sometimes it's scary! We haven't seen Sirius very much, he stays with Alex mostly." Hermione explained. "C'mon we have to go."

They trotted in a large pack down the hall and slid into the Defense agaist the Dark Arts class room. Mione went first followed by Harry with Seamus and Dean on either side and Lavender in the back, it was almost like they were protecting Harry. The human wall didn't kept the murderous looks from the Gryffindor side from getting through. Harry shivered. He sat down next to Torri on the front table, Hermione plopped down next to him and shot murderous glances back at Ron.

"Morning class." Morgan said lightly. She was perched on top of the desk again. There was silence in return. "Aren't we in a good mood." Someone coughed loudly. "So…We've understood the physical aspects of vampires, but we haven't gone into phycological aspects. Sadly I don't think any of you are interested." That got a few chuckles. "So we'll be learning defense spells against vampires. The first one is a wall one can use to keep them back."

"Excuse me professor, but aren't the vampires on our side?" One voice asked.

"Well….Some of them are, yes. But others aren't."

"Like who, that purple eyed guy!"

Morgan scowled. "No, like Mallvorn for example."

"Does he really exist?"

"We haven't seen him,"

Ron starred at her murderously. "Honestly you talk like you're afraid of him."

Morgan fixed him with a death look. "You are a fool Ronald Weasly. You don't understand what it means to be in pain or mourning over someone. You didn't give a damn about you're sister. Her death is only another reason for you to hate Harry because you're so damn jealous."

"Why you-"

Morgan decided to shut him up by scaring him. She opened her mouth showing sharp pointed fangs. "If you don't be quiet I'll make you be quiet. Now shut up, and listen."

The lesson went on without further incidences. They never actually learned the spell, just the theology behind it. As usual they didn't get any homework. As the class started to file out Harry just sat there. "Go ahead guys I'll meet you in divinatation."

Torri took her normal perch on the table, Draco gave her a quick kiss and followed everyone out.

"He's a bastard Harry don't listen to a word he says." Morgan growled. "He's just jealous of you. Low self confidence, totally incapable of anything on his own."

Harry just starred out the window. Maybe he would miss divinatation.

At Three thirty P.M. Remus Lupin was organizing the desk, with Remmy sitting on the closest table. The door opened just a crack and a small voice spoke.

"Professor Lupin?"

"Yes come in," Remus sighed. _Damn them both! I can't find my lesson plan. _He looked over at the girl and smiled. "Yes come in Miss Lovegood."

She walked carefully up to him, odd she didn't normally tremble, and she was never meek like she was now. She nodded politely to Remmy. She was clutching something in her folded arms. "Professor I found this in the girls bathroom, the one with moaning myrtle in it? The bathroom was flooded, and this washed out." She held out a small book bound with a lavender leather cover. Remus took it gently and slipped the book out of the cover. There was nothing written on the front, the cover kept the book from getting wet.

The diary, he assumed it was, had a black leather cover, it was small, old fashioned. He flipped open the book and thumbed through it. The pages were old…To old for a girls diary. "Did you actually go in the bathroom?"

She shook her blonde head. "No…I-I got a bad feeling. I just picked up the book and ran. I figured since you're the defense against the dark arts teacher I might as well give it to you."

"Thank you Luna…Don't you have a class to get to?"

"May I stay here professor? The bathroom really freaked me out."

Remus looked up at her. Luna Lovegood was not easily frightened. "Yes of course."

She moved behind his shoulder to get a better look into the book. "Do you know whose it was?"

Remus scanned the page quickly. It seemed normal enough…and on the second page it changed.

_Dear Diary_

_ Oh god today was terrible! I couldn't sleep at all last night. At breakfast I spilled syrup down my shirt, all the girls laughed at me. I ran back up to the tower and changed, but I was still late for potions, Snape was so mad! He took away fifty points from Gryffindor. Harry was sitting over by the Slytherin's. They all looked like they wanted to kill me! Everybody did. _

_ Harry looks unhuman with his hair so long, I just want to stroke it, I never stopped liking him. He's so beautiful. I just want cry when I see Hermione and that girl Torri fawn over him. Torri, that slut. She's with Draco Malfoy. He's so horrible. Why does Harry go near him! And then Ron said something mean to Harry and he insulted me! Oh he hates me just because I'm Ron's little sister. _

_ But I love him. I cry myself to sleep because I can't be with him. Because he doesn't love me back. Ron made fun of me in front of all the Gryffindors who are on his side. I hate my life! And everyone hates me! _

_ Right now it's dinner and no ones here. Good! I hate them all because they made fun of me. Everyone always beats down on me! My parents don't even like me. I wish I could make them all pay, I would! But I'm just plain ordinary Ginny. _

"Ginny's Diay." Remus breathed. "Oh God. It's dated a week before her suicide. Luna?"

"Yes professor."

"Why were you scared to go in the bathroom?"

She seemed to shiver. "I don't know. When I got close I felt so cold, like something was taking off my skin. And I'm not sure, but there wasn't any light from under the bathroom door. But that's not it. I just felt like something was there. I guess it probably was just peeves."

"No I don't think it was Peeves." Remus murmured. "Thank you very much for the diary Luna, I think it's best if you go back to your tower now. I'll read this and take a look around the bathroom."

"Yes Professor." She gathered her bag with a nod and a smile. She walked to the door, looking much more her self, when she turned her head at the door. "Professor? Please don't go in there alone. For my peace of mind at least."

"I won't, Good night Luna."

"Night Professor."

Remus sighed as the door clicked shut. "Rem?"

The vampire was behind him in an instant he scanned over the page. "Looks like she's a little unstable. Very unstable. She's very angry, and hurt. Perfect for a deal with the devil."  
"What about the bathroom?"

"Don't go anywhere near that place alone. We get Hermione because she can see ghosts, I'll go find Louie and Stella, and Nommie to as Hermione is hers. Don't go near that bathroom!" He left Remus alone.

_Don't go near the bathroom, don't go near the bathroom. _He repeated mentally. _Go near the bathroom, go near the- Damn it! Oh what can be in there? Probably is just peeves. _He grabbed his wand and his robe and slipped out the door shrugging the patched thing on.

All too soon he was standing in the hall in front of the bathroom, in his muggle light blue jeans and white dress shirt, with his patched amber robe over it. He shivered anyway. Something was wrong in here. The only sound was the splash of his ratty sneakers through the water.

He shivered violently. There wasn't any light coming from under the bathroom door. "I shouldn't be here." He whispered. "Curosity killed the cat, in this case the stupid professor. Rem please come soon."

The finally reached the door, his hand wrapped around the golden knob and he froze. His back ached against his will, as if something had breathed against his neck. Remus glanced behind him, nothing. He looked back at the door and felt that same presence behind him. It was almost as thought arms wrapped around his middle pulling him away, cold, cruel arms. There was that damn thing against his neck.

"Whose there!" He whirled around, and cursed. No one was there. He looked into the water for good measure, and nodded nothing, he turned back to the door and froze. Painfully slowly he looked back into the water.

Reflected there was a man. He noticed at first how this man had something carved into his chest, second was his hands. Instead of fingers he had knives, long sharp blades, waiting to cut him, all covered in blood. Next was his face, the half lidded silver eyes, with thick dark lashes. The perfection of the face was undeniable, next was the hair, dark chestnut hair dripping with blood.

Remus puzzled over the hair a moment. It was almost as if the blood made it look all the better. The man was dressed in a dark shirt, open to reveal his bloody chest, and black pants as well, but he was shoeless. Needles jutted out of his perfect skin at all angles. The only part of his skin that was unmarred was his face, Perfect ablaster skin, as if this man had never seen the sun.

Remus eyes traveled to the air above the water, but there was no man there. "Peeves," He snarled. "Cut it out!" But he knew Peeves wasn't involved with this. The werewolf glanced back into the water, the man was still there. He raised his bloodied knives to his mouth and slowly licked each one clean, his eyes fixed on Remus'.

The werewolf took a deep breath and didn't do what any sane person would do, which was run. He had to see what was in that bathroom. He twisted the knob and his breath froze in his chest. It was pitch black, he didn't even hear Myrtle. He took a step in, the door slammed shut behind him. "Ok…Why are the lights off? It's magicked…Right? Oh yeah, silly me, Lumnos!"

He wished he hadn't remembered his wand in his pocket. Waves of panic washed down his spine, bile rose in his throat, lungs closed, his head swam. Fear consumed every cell in his body, and he prayed Rem could feel it. Scrawled on the wall, in blood was written, Who will guard the guards? Remus backed away from it, and he hit something solid, solid and cold. _I know I shouldn't look behind me…_But he couldn't help it, he glanced over his shoulder and saw the wall quiet a distance away, he tried to back towards it, but something was stopping him.

He shivered as the thing breathed on his neck. A clawed finger traced his jawline, the clawed fingers of that man in the water. The claw dug into his skin and Remus winced.

"Who will guard you now?"

Remus shivered as the words touched his ear. _Remmy_

"He can't hear you, he'll never find you."

Suddenly the door burst open, Hermione shrieked, she could see the man. Remmy growled at whatever held Remus in place, Stella and Sirius were at the door. Remus could feel the man smirk.

"Ponder the girls words…she will come again."

The presence vanished and Remus fell with a splash into the water. He leaned forward coughing and sputtering. "Hermione?"

"I saw him…He was the one from the forest!" Hermione whispered.

"I told you not to come in here!" Remmy growled yanking the werewolf to his feet.

"Er…Curiosity killed the wolf you know."

Sirius smiled. "His sense of humor is in tact."

Stella was studying the words on the wall. "How did these get here? Did Ginny put them up before she died? Or was it a student, maybe that ghost…"

Hermione looked at the words, a few weeks ago she would have vomited, but now…it wasn't so scary anymore. "It feels like Ginny, she must have wrote it before she died, the ghosts blood doesn't have physical presence, see, the man's blood isn't on Remus' robe."

"Oh." Remus murmured, maneuvering so he could see his back. "Luna Lvegood found her diary, it was coming out of the bathroom in the flood."

Hermione sighed. "Whatever Ginny wanted us to think I don't think we understand. If she has something she needs to say she'll come back and say it. I'm going to find Blaise, I need some help studying ancient runes."

"I'm going to study her dairy," said Remus wearily. "Anyone want to come?"

"I'll meet you there," Sirius said mischeviously. "I'm going to get something to eat."

"Bring me up something will you?"

"Sure, moony." Sirius bounced off, Remmy followed Remus back to his office, it was going to be a long night indeed.


	18. we're all gonna die

The next night Torri found Draco sitting on the couch in the Slytherin common room, with everyone else. She plopped down next to him with a sigh.

"Hey, tor!" Pansy called. "Why so blue?"

"It's the Weasel. He's being a total bitch!"

Draco grinned evilly. "Why don't we go over there and give him a hard time."

Torri shook her head. "The other Gryffindors are being horrible! God, their such…"

"Maybe we should plan a little prank revenge?" Milly giggled. The Slytherin's leaned in, and plotted how to get the Gryffindors.

Meanwhile in Gyrffindor tower, Harry was wishing desperately he was invisible. As he walked through the common room someone stepped on his hair on purpose, he didn't hear what they said behind his back, but he caught bits of it.

"He's a murder, he killed Cedric you know."

"Fag…Kiss up"

"Him and Black are planning to kill us all!"

"Those vampires are evil, he probably controls them!"

"he's got them under mind control!"

"I saw him push Ginny!"

Harry sat down next to Hermione and buried his face in his hands. "Kill me now."

"Weasel approaching." Lavender warned.

"Get lost Weasel I'm not in the mood." Harry growled.

"How dare you call me Weasel after you killed my sister."

Harry was on his feet in an instant. "I didn't kill her!"

"You murdered her!"

"You don't even care!" Shouted Harry, he turned around, when hi legs froze.

"Coward."

Ron sent a disarming spell at Harry, and to Ron's shock Harry just brushed his arm up, the spell re bounded on Ron. "I don't want to have to hurt you." Harry snarled.

"You can't, the light will prevail over the darkness." Ron growled. "You are Voldemort reborn! You'll join with him and kill us all!" he sent another curse at Harry, and again the ebony haired boy brushed it off.

_Will the light really win, Ron? Are you even on the lights side anymore? Am I? _Harry walked out of the Gyrffindor common room.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! YOU CAN'T HIDE BEHIDN YOUR LITTLE VAMPIRES FOREVER!" Ron howled. Once he was outside the Gyrffindor common room Harry ran, to the only other place he could go.

"Draco! Torri!" He screamed pounding on the entrance to the Slytherin common room. "Please let me in!"

The door opened, and Pansy peeked out. "Harry?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course! But why are you here? Is The Weasel giving you a hard time!" Pansy yelled. "We'll get him!"

Harry smiled, someone cared, "Don't worry about it Pansy, but can I spend the night here?"

"Harry?" Draco asked.

"Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" Harry cried sarcastically. From the couch Torri cackled.

"Alright Quasi Moto, come on over, we're going to get the Gryffindor's bad at breakfast!" Harry plopped down next to her. "Okay," She held up a small vial of red liquid. "This is fire Syrum. It's extremely sensitive When it comes in contact with anything flammable it'll set it on fire. So we planned to put a bunch of flowers on the Gryffindor table, hair spray sets it off big time, so does leather, also eggs. The fire it starts spreads very quickly. So all their books'll be burnt, most girls hair, and then they'll all be on fire! But the fire goes out very quickly, it's also very low temperature, so it'll only burn them a little."

Harry found he was cackling with everyone else. "You would do Sirius proud!"

"Glad you approve!" said Blaise, we'll be in the hall early setting up their beautiful flowers."

Their night was spent creating pranks to make the Gryffindor's year a living hell. Around ten they stared to drift up to bed, until only Torri, Draco, and Harry were left.

"Whose feeling kinky!" Torri teased. Draco chuckled and Harry blushed. "But seriously Harry? I'm scared of you being anywhere near Ron. He's totally insane."

"I'll be fine, Torri, don't worry."

"Well come on," Draco yawned, "I want to look pretty for the fire ceremony tomorrow, let's head up to bed,"

"Lets?" Harry asked.

Draco scoffed. "Like we're letting you sleep on the floor. You're sleeping with us."

"Where?"

Draco pointed to his room, Harry dashed up the stairs after him, Torri was slower. The blonde flung open the door to the large, in the center was a huge bed with dark blue silk sheets. "I love my bed! Torri let me in!"

Torri was locked in the bathroom. "Be right out!" She emerged in her usual pajamas of a big t-shirt and silk pajama pants with little stars on them. Torri slipped in the bed exhausted. Draco was out in a flash in the same thing, only in light blue. Harry came out dressed in Draco's clothes.

"Draco I feel like I'm wearing a bag!" Harry growled. The pants puddle at his feet.

"A sexy silk bag!" Torri yawned "Come, join us in the silk ocean."

"What can I say? I like silk," Draco said with an innocent look on his face. Harry sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I hate to say it, but I'm afraid."

Torri perked up a little. "Of what?"

"Ron."

"Harry your just being paranoid." She scoffed. "What can that nut possibly do to you?" The burnette lay back down on the silken pillow, her hair spread out around her, reminding Harry of Katherine. "Please just go to sleep."

"Don't worry Harry," Draco said gently. "You've got nothing to fear."

Harry smiled lightly at the blonde and slid under the silk comforter. "This is comfy."

"Night Harry." Torri yawned. "Night Draco, love you both." She drifted off to sleep instantly with her head on Draco's shoulder and her arm splayed across his chest grasping Harry's hand in her own. . Harry again was curious as to how you could love two people at the same time. An arm snaked around him, Harry didn't protest, he felt better when he was closer to Draco.

Harry woke up the next morning in a surprisingly good mood. Torri and Draco were still asleep, so he slipped into the shower and changed into a pair of Draco's older clothes that fit Harry nicely. When e left the bathroom Torri had vanished and Draco was still asleep in bed. "Rise and shine Pigeon!" Harry cried, jumping mirthfully onto the bed.

"Pigeon?" Draco mumbled, he woke up to Harry eyes big and sparkling with life. "Your in a good mood."

"Draco! Remove yourself from the bed or we'll be late for breakfast!" Harry wined, in a teasing voice.

"Harry! Breakfasts' not till nine! It's six!"

"The prank!"

"Oh!" Draco dashed to the shower and returned in fifteen minutes with his hair dry and all dressed. Torri flung open the door.

"C'mon! We have to set up the lovely flowers for the lovely Gryffindors!" Torri grabbed them and pranced downstairs where the rest of their group was gathered.

"Ready?" Blaise asked.

"Let's go Blaise!" Pansy yelled nervously. "I don't want to get caught!"

They crept carefully through the fall. They slipped into the great hall, luckily it was empty. Blaise transfigured several goblets and plates into bouquets of flowers with Draco's help. Then they gently dripped the fire syrum on the flower petals. Giggling evilly they returned to the Slytherin common room and waited till breakfast.

They came a little early to warn the sane Gryffindors, Hermione broke into fits of cackles every time she looked at the table. They situated themselves own on their table and waited in earnest for the show. It stared with Parvati's squeal.

"What pretty flowers!" She reached out and touched one, and picked it off and put it behind her ear. It reacted to the hair spray instantly and she didn't notice. Her hair caught on fire and it took another girls scream to alert her to it.

Draco had fallen on the floor in hysterics. Hermione was desperately trying to stifle her cackles. Harry started to chuckle when the person next to her burst into flames. It spread all the way down the table, girls hair caught randomly on fire, Ron's eggs exploded right in front of his mouth. Suddenly the fire vanished, leaving hairless girls, badly singed book bags, and burnt books. Every house was laughing, Slytherin the loudest.

Ron started to howl in rage. He was jumping up and down with his ears bright red pointing at his lackeys. Then suddenly his eyes fixed on Harry's with a death stare, Harry shivered against his will and broke the stare first.

Draco was the only one he noticed and he didn't want to upset Harry by bringing it up. The very merry Slytherins split all made their way to the DADA room, today they were early.

"Did you see the look on Parvati's face!" Torri giggled.

"Oh god Weasel looked like a tea pot!" laughed Pansy.

"And then, and then the girl next to her started to-" Milly broke off laughing. "She caught on-" Pansy and Torri giggled wildly and they dissolved into fits of cackles. Torri glanced over at Harry and her giggles ceased.

"Harry?"

"Hey, Tor, great prank."

She fixed him with a frown. "Harry something bothering you." He reached down and kissed her cheek gently.

"I'm so lucky to have you to care for me." He whispered pulling away and walking quickly down the hall.

Torri stopped startled. "Draco did that just happen?" Her boyfriend wrapped an arm gently around her.

"I think it did, love." Draco mused. "Very unlike Harry, he doesn't like to show affection in front of students. But I saw Weasel starring at him."

Torri sighed. "Bye guys we'll see you after dark arts!" Torri called to the rest of the Slytherins who were breaking off for transfiguratation, she, Draco, and Harry had chosen advance dark arts instead of advanced transfiguratation. "I'm sure we'll figure it out soon enough."

They entered the class room with a soft click and found as usual Alex and Remmy lounging on tables, Morgan sitting on the desk, Sirius chatting with Harry, and Remus eating chocolate.

"Morning Torri!" Morgan greeted. "Nice prank! Hey Draco!"

"Very interesting choice of prank," Remus said with a hint of mischief in his eyes. Sirius was jumping up and down bounding with compliments on their construction. As students started to file in Alex and Remmy slid over to the back wall and Harry took his seat along with Torri and Draco. Torri grinned at Hermioe who plopped down next to her.

"Hello class!" Morgan yawned. "Lovely to see you all, before we begin today's lesson does anyone have any general questions? Today we're going to do a quick review before continuing on to philosophy of Vapirism."

"Look, Professor," one brave Ravenclaw girl stood up. Harry looked twice at her, she was beautiful, with wavy ashen blonde hair and piercing dark blue eyes. He swore he'd seen he before, somewhere, different, but then her eyes were grey, Harry liked the grey better. "We're all scared to go out on our own now, because of Ginny's…death."

"She was unstable and unhappy, she committed suicide." Morgan said coldly. "her death was tragic and upsetting but that's all it was."

"I saw her die!" A girl squealed. "And he was watching her!" She pointed at Harry. "He's dangerous!"

Sirius growled angrily, another girl was to dumb to lay off Harry. "Harry Potters a murderer! He's killed before, remember during the tri wizard tournament he killed Cedric Diggory!"

"Everyone's afraid of him!" Someone added shrilly. "He's a psychopath! He doesn't care at all about his victims, he's never even felt pain over the death of his own parents!"

Harry's mid reeled, Hermione gave the girl a death stare. Harry was still blaming himself for Cedric's murder, even two years later. His parent's death still hung heavily in his mind, he even had nightmares about them still. His friends knew the old Harry well enough to know he'd never lash out physically or mentally at anyone, no matter what they said. He'd sit there and take the abuse and hurt his fragile mind over and over again. Dealing with Harry Potter was like handling a bomb.

Sirius glanced over at his godson, knowing he was in complete turmoil. He walked over t the girl making sure he didn't have his normal gait, or his angry stalk, he was a the ice king, nothing could touch him. Sirius was going to make this girl have nightmares for the rest of her life.

He leaned onto her desk, knowing he was scaring and exciting her, painfully aware of his physical appearance. "Do you even know what a psychopath is?" The girl just sat there, her eyes wide from nervousness.

"Answer me!"

"It's a person who's hurt and wants to hurt other people." She stammered. Sirius leaned closer so his lips were right next to her ear.

"Wrong." He breathed softly. "A psychopath is a cold and calculating mind, a mind which is unable to feel or comprehend love, fear, and even hate. They kill in cold blood because their mind is somehow lacking the functions in order to feel. Some psychopaths live in the business world and build power with their charm and their charisma and their looks. Others are brutal sadists. Do you know what a sadist is, little girl?"

She shook her head mutely, not just shaken by what he was saying, but by how close he was. By the iciness inside him that chilled her to the bone, his seriousness.

"A sadist is someone who finds pleasure in others pain. Someone who can't see the line between violence and enjoyment. Do you think Harry's a sadist?"

"I don't know." Her voice cracked.

"Do you think he killed Ginny Weasely?"

"I don't know."

"Yes or no, darling." He knew calling her darling would scare her even more.

"Yes."

"Do you think that when he was killing her he thought she was enjoying herself, do you think he was pleased with murdering her?" Sirius voice was so soft, and yet brittle as ice and as smooth as honey.

"No." She whispered.

"Do you still think he killed her?"

"No."

"Why? Are you just afraid of me?"

"I never actually saw it." she confessed tearfully. "I just heard rumors, but he always seemed a little strange, beautiful and strange. He's not a psychopath, I didn't understand what the word meant."

"Do you think he feels no pain." They both glanced at the boy who lived, his hair obscured his eyes. His emerald gaze was fixed on the floor just beside him, he didn't respond to Torri's hand on his shoulder, or Draco's scooting closer to him protectively.

"No, I think he's in pain." She said. "I'm sorry." She started to cry softly. From her perch on her desk Morgan knew he'd made some sort of mental contact with the girl, unlike every other marauder Sirius was the most empathetic. Remus was intoned with people feelings, yes, but Sirius was an empath. Thought unaware of it and very weak he still was powerful in his own spirit and emotions.

"Just remember that when you want to call someone a psychopath." Sirius said softly again as he turned away. The beautiful Ravenclaw once again spoke.

"Professor Black, what do you think killed Ginny?" She was on her feet again, she was short, she looked about fifteen, small and curvy. When her eyes were so narrowed with cause she looked much taller and older.

He turned and eyed her. "I think she was a mentally imbalanced, upset, and confused girl who couldn't help herself."

"Professor, people don't jump of towers in white dresses!" She said again. Harry looked up at her. Sirius smiled lightly at her.

"You're a smart girl, what's your name?"

"Rowan Lebelle."

"I'd like you to stay after class Miss Lebelle." Sirius said, he resumed his walk back to the desk. Harry looked over at Ron, the redhead hadn't exploded this entire class, thought his ears were red and he was pinching himself.

"I have potions next, sir. I doubt Professor Snape would humor me if I came in late."

"I'll talk to him then, I said I want you to stay after class and you damn well will, Miss Lebelle." Said Sirius with a flourish of his slender hand. Morgan sighed as the ex convict locked himself in upstairs room.

"Anymore questions about _vampires _class?" Silence. "Good then, lets move on to what makes a vampire mentally. Oh, out of time, well then class your assignment is to find a book that you think describes a vampires mentality, and what makes them different from humans, muggle books are fine as well. See you tomorrow then."

The class left the class as quickly as they could, as usual Draco, Harry, Torri, and Hermione stayed. Hermione bid her good byes after trying to make sure Harry was alright, he didn't say a word. Draco gave Torri a kiss and Harry a tight hug before leaving to Divinatation.

Either had realized that the vampires had slipped out during the class, when Alex familiar voice filled the room Torri realized they were back.

"When did you leave?" Torri asked.

"We went to check on Sirius, you were to busy trying to stare that poor girl to death." Alex said with a smile. It was fake. He sat down next to Harry. "Harry?"

"Alex?" he asked hoarsely. Torri growled, he was worse then they thought.

"Harry look ignore those idiots, you're not a psychopath, and you're most certainly not to blame for Ginny's death, if anyone is it's Mallvorn."

"He wasn't there." Harry whispered. "I saw!"

"She might have been driven by a ghost, who else wrote that stuff on the bathroom wall? That bathrooms symbolic to Ginny, it's where the chamber of secrets is located, no?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I didn't kill her?"

"Non, cher." Alex breathed. He was gone a second later. Torri interlaced her fingers in his.

"Your hands are cold." She whispered. "Harry, you can't put this all on yourself."

"I know. I've done it for my entire life though, it's hard excepting help." Said the ebony haired boy, heaving a sigh.

"This is not your battle Harry, Mallvorn is not your concern, you were wrapped up in this because of me and Draco and Sirius. Sirius came sauntering down the stairs with a werewolf and a black book in his hand.

"I'm glad you stayed Miss Lebelle." He called. She shrugged, Rowan moved to the front table next to the one Harry was on. "I wanted you to stay because I wanted to speak to you about Ginny's death, I couldn't say some thing in front of a class. I doubt you'll make it to potions."

"What about Ginny, Professor?" She asked.

"Call me Sirius please." The man said with a glittering smiled. "Remus'll explain."

The werewolf cleared his throat before starting. "Yesterday afternoon I was given this diary, it belongs to Ginny Weasly, actually I should say belonged. It's dated two weeks before her suicide and the entries go all the way up to it. It appeared she suffered from dreams….nightmares."

Rowan seemed genuinely shocked. Harry couldn't peel his eyes from her beautiful face, that soft hair. Hair he'd felt his won hands itching to touch. She looked over at him, almost in slow motions, her hair flipped around her shoulder, her large almond like eyes met his for a moment. He felt himself stroking that hair.

_Fire light played on the ashen blonde waves, lighting it up in hues of red, violet, and yellows. The firelight played on her eyes as well, accenting the childish mischief in them. They were wrapped up in a blanket, cuddled together, sipping hot chocolate. _

_"You make the best hot chocolate, Kitty." _

_"It's not that good." She blushed making her tan skin take on a pink undertone, he loved how easily she blushed. _

_"I love you." He said honestly looking right into her bright eyes." _

_"I've just met you monsieur." She blushed again. "It's inappropriate for a man to confess any type of love for a woman without proposing to her. Besides I don't think you love me." _

_"Aw contraire, mon cher, I know I love you, and no matter how long it take you to love me to, or even if you never do. I'll always love you, and I'll wait for you forever." _

_The blush faded and they just looked into each others eyes. He knew at that moment he'd give anything for her. "I feel something strange for you as well, Celice." His eyes sparkled. That was the first time she'd spoke his name. _

"Harry? Harry!"

"Wha-what?" the Gryffindor boy shook his head clearing it form the fogginess of the memory. "Sorry must have drifted off." He kept looking at her and realized it, she looked exactly Katherine. That was how he knew her, she was her reincarnation. The angel from his nightmares.

"Miss Lebelle, I'd like you to tell me what you think of the last few entries." Remus said handing her the book. "I know this may seem hard to believe, but last night a ghost almost attacked me in the bathroom where it was found."

"Believe me, Professor." She said softly, her voice was naturally warm and honey like, containing just a trace of the New Orlens French accent that Katherin had. "I've been told ghost stories all my life, my grandmother," Her accent was a low purr on Grandmother. "was a medium, she could see ghosts," She read over the last page quickly. "Professor does this mean anything to you?"

"The dreams?" Remus asked taken aback.

"Yes in the dreams she mentions a boy with amber eyes, forgive me sir, but you're the only man I ever met with amber eyes."

He smiled ruefully. "Smart girl. Yes these nightmares mean a lot to me."

"Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Ginny had dreams about us. Is there a boy with black hair and midnight blue eyes?"

"Yes, she mentions a stunning boy like that, and a boy with glasses. Here it says that you-you had a noose around your neck, all the land seemed brown and dying. A girl with red eyes was…in shock, the boy with blue eyes was trying to get to you, but evil men kept him back, a boy with glasses was hugging a girl who was sobbing, with red hair? And a fat kid had unconscious."

"The boy with blue eyes was Sirius. I was the one being hung. James as the boy with glasses, Lily Evans was the red head sobbing, Peter Pettigrew was the unconscious fat boy-"

"And Morgan had the red eyes." Rowan filled in.

"Yes." Sirius breathed. "There's more isn't there."

Rowan nodded. "There's a dream the next night about Sirius being…strung up in the forest in a mock crucifixion. On the same night she was Remus running out of…a prison she thought, he was running to Sirius. And he fell before he got there, Sirius you fell beside him and hugged him. It was raining blood. Morgan was….she was running to, along with all of them.

"The next night, two days before her suicide there's a man with silver hair, Ginny was in the place of Morgan. The man stole her life force she said and told her to join him, to die. The night before her suicide it was her, running from a man with claws for hand with the word violin carved onto her chest, then she saw Harry ripping wings from his back, then he was sobbing over the body of a girl.

"He loved the girl and that's what drove her over the edge, then there was Sirius playing the violin in front of the ocean and then it was Harry playing. Then he jumped of the cliff."

"That's why she jumped of the tower." Remus breathed. Sirius took a deep breath and explained their story, from beginning to end, the violin, he and Harry as angels, the ghosts, the vampires. By the end the girl was shivering in fear.

"Forgive me, that's a lot to absorb. God I'll never feel safe in this castle again." Rowan sighed. Harry did something that surprised even him, he walked over to her curled from and wrapped her in his arms. Rowan didn't protest. "I'm sorry for-for before. I didn't think you killed Ginny, someone had to speak up for them, they were driving me crazy. I didn't know what to believe. Forgive me?"

"Of course." Harry whispered. From her seat Torri watched them with a smile, finally Harry had someone. She didn't feel jealous, only a little. More then anything she wanted him to be happy. The door opened with a soft click and Draco peered in. He first saw Harry holding Rowan, then his shot Torri a questioning glance, she shook her head and smile. Draco went over to her side.

"What did I miss?"

"Draco this is Rowan, she's the reincarnation of Katherin. She knows all about the ghosts and the violin. We've learnt that Ginny was driven insane by nightmares Mallvorn sent her, she recorded them in a diary, erm….She's the one who wrote that stuff in blood on the wall, and I have a new favorite song, called Chop Suey." Said Torri matter-of-factly. Draco chuckled lightly, as did Harry. Everyone's mood was much lighter, except for Remmy. His violet eyes were fixed out the window, his arms were folded over his chest.

All Remus could of his vampire was his slender back arched and shaking with anger. "Rem?"

The vampire's back jerked suddenly in sobs, Remus went closer. "You fool." Said Rem, his voice cracked. Silver tears dripped onto the floor. "It's just begun. It's only begun."

"No, Rem, we'll win, nothing's going to begin." Remus soothed gently.

"You idiot! We're going to die. We're all going to die." Remmy sobbed. The werewolf was taken aback, it was Alex who brushed Remus of gently.

"Memories." The red head said, as if that explained everything. But Remus stepped back and Alex hugged the barely vampire tightly, murmuring in his ear, but Remmy didn't turn, he just stood there sobbing.

"We're all gonna die. We're all going to die."


	19. La belle Psychopath

A/N: This chapter will be v. angsty and actually have some action, lols, I think I don't have enough, and I'd like a bit of a vote, which character, if any would you like to see dead? I might use the vote or I might not, but Sirius shall not die! Gr….anyone else, cept Remus, can die, but not Sirius or Remus! They deserve to live! Ok enough ranting, to reviews thank u all so much for putting up with my slow updates, I'll deffintly finish Violin, and updates'll be faster. , 'bout Rowan's name, I was thinking of Rowan Mayfair as they were kind of similar personality wise.

"I want you all to go to your common rooms," Remus said in a low voice. "Don't go anywhere alone."

"But Remus!" Torri cried. "Remmy-"

"Nothing any of us can say or do will help him, understand? Now get out of here!" Remus snarled. The students half ran out the door. Outside, still coupled up Harry didn't want to leave.

"We should stay." The ebony haired boy growled. Rowan shook her head.

"I don't think so, Remus knows what he's doing Harry, he's much older then we are."

Harry looked at her totally shocked. "I've never had anyone say that to me before."

Rowan scowled affectionately. "Well someone needs to, Harry you may be a very mature sixteen year old, but your still sixteen. There are times when it's better just to fall into line."

"Oh yeah!" Torri gave her a high five. "Everyone's always like, 'never listen to oppression!' but usually it's in your best interest to listen, because then you can plan a mutiny!"

Rowan laughed, "I like you, what house are you in?"

"Slytherin, don't worry we're not all horrible people. That's just a cover up for how sensitive we are." She patted Draco gently on his head. "Like this sepecimen."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Let's head to the Slytherin common room." Rowan and Harry fixed him with puzzled stares. "Remus said stay together, and besides those Gryffindors are jerks."

"And that from you Draco," Rowan chuckled. "Your bastardness is legendry."

"I'm turning over a new leaf." Draco retorted, walking away with Torri cuddled against him. Harry and Rowan ran up to them, and the two couple made their way to the dungeons.

"Harry!"

The boy who lived glanced over his shoulder at the red head who ran down the hall, Harry froze, his eyes fixed on those of his one time best friend.

Remmy's violet eyes were glazed over, Alex couldn't wake him up from this stupor, neither could Remus. Sirius was pacing and yelling at them, Morgan had disappeared, and Alex could feel something hanging in the air, just above his reach.

"Remmy!" Alex whispered again. He sighed and backed off. "It's no use, he's wrapped in his own childhood."

"I never really knew what happened." Sirius muttered darkly. "Remus over there seems to know everything about all the vampires."

"I can't help it that everyone comes out of the damn closet to me!" The werewolf shouted back. "Damn it Sirius!"

Sirius scowled. "I'm finding Stella, this isn't right, she'll know what to do." He slipped out, muttering to himself. Remus sat down on the floor, beyond any dignity.

"Why can't he wake up?"

"He's a traumatized vampire, he's always been protective of us, he didn't take blood for a hundred years, that type of strength is unheard us, he's the only one of us who can channel raw energy. See he wasn't made a vampire by choice."

"What?" Remus' amber eyes widened. "I thought, he said…a vampire, a kind vampire gave Remmy the blood, he freed Remmy from Mallvorns chains."

"Wrong." Alex breathed. "Remmy was always cast out because of his eyes, but Mallvorn was not only suffering from the loss of his last pet, Louie, but he liked Remmy's eyes. Remmy was taken to the castle, and kept as the new human pet of the court, after a few years Remmy was about twenty two. Mallvorn made him the vampire he is now, the only one of us to boast such strong blood, Louie's belonged to Mallvorn's second in command Santiago.

"Remmy broke free the night he was made in a current of raw energy, Jackle found him as well and brought him to the castle, a hundred years he didn't move, only screamed and cried, refused to take any blood. The first blood he took was that of a vampire, he took Jackle's making Jackle his second master of sorts. It over rode Mallvorns possession of him for a several centuries, now Mallvorn want's Remy back, that's why Remmy's in this stupor. The memories he locked up are flooding back."

"Ron." Harry stated flatly. Draco and Torri were at his side at in an instant, Rowan stayed nestle in his arm.

"Look, Harry I'd just like to talk to you."

Harry's eyes didn't leave Ron's. He looked innocent enough, the blue eyes looked sincere. "Alright." Nobody moved.

"Alone." Ron said, his eyes narrowed at Draco, "If you don't mind." He added hastily. Harry nodded at Draco, the blonde growled low in his throat. As he and Torri walked away Draco shot him the look of I-get-to-say-I-told-you-so-if-he-hurts-you. Torri smiled encouragingly, but her eyes shone with anxiety and a deep setted distrust of the Weasel.

Rowan hesitated for a moment, she was right next to Torri. Draco walked on, Torri in his arm. Rowan dashed back and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, and ran down the hall before either could say anything.

"What do you want Ron." Harry deadpanned, he examined the floor next to him with great interest.

"Nothing, Harry, I just want to talk." Ron's hands were folded behind his back, Harry didn't see the gleam of the knife clutched tightly in his right hand. "To apologize."

Sirius stalked down the hall, he undid the clasps on his robed and let it flap violently behind him. He was, as usual, in muggle attire, black jeans and a red t-shirt. The year had gone painfully quickly, already it was October first.

The vampires had come, bringing with them the burden of their dark pasts. No vampire had a good past, they were hurt broken people who were given a second life, usually tricked or forced into it. Save for Alex. He had a perfect family life, his parents dies peacefully in their sleep four years before he was made, Alex recovered. Alex was happy, Alex was a violinist.

When Sirius had just been made Alex's chosen, Alex would play all night for him. In Azkaban one of the few memories he never lost was Alex, at night he heard the violin singing through the cold metal. In his dreams he was visited by happy memories of the past, so he wouldn't forget them all. There were some even now he couldn't remember.

The best memory, possibly of Sirius' life, the night when he and Remus had finally set Lily and James up, with Morgan's help of course. That night Remus also fell for Oreo. His two best friends in the world, his only family, falling in love, and he couldn't even remember it, no matter how many times Remus told him about that beautiful night.

Suddenly a cold wind slithered through hall. Sirius felt as if he'd been doused with cold water. _Did someone open a window or something? _He looked around the hall, totally empty.

He continued down the hall, and felt something cold brush against his lips. Cold, dead fingers, sharp pointed nails scratched against the sensitive skin of the lip. Sirius fell back against the wall, shaking. Dead fingers, Mallvorn's fingers. He slowly got to his feet, trembling.

Sirius looked down the hall, in his hazed vision it elongated and faded into endless black mists. Suddenly a figure came walking from the mists, wrapped in a black leather coat, with the collar folded around a strong jaw.

Next he saw the creamy white of his skin, the pale silver of his hair. _No, no no! _Sirius wanted to run, he wanted to run until he died, but his legs wouldn't move, his mind roared. The razor strings that had hung him up in the forbidden forest decades ago rewrapped around his wrist, Sirius winced. Blood splattered the ground below it.

The figure got closer, and Sirius saw those eyes, winter's sky blue eyes kissed with blood red around the pupil. The strings pulled tighter on his wrists. Sirius fought back with all his strength hardly noticing the blood that dripped from his wrists. Now the string pulled his arms apart, gently it snaked down his leg, like a caress of silk and bound his ankles together.

A string looped around his neck pulled him up to the ceiling. "No." he breathed. Again Sirius lunged forward, the string biting into the skin of his neck. Screaming, he slacked in the strings tight grip. "Stop it."

The razor like strings, slowly morphed into dark red silk ribbons, gentle as a lovers touch, and tight enough to hold him still. Mallvorn drew closer and closer. "Still beautiful, Sirius, just like that night, decades ago."

"Stop it!" Sirius moaned. "Go-Go away!"

"Go away, Celice? I don't think so. You belong to me. I've marked you with my blood, just as he devil marked Draco." Mallvorn whispered, tracing his nails across Sirius cheek gently, behind the fingers a burst of red appeared on Sirius' cheek. Like a flower of blood that had just bloomed.

"I don't want a mark…." Sirius tried to say vehemently, but all strength had left him.

"You can't ignore the darkness in yourself forever. You can't forget the duality of your heart, the heart that fell in love with a half vampire." Mallvorn stepped back to admire his work.

Sirius' mind roared again. Half of him wanted to fight, wanted to kill Mallvorn for hurting him and Remus. And yet the other half leaned into Mallvorn's words, wanting that power, wanting to give up. He didn't want to fight anymore, but he had to didn't he? _I don't have a choice…do I?" _

"Apologize?" Harry scowled. "Forgive me if I don't believe you." He tapped his foot impatentiently against the ground. _Something's wrong__, I should get out of here. _He looked back at Ron and felt the longing for his old friend tug at his tender heart.

"Harry, honestly. I've acted like a pig, treating you like a murderer, what was I thinking?" Ron took a step closer. Harry wanted to back up, but he didn't.

"What were you thinking?"

"I've been worried about Ginny for years, I always felt guilty about how I never said anything to anyone." Ron confessed. Harry felt like it was years ago, they were sitting on Ron's bed at the Borrow talking, confession to each other.

"You knew she'd kill herself." The boy who lived said smoothly. He didn't want to get upset, he wanted to see if this offer on Ron's part was true.

"No! If I'd thought she was that bad I'd have done something, I felt so guilty for her suicide though. I've thought though, and that's all it was Suicide. I know you to well Harry, you'd never hurt anyone willingly."

Obviously Ron didn't know him very well and that proved it. Harry would hurt people, at least this new Harry would. "I guess I understand."

"Thank you Harry." Ron took a step closer. "It really means a lot to me."

Harry wanted to run, something was very wrong here. Ron had a strange glint in his eyes, the same glint as in Ginnys. He needed help, maybe a change of scenery for a few years. "Alright then I have some homework I need to finish, I'll see you around then."

"Wait, Harry don't go!" Ron called, he took another step toward Harry. They were so close, so painfully close. They were the same height exactly, Ron was heavier and more muscled then Harry was. And suddenly he was afraid of Ron.

"Ron I'm going to leave now." Harry stated.

"But you can't go! I have a surprise for you!"

Remus didn't know whether to try and wake Remmy up with a new vigor or sob. First Remmy wasn't waking up. He didn't mind the vampire lied to him. Mallvorn was his master, Remmy was the second most powerful vampire alive, such power in such an instable wielder. "Alex, I think we're going to have to take drastic measures."

"How drastic, Rem?"

"Bite me."

Alex was taken aback. "So basically you've got no idea?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "I mean latterly bite me, not as in the insult, as in you're a vampire bite me."

"I can't do that! You've been marked as Remmy's vampire. It might actually hurt you to have your blood, which is like his blood, stolen." Alex huffed. "To a vampire stealing another's blood is like rape."

"Will it wake Remmy up?" Remus asked matter of factly.

"I don't know how it would wake him, if it even did. He'd either attack me, or take the rest of your blood. Remus one of us would be in a lot of pain."

Remus sighed, suddenly violent shivers ran down his spine. "Alex!" he breathed. The werewolf fell onto his knees shaking.

"Remus!" Alex growled, helping the werewolf back to his feet. "Don't just pass out on me."

"That ghost is in here."

"How do you know?"

The ghost traced his clawed fingers down Remus' cheek. Four of red appeared as the knives passed. Alex jumped back, Remus couldn't hold himself and slacked. The ghost, now behind him, held him up. The ghosts cold breath slithered down the back of Remus neck. "Who will guard the guards?" it whispered.

"Who will guard the guards?" Mallvorn breathed, his frigid lips so close they nearly touched Sirius' ear. He stepped back. "Red suits you Sirius. I can't wait to cause your rebirth as Celice, I'll whip the skin from the werewolf, yes that hurts you doesn't. I'll peel the flesh from his bones and Morgan will eat it. She is half vampire after all, I think she'll enjoy it. Then I'll make her my slave, she is powerful for a half vampire."

"Stop!" Sirius hissed. "You have me leave them alone."

"But I want you to come to me of your own free will." Mallvorn said innocently. "To watch you suffer as the darkness in you destroyed all good left, when you come running to me for a savior."

"You can't save anyone!" Sirius snarled. He started to fight again.

"Need I get the strings again?" Mallvorn asked casually. The ribbon twisted into the horrible string. He screamed as it sliced into his skin.

"Stop…" Sirius moaned. He wanted to vomit. The floor beneath him was covered in blood, his blood. Mallvorn brushed a stray strand of hair off Sirius' neck, the grims sticky blood tainted the vampire pure white fingers. Mallvorn licked the blood off.

"Your blood is so sweet Sirius, but…tainted, beautifully tainted. Tell me did Azkaban make it that way?"

Sirius lashed our at the vampire, but the string cut deeper into his flesh. "Bastard."

"Beautiful." Mallvorn whispered. "Give it up Sirius. Tell me honestly, do you enjoy our time together?"

"I hate everything about you!" Sirius screamed.

"You didn't answer the question."

"I'd hate being on the same field as you." He snarled.

Mallvorn smirked, "Your lying." He snapped his fingers and the ropes pulled tighter. Sirius moaned, and let his head roll against his chest. "No tell me truly. Is there not one part of your mind that enjoys having someone made of the same stuff as you are in this world? Or do you enjoy being alone?"

"I'm not like you." Sirius whispered. Snap. The ropes pulled even tight. The Grim howled in pain, one of them had touched his bone.

"Honesty Sirius." Mallvorn said in the tone one would scold a small child with.

Sirius let his head tilt forward, his chopped black hair hid his eyes. Before he'd felt the flashes of evil inside him, the makings of a psychopath. In the shrieking shack, he'd wanted to rip Peter apart and he nearly did. Sirius would have gone through Remus as well, he would have attacked even Harry. _Monster._How jealous of James he'd felt when he was with Lily. How he wanted to kill his family, how he laughed when he learned they were dead. He laughed all night long.

He laughed the night Lily and James died, he laughed as he cried. Sirius laughed, he didn't feel pain, and that day when that little kid was hit by a car. Just some random kid, the mother had been hysterical. Sirius got blood on his shoes, he ran away. He felt no pity or sympathy for the mother or child, just…apathy to the whole thing. "no."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that." Mallvorn said smoothly, they both knew he'd heard. A smirk plastered itself on the vampires face.

"I'm monster, and so are you."

"So true, so true." Mallvorn murmured. "So you like being held captive and tortured?"

"I deserve it." Sirius whispered.

"No, you deserve the life of a king, Celice. The life you were forsaken." Mallvorn looked at him in admiration. "Do you see the duality of your own heart."

"No."

"Let me show you then. You are a monster, like me. But you are also a healer, filled with empathy. I can show you how to become what you were meant to be! You love Morgan, who is both a beautiful hearted human, and a dark soled vampire. She is the perfect balance, as are you. But she lives with it. You can not."

Sirius let his entire body fall limp in the clutch of the razor strings. He made the perfect picture, his blood dripped to the ground, his hair covering his eyes, the only thing it needed was the beautiful black feathered wings that belonged at his back.

"I'm sorry, Ron you can give it to me later!" Harry yelled. He turned to walk away.

"What I have can't wait!" Ron snarled. Harry glanced back. "Justice!" He leapt at Harry. The knife whirled into motion, a silver blur. It lodged itself in Harry's shoulder blade, Ron shoved all his weight onto it. Harry screamed, white hot pain laced his vision. Ron's lips were so close to his ears. "You are the devil in disguise, and I shall avenge all our souls!"

Harry's blood curling scream wrung the castle as Ron dragged the knife strait down perfectly following the pattern of the scar where he'd ripped out his wings. Then he took the knife off and licked it clean. Harry was fallen on his knees, his head bowed.

He tried to breath and howled as the painful contractions of his lungs caused his back to expand. The cut was pooling blood, so much blood it was like a small puddle. Then Ron stabbed the other shoulder in exactly the same spot.

If possible Harry's second scream was all the more heart wrenching this time. Crying hurt, even screaming hurt. Every second everything hurt more, he couldn't see, everything was fuzzy white.

"Now you will drown in your own blood, just like Ginny."

"Alex!" Remus cried hoarsly.

The red head glanced from Remus, to Remmy. The ghost sliced the pale golden skin on Remus' other cheek, the werewolf winced as the blood trickled down his cheek, looking almost like tears of blood. "Forgive me Remmy."

Alex moved so fast he was just a red blur to Remus, in an instant a pair of fangs had punctured the large vein on his neck, from behind him the ghost hissed angrily at having to share his prize.

Remus was at a loss for everything as Alex drained his blood hungrily. It hurt, it felt as thought he saw his life running away from him. Control fled him and he went completely limp in the ghosts frigid arms. Alex's eyes were shut as he drunk the werewolf's sweet blood, ecstasy sung in the vampires veins, his silky locks fell to cover Remus' like a curtain.

A blood curling scream cracked the air. The ghost moved so he could look behind him. Alex's eyes flew open, he stopped sucking the blood and stumbled back. Remus took a deep breath as if he'd been holding it as Alex sucked his blood. Suddenly Remmy woke, Remus' conscious screamed a he felt the vampires invade it.

Thought returned to the werewolf and vampire alike. Both voices echoed in unicen. "Harry!" Alex made fro the door, but Remmy's form jumping on his stopped him.

"Remmy! Stop!" Remus moaned. Remmy violently shot bolts of energy at the red head, Alex dogged them expertly. The vampire screamed at Remmy, but Remus' vampire didn't listen. One bolt hit Alex, the vampire went flying and hit the wall with a sickening crack. "Remmy, listen to me!" Remus screamed louder.

"They can't hear you, wish I had some popcorn." The ghost hissed. Remus fought against the ghost vigorously, but it was much stronger then he was. Remmy fell on Alex and set his fansg to the red head throat viciously. He tore at it for a few moments, Alex howled and tried to get away from him. Remmy found a tender stop and piece Alex's skin with his fangs.

Remus felt the blood loss making him dizy. His head was swirling, he was going to pass out, but Harry's second scream, shook him to the bone, his very essence screamed with the boy. "REMMY WAKE UP!"

Alex's moans ceased. Remus shut his eyes, not wanting to see Alex's corpse. What was he going to tell Sirius and Harry. I'm sorry I he to wake up Remmy so I gave him Alex as a sacrifice? Suddenly he heard a thump.

He opened one eye and saw Alex swatting Remmy lightly on the head. "Stupid Remmy. Didn't you hear Remus calling?"

"Alex?" Remmy whispered. "Oh god what-I-God Alex!" he hugged the smaller red head tightly.

"I'll be fine, Rem!" Alex said in a slurred voice. "You go save Remus and Harry. Harry! He's in trouble! Harry-I-You-"

"Sleep. I'll take care of it all." Remmy whispered. "Sleep, Alex." He red head nodded. He stood up and turned to Remus, in his hand was a swirl of the purple engery tinged with the metallic silver. "Remus, look at me. Do not be afraid. You'll be fine." Remus noticed this energy was much less dense then Remmy's normal energy.

It blasted at Remus. As he prepared to die, a funning feeling washed over him. Remus fell to his knees, not understanding how he was alive. Before he tipped forward a strong arm picked him up and curled him to the soft hoodie Remmy was wearing. "Remmy?"

"I told you, you wouldn't be hurt." Remmy smiled at him. They were moving so fast Remus could only see the castle walls a blurs. "We have to find Harry, Alex will be fine. I'm more worried about you."

At the sight in front of them Remus gasped and Remmy started them into normal speed. "Harry?"

Suddenly Harry started to see again. Things came into focus. Ron got to his feet and tossed the knife aside. Ron brushed his hands on his pants, trying to wipe the tainted blood off his hands. Harry felt the pain in his back dull, a searing pin lanced through them suddenly. Harry arched his back wincing, as he felt his wounds closing up.

It was like white hot thread laced them up, and an angels kiss sealed the string shut. His skin seemed to snap together and the hot thread burned into his skin. Harry knew the wounds were gone, only old scars were left. He heard Ron fall on his back.

The once angel in a fury of rage snatched up the knife and jumped on Ron and pressed one knee on the ground between Ron's legs and the other on the ground next to Ron's leg. The red head was frozen in fear and surprise.

Harry pressed the knife against Ron's throat. "You lied to me."

"How are you alive?"

Harry grinned evilly and pressed the knife hard enough to draw a thin line of blood. the ebony haired boy reached down and lapped it up with tongue. "it tastes just as foul as you are." He snarled.

Harry pressed the knife harder. Suddenly Ron started to scream and shout and try and get away. Harry liked it better this way. There was a small struggled over the knife, Harry won.

He pressed the knife harder against Ron's throat smiled at the look of fear in the weasels eyes, it made the kill all the sweeter, suddenly someone yanked him off Ron. Harry snarled and tried t get back to the red head. A pair of arms restrained his, Harry broke free, another set of arms grabbed his free arm.

"Harry?"

Remus looked up to see a very pale Remus staggering over to him with Remmy's help. "Moony?" Harry started to feel dizy, the cuts on his back started to string like fire. He screamed again.

Sirius was running through the dark corridors of Hogwarts, looking for something. But he couldn't remember what. But it was there! He knew it, he just had to find it. but what was it? Why was it so dark? Sirius kept running aimlessly, then he fell to the ground sobbing. _Why am I crying? What's wrong with me! _

He couldn't feel anything except for the hot tears. He had to leave! There was something evil here. It was hurting him! _I deserve it. _Monster. The entire world shatter like glass, Sirius was falling now. It was still black, he shouted he was falling, maybe he was. All he felt were the tears, they stung his eyes like slat water.

Sirius' body still hung on the razor sharp wires, but his mind had long since fled him. Mallvorn was still waiting patiently for it to return, or for Sirius to pass out. Now he was conscious and crying, the tears mixed beautifully with the blood, forming little pinkish pools.

A scream crackled in the air between them. Sirius' world shatter again, this times as the pieces fell around him he saw reflections of Remus and Harry and Morgan, smiling and laughing and sobbing. Then he saw Mallvorn, and he saw Alex dying on the floor, bled dry, then Alex was getting better. The he saw blood, and last was himself with black wings, crying tears of blood.

_Harry! Harry's in trouble!_ Sirius felt himself jolt into his body, he thrashed madly at the strings not feeling the pain. Mallvorn whirled behind him. "Damn it! Sirius stop it you'll hurt yourself!"

Another scream tore Sirius in two. "No! Harry! I have to get to Harry let me down! I'm not going to fail him to!"

Mallvorn snarled angrily. "I've marked you, Celice. I swear to god I'll come for you, when you are broken I'll come pick up the pieces and put you back together. My beautiful angel." His voice softened and he reached up to touch Sirius' cheek. The hands were warm…Sirius stilled, feeling something for this vampire, not hate, or fear, or pity. But felt the genuine love that radiated from Mallvorn, the twisted, but genuine love.

"Let me go to Harry, and I'll let you break me all you want." Sirius whispered.

"My beautiful, selfless, Celice." Mallvorn sighed. The air around him shimmered silver and he was gone in an instant. Sirius felt the string loosen their hold on him. They changed back into the silky red ribbons, and Sirius felt the bloo stop flowing from his wounds, his blood was being replenished.

The ribbons set him down gently. The grim nearly fell, but the ribbons steadied him until Sirius had his balance. and slithered lovingly off him. Sirius marveled at his wrists, they were healed, he reached up to his neck, smooth skin, not even s scar. Sirius smile, and ran down the corridor, he followed the sound of a third scream and skidded to a halt in front of the gruesome scene.

Ron Weasly was sprawled on the floor screaming. There was a huge pool of blood a few feet away. Harry was actually being restrained by Remmy and Snape. The boy who lived was snarling at Ron, and screaming, and crying all at once. Mcgonogal was at Ron's side. Sirius ran to Harry's side and wrapped his arms around his godson's neck. "Harry! Harry please, don't do this. I know he hurt you and he'll get what's coming to him. Harry,"

The Gryffindor stopped struggling and screamed again, his back arched in pain. Sirius wanted to scream with him. Harry fell to his knees, sobbing. Remus fell at Harry's other side.

"Harry? What happened? The blood, whose blood?"

"HE'S THE DEVIL!" Ron howled. "HIS BACK I KILLED HIM AND IT HEALED! HELL, HELL THE LIGTH OF HELL HEALED HIM! DEVIL!"

Sirius tightened his hold on Harry. Mcgonogal stood up and I a flurry of motion stood in front of Harry. "What happened!" She nearly screamed. Harry didn't say anything, his shoulders shook with the burden of hiding his wracking sobs. Mcgonogal slapped him across the face hard. "You deranged child! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

Suddenly dark ribbons shadows wrapped around Mcgonogal and lifted her into the air. Sirius was almost angry he didn't get the chance to punch the old bat. Harry cheek was bleeding. "Don't touch him!" Torri screamed. She, Draco, Hermione, and Rowan burst into the hall.

"STOP!" No one moved, everyone knew it was Dumbledore. "Torri let Professor Mcgonogal down."

Torri scowled at him. The woman was promptly dropped on the floor. Snape shot Torri the evil look, but he was very please to see the old bat put in her place. He didn't like Harry, but there was no need to slap him. "She should be locked up."

"Shut up." Dumbledore said succinctly. "I want Harry brought to my office, Severus please inform the ministry,"

"Sir?" Snape asked shocked.

"Call them and I'll kill someone." Sirius hissed. "They'll lock Harry up and lable him a Psychopath." Sirius winced at the words. He knew it was him who was the psychopath.

"Sirius you shouldn't be making empty threats." Dumbledore said.

"Oh they're not empty." Sirius snarled. "You don't know who I am do you? Or who Harry is!"

"I want the ministry here so this can be dealt with in an orderly fashion. Harry tried to kill Mr. Weasly, and I believe that's illegal. What I don't understand is whose blood that puddle belongs to. Mr. Weasly is for the most part uninjured."

"My blood." Harry whispered. "He stabbed my wings."

Rowan pushed Draco aside and sat down next to him. "Auron! You idiot! Why did you, your beautiful wings!" She cried, she pushed Remus away and hugged him tightly.

"Minerva take Mr. Weasly to the hospital wing now. Snape, call the ministry, they won't arrest Harry I assure you. I know what's been going on here. I also know Mallvorn was in this school." He fixed Sirius with a stare. "I know about the violin as well Draco, and the shadows Torri. Celice will be re born soon, Aruon even sooner. Be prepared both of you." He nodded at Sirius and Harry. "This will be discussed again after dinner. Now shall we go to the hall." He performed a quick spell on Harry and his clothes were good as new again

The walked to the great hall in silence, Rowan and Harry clung to each other for dear life. Sirius was helping Harry walk form his other side, Torri and Draco were right in front of Harry, Hermione was next to Rowan. They'd become good friends quiet fast in the time Harry was attacked.

Dumbledore led them in. Sirius and Remus followed him, shooting Harry questioning glances to which they received nods or small smiles. The students sat down at the Slytherin table, including Rowan and Hermione. They just answered later to all questions. Remmy followed Dumbledore, he almost ran to Alex, who just grinned and nearly fell off his char.

The tables were all whispering hushedly about what happened. Harry ate and drank. He felt a bit better, but he still held Rowan tightly. She had no problem with it. Draco was angry for leaving Harry with that nut case, Hermione was trying to help everyone feel better and suceding, Torri was worried about the ministry.

Half way through dinner the door suddenly burst open. Standing there was Morgan in jeans, boots and a red cable nit sweater. "You called for the ministry, and the ministry came." She strolled in followed by the witches and wizards from the Order of the phoenix and some people Harry didn't recognize.

Oreo and Daniel were also there. Torri shared a look with her father.

Morgan smiled at the very shocked staff table. "You seem confused, let me enlighten you. Fudge isn't here because there was a death eater attack in southern England, so he's busy there right now. Also we have some inside information that Voldemort is taking hostages, there have been rumors that the ministry is going to be hit, so it's being clear out of all important information. I'm here in Fudge's place. We're in a bit of a havoc right now, so this is all we could spare."

Dumbledore nodded. "I'd like to see you after then Miss Darkwaters."

"No we need to talk now."

"In front of the students?"

"Iggnorance aint's bliss, love. The Dementors are beign shipped to Hogwarts now, more information told us that there is an attack planned on Hogwarts, scheduled for October thirty-first."

Shock rolled through the room. No one said anything and no one moved. Loud insane laughter broke it, Sirius' laughter. Everyone starred at him in horror. "He did it again, the same night, smart aren't they! The exact same night!" The grim cackled, tears leaked from his blue eyes now. He couldn't stop laughing, and he couldn't stop crying. "Remember, Moony? That's the night he hung me up in the forest!"

The red bloody flower bloomed on Sirius' cheek. Morgan moved with the same speed of the vampires and hugged him tightly. Sirius didn't stop laughing.

A/N: I hope you liked it because now I can't feel my hands! Thank ya for reading!


	20. A million red roses

The hall was still in complete shock, Sirius was still laughing, and someone was screaming. Harry didn't know who, he was still trying to comprehend everything Morgan had just said. The ministry was being cleared out and prepared for a attack, there was already an attack tonight, on the thirty-first Hogwarts was going to be attacked, the dememtors were coming.

"Harry!"

The ebony haired boy realized it was Hermione screaming, she was pointing to the air right in front of him. Standing there was Ginny Weasly, still in the blood strained crimson dress, her body a sickening picture from a horror show. Her left eyes hung from a thread of nerves from the bone of her face, the bone of her nose pierced the skin, her strawberry hair was plastered with blood.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione shivered, Ginny was looking at her.

"Ginny, it's Ginny…She's standing in front of you."

Harry looked right up at her face, his emerald eyes were huge. But he starred right through her. "Hermione?"

"She's moving her hand," The guesture was stiff and jerky, like the corpse she was. Hermione suppressed the urge to vomit. "I think she wants to write something." The brunette got out of her bag a note pad and a pen. She handed tem to Harry, who offered them to the ghost.

"Miss Granger what is going on?" Dumbledore asked carefully. He wasn't sure, he didn't see Ginny's Weasly's form. Ginny growled wordlessly at Hermione.

"Ginny Weasly's ghost is standing right there." Hermione stated in a surprisingly stable voice.

"Then why can't the rest of us see this so called ghost?" Dumbledore asked all politeness.

"Hermione's a spiritual medium, she can see ghosts, real ghosts!" Nommie snarled.

"She is not!" Trewenly sqawked. "She does not have the eye!"

"Shut up you old hag! Just look at Harry!" Nommie took a deep breath. "Hermione what does Ginny want."

"She want's to write something." Hemrione looked at Ginny, she wasn't taking the pen, she couldn't hold the pen, her fingers brushed through it. "Harry? Give me the pen."

Harry shot her a confused glanced, but gave her the pen, Hermione pointed her wand at it and muttered something, a second later a sharp knife was in her hand. "Mione?" Hermion's heart went out to Harry, remembering how Ron attacked him.

"Harry, she used blood last time, I need you to cut your arm, not deep, just enough so she can write with the blood. I think that's the only thing she can touch." Hermioen explained, handing him the knife.

Harry shivered, he held the knife inches away from his own skin. He ignored the teachers and students cries, but he slit the inside of his arm. It struck him how much the red line looked like Draco's scars, he wondered if they were still there. His head spun violently. The Gryffindor winced as cold, harsh fingers brushed his skin and lathered themselves in blood.

The hall again fell silent, girl fainted, a few boys did to. The teachers fell into quiet shock, Sirius had stopped laughing, he was moaning softly. The seemingly floating blood drifted over to the table. Ginny pushed away the plates, startling a few Slytherins into unconciousness.

On the bare table she wrote, pausing for more of Harry's blood. Ginny stepped back, respectfully and carefully Hermione walked over and read the scrawl off in a smooth tone. "We'll wash our hands free of this blood, can you save me? We'll leave this town and run, run forever. I can save you, my bloody valentine."

Sirius cackled, Remus moaned, Oreo gasped, Morgan sighed. Sirius insane laughter returned. "It's all happening again! Who'd think'll take Harry?" Remus slapped him.

"Sirius, get a hold of yourself! This doesn't have to happen again!" The werewolf snarled.

"The same exact words, but last time it was your blood Remus, because you were the sacrifice. This time Harry's the sacrifice, he'll belong to Voldemort. You'll come with me." Sirius murmured.

"Sirius?" Remus started. "What do you mean?"

"Sirius we'll win this time, just as we did again. We're stronger now."

"Monster." Sirius whispered.

"What are-what are you talking about?"

"I-I'm a monster." Sirius whispered. No one heard their conversatation, Morgan was hugging Sirius tightly, he wasn't laughing anymore. Oreo had taken Morgan's seat next to her werewolf.

"Morgan? When will the dememtors come?" Harry asked.

"End of the week." She said horasly. "All the ministry officials you see here will be staying at the castle for your protection. Go to your towers or whatever. Anyone whose involved in this stay. Is Ginny still here?"

Hermione shook her head. She loped her fingers in Blaises and shivered. Harry was hugging Rowan all the tighter, she was tying a napkin around his arm to stop the bleeding. Torri was angry, in his arms Draco could feel her as a ticking time bomb.

"Draco, this isn't right, the demetors shouldn't be in the castle!" She hissed.

"I know, love, but it's the way it is. Don't fight it."

"It's wrong!"

"Shut up, Torri."

The hall was cleared out except for Harry, Rowan, Hermione, Blaise, Torri, and Draco. Dumbeldore finally spoke up. "None of you are to go anywhere alone, or without a vampire, understand. Stay with each other, stay in Slytherin tower, all of you. There's no need to explain anything. The school doesn't need to know about the violin, or Harry your wings, if possible. I will explained to the teachers and they will explain to their houses as much, or little as they see fit. You may go."

The coming of the dementors came and went like the tides. For a few weeks at least their life took on some stability. Sirius was grinning and mischevious as always and Remus was now assisting him in their pranks.

Daniel and Torri had talked often about controlling her powers, she and Louie were going through a sort of therapy session during divinatation. Draco was playing violin only during the day, Torri's drawing took up her nights.

Harry was still a bit afraid of his dinner knife and weary in general, but he to was recovering with the quiditch. He was actually playing on the Gryffindor team, mostly because Seamus and Dean were threatening Ron's posse. Without Ron they didn't hate Harry anymore, he slept in Gryffindor some nights now. Ron had been shipped to St. Mungos, Harry didn't like to think of his former friend.

Hermione and Blasie were officially together, and they couldn't have been cuter. They were in the puppy love phase. Rowan and Harry's relationship was going very well, they did a lot of joking and laughing, but they were more of a loving, grounded couple.

Draco and Torri's relationship was starting to take an odd turn. Often violent fights broke out between them. When they weren't fighting they were the fun loving, and quirky couple they were. They were either up or down and struggling to find that middle ground Rowan and Harry had.

It was October 30th. The Halloween ball had already been set up, everyone was giggling about what they would dress up as.

"Row, what color do you think I should wear?" Hermione sighed, she was scurrying around her room trying to find her make up. Rowan was sitting on Harry's bed trying to help as politely as she could. Torri had given up on Hermione and was laying on her bed.

"Erm…Mione I think you'd look nice in blue?" Rowan offered.

"No! I can't wear blue, you have to wear blue, it looks great on you!" Hermione squeaked.

"Um….Red?" Rowan asked.

"No, it makes me look to pale, besides everyone'll be in red!"

"Pink?"

"I look fat in pink!"

"White?"

"No I'll spill something on it!"

Torri finally groaned and slammed the bed with her palm. "You know Blaise's favorite color on brunettes is yellow,"

"What kind of yellow?" Hermione asked, she had the star struck look in her eyes.

"Rose yellow he said." Torri's brows furled in confusion. "You'd look good in a pale yellow,"

"Yellow Rose…." Hermione was now looking for something to match yellow and torturing Rowan. "Tor what are you wearing?"

"Gold!"

"What kidn of dress?"

"I'm going shopping with Louie tomorrow!"

"Why aren't you going with us?" Hermion asked, faking a hurt look. Torri threw a pillow at her teasingly.

"I always shopped with my dad, it's just a habbit, I need Louie to help me."

Rowan laughed. "I don't know hwo you don't drive him insane with your 'do I look fat?'s?"

"Oh, shut up!" Torri cried jokingly. "Seriously I want to get some sleep Mione!"

"Aren't you going to go in with Draco?" Rowan asked.

"No, he's being a bastard." Torri grumbled. She crawled under the covers and flicked off the lamp. "He'll be sorry when he sees me tomorrow!" She fell right into sleep.

Chuckling softly Hermione slid into bed. "Night Rowan."

"Night Mione." Rowan yawned. They joined Torri in the land of sleep.

The next morning was a very strict affair, the group, Hermione, Rowan, Torri, Draco, Harry, and Blaise (sometimes with Milly and Pansy), was meeting at nine thirty to go into Hogsmade.

Rowan slept through Hermione and Torri showering, and both girls had to wait for the Ravenclaw to get ready, and sadly they missed breakfast. "Rowan!" Torri wined. "We're going to be late!"

"Hold on! I have to do my other eye!" She cried, holding the masacra up to her other eye. She came away from the mirror looking perfect as usual. Hermione felt no jealousy toward Rowan, Hermione wasn't a jealous person. Torri, was more envious, Rowan was beautiful, she'd always been beautiful. Torri had been a total pig when she was little and ever sinc 7th grade her life seemed like it was a constant battle to stay beautiful, but that was a little dramatic.

It was surprisingly cold so early in the season. Hermione was in her usual short white coat and jeans with warm fuzzy boots. Hermione never spit anything on her clothes, Rowan was in a mid thigh length coat, made of brown curdory, with a foe-fur collar. Cold didn't affect Rowan, at all. She was in pair of light suede boots and a skit that hit the same place as her boots. Torri was in a thickest coat of smooth black leather, lined with fur that came down a little further then Rowans. She was the only one with gloves and a scarf.

"Torri how can you breath in all that!" Rowan teased. "It's so lovely out!"

"It's practically snowing!" Torri agrued. Hermione just laughed. They found the boys trying to throw leaves at each other. Draco was only in a denim jacket, Harry was the one in the thick fur coat, and Blaise was just in a heavier denim jacket, lined with fur.

Blaise and Hermione hugged Rowan and Harry kissed, Torri and Draco scowled.

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Man-whore,"

"Slut."

"Yeah well I like Louie better then you." Torri stuck out her tongue and waved goodbye to everyone and agreed to met them at one for lunch. She found Louie sitting on a stone bench in the court yard, dressed casually in denim and a heavy coat. "Louie!" She gave him a huge hug. "Draco's being mean!"

"Oh, dun worry luv, he's just…adjusting." He gave her a wink. "To Hogsmade?"

"Yuppies." He wrapped Torri in his arms and they went jumping away to Hogsmade. They reached the entrance fo the village. "Can we walk?"

"yeah, sure Tor. So what are we shopping for?"

"Stuff for the ball tonight."

"What! Can't you do that with Hermione?" Louie wined.

"No!" Torri gave him a light swat. "I always shopped with my dad, he's doing ministry work, but made me hair, nail, and makeup appointments."

"Someone's low matinence." Louie muttered.

"Well I just want to look nice." Torri shrugged. "I want to look good so Draco'll like me again."

Louie wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "He loves you! Draco's just not used to these kinds of relationships, I know your doing your best."

"I don't want to get mad at him, but when he's provoking me what can I do!"

"Just tell him you love him. He's a self-destructive person, so're Harry and Sirius. They know they shouldn't hurt themselves so they provoke people they love into hurting them. When they loose those people they just loose control and that's when cutting anc suicide happens."

Torri beamed at him. "And I'm supposed to be the phyciatrist here!"

"I'm smarter then I look." Louie said batting his eyelashes, both knew it was true. They didn't feel like being serious today. "Right, so which dress shop are we going to?"

"Erm…Look! Let's try there!" Torri pointed to a nice looking shop. It was big, full of racks with beautiful dresses hanging everywhere. The sales person greeted them nicely. "I was looking for something fancy, for a Halloween ball?"

"Any particular style or color?"

"No, not really."

The sales lady led them around and fished through a rack marked 3-5. She pulled out a black sleevless corset dress, pretty, but dull. She got another dark purple dress of light taffeta that had long flowing sleeves. Torri hung that one on Louie, The sales lady also offered her a crimson silk dress with piles of black lace for sleeves and zillions of gold sparkles.

Torri took both the red and purple dresses into a dressing room, she emerged in the purple dress and spun around. "Whatcha think?"

"Well….turn around.."

Torri did.

"It's a bit….I think the sleeves over power you, your not tall enough for sleeves like that, also it looks like you don't have anything….up there."

"Bitch." Torri growled teasingly. She changed into the red dress. "Better?"

Louie agreed. "Do you like it?"

Torri shrugged. "It's okay, I'd like to shop a round a bit more though." She changed and looked around the store a bit more, nothing really worked. The left and found a small boutique that looked good as well.

The sales lady was a total bitch. After a few more failures Torri found a nice white dress, and a light pink dress that worked. But neither were really right for Halloween. They had half an hour till lunch and were quickly losing hope.

"Hey, Tor what about that place?" he pointed to a run down looking shop. Torri shrugged and followed him in. The sales lady here was much nicer.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I have a Halloween dance tonight and I need a dress."

"Last minute shopper?"

Torri laughed. "Totally."

"Any colors or styles?"

"Well….Something with sleeves of some sort would be better I think, but not with those really long sleeves." Torri tried to make them with her hands.

"Oh, yes, you have a smaller build, they'd over power you."

"Do you think any color would work better?" Louie asked. "We're really desperate we've been shopping for hours."

The sales lady looked at Torri. "Well what are you going as?"

Torri sighed. "I'm not really sure, just something kind of dark and evilish."

"Then a darker color, you could do black, dark blue, gold, maybe even purple." Torri just gaped totally lost. The sales lady laughed. "Well I'll find you some stuff, you find a dressing room, they're all open.

She returned with four dresses. A skin tight short black one that had laces down the front and little cap sleeves, a dark blue full scale ball gown with a square necked bodice with little frills of lace that acted as a short sleeve and panels of blue silk sewn together for a skirt, a dark purple one of soft floaty fabric that didn't quiet reach her knees ,and a burnished gold dress with a high neck, but a cut out butterfly shape around her collar bone, the dress itself was woven with beads that shimmered every time it moved.

Torri tried on all four. She came out in the black one.

"Nice, but slutty." Louie said matter of factly. Torri harrumphed, but greed, she changed into the blue one. "I like that one, what do you think?" He asked the sales lady.

"It's a very nice dress, I agree it looks great."

Torri beamed, she changed into the purple one. "I don't like this one so much."

"It looks the best so far." Louie said incredulously.

"It's kind of…I don't know not Halloweeny." Torri came out in the gold dress. She looked in the mirror for a moment. "Shiny!"

"I like it to, Torri, but it is sleeveless." Louie smiled. "It makes your eyes look more gold. I like it a lot, Tor."

"I love it, but I'd like a jacket in case I get cold."

"No, Tor. If your going to get a sleeveless dress you'd better wear it sleeveless." Louie chaisted. "If your not comfortable get the blue one."

"No!" She looked at herself in the mirror. "I like this one."

"If you want some coverage I think I have the perfect thing." The sales lady presented her with a pair of dark gold lace fingerless gloves. Torri was gaping as she put them on.

"Wow!" She looked back in the mirror. "I'm going to look so good tonight! We'll take the dress and the gloves!"

"It's an expensive dress." The sales lady warned.

Torri shrugged. "I've got money."

Torri attempted to pay with a muggle credit card, that didn't work, so Louie procured a large sack of money from his coat and left her an extra big tip. He also asked if they could pick it up at around four. The lady agreed and wished them a good day. They headed over to the three broomsticks for lunch.

Louie pushed open the door and gave Torri a kiss on the cheek. "I'm heading back to the castle, I'll be back around two?"

"Alright, bye Louie."

"Remember what I said about Draco!"

"Go!"

Torri found everyone sitting at a large table right by the window. Draco was laughing and smiling, like he never did with her anymore. The overwhelming urge to leave filled her. But Torri plopped down next to Hermione and greeted everyone warmly, she didn't even look at Draco.

To her surprise Rowan and Hermione were telling animated stories about their adventures that day, and it kept things form getting awkward. Torri listened and laughed with the rest.

"Did you find a dress?" Rowan asked. "Is Louie still sane?"

"Yes, Louie is sane, and I found the hottest dress!"

"What's it look like?" Hermione asked.

"It's a secret!" Torri giggled. Hermioen cried out in mock outrage, Torri almost forgot Draco was there. Rowan joined in the giggle fest. Draco hadn't smiled since Torri sat down.

Finally Blaise heaved a sigh. "Draco, lighten up!"

"What! I'm perfectly light and happy!" Draco snarled.

"You've been sulking since Torri came in, you two had better work this out or I'm killing you both!" Blaise said loudly. Torri grinned.

"I have not been sulking." Draco growled. "I'm going out." He left, knocking over his chair in his haste to leave.

Torri wanted to cry. She really wanted to cry.

"What a jerk!" Hermione cried. She gave Torri a hug. "Tor, that was so not your fault! You didn't do anything."

Harry was surprised at how well Hermione knew Torri. "Tor, I'll go talk to him."

Rowan growled. "You should dump him after all this! How long has he been like this?"

"Since Monday, but we didn't start fighting till Wednesday." Torri sniffled.

"Torri! That's three days!" Hermione cried. "You guys hardly fight for more then one."

"What did I do wrong? I didn't look at him, I didn't say anything mean." Torri mumbled. Harry growled angrily and flew out of the three broomsticks. He found Draco leaning against the pub, looking at the cloudy skys.

"You bastard!" Harry shouted, he didn't care about the heads he turned, Draco didn't either. "How dare you treat her that way!"

"She's the one calling me names." Draco growled.

"You've been distant all week and she's only tried to help, when you scream at breakfast 'you'll never understand, so stop trying' I'm not sure whose calling who names!"

"Well she can't." Draco sighed and looked back at the sky. "I still have the scars, they won't fade Harry, whenever I touch my violin they go bright red. How can she be near me when I'm a danger to everyone around me."

"Draco we decide to be with you and you decide to be with me, despite my past. It's her own choice. She loves you, I mean she really loves you, that kind of things one in a billion. Most girls would give up on you after the first fight. I'm honestly surprised she doesn't burst into tears!"

"Am I that cruel? I am aren't I. Torri I kind, open and loving, I'm the opposite, we shouldn't be together."

"If you really believe that then go to hell Draco." Harry said in disgust. He went back inside and the blonde felt betrayed in a sense. Harry didn't stay to say something different and sappy. No one left him, ever. Draco starred up at the sky, feeling the temperature drop.

"Draco? You'll get sick if you stay out here."

He didn't need to look over to hear Torri's voice flow through his ears, like a loving caress saying come here. "How can you still care?"

"Because, you're an idiot and no one else will." Torri scoffed. "Besides," her voice softened. "I love you."

"I don't love you."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"How do you know?"

Torri smiled at him. Draco wanted to hug her and say he was so sorry and so lucky to have her, he wanted to hit her for being so naïve. She reached out and brushed her fingers across his cheek. "You're so cold." She noticed how swiftly he brushed away her fingers, and how he looked down.

"Torri, isn't Louie meeting you soon?"

"Yes."

"You should find him."

"I'll be feeling guilty about upsetting you."

The blonde looked at her truly in shock. "How can you feel guilty, you did nothing wrong. I just…punished you for caring, and I'm so sorry."

Torri ran her fingers through her hair, Draco itched to touch that main of hair so like an angels. "It's alright, I love you. It kills me to see you hurting yourself like this. You pick fights with everyone, hoping they'll hurt you. I'll hit you if that's what you really want, I'll say I hate you. I just want to love you." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "There's Louie, I'll see you tonight."

He watched as she ran over to embrace her vampire. _I want her to hug me. I want to be the object of her affection. _He sighed and went back inside, knowing apoligies were in order, and dreading them.

"Louie!"

"Torri, my snookums I've found out where you appointments are, shall we?"

"Yes lets,"

They found the nail salon easily. They discussed with the woman there what to do for her nails and decided a shimmering gold bronze polish, and small gold jewels on each finger. Torri decided that was to be her only jewelry for the night. Afterwards she was shoved into a salon chair and her hair was washed, cut, and styled.

The layers were beautifully re accented so it highlighted her face, The lady had put in light gold undertones everywhere, that sparkled in the light. It was very voluminous and now tumbled half way down her back, she liked it long. Next they threw her in the make up chair and made up her face.

Her skin was covered in foundatation, to cover the natural blush in her cheeks, a lot of foundation actually, black mascara and then a sparkly gold over that, her eyes were done in layers of gold, bronze and black so it radiated out from her eye lid. Her lips were a rich shade of pinkish red.

She paid and tipped them very well because she didn't really look human anymore. She looked more like a gold nymph, with creamy skin. Normally her skin was much less perfect. She and Louie ran over to the dress shop, picked up the dress and gloves, and then purchased a pair of strappy gold heels the sales woman had picked out. They gave her another tip and jumped back to the castle.

"Alright Louie, see you later tonight?" She said as they landed in the court yard.

"Yeah, you look great Torri."

"Thanks Louie." She gave him a quick kiss and dashed back to the Slytherin Tower. It was already five thirty. She hung the dress and shoes in a closet in the bathroom, the black cloth covering the dress kept it from being seen. Torri went up to her room and picked up her vampire chronicles book and started to read. She heard a loud knock on the door.

"Torri! Are you ready yet? We're heading down!" Hermione called.

"You go ahead, I'll be right there!" Torri called.

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah positive!" When she was sure they were gone she glanced out the door, all clear. She dashed into the bathroom and changed into the dress. It looks great with her hair and all the gold, her nails didn't quiet match the dress, but she liked the clash. Her shoes gave her three inches of height, better for dancing.

She ran as fast as she could down to the great hall and primped a moment before carefully opening the door. The tables were gone, the room was light by soft floating red, orange, and yellow lights, moving all around the room. There was a black dance floor set up, around it was set up little cushioned nooks and tables.

The hall looked magical, more then it usually did, the ceiling was replaced by and endless number of stars. Everyone was in dark colors, a few whites and pinks and lavenders, a silver, maybe a few other gold's, Torri stood out and she liked it.

She looked around for Hermione and Rowan, she saw Rowan imdeietly, she was sorounded by boys of all ages and sizes asking if they could dance with her, she tactfully danced with all of them for a short while, before finding Harry, who was dressed up in Dark red that clashed beautifull with her dark blue flowing ball gown.

She found Draco entertaining all the girls, he was in black silk pants, boots, and a flashy gold trimmed gold coat over a black shirt, also trimmed in gold. As she passed over the dance floor she knew people starred at the colors and how they played over her dress and hair. She didn't quiet make it before she was mobbed.

The next thing she knew she was dancing with an attractive brunette who of course was taller then her.

"What's your name, cher?"

She looked over at Draco. He was flirting. _Bastard._Torri batted her eyes lashes. "That's a secret."

"Oh really? Then I suppose I'll just call you cher."

"That works."

"May I cut in?"

Torri was smoothly carried away by none other then her hero in black. A muggle son blasted over the radio, she loved this song! Maroon five, she will be love. _What a funny song, ironic that it came on right now _

"Harry, is it working?" Hermion whispered. The ebony aired boy was next to her looking at Draco and Torri.

"They're together."

"Let's go investigate shall we?" Blaise offered Hermione a hand and swept her onto the dance floor.

"May I have this dance, cherie?" Harry asked bowing to Rowan.

"If you call me cherie again you can have anything you want!"

"Does the most beautiful creature in the room have a name?" Draco breathed softly in Torri's ear.

She smiled mischeviously at him. "Well I can't exactly tell you that, or it would destroy the surprise."

"How about I call you beautiful one?"

"Hm…Try harder."

"Cher?" He asked, swinging her out. "You are a beautiful dancer."

"I learned young. You aren't to bad yourself. Try again"

"Hm….Perhaps, ma cherie?"

Harry and Rowan swung by them grinning. "I think it's working." The blonde whispered.

"I liked cher better." Torri commented.

"How about darling?"

"Not feeling it."

"Honey-bun?"

Torri laughed. "I'd like one."

"Angel?"

"Hm…."

"beautiful one, it suits you perfectly." Draco whispered. "I miss you."

"I'm right here, silly, besides you don't know who I am."

"I miss you, everyday, every night, every second I'm not with you!" Draco tilted her back, acutely aware of how fragile she was. "I can not eat, I can not sleep tonight. I need you."

"I need you to." Torri whispered. He brought her back up, they slowed their dance. "Draco what are you saying?"

"I'm so sorry, I'm so lucky to have someone like you to watch over me. I want to marry you."

"Draco? We're sixteen, don't you think it's a little early to think about marriage?"

"I love you, I'll spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

He dipped her low, Torri looked up at him for a moment, before latching her lips to his. "Yes, someday Draco Malfoy I'll marry you."

He pulled from his pocket a gold band, with a diamond stud, sourounded by tiny sparkling diamonds, the main one was a dark champagne colored gold. "For you…" He slipped it on her finger.

"Draco, you didn't have to, you shouldn't have."

"I have and I will shower gifts on you every day, and someday I'll bring you a million red roses!" He said, his voice was filled with laughter. The brunette laughed.

"A million?"

"A million red roses! Because even a million couldn't match your beauty!"

"Aw! That's so beautiful!" Nommie said, whipping a fake teat form her eye. Louie's arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"Remember when I proposed to you?"

"You haven't gotten me a ring yet."

"I haven't found the most beautiful diamond in the whole wide world yet." Louie kissed her lightly. "No diamond can rival your beauty."

"I love you."

"And I love you."

"Wanna get a room?"

"Oh yes."

The two vampires vanished, and another sappy song curtsy of Blaise came on, Yellow card's only one.

Sirius was dancing with Morgan. "We cheated fate! Look it didn't happen again! We're safe, it's over, all over."

Morgan couldn't help but laugh at how happy he was. "God I love you. I'll die if I lose you."

"You won't lose me, love, because we won."

"Oh Sirius, I wish I was sure."

"We have now, then. Tonight, dance with me until the sun rises?"

"Remember when we would go out clubbing?"

"We must go again."

"I love you Sirius."

"I love you, Morgan. Let's get married, we'll have the worlds most beautiful children!" Sirius took them off in an even faster dance. "And our wedding will be in the most beautiful church, with stained glass windows and we'll invite everyone!"

"You've been saying this for years!"

"I mean it, now! If we don't get married we must mate."

Morgan cracked up and leaned closer to him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I missed you, I missed you so much. Never leave me again!"

"I won't, I promise." Sirius eyes went hollow, knowing he belonged to Mallvorn, knowing he was claimed. "_Let me go to Harry, and I'll let you break me all you want."_

Sirius repressed a shudder and hugged Morgan tightly. _I'll come to you someday, but let me have my love now. _


	21. broken

November passed by quickly, for Harry and his friends the days blurred together so much they could hardly think back to their previous incidents with the ghosts and Malvorn. The said vampire hadn't returned for Sirius yet and the ex-convict was starting to believe that Mallvorn had forgotten about him.

Hermione had no more incidents with ghosts. Torri and Draco's fights died down, to the point where they barely happened. Harry and Rowan had grown incredibly close. Torri's fear of shadows was starting to show progress in vanishing, though she till never used them by choice. Draco had become more in control of his violin, though he still played, he never put as much emotion into it as before.

The Weasleys were still trying to sue Harry for hurting Ron. Ron was still insane. No one had worked up the guts to visit him, nobody cared. None of them could have been happier, especially Sirius and Harry, who had grown even closer then before. Nobody could have been happier.

But things were…happening, strange things. They were hardly worthy of notice at first. Things disappearing, bathrooms flooding, more people tripped then usual. But as November pressed on, they got more sever. Food going bad, students often complained of lack of sleep, or inability to fall asleep, and spells going haywire and setting fire to things.

At the first of December the day began normally, they went out to defense against the dark arts as usual, all in warm coats save for Rowan and Draco, who simply weren't affected by the cold.

"Harry did you do the Home work?" Draco asked.

"No, I couldn't open the damn book! I think Hagrid's insane by giving it to us, at the beginning of the year he said we didn't have to use it!"

Torri snickered. "If you abuse it enough it opens."

"Anger management!" Hermione giggled, swatting Torri on the head. "You were attacking that poor book!"

"That thing bit me!"

"Only I can bite you!" Draco growled. "The book must die."

"Uh….." Torri pulled out a half dead book, with a bent spine and a large chunk ripped out. "I think I did the job for you, love."

"I'm so proud of you both!" Harry gushed.

"ADD." Hermioen deadpanned.

"No, they haven't fought in weeks! That takes skill."

Torri yawned. "God I couldn't sleep at all last night."

Rowan sighed. "I had this weird dream, but I can't remember it."

"I can do a sleep spell." Harry offered.

"With everything that's been going on lately I don't even want to touch my wand." Torri shivered. "It's like 20 degrees out and it's still not snowing."

"Yeah, that's been really weird." Said Blaise, glancing to the forest. Hermione followed his gaze. "Have you noticed the forest getting darker?"

"No," Hermione murmured. "It's as dark and gloomy as it always it, now let's stop talking about all this depressive stuff!"

"Yeah, It's giving me the creeps." Rowan said with a grin. They chatted all the way to Care of Magical Creatures, but all of them glanced at the Forbidden Forest, and they all noticed it was getting darker out.

"Hiya Hagrid!" Torri called.

"What're you kids out here! Didn't they tell ya? All out door classes are canceled today!"

"Why?" Harry asked, they stopped right in front of Hagrid's hut.

"Someten to do with all the weird stuff that's been happening." Hagrid said vaugly. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him sarcastically. "Alright, alright, come in."

They followed Hagrid into the warm hut. Blaise and Hermione plopped down on the couch, Torri followed their example. Harry helped Hagrid pass out cups. The giant poured them all a hot chocolate before sitting down.

"As you all know the dememtors are…here-"

"Hagrid this hot chocolate is really good!" Torri exclaimed, everyone shot her the look. "Oh, sorry."

"Ahem, yes well as I was saying. The demetors have been here a while now and they haven't harmed anybody. Well until now that is."

"Was it a student?" Blaise asked.

"No, Sirius actually." Hagrid sighed.

"Then why are they still on the ground!" Harry snarled. "How bad did they hurt him?" the boy asked again, calming down.

"Not to bad." Said Hagrid nervously.

"Hagrid." Harry growled.

"He went into seizures when they tried to perform the kiss. Dementors affect him differently because he was in Azkaban. He was screaming and yellin' happened last night."

"That's why he wasn't at breakfast." Torri said softly. "Harry?"

"Why are the dementors here! They're not even on our side anymore!" The ebony haired boy seethed. He started to pace back and forth. Hermione just sighed.

"Harry?" Rowan asked. She kept trying to reach out to him, but he kept turning around the other way. "Darling?" Turn. "Harry?" Reach. "Honey-bun?" Turn. "HARRY!" That got the Gryffindor's attention. "Sit down and breath god damn it!"

Harry plopped down on the floor with his arms crossed, mumbling under his breath. Torri glanced to the blonde next to her. Draco was deep in concentration. "So it's logical to think the dementors will attack a student next?" he asked.

"That's what the staff worried about." Hagrid nodded.

"Would they attack a random student or is it a special right reserved for Sirius?" Draco growled.

"It doesn't matter!" Harry yelled. "I'm going to go see Sirius!" He stormed out, followed closely by Rowan. The rest didn't move.

"Hagrid?" Torri asked.

"Yes?"

"Is Sirius okay?"

"I think we should wait for Harry to get back." Hagrid whispered. Meaning, no Sirius is still not better. "He's pretty deep in hallucinations. He wakes up screaming, when he sleeps he's restless, it's bad, Harry'll be back soon."

"Rowan I'm sorry, but I'm going to be mad!"

"Do you have to take it out on me!" The blonde demanded.

"YES!"

"Lucky for you I love you anyway." She grumbled. Harry was walking much faster then her, she was practically running to keep up with him. Just in front of the castle she stopped and shivered. _Was that a scream? _"Harry this is not a good idea!"

"Shut up Rowan! He's the only family I have and he'd better be the hell alright!"

"Harry!" She shuddered. _God I think I heard it again! Stupid Harry. _She followed him up the stairs and into the infirmary.

"Morgan!" Harry cried. The half vampire was in tears and clinging desperately to Alex.

"Harry? How did you-Why-" she broke off into sobs again. "He-Harry you should go."

"I told you." Rowan grumbled.

"NO! I'm going to see him Morgan!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, I don't think you want to see him right now." Alex warned gently.

"Shut up and tell me where he is!" Harry hissed. Alex pointed, Morgan cried harder, and he hugged her tightly. Rowan and Alex looked after him. Harry heard Remus' voice first, soft, comforting, at the brink of tears, then he saw Remy, trying to get Remus to come away.

"Remus!" the vampire begged. "He doesn't know what he's saying he doesn't mean it!"

"Remy, he's hurting! He doesn't deserve this, I have to stay by him. If he goes I'll be all alone, I'll be the last one!"

"Remus he's going to hurt you!"

"What are you talking about?" Harry whispered. Violet and Amber gazes fixed themselves on him. Remus' cheek was a huge bruise, his lips was bleeding, the werewolf looked awful.

"You should go." Remy whispered. Harry shoved Remus aside and looked at Sirius. He was pale as death, his breathing was ragged, he was moaning.

"What happened to him!" Harry shouted. "Why isn't he recovering! They didn't finish the kiss!"

"Monster!" Sirius howled. "I DID IT! I KILLED THEM ALL! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" His blue eyes were huge, then he fell back unconscious. Harry felt his legs buckle.

Alex hugged Harry tightly. "He's going insane. It was going to happen, he kept all the guilt inside him. He promised Mallvorn, he promised himself so he could find you."

"I did it?" Harry whispered. His mind was functioning, Rowan was beside him screaming, he didn't hear the words.

"Look at me!" Alex's clear voice cut through his hazy thoughts. Harry's eyes were emerald orbs, huge and lost. "We're going to fix him, he's going to be okay."

"Broken?" Harry whispered, like a child. "He broke?"

"Yes," said Alex, relieved. "But we're going to fix him, so he won't be broken anymore."

"I did it."

"HARRY FUCKIN' POTTER WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Rowan screamed. Harry jumped. She grabbed is collar and yelled in his ear. "THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT, YOU WON'T HELP ANYONE WALLOWING IN YOUR OWN SELF MISERY, WE CAN MOPE LATER!"

"Thanks, Ro." Harry whispered.

"It always helped me." She smiled softly. "Alex? What do we do?"

"We wait." The vampire said helplessly. "And we pray."

"I thought vampires didn't believe in god." Rowan murmured. She heard Torri, Draco, Hermione, and Blaise come in.

"Maybe if he's up there now would be the time to help." Alex whispered.

"Sirius?" Remus whimpered. "Don't leave me alone! You said you wouldn't go, you promised, don't go. Remember? Don't go, I dun want you to go! Come back, please?"

"Monster…" Sirius whispered, "I killed them all. I killed them all." The blood red stain had once again appeared on his cheek. "Come find me, I don't want to be alone…."

Alex was starting to think that Mallvorn was the only one who could find Sirius now. "Don't leave me alone…."


	22. Firefly

_It's dark....why is it dark? I don't like the dark._ "Morgan can you turn on the light? Morgan? Where....Where am I? Morgan!" Sirius Black realized he wasn't in bed, with Morgan in his arms. He wasn't at Black Manor, he wasn't at Hogwarts.....It was dark.

"Monster...."

"Who said that!" Sirius shouted, he was standing in the dark, everything was so dark, there was no floor, just endless black.

"Monster...."

Sirius shivered, this voice on the wind shook him to the core...but there was no windows? Where would wind come from? He folded his arms over his chest and started to walk. Not knowing exactly where he was going, but moving. There it was, a light.

So clean and pure that it shone through the darkness, it cast away the shadows. Sirius smiled and walked faster, more sure of himself. The light didn't get closer. His smile vanished, he walked faster, and faster. The light never moved. He was running now, as fast as he could, to this shinning light. But he never got closer. The only sound was the gentle pounding of his feet on the floor.

_But there is no floor! _

"Monster...."

"Who said that!" Sirius shouted again. "Well come on, get out of the shadows!" But the shadows never moved. "This is a dream." The grim took a deep breath. "I am not really here, it's all going to be ok. I just have to wake up..." he shut his eyes and in his minds eye pictured himself again running to the light, but this time the light got closer. Subconsciously he smiled. The light enveloped him, and where his body stood he felt the light wash over him.

But something was wrong....Sirius screamed, every bone in his boy was shattering, fine cracks glittered in the shadows, he screamed more. The cracks grew and grew, his bones cracked and moaned inside him. Now he heard it, the clatter of the glass breaking, all around him the darkness shattered like glass, breaking him from the inside out.

There comes a point when no matter how long or hard you scream, it's just not enough. A simple scream, no matter how heart wrenching or animalistic, can not possibly express how Sirius felt now. Every tendon hung limply onto the shards of what was bone. Every vein, pulsing with blood, was pierced by these shards. Every beat of his heart pounded in his ears and very beat sent blood pulsing out of the veins.

His skin was like rubber, blood oozed from every tiny piercing in each and every vein. Screaming hurt, breathing set his lungs afire, the very beat of his heart drove him insane. Sobbing felt like his back was breaking into even smaller fragments. Screaming didn't even release the pain, he trembled, his body couldn't cry anymore. Crying didn't even express the pain.

Sirius brought a shaking hand in front of his face and saw. His hand looked perfectly normal, the bones all in tact, there was no bleeding. But it hurt, it hurt. Why did something that wasn't even real hurt him. Looking around he saw there was only fragments of shadows, each one falling slowly into eternity.

And suddenly he hit something hard, and solid. His still tremulous fingers pressed lightly against the ground. It was stone, old, strong stone. Carefully he looked up, Hogwarts' familiar halls greeted him. It wasn't a warm greeting, it was cold lifeless, dark and shadowed.

He started to walk slowly down the hall, his arms wrapped around his torso. Something pushed him, up the stairs to the front hall, out the door. He saw it, hundreds of black cloaks, each one carrying a single candle, a white glowing candle. The field of tiny flames extended back to the forbidden forest. Something else lurked in the sinister forest. His eyes adjusted quickly to the dark.

Small blasts of magic lit the field, screams littered the air. The metallic sent of blood clung so faintly to the breeze. He didn't have his wand, there was nothing he could do. In his heart of hearts he knew he lied. Something new lived inside him, something un-awoken. A death eater was near him, raising a hand, he didn't smile or laugh in triumph only whispered. "Ada Kevarda." The tiniest spark of green magic welled in his plam before drifting into the air. It drifted over to the death eater like a firefly. Funny how murder could take on such a beautiful guise.

The death eater screamed, his death was far from painless. The screams flooded Sirius, he was drowning in them, loving them and knowing that they destroyed him inside. Death eaters shot spells at him, they didn't come anywhere near him, tiny royal blue little lights, glowing balls of light found their way into each spell. The tiny fireflies looked almost dark purple.

Almost liked a grim reaped he glided through the bodies, both living and dead. His little fireflies found their way into the heart of his victims. He felt the blood stain on his cheek become visible, he was crying softly now.

"Monster...." I

Sirius now looked behind him, the breeze caressed his cheek gently. "Yes." He kept walking. "I am a monster." The fireflies found their way faster to their victims, not drifting slowly, but flying directly into their hearts and killing them. Horrible, it was horrible, seeing such beautiful creatures kill so cruelly. He cried more now, the tears flowing in steady streams. "Monster...." He hissed. In the palm of his hand he felt the green of the death spell well up, into tiny balls of magic.

He threw it at a death eater, howling and consumed by the green flames the death eater was cremated. His eyes hardened, the mournful tenderness was gone. He flung the green flames laughing, killing felt good. He was God. He decided who lived and died. The new power overwhelmed him, it took over his every cell of being. It flooded any rational thoughts he had left. _Kill them all...Be the monster..._

Lowering into a crouch, he saw his hands, they were little balls of the royal blue fire. With a cruel smile he touched both fingertips to the ground. Like wild fire, the magic tore through the earth, the brown of the dirt mixed with the blue, turning it an odd burnished gold. The now golden fire tore through everyone in his path. Laughing he examined his handiwork, setting corpses on fire here and there.

Sirius saw someone on the ground, not in a black robe, instead with flowing black curls, slightly tinged red with blood, what set this corpse off was the flaming red eyes, now still with death. Morgan, his Morgan was dead. "Morgan?" He whispered. He dropped onto his knees beside her, tears streaming anew down his cheeks. Gently he brushed a strand of the mused hair out of her red eyes. They didn't dance like the fire did, they were still dead.

Gently he pressed those devils eyes shut and kissed each lid. Sirius drew her limp body into his lap. "I love you....." He whispered. "I killed you. Dead....Your dead now because I killed you."

"Murderer...."

"No, I didn't....it was an accident!" Sirius cried out to the wind.

"Monster..."

"I didn't mean too! Morgan!"

"Traitor....."

Sirius' blue eyes were huge with shock, the words sliced through his heart. _Peter. _Oh so gently he put Morgan on the ground. "Good night, my sweet Princess, may flights of angels...Sing thee to thy rest." He got to his feet, eyes alight with new anger. "I killed her! I killed them all! Thye killed her, not me. They did. Now they'll all die!"

_I killed her! Oh darling what have I done? _His heart whispered as the blue fire used his own body for fuel. It billowed around him, suddenly it shot up like a pillar of smoke, pushed by Sirius' screams. He lost control of it and the fire swept through the land. Ravaging the earth and leaving piles of rubbish laced with the maroon blood tears of the earth as she wept.

The fire erupted, he manipulated it with his screams, howls of anguish for his lost love. _I killed her, Morgan! Come back before I kill everyone!_ The fire vanished. He was alone again, so alone. "Monster...." He whispered. "I killed them I killed them all!" His feet pounded frantically on the ground as he searched for someone, anyone. _Morgan..._ "Come and find me, I don't want to be alone! Don't leave me alone..."

"Monster...."

"Stop it please!" Sirius sobbed.

"Traitor.....He's dead."

"No! Not Moony to!" He ran faster. "REMUS! Answer me! Please no." He tripped over something and landed on his hands and one knee. Sobbing he looked back at what he tripped on.

Mused, warm, caramel hair begged to be stroked into place. Glowing golden lashes, and eyebrows framed softly shut eyes. Pale lips slightly twisted, the only evidence of his murder. The slender body was so twisted it couldn't have been fixed. Sirius desperately clutched the werewolf's hand in his. It was so cold, cold as ice. Remus Lupin was dead, betrayed by his best friend.

"I killed them. I killed them all!" Sirius sobbed. "Remus forgive me! I can't go back to me, don't leave me alone...." he tried to put the body back and shape, a sickening crunch filled the air. The grim dropped the body and fell on it sobbing. And then he trembled he couldn't cry anymore. "Can't go on without you, I can't do it old friend...."

No words came to him, he clutched the dead hand tightly. Sirius was on his knees beside Remus' corpse. He couldn't cry anymore, couldn't beg for Remus to come back because he was gone. The only thing he could think of was the words from an old song, from when they were kids. "Firefly could you shine your light?" His haunting voice cracked swallowing he continued his lamentation for the werewolf. "Now I know your ways, cause they're just like mine. Now I'm justified as I fall in line and it's hard to try, when your so dead inside."

At the song the tiny blue fireflies from before floated around them, they gently took Remus' body and lifted it into the air. More flew away, the rest floated near their master. They realigned the werewolf's body and set him back down. The other fireflies brought Morgan's body and laid it next to the werewolves. "Firefly, have you lost your light?" Sirius continued the song. "Now I hate your ways, cause they're just like mine. Now we're lost my friend, such a sorry end, and all I can do, is pretend to smile..."

The fireflies put small smiles on their faces and tucked Morgan's head right onto the werewolves shoulder. The fireflies brought another body, of a youth with long wild black curls, and a lightning bolt scar. "Harry..." Sirius whispered. The fireflies tucked Harry under Morgan's arm. They were his, his reasons for living, now they were dead.

Slowly their bodies faded away. He felt something warm envelope him, and he knew it was their goodbye. "No!" He cried, his voice was broken. Their bodies were gone. Now he was just there with the fireflies floating around him.

"Monster...."

"Yes..." Sirius whispered, his eyes were swirling mists of all shades of blue.

"Traitor...."

"I'm a murderer."

"Now do you see what I was trying to teach you?"

Sirius looked up and saw a figure coming toward him, dressed all in silver burnished with black. The velvet cloak billowed around the slender form. The silver waves trailed behind him like another cloak, normally Mallvorn's hair wasn't so long. Now it picked up the blood of the dead. The grim wanted to scream, he wanted to kill Mallvorn, right there, drive his nails through his smirking winters sky eyes. But he couldn't. He just shook his head, Sirius couldn't feel any emotion, but loss, like there was a black hole inside his heart.

"That no matter how much of an angel you are, Celice, you will never escape the truth. That there is no good, I gifted you with the power to kill those in your path, beautifully, and beauty if the most powerful gift of all. Instead that beautiful gift killed them all. No matter how many death eaters you kill the people you love will always suffer. So why love?"

"Love is everything. Without love there can be no truth, no hate, no fear, no power." Sirius whispered.

"Such pretty words. No matter how much you fight me, I will always have you, because I made you, I made you a mortal. You cannot destroy what do did not create. I can destroy you now. But you look so beautiful when you are broken, my god."

"Do it."

"No. Have you learned your lesson? There is no good, every good thing you try and do, someone else always suffers, they will still always suffer. You can't help them all can you? Never were a good angel were you?"

Sirius glared at Mallvorn, all the hate in his heart seeped into it. "There is good. There is a light."

Mallvorn just smiled knowingly. "Only death my puppet. You killed all the death eaters, but it cost you the ones you loved most. Next time it will cost you Alex, and Daniel, and Oreo. Then Draco and Torri, and then everyone you hold dear. I can give you the riches you deserve, stay here on this field of death and waste your talent away. I can save you whenever I want to. Do you understand me now? You cannot win."

"I can only hurt people."

"I can take you somewhere where your talents will be nurtured, your beautiful gifts. Where killing is the only light."

"I don't want to be alone."

"I'll always be with you, you can bring them if you like. Whatever you wish."

"If I go willingly." Sirius whispered. "Always a catch."

"If you call it that." Mallvorn smirked. "Now, I believe my little lesson has set in. Has it, puppet?"

The crestfallen and hopeless look in the depths of Sirius eyes was all the silver haired vampire needed.

"Then I suppose I shall let you wake up. Your friends are waiting...."

Sirius looked around at the wasteland of death. All he could smell, or see, or hear was death. The death's he caused. He looked up at where Mallvorn had been. The vampire was gone, and Sirius felt an odd pang of loss. _When do I care if Mallvorn left me. I hate him..._But that other voice was always there. _He's always there for you, he's the only person who's stuck by you. He's the only one who can love a monster like you. Oh, so I suppose crufixion is a form of love? In some cultures yes. Your insane. Hey, you're the one whose talking to yourself. I am not! You are provoking me! _

Shaking his head Sirius sighed. The smell of death was getting fainter, everything was fading. Smiling softly he became detached from this strange world and whispered. "Remus?"

"Remus?"

The werewolf clutched Sirius' hand tightly, all night they'd sat by his side, pryaing he'd wake up. "Sirius? Please wake up, we're right here!"

"Your not dead?"

"Of course not!" Remus hissed. "Now open your eyes."

"Morgan?"

"I'm right here, baby." She whispered, sniffling she traced the red bloom on his cheek. "Will you come back?"

"Is Harry alive!"

"Of course!" Remus yelled. "Sirius!"

The ex-convict's eyes peeled open. They were different, before they were blue, beautiful midnight blue. Now they weren't just blue. They were every blue, swirls of every shade of blue constantly dancing. They were on fire, almost like a light in the back of head illuminated them, accenting every shadow. Morgan broke into sobs.

"Morgan, love? Don't cry, I'm back now."

Again she sniffled and rested her elbows on the bed. "How long this time? I keep losing you, and soon you'll be gone forever."

There was no reassurance he could say, no sweet lie he could whisper. "I love you."

She nodded. "I'll go find Harry." She left, completely breaking down. Sirius rolled over so Remus was starring at his back.

"What can I say? I can only hurt people."

"I'll say, look what you did to my lip!" Remus said lightly.

A muffled laugh broke from Sirius' lips. He rolled over and faced the werewolf, his eyes sparkling. The laugh broke into hacking sobs. Sirius curled his legs up and buried his head on his knees with arms. Without question or reassurance the werewolf carefully sat down on the side of the bed and drew his friend toward him. Sirius, still in ball form, scooted closer to Remus' chest and let the caramel haired werewolf hug him tightly.

It was a much practiced routine. Sirius wasn't gay, he just loved people, a lot. In fact he loved a lot of people, and from all those he loved he demanded the up most comfort. No one minded, because being with Sirius was a more then fitting reward. Even in his hysterical fits he was still...intoxicating.

Morgan came back in a few minutes later, without Harry. Remus suspected she'd just been outside crying. She curled up next to Sirius and sobbed with him. It was an odd routine, but the two of them drew strength from crying together, and Remus barely held himself together.

"Sirius?" Harry asked from behind the curtain. The ex-convict didn't look over, he just whispered.

"Come."

Harry fell into the routine easily. He sat down on the front of the bed near Sirius' feet. Now going into paternal mode Sirius uncurled just enough to hold Harry to his chest.


	23. takes my pain away

A/N: Hi people! I'm hopping to finish Violin sometimes soon. Sorry updates have been so slow, my computer is full of virus and my mom won't help me! SO please bear with me, plus I'm dealing with high school applications and all my teachers are nuts, lols.

Sirius was asleep again. Morgan was pacing. Harry and Rowan were snuggling. Remus was starring out the window at the setting sun. And Remy was angry. Remus knew this because he could feel the vampire's conscious border on his own. Draco and Torri hadn't been seen since this morning when Harry stormed into the hospital wing.

Morgan was also nervous. She was dreading an attack on the school. With all the strange things that had been happening everyone had the thought looming in the back of their minds. But something else entirely was bothering Remy. It was driving Remus insane.

Back in his sixth year when he first started to bond with Remy, feeling the vampire had been an attack. Now it was a familiar sensation, like burning yourself, or feeling steam. Alex was thankfully back to his normal self. But that wasn't what was bothering Remy.

Remus left the infirmary silently. He couldn't stand this. Remy normally went to two extremes, either very high up, or very near the water. Remy was now sitting on top of the astronomy tower. The werewolf found himself there minutes later, looking at the vampire. "Rem?"

"Wolfie."

Remus sat down beside him. "You're angry."

"This is stupid. Are we just going to wait to be attacked? Half the students in this damn school will faint at the word Voldemort. How do we get them to fight against him!"

"You and I will. If there is an attack Daniel and Torri will help. We have the most powerful witches and wizards in England gathered here. Not to mention two angels and the devil's chosen."

"Draco doesn't know what the hell he can do with that violin." Remy mumbled. "He's not going to use it right." Remy looked over at his chosen. The werewolf was dressed as usual in loose jeans, but today they were dark. His shirt was blue as well, dark royal blue. "Blue is such a lovely color for you."

Remus smiled softly. "You notice how I look far to much."

"If it comes to war we can't win."

Remus' silence said everything. Amber eyes brushed over the grounds, the grass was dark and crinkled, the trees leaves were black, the forbidden forest never lost it's leaves. Everything look dead. He shut his eyes, blocking the vision of the grounds gushing with blood. "Sirius won't last will he."

"I don't know….Someday he's going to give in. Someday Mallvorn will win. No one, no one, can refuse everything they've ever dreamed of, ever needed. Forever."

"Voldemort?"

"He'll die." Remy sighed. "Easily I bet."

"So we will win."

"We'll kill Voldemort, but the greater threat has become Mallvorn."

Remus stood up and walked to the edge. He felt Remy's body prickle with alertness. "And if I jumped now. Could I find a way out? Is death our only escape?"

"I'm not letting you die." Remy smirked, he lowered himself onto his back. "If you jump I will catch you, if you bleed yourself to death I'll make you one of us. But god help me Remus, your not going to die before I want you to."

"What is Sirius?" Remus murmured. "Is he the villain? Is he the one we need to kill?" He plopped down so his feet dangled off the edge. Remy scooted carefully over to him.

"There are no villains. In all the books you really remember was there ever a villain? No, there were people. People who have flaws, who have hurts deep inside that they don't understand. People who've been hurt and can only hurt others. Sirius is like a cow. Everyone wants the cow, and the cow is just a cow. It can't do anything."

Remus chuckled. "A cow?"

"An anorexic cow?"

Remus draped his arms around Remy laughing. Remus was laughing so hard he was scarred he'd fall. A slight tremor shook Remus out of his laughter. "Rem?"

Remy jumped.

The earth shook again. Remus and Remy backed away from the edge. Suddenly the tower shook them violently. Remy was thrown back and Remus was tossed forward, right to the edge of the tower. The werewolf hand's brushed against the edge of the tower.

Remy's heart was in his throat, he relaxed a moment seeing the fingers touch the edge. And then, they vanished. "Remus!"

As Remus fell, he didn't go unconscious, or fall very fast, in fact he was almost floating. He was falling so slowly he could only feel a cool brush of air. It felt like a biblical scene. All the sudden he wasn't falling, he was floating.

He looked below him. The ground wasn't coming any closer, and there were little pin pricks of light. _Fireflies? _He thought suddenly. _No these are…blue fireflies….pretty though…Sirius! _

Blood curling howls wracked through Remus' body like cold waves. "Sirius!" He fought against the fireflies, but they wouldn't let him move. Suddenly a burst of black light erupted from the hospital wing. People were screaming. In the center of the rubble was Sirius Black.

This creature with the haunted eyes and cloak of shimmering black hair had the fireflies dancing around him. Remus screamed again, but Sirius didn't hear. Sirius could only see the images of Morgan and Harry and Remus dead, over and over again. Two huge black wings enveloped Sirius. Remus realized they were his wings.

Sirius screamed again and the blue light erupted from him. Remus couldn't move, he could only scream. Then Remus saw Harry.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted. He was running over the rubble to him, Draco grabbed him. "Let me go! SIRIUS!"

"Harry stop it! He'll kill you!" Draco yelled back. Sirius was floating…And someone was standing behind him. Mallvorn's silver hair mingled with Sirius', his cold sharp eyes contrasted so sharply to Sirius. The mark bloomed again on Sirius' cheek.

Harry broke free of Draco and stumbled through the rubble. "Sirius!"

Remus realized that the fireflies were putting him down.

"SIRIUS!" Harry screamed.

Mallvorn held Sirius in his arms, Sirius the picture of angelic obedience. His eyes were glazed over.

"SIRIUS!"

Remus felt the rocks underneath his feet. The fireflies set him gently on the ground. Harry kept screaming. The fireflies were everywhere. Mallvorn and Sirius started to vanish. Harry stopped screaming. Everyone held their breath for a moment.

And then they were gone. The fireflies faded slowly away. Morgan stood there, unable to comprehend what happened. Harry fell to his knees. Draco was beside him in an instant. Daniel was screaming for someone to do something. Torri was on the other side of Harry. Hermione and Nommie were at the edge. Remy was with Remus. Alex was stumbling out using Louis for a crutch.

"Celice." Harry moaned. "I should have been there….Why did you leave me….You always left me alone…."

"Harry? It'll be alright….We haven't lost yet." Draco murmured. But he knew he was wrong. It was all over. Mallvorn had what he wanted, now Voldemort would come, he'd kill them all.

"Shut up Draco!" Torri sobbed. "He's as good as dead." Draco snapped back at her, they started to fight. Harry barely even heard.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Every heard turned toward Daniel. "Voldemort should be here in a few days. Let's just get inside and make some fucking plan."

"Does anyone even care anymore?" Remus asked, half laughing. "I mean Mallvorn has Sirius. Soon he'll have Draco and Harry. So why are we even bothering?!"

"Remy knock him out." Alex snarled. "We'll get Sirius back, no matter how many student have to die…"

"You can't put innocent kids to death!" Morgan yelled.

"Fuck them! I'm getting Sirius back. We're getting him back. Got it!" the vampire hissed. Morgan looked away sullenly. The only sound was Harry whimpers.


	24. awaken

A/N: Welcome….strokes cat ominously Muahahaha……Moving on. Sorry updates are so slow, again my mom won't fix my computer! Worse news, I have to do a retarded leaf project for school. I have formed a new organization, I call it B.A.T, burn all trees. MUAHAHAHAH….anyway, let's check on Sirius shall we?

"So sorry to wake you from your nap."

Sirius Black opened his eyes a crack. He was in a dark metal room, the ceiling was rusted. The floor was elegant stone, cold stone. He didn't see Mallvorn, but he heard the vampires smooth voice. The days events came rushing back flooding his mind. "What did you do to them!"

"Nothing, they're all perfectly fine….Well for now that is. So you want to have the werewolf correct?"

"Stop fucking around with me!" Sirius snarled. He tried to strike the vampire, but metal bands clinched into his wrist, chaining him to the wall. The chains rattled.

"I always loved the sound of chains."

"Your sickening." Sirius spat. He feel back down onto the floor.

"Now, now, my little monster, I'll have to hypocrisy in this relationship."

Sirius held his tongue. _Harry…God he was screaming, Morgan…oh God Voldemort and Mallvorn are planning an attack. Shit! _"Where are we."

"Were in Voldemort's lair. You see we're planning our attack on your precious castle."

"What're you going to do, put me under the imperious curse and make me kill them all?" Sirius asked sullenly.

"Well if I like it then maybe. I'm your master now. You belong to me, Celice." Mallvorn hissed. He reached down and fastened a slim silver collar around Sirius neck. "There. Your mine now."

"What the hell do you mean!"

"I mean that collar is spelled to bind you to a master. In this case me. Once the bond is complete you won't be able to survive without your master. Unless your bond is switched, then they will become your new master."

Sirius' eyes went as wide as tea saucers and Mallvorn laughed. "Take it off."

"No." The vampire said humorously, crossing his arms and slanting his hips.

"I said take it off!"

"I heard you darling." Mallvorn smirked, he turned around back to the table again.

"Don't call me darling!"

"Don't love you'll upset yourself."

"My name is Sirius!"

Mallvorn whirled furiously, in a second a knife was pressed against Sirius cheek. "You are called whatever I want. You belong to me now." He moved the knife higher to Sirius' eye. "I wouldn't want to have to cut out that pretty little eye now would I?" When he blinked Sirius felt the edge his lashes brush the knife.

The angel hissed.

"Yes or no." Mallvorn snarled.

"No."

"Good."

Sirius let his head fall back against the stone. _What can I do…I have too get out. _He looked around quickly. _Ok no windows. I'll just wait until they take me out, but the collar._ _How much control will Mallvorn have. If he doesn't have much then I fight. If he does that I'll….I think about it later. _

There was a tiny click and Sirius glanced up. Mallvorn unlocked the other cuff and let Sirius get to his feet. Mallvorn just smirked and walked out, holding in his hand a slender sparkling silver chain. If Sirius fought back he could break the chain. "Come on Sirius. It's time for our meeting with Voldemort."

"No."

"Sorry dear, but I call the shots here." Mallvorn said without turning around. Sirius tried to fight. Then he felt it again. Every bone in his body was shattering, his pores were oozing blood. But they weren't. Just in Sirius mind….He tried to fight, but the sensation was to awful, he winced as he felt the fragments of bone pierce his skin.

With his head down Sirius followed Mallvorn, and the pain started to diminish. _So he has complete control over my actions. Maybe I can…no….hm…..Mallvorn likes me. I have to get them out of there. I'll ask him, dear lord beg Mallvorn. On second thought I'd rather have Harry alive then my self dignity in tact. _

Sirius glanced behind him and noticed suddenly that his wings were there, huge and black as the night. The tail feathers dragged slightly on the ground. Sirius felt an overwhelming urge to not let them trail in god knows what. Mallvorn gave the chain a light tug that nearly sent Sirius sprawling forward.

Mallvorn flung open a set of double black gilded with gold Louis the something doors. Inside the room was how startling, black. There was a medium sized round table with comfortable seats with plush red cushions, there were two other sets of door, and Sirius didn't want to know what they led to. "My apologizes Tom, Sirius was giving me lip."

The creature seated on the chair that faced directly toward the door was…..almost vampiric in its perfection. Marble white skin contrasted sharply with hair exactly like Harry's save for it's length Tom's hair only hit the shoulder. His eyes were still that odd shade of inhuman red, not a flaming red like Morgan's, more a snake like red. "No trouble at all really. Please join me."

Mallvorn sat down across from Tom/Voldemort, his back was to the door, the vampire was perfectly at ease. Nothing could kill a vampire….well there was no spefic weakness, one had to get creative. Voldemort scowled. "So Tom, change in plans?"

"Accio chess." Tom said softly. A chess bored fitted with Black and Silver pieces flew in front of them. _Perfectly suite colors, _Sirius thought dryly. "White moves first."

"Of course Tom."

It occurred to Sirius that Mallvorn was calling Voldemort his name, or one of them, while Voldemort wasn't calling Mallvorn anything. Mallvorn's elegant fingers selected a pawn and moved it up.

Voldemort grinned and selected a knight. "No change, we're attacking at sunset as we agreed. They have much less chance against the denizens of the dark."

Mallvorn returned the grin and moved another pawn forward. Voldemort maneuvered his night and knocked the piece gently, but in an inhumanly cruel way of the bored. Mallvorn just shrugged. "A sacrifice." He moved his own now freed rook foreward and also knocked Voldemort's knight out of the way.

"Interesting." Voldemort remarked. He selected his other night. "Now how do we divide the spoils of war?"

Mallvorn smirked dangerously. "Sirius who do you want?" But his eyes didn't move from Voldemorts.

"No one because you both are going to die." Sirius said, an eerie calm washed over him suddenly. Mallvorn laughed while Voldemort's eyes glinted dangerously.

Mallvorn jammed the pawn in front of his bishop forward.

Voldemort moved the pawn in front of his rook. "Your pet seems a little free spoken."

"I'm not a pet!" Sirius hissed. "God I can't wait to watch Harry kill you."

Mallvorn smirked. He laungidly moved his bishop to the corner of the bored. "Sirius darling, your making me look bad."

"Don't call me darling!" The grim snarled.

Voldemort chuckle lightly and moved another pawn so he could free his queen.

The silver haired vampire tilted his head cockily. "Rather hasty don't you think?"

Voldemort glared. Mallvorn's smirk grew. The vampire slid his bishop down and took the pawn diagnol to Voldemorts rook. "Remember who is in charge here." Mallvorn said softly.

"Indeed." Voldemort hissed. He took the silver bishop with his black one. "I want the werewolf."

Mallvorn's face hardened. He slid another pawn forward. "You have no claim."

"Nor do you." Tom smirked, he took a pawn. Tom glanced at Sirius, Mallvorn caught on far too quickly.

The vampire slid another out. "Touch him and this little deal is over."

Voldemort stole the new pawn just as quickly. "Oh I don't think you get to decide when this deal is over."

Mallvorn's eyes blazed. He moved his last bishop so it was on the corner of the bored again. "The werewolf belongs to the vampires, therefore he is mine."  
"I want Victoria." Voldemort hissed, he eyed the bishop and moved his queen so it was in line with the vampires king. "Check."

"No!" Sirius yelled.

"Well it appears Sirius wants her so no." Mallvorn smirked, he moved his king over a space. Vodemort reached to move his queen and then stopped. Voldemort finally saw the trap, Mallvorn's rook was positioned for the kill. Tom moved the queen so that next turn he could take the rook.

Mallvorn slid the rook in front of Mallvorn's king. "Check."

"I am in charge of this war." Voldemort hissed. He moved his king to the left expecting Mallvorn to take his queen. Instead he moved right into Mallvorn's trap. The king was completely trapped now, with the black rook on one side, on the other was a silver bishop and on the front two side were the bishop and queen.

"I would remember who is in charge here." Mallvorn hissed. He knocked the king away. He stormed out with Sirius beside him. They heard Voldemort throw the chess bored against the wall and the glass pieces shatter.

Once the door shut behind them, Sirius felt his knees go weak. _Mallvorn's in charge…Dear god we're doomed. _

"Sirius?" Mallvorn asked.

Sirius sunk down against the wall and buried his face in his hands. "I hate you."

Mallvorn sighed. He reached down and scooped Sirius up. "Don't cry, darling. If you really want me to I'll kill Voldemort, after the war of course, and we'll take your friends home with us."

Sirius shook his head in Mallvorn' shoulder, he didn't have the strength to fight the vampire anymore. "Your going to kill them."

"Sirius, you are my life now. I would do anything to make you happy."

"Then let me go."

"Even in immortality, we are only human." Mallvorn aid softly. Sirius could feel the pain it caused the vampire. What hurt most was that Mallvorn was sincere. "No human could ever give up the thing they want the most, the one thing that keeps them sane. No one, not even you. Oh my beautiful Celice."

"We have to get the student who won't or can't fight out." Morgan stated. She looked to the rest of the staff, the vampires, Draco, Torri, Harry, Hermione, Rowan, Blaise, Milly, Pansy, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, and the ministry officers.

"How about the Hogwats express?" Daniel offered.

"It might be attacked." Oreo snapped. She was sitting on the couch next to Remus. "What about the chamber of secrets? Only a parsel tongue can get in there!"

"Voldemort is a parsel tongue." Harry pointed out miserably.

"But he won't look there. That's the last place he would look!" Oreo insisted. "Dumbledore?"

"If nobody has any compelling arguments I agree."

Harry sighed. "What about Sirius!"

"Harry," Torri started. "I hate to say it but I think Sirius is the safest one right now."

"What do you mean he's with Mallvorn!" Harry shouted.

"Stop screaming Harry. Look, Mallvorn won't let Sirius get hurt. He loves Sirius he needs him. So shut up and think! Mallvorn will do anything for Sirius right!"

"Yeah."

"So if Sirius wants you delivered to him safely Sirius gets it. We're going to be fine. Okay!" Torri snarled.

Remus was angry now. More angry then he'd ever been in his life. "Heads of houses go talk to your students anyone who is willing to fight can come."

"We're not seriously going to let students under the sixth year fight!" Sprout.

"Use your own fucking discression.!" Remus hissed. "I want three people up on the walls at all times. If you see anything scream and send of red sparks. If that happens we go and fight. Use the death curses we don't have time for pity."

"No, that could land us all in Azkaban." Shaklebolt objected.

"Do what you fucking want!" Remus screamed. "Harry be ready to lead them to the fucking chamber. I want your wings out now."

"I can't." Harry murmured.

"PICK YOURSELF UP AND FIGTH HARRY! WE NEED YOU, NOW GET MAD FAST!" Remus shouted. Suddenly Rowan got an idea.

She quickly transfigured her wand into a knife and handed to Alex and whispered something in his ear. She held out her forearm. Alex carefully sliced neatly up her arm. Harry gaped for a moment, before Alex reached down and carefully licked a drop of blood away.

White light exploded from Harry. People fled the room. The windows shattered and the swirled around Harry, his hair came free of the ribbon and pooled around him like a cape. Suddenly he was screaming as the wings again emerged from his back. A few moments later Auron stood there in all his shinning glory. He attacked Alex with such that it the vampire was thrown through the wall.

Harry was completely wild. Remus winced. _Oh shit. _Rowan was screaming for him to stop. Unfortunately Harry was angry, very, very angry. He attacked Alex slicing into his skin with his nails and battering him with his gigantic blood splattered wings.

Alex was backed against a wall and shut his eyes. Harry kept coming, ready to rip out the vampires heart. Images of Sirius flooded his consciousness, he felt like his every bone was shattering. Alex winced, he felt it to. One of the many downfalls of Empathy.

Harry was kneeling on the floor panting. Alex fell down next to him. "Cher?" Alex asked suddenly.

"I would have killed you."

Alex laughed warmly and hugged Harry tightly. "I did what I needed to do to wake up Auron. We need your power Harry. Let the rage take over you. Kill them all."

"Oh Harry I'm sorry." Rowan sobbed. Harry hugged her tightly. "I just- Remus-God I shouldn't have been so reckless!"

"Shush…Don't say that I love you the way you are. Without you I'd be a miserable lump on the floor."

Rowan smiled. "I love you."

"Oh my beautiful kitten." Harry whispered into her soft blonde hair.

A/N: Muahahahah……next chapter is going to be the start of the drum roll final battle! strokes cat again. So here's a little teaser….. Bold is thoughts.

_There was no right or wrong, only the violin, taking over every cell in his body. He could feel the music melding with him. Hells black lightning danced over his skin. It's tiny crackles were like bells to his ears. _

_ The black X burned his cheek. The pain didn't matter, all that mattered was the kill. **Strike the death eaters down. Every one of them!** His music became more frantic and staccato. But suddenly it was taking him away, his fingers danced down the violin, he was losing control of himself. **Kill! Taste their blood, let it stain the ground…**_

_ "Louie make him stop!" Torri screamed. _

_ "I can't!" _

_ The wind howled all the louder. Torri shut her eyes suddenly and wished it could all be over. **I don't want it anymore. The shadows get more powerful every time I call them. I like the power…I don't want it!**_

_ The violin stopped short. Draco's icy yes went wide as he saw what lay on the ground. _


	25. just the beggining

Hi people! I'm sorry I haven't updated in years…..But good news! I'm updating! So read this teaser and review if you want more.

"We need a plan." Morgan said sullenly. She was lying on the couch in Dumbledore's office. Daniel was plopped on the desk crossed legged. Harry was sitting on the other couch with one wing draped over Rowan's sleeping form and the other sprawling out behind him. Alex was sitting on the arm rest next to Harry, with an arm wrapped gently around Harry.

"Shut up." Alex snapped. "Grow up Morgan."

"Oh fuck you." She fired back.

"You both better shut up now!" Torri screamed from her position, on the floor leaning against the couch Harry and Rowan were on. Louis was sitting on Dumbledore's chair with his feet on the desk. "Mallvorn likes Sirius right?"

"Yeah." Remus sighed. "What does that have to do with anything, Tor."

"Sirius is damn smart. Maybe if we….I don't think we have to worry about Sirius. Mallvorn will take care of him." Torri glanced out the window. "We do need to worry about the death eaters coming."

"How long would you say we have?" Remmy asked Remus gently. The werewolf was sitting on the floor shoulders hunched and his eyes glossed over with tears.

"Four or five days…." Remus sniffed the air. "The smell of death is so near."

"Can we get the kids outta here?" Alex asked. "It's not like I want to kill them."

Morgan growled. "I think we can get them to Hogsmade, honeydukes cellar?"

Remus smiled up at her. "Good idea."

"How many death eaters?" Alex asked.

"Least is five hundred." Daniel sighed. "Lets look at our assets. We have Torri and her shadows, I can manipulate fire, we have six vampires one of whom can do stuff with purple stuff." Remmy grinned. "Harry has fuckin' wings, Morgan's insane, Remus'll rip out the throat of any death eater…and Draco….Where is Draco?"

Torri froze. "Do you hear that?"

All of them heard the anguished music of the violin flowing through the room. The sky darkened and Torri made a mad dash to the window. As the sky darkened figures garbed in black each carrying a little candle marched toward the castle. She stumbled back and Louie caught her.

Daniel took control quickly. "Morgan, go get the first through third years out, anyone else who wants to go can! Torri and Lou go get Draco, Harry go see if Mallvorn or Sirius I out there. If they're not then this isn't the full attack….If it is…." Nobody moved. "MOVE IT!"

Alex stood at the window and watched with some pride as Harry flew through the air. "It's happening again, Remmy. Do you see?"

"Yes….It will. I thought we won….I thought it was over." Remmy whispered.

"When the darkness marks you…it never lets you go." Alex said, with a small smile on his face.

"Mallvorn?" Remus asked.

"Oh Remus…Mallvorn is just the beginning." Alex laughed, "Just the beginning.


	26. Ignorance is bliss

Thank u guys for reviewing! Aw….hides in dark whole sorry it was so short, please don't throw pointy things at me!

truthxinxshadow: YAY! Someone finally realizes I'm actually a goose in a person suit! Grins….aw you know I love you! This chapter's longer I swear on my obsessive fandom!

dracosgurl4evaneva: Oh yeah! I'm the best! Sorry for not updating…..don't hurt me!

"Move it or loose it kiddies!" Morgan screamed. Kids were running down the hall to the statue of the one eyed witch and crawling through the passage. "Um…You! Red head!"

A fourth year turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Make sure everyone get's to Hogsmade okay?" Morgan asked. "What's you name?"

"Jason…Chambers…"

"Right, Jason I'm going to make sure you get a very high paying job!" Morgan dashed off to find Oreo

Suddenly she froze, _Don't__ look back….Just keep running…_She told herself, but she glanced behind her anyway. No one there. She started to walk away. _Somethings__ there! _Instinctivly she started to walk faster. A breath of cold wind whispered down her spin. She broke into a sprint. Morgan stopped short and nearly fell forward, she looked over and saw that Moaning Myrtels bathroom was flooding. "Screw off!" She finally yelled.

"Oh, but Morgan….Your fear makes me stronger."

She whirled around and saw the dim outline of a man. "Fuck off!"

"No. Soon it will be complete…The sacrifice…" He smirked, noticing Morgan's confused expression. "Now darling, don't tell me you don't know about the sacrifice?"

"I said get lost!" Morgan screamed. _Someone hear me god damn it! _

"Poor Celice….He was spectacular you know….Lovely to look at,"

Morgan's eyes narrowed. "Fuckin' pervert!"

"No, no….I have an adgenda." The man's figure started to become clearer, and his voice was more then a mere whisper. It was full, rich. It wrapped around Morgan like a spider web. He reached out and gently wrapped his long fingers around her wrist. The witch started to pull away. "Stay a while."

Morgan's will fled her and she was left standing there, quaking. "Wha-Ah!" She cried as the talons on his fingers pierced the skin on her wrist. "Stop!"

"No…I need just a little blood, don't worry my dear you won't scar." He said soothingly and again Morgan was taken under his spell. He cut a line down from the center of her palm to just below the base of her wrist, forming a cross. "You see I am also an angel…"

"Don't look like one." Morgan gasped. The man reached down and gently licked the blood from her wrist. Suddenly his outline became less blurry and he was actually there. His eyes were the deepest richest green, with a ring of gold around the edge of the iris that seeped into the green like molten lava. Only the gold wasn't pure, it was stained in some way, like black had been mixed in.

His hair was in perfect sleek light golden waves, that fell down on the floor behind him. "Oh, but I am. I see that Stella didn't include me in the story….Did she. My name is Adonis…I think it meant paradise at one time, but you know, my memories kind of fuzzy."

"What sacrifice?" Morgan finally managed to gasp.

"Oh…You don't know. I was God's favorite, his golden boy. But….I saw it and I couldn't resist. I saw the devil's advocate. With his eyes glowing red and his hair like the very coals he walked on, the Crimson King. The devil couldn't leave Hell, so he took a mortal and made him the Crimson King.

"The Crimson King claimed that God was going to get rid of the angels. I naturally followed him when he offered me protection. The Crimson King cut of my wings. He left me alone to die. But God and his angels couldn't escape my wrath, nor could the Crimson King. So I killed the Crimson King and I stole his black wings. I flew back to heaven and I killed every angel in sight, until their streets, paved in silver, ran with blood.

"God cursed my new wings, he made them gold. Gold wings represent the ultimate sin, and he cast me back to earth. With my wings I lived as a preacher, claiming God was the devil in disguise. I gained followers, and one day we attacked a church. But you see I told them to stop. Inside the church was…a being that could only be descriebd as unearthrel. Vallon, Vallon the priest.

Morgan felt his hold waver and attempted to run. "I don't want to hear you pathetic sob story! Just let me go!"

"You will hear my story, because it involves your Dear friend Remus."

Morgan froze.

"Now, Vallon. He looked back at us with those amber eyes and I ordered my men to leave. Vallon just stood there, claiming God would protect him. He was under the protection of two angels, Celice and Auron. They forced my away, and I swore I would have Vallon. I wanted revenge on those two angels. Celice killed himself over that blasted Violin…But Auron and his little Katherine…I killed her and I laughed as he ripped out his own wings, so he could kill himself later."

Morgan shuddered violently. "You Psycho! Let me the fuck go! And Remus wasn't even in that story!"

"Celice was reborn as Sirius Black, Auron was reborn as Harry Potter, Guess who Vallon was reborn as? Who would they both die for to protect?" Adonis' voice insinuation echoed in her ear.

"Remus." Moragn started to struggled violently. "No! You won't get him! Sirius….Your working with Mallvorn! You….You set this up, not Mallvorn you!"

"That's right." Adonis bowed before her. "All my idea."

"You didn't expect Katherine to be reborn, did you." Morgan sneered. "Does that mess up your plans?"

"Oh not at all. You see I'm here to get revenge on Auron for taking Vallon from me. So he's the sacrifice."

"Thanks for telling me your plan." Morgan spat. "Now let me go!"

"No, I think I'm going to make sure you are properly delivered to Voldemort when this is over. Now shut your eyes and go to sleep." He whispered soothingly.

Morgan fought against him, but sleep washed over her. "Moony…"

"I'll take good care of him, my dear. Now sleep."

Morgan obeyed.

"Remus…." Alex said from the window. "You have a larger part in all this."

"What do you mean?" Remus murmured. "No, I'm not an angel. I don't have any special powers."

"Mallvorn is not responsible for this." Remmy snarled. "Mallvorn is just an extension of his arm!"

"Who's arm!" Remus asked, his face paling. "What do you mean Mallvorn's not in charge!"

"Mallvorn…Is on friendly terms with a very, very dangerous spirit. You know him Remus. It was that ghost, with the claws, the knives for fingers. His name is Adonis. He was an angel. Long story short he was cursed by God and started the satanic cult fad. He fell madly in love with a priest named Vallon. Remus you are Vallon reborn. Adonis is the most powerful being in this war, not Mallvorn. Voldemort doesn't know Mallvorn's taking orders from Adonis."

"So this isn't about Sirius. It's about me." Remus whispered.

"Remus we didn't know. It seemed like Mallvorn, but Mallvorn would never have a battle where he wasn't leading the troops. The death eaters haven't moved. Mallvorn is a bi-polar skitzo. He wouldn't take this long to attack. Adonis has been waiting for you for centuries."

"No…." Remus shook his head. "No! I'm a werewolf! I'm a dog! A broken toy…."

"Remus." Remmy warned, his voice taking on a dangerous edge.

"No, no no!" Remus screamed. He shoved himself to his feet and kicked the desk, when suddenly he froze and dropped to his knees howling in pain, grabbing his wrist. "Make it stop! Make it stop!

Remmy dropped to Remu's side and yanked up Remus' sleeves. Burning into place on each of Remus' was a cross, stretching from the center of his palm and down to the middle of his forearm. The crosses were etched into place and the fire inside them stopped raging, they cooled to jagged blood red lines.

On his back and chest were two identical crosses that burnt through the werewolf's shirt. Remmy hugged Remus tightly. "That is the mark of Adonis."

"What am I, his property!" Remus howled.

"Yeah, you belong to him, just as Sirius belongs to Mallvorn."

Remus broke into sobs, his wrists on fire.

Sirius was still sitting in that cell, with his hands chained to the wall, when suddenly Mallvorn came in angrily. He slammed the door shut and glared at Sirius. "Bad day, sweetie?" Sirius smirked.

"Shut up." Mallvorn snapped. "How the hell does anyone deal with that man!"

"Voldemort?"

"He's insane!" Mallvorn snarled.

"I wouldn't be talking." Sirius shrugged. "So on amore casual note, when are you attacking Hogwarts."

"Adonis wants us there tonight."

"Adonis?" Sirius asked.

"Fuck!" Mallvorn screamed. "No one important, no more questions, Celice."

"Who will guard the guards?" Sirius asked suddenly. "Remus said that ghost said that to him! You said that to me as well….That ghost was Adonis!"

"That's hardly enough evidence." Mallvorn sneered. "But I love it when you think."

"You and that ghost are always synchronized! In the forest that night, you were there as well as him. That ghost went after Remus twice, you were with me both those times as well."

"That's better." Mallvorn smirked. "Well done."

"Remus…." Sirius growled at Mallvorn. "What does he have to do with all this!"

"Adonis marked Remus as his own centuries ago. Just as I marked you," Mallvorn ran a hand along Sirius' cheek and the red mark bloomed.

"Remus! fuck you let me go!" Sirius screamed. "You bastard! Let me go I have to get to Remus!"

"Sirius." Mallvorn said sharply. "Don't make me hurt you."

"NOT REMUS! LEAVE HIM THE FUCK OUT OF THIS! NO! YOU LYING BASTARD! I HATE YOU, I WILL KILL YOU AND ADONIS AND VOLDEMORT! I'LL DRINK YOU FUCKING BLOOD!"

Mallvorn calmly picked up a knife from the table and drew it lightly across Sirius' neck. Sirius stilled. "Don't make me hurt you, Celice."

"My fucking name is Sirius! Not Celice." Sirius spat. "Harry's going to kill Voldemort. And then I'm going to kill you."

Sirius drew completely still as the knife went behind his back. The silver blade plunged into his wing. Sirius' blood curling scream echoed through the walls of the fortress, and even Voldemort shuddered.


	27. I'm addicted to you

You guys rock! I just got back from a volleyball game at school. The two guys I like at school were there! YAY! And I was the best player on the team, so I had a really good day. The only bad thing my team only has four volleyball games, and we're actually good this year! Mean school….

dracosgurl4evaneva: Well I'm glad u liked Divine intervention, but I took it down cause there were no REVIEWS! Lolx, but thanks for not killing me!

Morena Evensong: Muahahahah must twist everything to include slash and religious issues! Not a spaz….Lol I love the whole god/devil/angel thing as well. At school for science one day we all gathered around this one light and pretended it was the sun (yes the teacher actually made us do this) so to make it interesting I told everyone to put their hoods up and say it was a satanic ritual!

Missing Fairy: Thank you! You know I'm a vampire…..I have the bite marks on my hand to prove it! And I hope you find the other fairies! Lol

Curalium Lacrimo: Dis Bi-Polar-dome? Why never! I love people with personality disorders….shiny! (ADD). Muahahaha indeed…..

Sephyreth Riddle: Thank's so much! Sorry about the typos, my computers kind of retarded, so am I but that's not the point! Hot name by the way.

You guys are the best reviewers and I hope all of you have happy Martin Luther king weekends! (I have one at least so I'm very happy about it! Sorry that was random). In this chapter, Morgan will curse more, Draco officially has ten tons of angst, and Sirius decides his feelings on Mallvorn. Also, Remus becomes Vallon! The sexy priest whose name I stole from Gangs of NewYork! gasp and Vallon's midnight romance!

"Mallvorn!" Voldemort's screamed, his deep voice rung through the stone halls. "Some of us are trying to work."

Mallvorn slipped his head outside the door to Sirius' cell. His hair spilled over onto the floor like a silver curtain. "Morning, Tom. I trust the death eaters are doing their job?"

"Waiting for you if that's what you mean." Voldemort snorted. Sirius' whimpers drifted into the hall, and Voldemort's face took on a puzzled look. "What did you do to him?"

Mallvorn smirked. "It won't work on a normal human, so never you mind. When are we going to attack?"

"Tonight."  
"Siri should be fine by then, won't you love?" Mallvorn glanced back in at the bloody angel.

"Fuck you!" Sirius snarled as best he could, his shoulder throbbed violently and his head swam with thoughts of Remus. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Mallvorn, shut him up." Voldemort said with a nonchalant flick of one long hand. "Get him ready for tonight." He quickly spun on his heel and stormed off.

"What do I look like a dog?" Mallvorn growled. "Sirius, I'm sorry, I let my temper get the best of me."

"Oh yeah, just say I'm sorry and then it'll make everything fine." Sirius hissed, but his rage had washed out of him leaving despair.

"Don't say that," Mallvorn said gently. "Celice? Want me to make your wing better?"

"Don't need your help." Sirius humped and curled his body away from Mallvorn.

"Please? I hate to see you in pain, and I feel bad about it." Mallvorn asked hopefully.

"Fucking' skitzo." Sirius growled. "Make up your mind! How can you feel bad about hurting me like that! Besides you have no conscious."

"Obsession is the most powerful emotion. It will rid you of all other feelings and goals in your life save that one obsession, to the point you would put thousands of little children to death just for one moment with your obsession." Mallvorn said softly, he leaned closer to Sirius so his lips brushed Sirius' ears. "Centuries of trying to deny myself of you, centuries of waiting for you. You can imagine I might have a few problems after that."

"I've never felt any obsession that strong, strong enough for me to kill innocent kids." Sirius argued.

"Nothing feels more then a vampire." Mallvorn hissed. "I was never a strong person Sirius, even as a human. I was weak, frightened, jealous. My vampiric blood gave me strength, it changed me completely. But the human is still inside me. Some scars never fade Sirius." His thumb traced gently over the red blossom on Sirius' cheek and it exploded in a brilliant blood red.

"Adonis….Who is he?" Sirius asked.

"A fallen angel. The devil's advocate sliced of his wings and left him to die. Adonis stole the Devil's Advocate's wings and killed every angel he could find until the streets of heaven ran red with blood. God cursed Adonis with golden wings, a contradiction because with the color gold one would assume Adonis was good. But to angels gold was the mark of ultimate sin. Adonis resented God and he attempted to destroy Christianity. In his crusade he met Priest Vallon, who was under the protection of you and Auron. So begins Adonis' obsession with you werewolf friend."

"Remus." Sirius moaned. "I shouldn't have been so weak. I shouldn't have given in to you."

"But tell me Sirius, are you glad you did?" Mallvaorn asked softly.

"No. I hate you, and I hate being near you." Sirius snarled. A smirk grew on Mallvorn's handsome face and Sirius went bright red. Sirius found himself practically curled into Mallvorn's arms. The silver haired vampire' legs were parted slightly so Sirius could rest safely between Mallvorn's knees. The vampires' expensive white shirt was stained with Sirius' blood in a strangely comforting symbol of loyalty. Mallvorn's hand was still lying softly on Sirius' face. The grim was taken back by the affection and genuine addiction that radiated of Mallvorn. Sirius yanked away from Mallvorn shaking. "I hate you!"

"Of course, Celice." Mallvorn grinned. "I am a very patient vampire, and I will wait for you forever."

Sirius shuddered, but couldn't help the feeling of loss as Mallvorn sauntered out of the room. "I hate you…At least I thought I did."

Torri and Louis were crouching under the window below the top of the tower that Draco was playing on. Torri's normally bright crimson brown eyes were laced with fear and pain. Louie was looking extremely pale, even for a vampire, and his face was haggardly drawn.

"Torri…." Louie trailed off. "Be careful. Do not do anything crazy, okay?"

She hugged her vampire. "Don't worry. I will be." She crawled out the window and onto the roof.

Her lover was positioned on the roof, fingers frantically strumming the violin. His rampant music filled the air. The black X on his cheek was starting to burn through his pale skin.

"Draco?" Torri asked meekly.

"Torri, darling, come closer." Draco said, his eyes never opening.

"Draco, your going to hurt yourself if you stay up here." The brunette said carefully.

"Come and look at them? The grim reapers are here to steal out souls." Draco laughed.

"Draco….What's wrong with you!" Torri tried to scream, but her voice came out a whisper.

"Why do we bother with life, Torri? Just to die. We're all going to die here. The walls of Hogwarts will be stained with the blood of children and the blood of the innocents will stream down the hallways in torrents of hate. What can we do to fight that?"

"Stop thinking that way!" Torri growled her temper started to sizzle. "I doubt we're all going to die."

"So you admit some of us will." Draco's voice was cracked and rough and carried a manic quality.

"Readily." She nodded. Sparks started to sizzle on Draco's skin. "Draco stop, your messing with forces more powerful then you can deal with!"

"Sirius is gone. Mallvorn isn't the ring leader in this war Torri. Did you know that? Adonis is."

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Torri screamed.

"I know Torri! The devil talks to me, when I play his violin. I can hear his voice." Draco cackled. "Let the forces come! I'll die now, I've wanted to die for months, what difference does it make how or where?"

Torri swallowed the lump in her throat. "Then I go with you."

Draco's blonde head snapped back to look at her. "What?"

"Your messing with divine forces here Draco!" Torri yelled over the wind. "If they kill you then I'm going with you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." Torri said as if it were the most logical thing in the world. "I follow you, you follow me."

"You would die, for me?" Draco asked, the concept couldn't embed itself in his brain, so Torri took matters into her own hands. She crossed the distance between them in seconds and she lifted her hand.

She fought to keep herself from vomiting or shutting her eyes as she called the shadows to her palm. They gathered into a small swirling ball at the tips of her fingers, weaving around them. Draco's skin crackled with the lightning of Hell, and he reached out his hand and interlaced his fingers with hers.

There was a sharp crackle as lightning melded with shadow. The yellow glow of the lightning cast a glow over their faces, as if they were huddled over a small fire. The shadows danced around the lightning, and the lightning sizzled on her hand.

"Tor…You never use the shadows unless you have to." Draco whispered.

"I guess that shows how much I care for you." Torri smiled weakly at him.

"Tor, I want you to leave. I don't want you to fight. I don't want you to die." Draco sighed. He looked down at their interlaced fingers. "Would you leave?"

"I don't believe in this war. I don't see any point to stay." Draco's face brightened, but Torri continued. "But your going to fight. This war means something to you. You believe in this. And I believe in you."

"You are too sweet to be real." Draco smiled warmly at her. "I won't let you get hurt."

"And if you do anything stupid I follow you." Torri said, leaning in closer to him. "So don't do anything stupid."

"So if I called God a loser right now and God smote me, would you follow me there? Would you follow me to Hell?" Draco asked, with a small smirk.

"Personally I'd prefer Hell to Heaven any day." Torri smiled back at him. "Now can you put down that damn violin and get of the roof?"

"Remus?" Remmy asked. The werewolf hadn't moved from the window. Alex was even starting to get nervous. "I know the death eaters are fascinating, but it's time to go. We have to find Morgan."

Remus didn't move.

"Remus you have to live with it." Alex snapped. "Move on, Sirius never fucking mopped, Sirius was strong! If you were more like him this wouldn't be happening!"

The instant those words left Alex's mouth he knew he'd made the biggest mistake of his life. The moment Remus' glossy amber eyes shot open and turned to fix him with the stare of a broken doll.

"I wasn't good enough." Remus' voice wasn't Remus' voice, it wispy and heartfelt, like all the passion he'd ever felt was bottled inside those words.

"No, Remus he didn't mean it!" Remmy begged, "Please Remus!"

But the vampire's words couldn't stop the glass on the window from shattering, or for the silver light to stream into the office and illuminate The slender form of Remus, making his normally reddish golden waves look like pure silver. "I wasn't there for you…I wasn't there."

"For who Remus!" Remmy shouted, the wind howled violently through the room.

"Goodbyes are long," The werewolf whispered. "I tried. I tired so hard, but it never worked!"

"Remus get a hold of yourself!" Remmy howled, "What did you do?"

"I couldn't do it! I couldn't see you cross the line! And it was so dark, so dark." Remus sobbed.

"For the love of God, Remus." Remmy moaned.

Something finally snapped inside the werewolf, something that was holding him together shattered, and his howls resonated through the entire castle. "Adonis!" He screamed. "I couldn't do it! I never could do it! Adonis!" He crumpled to his knees, still glowing silvery white. "ADONIS!"

_ "Don?" Vallon asked, he didn't wear the dreamy look eh always did, with thick eye lashes fanning out from his bright amber eyes. Tonight his eyes were huge and worried, his voice however held the same wispy passion as always. _

_ "Yeah?" The other man said gruffly. "What are you going to do? Stick a cross through my heart?" He stood with his back facing Vallon and huge golden wings draping around him. There was no moon tonight only the stars. _

_ Vallon's rich laugh caught him of guard. "I should." Vallon walked down the steps of the church so he could wrap his arms around the taller mans shoulder. Now Vallon was above the man so he could for once bury his face in the man's neck. "Adonis, I couldn't do it. I would never hurt you." _

_ "How can you trust me?" Adonis moaned, his voice raw and torn. "I killed my own kind! How many sins have I committed?"_

_ "Why worry about that now, Don? My faith lies in God, he'll save you because he always saves those who are worthy." _

_ "How am I worthy?" Adonis barked. _

_ Vallon wasn't put off by Adonis' harsh tone. "I love you, for one. I know you don't mean to do those awful things. If God is truly God, then he'll see you for what you really are." _

_ "A killer? A murderer an angel fallen from grace?" _

_ "Not fallen from grace. All men were created angels, Don." Vallon's lips curled into a smile. "Trouble is not all angels were created equal. That's why we're down here." _

_ "You are so interesting to listen to." Adonis teased gently. _

_ "And besides, you fell into my grace." _

_ For a moment Adonis felt perfect, like he'd found paradise. There was nothing he wanted more then to be with Vallon forever. "I would kill for you." _

_ "I know." _

_ "I'd destroy every town and burn every church and kill every child if it meant just a chance to look at you." Adonis growled. _

_ "I know." _

_ "Are you frightened?" Adonis smirked. _

_ "Never of you. You need someone who won't run from you. I will never run away from you. I could never change you Adonis. I will never fear you." _

_ "Vall?" Adonis asked, his own green eyes were innocently wide and forgiving._

_ "Hm…" _

_ "You belong to me, and only me. No one will ever touch you….Your mine." Adonis trailed his clawed fingers down Vallon's arm, who shuddered under him. "Scared?" _

_ "No." Vallon said bravely. "I trust you….no matter what." _

_ "What if I killed the first person who laid a singly hand on you?" _

_ "Still, never." Vallon argued stubbornly. _

_ "If I killed whoever looked at you?" _

_ "No." Vallon said with less conviction. _

_ "What if I burnt down your precious church?" Adonis' lips curled into a feral grin. _

_ "Stop it Adonis." Vallon whispered. _

_ "Tell me your scared of me." _

_ "I love you…and I will never leave you." Vallon snarled. "But stop it. Why are you doing this?!" _

_ "Because I love you Vallon, and you belong to me." Adonis said softly. He suddenly rounded on the priest and leapt on him. _

_ "Adonis!" He screamed as those claws pierced his skin, "Stop it!" The wound started to burn themselves in Vallon's skin. "ADONIS! ADONIS!" _

Morgan woke up slowly, her eyes fluttered open and she shut them quickly, not believing where she was. But she gamely opened them again and jumped. She was hanging in a huge web, her arms and legs were stuck to it like it was glue. She couldn't move, let alone escape. "What the fuck is this!"

"It's a web of candy and chocolate." Someone sneered.

"You delusional bastard!" Morgan screamed. "Let me down!"

Adonis smirked, he was completely there, his form was solid. "No, no darling. You'll be safe here."

"Where the hell is here!" She shrieked.

"The forbidden forest." Adonis smirked. "You are going to be Voldemort's queen."

Morgan's struggling died down slowly as those words sank in. "No…This is a joke! A sick joke! Voldemort? Voldemort! Voldemort's gay!"

"Well if he wants you as his queen I think he's at least bisexual." Adonis smirked. "You are so much fun to toy with."

"Don't you dare toy with me!" Morgan yelled. "I am not marrying Voldemort or having conversations with a lunatic about his sexuality!"

"But you are so interesting, and beautiful. My god Celice is a lucky man."

"Pervert!" Morgan grumbled, but she couldn't deny liking the attention from this flawless creature. "But Voldemort's ugly!"

"Darling, have you seen him lately? He's got a new body, perfect body."

"Well he still killed Lily and James!" She snarled. "Fuck me if I ever get any near him without a gun!"

"Well alright."

"Pervert!" Morgan shrieked. "Rape!"

"Oh darling I don't do rape." Adonis laughed.

"You are sick." Morgan spat. "Goddamit why did I have to look behind me!"

"Because people are idiots."

For once Morgan couldn't argue with him.

"ADONIS!"

The once angel's head shot toward the castle and Morgan attempted to look that way, but the spider web kept her head locked in place. "Remus!" She yelled. "What did you do to him!"

"Fuck off." Adonis hissed, and Morgan went deathly quiet.

"ADONIS!"

The angel ran out of the clearing and in a moment disappeared, he reappeared as a blur and then disappeared again. "Bloody fast running people." Morgan growled. _"Please if there's any God up there, let him look after Remus!" _

Sirius was rudely awoken by the loud clang of a door.

"Time to get up pretty boy." Someone sneered. Sirius's chains were roughly yanked from his wrists and before he could protest he was hauled to his feet and the collar was snapped around his neck. He was yanked from the room by someone grabbing the leash. "Move it!"

"Would it kill ya to say please!" Sirius growled.

One of the men slapped him. "Slaves don't talk!"

Sirius sullenly followed the men, rubbing his stinging cheek. They trudged through dark damp halls until they reached a room of startling contrast. The room was made of cherry wood beautiful inlaid with gold and looked like a Victorian mansion, in fact it was.

It was a cover up for the huge dungeons where they kept 'slaves'. Sirius followed them out the double doors and saw Mallvorn, in a black Armani suit and sunglasses waiting for him outside a limo. Sirius looked down at himself and noticed he was…better dressed in a white shirt and black jeans.

Mallvorn smirked when he saw Sirius, but it quickly faded into a frown when he saw the red hand print on the grim's cheek. "You touched him." Mallvorn growled,, no foreplay or tact there.

Sirius nearly leapt with joy at being back with Mallvorn, and then wanted to kick himself for the mere thought. _"I hate Mallvorn! I want to kill him!" _But even in his mind he was losing his conviction. He was comforted by Mallvorn's protective attitude towards Sirius though.

"Uh…He was being sarcastic. Aren't we supposed to discipline your pets?" The man asked, Sirius winced for the dumb man. Mallvorn's wand shot right through his chest and he ripped out the man's heart.

"Idiot." Mallvorn muttered, he licked the still beating heart before tossing it away. "Bad blood, find his parents and any off spring or sibling. I want them all dead." Mallvorn said casually. Sirius couldn't summon any pity for the man or his family, what was one family among thousands, millions…nothing. The other two men shared a glance before dragging their friends' corpse away.

Mallvorn opened the door and Sirius slipped in the limo and Mallvorn came in after him. The vampire immediately reached over and touched Sirius' cheek. "What makes that bastard think he can touch you."

"There's no need to have a spaz attack about it." Sirius mumbled beat red.

Mallvorn laughed and leaned back in his seat. "So have you decided Sirius?"

"Decided what?"

"If you hate me or not."

Sirius starred out the window in silence for a moment. "No one's ever tried to protect me before. I was the one who protected, I kept Morgan safe, and Remus safe…and Harry safe. I never really knew anyone cared." Sirius found it odd he was admitting his inner most feelings to a man he loathed, but what did it matter, he'd be dead in a few hours anyway. "I don't know."

"Honestly Sirius." Mallvorn smiled. "I've cut you, put a collar on you, stalked you, drove you insane, I've signed your friends' death warrants and you can't say you hate me."

"You're like a drug, Mallvorn." Sirius said softly and Mallvorn turned to stare at him. "Being with you is like a place beyond happiness and sadness, I can see what creates my own madness. I don't have to look back, and I don't want to. I'm addicted to your punishment. I'm addicted to you."

"It's unfortunate," Mallvorn started. "That we meet again like this." He reached out and cupped Sirius' cheek. "But I swear I won't let you get hurt. I'll kill anything that keeps me from you. I won't let you go."

"This is a disaster Mallvorn…." Sirius whispered. "You, me, Hogwarts. And I'm craving it."

"It's not love…but addiction is a start." Mallvorn sighed.

As Harry flew over the death eaters he counted at least six hundred. But that was hours ago, now he flew for the fun of it. He flew so he could relax. _"How can we win this? We're going to die…" _

He spotted a small lake and landed gracefully at its bank. His feet fell with a soft thud onto the mossy ground as he folded his wings behind his back. Harry sat down on a smooth rock and watched the ripples move over the silver blue lake.

"Sirius please be alright." Harry sighed. He shut his eyes tightly and tilted his face to the sky. "Please, dear God in heaven…I haven't asked for much…Let us get out of this alive…Let Sirius be protected and Morgan be strong and Remus be held and Draco be loved and Torri be never be alone and Rowan be smiling. And let the good side win…no, not the good side. Let me win…let me kill Voldemort so I can disappear. I hate it here, let my destiny be fulfilled so I can finally rest in peace."


	28. Dumbledore's secret

Hi again peoples….moo….long day tired.

sisiSarara: Hiss….well thank you for ruining my self confidence. No not really, but thank you for judging me on a higher level…I think. Well I know the plots a little weird and it's kind of thin and out of character, but I started it in julyish so cut me some slack. I know my writings not spectacular, and I'm awful with self editing and grammar and as for spelling….i spelled leaves wrong on a spelling test. As for the where'd I become a slash obsessed fan girl? What can I say, to much anime. And I think you might try reading to the end as my writing does improve towards the end of the story. But anyways thanks for the critism! Not being sarcastic thanks!

Missing Fairy: Thanks so much! I do really appreciate your review and I'd type more but I'm seriously a living vegetable, and I still have to math homework sob But hope u like this chapter as much!

Okay world, hope you all had a better day then me. Guy in my class whom I like likes my friend (who also likes him) so suffering angst and algebra homework…Life must burn. Yes you all had to know that…grin.

In violin toady drum roll Adonis and Remus are finally reunited , Draco finds out something he didn't need to know, and Dumbledore has a secret….

"Adonis?" Remus murmured. "I need you….."

"What the fuck did he do to you!" Remmy screamed. Suddenly something came in the window, it was a blur before it finally settled into a human form around Remus.

He had perfect blonde waves that spilled around Remus like a cloak, and his eyes were the deepest brightest green, with trails of dark, molten gold splitting the green into shards.

"Vallon…." He whispered and nuzzled Remus cheek with his nose. "I'm here, what did the nasty vampire do to you?" He glanced up wickedly at Remmy.

"Get off him!" Remmy spat, leaping on Adonis.

Suddenly Remus snapped out of his trance and starred right at Remmy. "Rem no!"

Alex jumped on Remmy pinning him on the ground. The brown haired vampire struggled violently under Alex. "Let me go Alex, he's going to kill Remus!"

"Shut up, Remy." Alex snarled. "Remus knows what he's doing."

"New friends?" Adonis smirked.

Remus smiled, the purest, most genuine smile Remmy had seen on the werewolves face in the past week. "Yeah….Don….Don, Don, Don." Remus whispered, snuggling closer to the fallen angel. "Remember when you told me you were an angel?"

"Hm?" Adonis whispered.

"Bastard, you never listen to me!" Remus teased. "That night when I told you I would never be afraid of you?"

"Mhum." Adonis sighed. "Do you still hold to your word?"

"Yes." Remus whispered. "Bastard."

"I'm sorry…." Adonis whispered. He traced the crosses on Remus' wrists delicately. "I was so….You…."

"Shut up, Adonis." Remus snapped. "I was talking about Mallvorn, why the hell did you get him involved in this! In us!"

"I needed you so bad. He was the only way I knew….and the price was so small. Just deliver Celice to him."

"You killed Katherine….Remember?! I heard you laughing when Auron ripped his wings out!" Remus accused angrily. Adonis sighed. "The blood was everywhere! It never went away, when ever it rained I saw…it unearthed more blood, the blood…."

"I'm sorry, Vallon I just needed to have you. I-You were mine! You're mine…I am your protector. Not some psych violin playing idiot!"

"Don't call Sirius and idiot!" Remus snarled. "Oh fuck you…."

"Gladly."

"Pervert." Remus retorted, and he started to laugh. "Goddamit I hate you! What the hell am I going to say to Oreo, sorry honey, but I love a psycho killer, I'll have to leave you because I'm gay!"

"Your bi darling." Adonis sniggered. "So what's the plan?"

"The plan is we send students out for slaughter and watch the death eaters murder them!" Remus snarled.

"Well we'll change that." Adonis said, pleased. "Mallvorn and Sirius are coming tonight, Voldemort is being four hundred more death eaters, that's a total of a thousand death eaters. I told Mallvorn to go easy on his vampires, so that's around….maybe fifty vampires, Mallvorn only has two hundred. Sirius will be collared, the collar is made of angels silver, and it will control his will completely."

"We're screwed." Remmy snarled, he was now on his feet and pacing across the room, jerking back and forth. "We only have Stella, Nomi, Louis, me, Alex, and Morgan…The students…we have maybe two hundred students. Only half of which are strong enough wizards to fight properly, twenty ministry wizards, Harry, and Remus."

"Um….." Alex started, "We also have the staff, we have Draco and Torri, and we don't even know what Draco can do with that violin."

"Fine two hundred and fifty against a thousand death eaters and fifty vampires…" Remus trailed off. "There's no way you can stop Mallvorn?"

Adonis shook his head. "It's a revenge war, love. Voldemort wants to get back at Harry, I want to get back at Harry, and Mallvorn wants to get back at Harry."

"What did Harry do!" Alex snarled defensively.

"Voldemort is obvious, I wanted to get back at him for protecting Vallon, and Mallvorn…Auron tried to keep Celice away from Mallvorn and the violin." Adonis explained. "They want their revenge on him."

"What can we do?" Remmy asked. He plopped down on the desk. "It's not like I trust you," he eyed Adonis. "But you're here and Remus likes you."

"If Sirius is Celice then Mallvorn will be far less vindictive, Harry really only has to worry about Voldemort. If Mallvorn has Sirius then…well it will even them both out."

"Where's Torri and Draco?"

"Great hall, helping Oreo teach the kids how to use the unforgivable." Louie said casually as he plopped down on the couch. He shut his eyes and rested his head on his folded hands behind his head.

"The students are using unforgivable!" Remus cried, jumping to his feet. "No, no no no! We don't kill!"

"Remus…The death eaters aren't evil. But they're under orders to kill us all." Adonis whispered. "No one is evil. But no one's good either."

"So does that justify little kids killing people!" Remus whispered, falling to his knees. "Does war….do this to people?"

"War brings out the best and worst in people." Adonis murmured, hugging the werewolf. "People like to kill, we enjoy it. In times of war people kill because they feel they have a just reason to. The death eaters will kill us partly because they as humans enjoy death, and partly out of fear of Voldemort."

"So kids like to kill people? Little children!" Remus cried.

"They're not little…thirteen fourteen. They're old enough to realize why they like horror movies. They're old enough to realize human's like to see death, we enjoy it."

"Do angels enjoy death?" Remus asked.

"No, real angels loath suffering. But I'm not an angel am I? Blood is my passion, blood and love."

"And pie." Remus sniggered.

"I told you not to talk about that!" Adonis growled.

"Apple pie…."

"Vall!"

"I do not want to know." Remmy growled. "Great hall, now."

Adonis picked Remus up, and smirked at Remmy. The vampire shot the former angel a death glare and stormed down the hall.

Remus blinked. "Wonder what his problem is."

"Hm…I wonder indeed." Adonis sniggered.

"Don?"

"Hm…"

"You're not angry with me, are you?" Remus asked.

Adonis was taken back and just starred at Remus for a moment. "Why should I be? I thought you try and rip my throat out when you realized what…I did."

Remus sighed. "I should have….I would have. But I could never hurt you."

Adonis grinned and once again became a blur moving so fast no one could actually see him, and Remus shrieked like a girl. "Oh come on Vall, this is so fun!"

"DON SLOW DOWN!"

Laughing Adonis placed the werewolf on the ground and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Now let's go scare the children."

"You know there's a reason you're a bastard." Remus grumbled, but he never the less tossed open the doors.

Oreo and other ministry officials were running around correcting students mistakes. Harry was throwing knives into a wall. Almost all movement stopped when they opened the doors. Remus cleared his throat loudly.

"Morning?"

"Remus?" Oreo asked, she suddenly noticed Adonis' arm curved around Remus' shoulder. "Who the fuck is he!"

"Uh….My…." Remus sputtered. He fixed his eyes on the ground and muttered, "Well um…that's a very good question."

Harry's emerald eyes suddenly fixed on Adonis, and with a cry of rage he leapt on Adonis, punched him in the cheek.

"BASTARD!" Harry screamed. Adonis lay almost still for a moment before Harry's nails pierced his skin. The moment that blood spurted, something in Adonis snapped. Adonis shoved Harry of himself and punched the smaller man. Harry whipped his wing around and slammed Adonis into the ground. They rolled around for what seemed like hours, like rabid dogs fighting over a piece of meat.

"Adonis!" Remus screamed. "Stop it, Harry please!"

"What the fuck is going on!" Oreo yelled.

Adonis pinned Harry o the ground and his nails once again became claws. "Oh, poor little Auron angry about his little whore?" He sniggered, tracing Harry's wing with his finger. "Pretty wings, stained with her blood."

"WHY DID YOU KILL HER?! SHE WASN'T A WHORE SHE DIDN'T DO A THING TO YOU!" Harry screamed again. Adonis' talon disappeared behind Harry's back. Harry howled pitifully.

Remus jerked around to see at least fifty wands pointy at Adonis, and jumped on the fallen angel. "Adonis!" The blonde let himself be pushed onto the floor beside Harry.

Remus kneeling over Adonis, starring into his endless green eyes. Remus' right knee was right next to Adonis' chest and his left was near the former angel's hip. For the second time in five minutes the room was silent. "You idiot."

"He drew the first blood." Adonis sneered, jerking his head towards Harry. He reached up with his long, still taloned fingers, and the wands once again jerked to the rippling blonde head. Adonis pushed a stray lock of hair from Remus' eyes. "You look nice from down here."

"Adonis…You could be dead by now."

"I would be if it weren't for you." Adonis chuckled with a smile.

"Oh shut up." Remus growled, crawling of the fallen angel.

Oreo was practically in shock. "Oh my god….is he with Voldemort!"

Wands were still pointed at Adonis. Remus blew a strand of hair from his eyes. "No. His name's Adonis, and he is my permanent boyfriend, we have been going out since……I don't know what year but at least two hundred. He's a fallen angel and he is not with Voldemort. He made a mistake and he is now on our side."

"Then why'd he attack, Harry!" Someone yelled.

"Because Harry attacked him first." Remus hissed.

"That bastard killed Katherine!" Harry yelled. "Do you even care!"

"Yeah well, he kills a lot of people!" Remus snarled. "Harry, look, I'm sorry about Katherine, okay! I'm god damn sorry! I loved her to, but….Harry if you asked Sirius the same thing he wouldn't be able to explain it."

"What the fuck are you talking about…he killed Katherine. She's dead because of him." Harry yelled, pointing an accusing finger and Adonis.

"If you asked Sirius why he loves Mallvorn, he'd tell you it's impossible to explain."

"Sirius hates Mallvorn." Harry spat. "And I hate him to. I'll kill Mallvorn and Adonis."

Remus' eyes hardened. The room went dark, and Remus started to glow with supernatural silver light. The crosses on his wrists started to run with bright sliver blood. "Auron, have you ever been addicted to something? Needed it so badly that you couldn't distinguish what was right and what was wrong?"

"No."

The light started to dim. "When you do, then you can come threaten Adonis." Remus murmured. He would have fallen if Adonis hadn't caught him. "I'm sorry Harry."

"Whatever." Harry snarled, brushing him off and walking away. The doors swung open and Dumbledore walked in.

The headmasters gaze fell on Adonis. Remus scooted between the hard grey gaze and his angel, making his loyalties completely clear. "I see Remus."

"Good." The werewolf hissed. "You knew."

"It's my job to know." Dumbledore said, in the same monotone voice. "Students of Hogwarts. We now face the greatest threat to Hogwarts in its entire history. Lives will be lost, but for the good of the world. We must fight and stand strong against this evil. We are the light, and the light always prevails! Who will stay, who will fight for the light!"

Remus burrowed into Adonis' side and turned his head into Adonis' shoulder. "This is sick. How can he call people evil…how can he make such distinctions."

"He may be a great wizard….But he's narrow minded." Adonis sighed. "He can't see beyond good and evil. This will be his last battle. Something wrong with him."

Remus sniffed the air. Since Dumbledore came into the room, it had gone rotten, like something dead was here. "I can smell it on him."

"Watch that damn kid." Adonis snarled. "Dumbledore!"

The headmaster looked at the fallen angel. "It seems we have a traitor amongst us…What do we do with traitors?"

Adonis, all but screamed. Instead the gold in his eyes got brighter and darker, until his eyes looked like green glass that had been shattered by golden light. They were huge and wide. "You!"

"We meet again Adonis." Dumbledore sneered. Only this was not Dumbledore, and Dumbledore did not have fangs. "Fancy meeting you again."

Remus darted beside Adonis. "What is he?"

"That my friend, is the Devils' Advocate, the Crimson King." Adonis hissed. "I thought I killed you!"

Harry looked back at them from his position between Blaise and Hermione. "Mione?"

"Something's wrong with Dumbledore….do you see the red around him?"

"No." Harry murmured.

The brunette gulped. "It's like blood pouring off him. Oh god…it's pooling on the floor now." She looked like she might vomit. Blaise put an arm comfortingly around her. "Remus… He's got an aura also….but his is silver…funny cause it looks like a cross."

Harry looked at Remus and then at the thing called Dumbledore. _If I helped them…I would be forgiving Remus…for loving Adonis. _He looked at Oreo. She looked good, well confused, but she was taking it well.

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked the strength of his voice surprised him.

"Yes Harry?"

"You've been the thing this whole time!" Harry accused. "You….Why didn't you kill me in first year! Why didn't you let Voldemort get me!"

"Because…I want your power to be at it's peak before I killed you! I want your wings!" Dumbledore cackled. "But now I can have Vallon and you! Oh bless you Adonis for bringing them both to me!"

Harry tried to back away from Dumbledore. His foot caught on one of the stones and he fell onto his back. Remus insinuated himself between the angel and Dumbledore.

"Stay away from Vallon." Adonis snarled. "He's mine."

"So you're giving me Harry?"

Adonis sighed angrily. "Just for Vallon, no! Auron is not yours." He leaned over and whispered in Remus' ear. "Vall….get angry, fast."

"Why?" Remus asked, but he was already going silver.

"Because what does the devil fear?"

"God?"

"Correct." Adonis smirked. "You're practically God Vall. Do you remember that little girl? I doubt you will, her name was Anna…it was when you were Vallon, I mean in your past life."

"Anna?" Remus whispered. "The girl! She was possessed….exorcism….I don't remember the details."

"Fine," Adonis snapped. "Remember what you did?"

"I touched her forehead." Remus murmured blankly. "And then she screamed."

"Good."

Adonis smirked at the Crimson King. "KK? Do you remember Vallon?"

"Bloody priest. Always preaching for Him. If he'd been mine…." The Crimson King trailed off.

Adonis scowled. "Well, this is Vallon reborn…Scared?"

The Crimson's eyes went as wide as tea cups. "No…He's dead, Adonis!"

"Fuck you." Remus snarled, the crosses all over his body were bleeding. He spread his arms out wide and brought them together with a loud smack. Silver waves spurted from his palms and the whole room shook. The waves slammed into the Crimson King and smashed him against the wall.

Dumbledore's body was squashed on the far wall. His blood pooled around him on the ground, and it seemed that every drop of blood had been drained from his blue body. But he still stayed suspended. Now the sickening sound of bones cracking filled the room. He screamed miserably before he was finally discarded on the ground. The body twitched a moment before lying still.

"Harry are you alright?" Remus asked calmly.

"Yeah…but Dumbledore-" Harry started.

"Is dead." Remus finished brusquely. Shacklebelt entered the hall, levitating at least six huge bags. "Shacklebelt what's in the bags."

"Uh….I found them in Dumbledore's study." The wizard stuttered. Remus walked over and ripped the bag open. He removed one of the objects.

"Guns." He remarked carelessly. The werewolf turned suddenly and shot at Dumbledore's dead body. The body shuddered and fell still again.

"The foot." Harry growled. "His foot moved."

Remus emptied the entire gun into Dumbledore's body. "Hermione is he dead?"

The girl shivered. "Yes…the aura's gone now."

Remus turned to face the room. "Well, you saw. Dumbledore's dead. All professors, adults, and ministry officials grab a gun. Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, and Milly can grab one as well. Shacklebolt take care of giving out guns to the rest of the students. Where the hell are Draco and Torri!"

"Here Remus." Torri murmured from the door. "We just got here….uh….Moony why's there a dead guy on the floor?"

"We can explain later, it's almost sun down, now get a gun and be ready to fight."

Harry was standing on the wall, with Draco on his left and Remus on his right. They were gathered on the wall because the sun was setting, and the war would start soon. In his left hand was a gun and in his right was a wand. Draco was seething.

"I see my dad." Draco snarled. "See,"

"Yeah." Harry sighed. "Draco anger will not help us."

"Why not! I'm going to kill him, and then I'll cut him into tiny pieces and I'll kill him again! And then I'll carve words onto his chest. HOW THE FUCK WILL HE LIKE THAT!"

"Draco!" Harry screamed, grabbing the blondes wrist. "What will you do to the death eater whose sneaking up on you from behind while your chopping your dad up? Hm!"

Draco shrugged.

"Nothing, because you'll be dead, look I know it's hard, but shoot and run. We don't have time to wait around and take revenge."

"Draco…." Remus sighed, "May we have some music?"

Draco grinned. "Any day, Remus." He started to play his violin. All the death eaters looked up at him, practically mesmerized. Draco shut his eyes and let the music overwhelm him. It's mournful tune weaved around every person on that wall, and every wizard waiting to rush out the front doors and all the wizards in the hospital wing. Draco's eyes opened again and all he saw was his father, smirking at him, at his music.

Suddenly the tune changed, it was no longer smooth and controlled. It was furious, hateful. Draco let himself relax into the hate, into the open arms of destruction. Here was no right or wrong, only the violin, taking over every cell in his body. He could feel the music melding with him. Hells black lightning danced over his skin. It's tiny crackles were like bells to his ears.

The black X burned his cheek. The pain didn't matter, all that mattered was the kill. _Strike the death eaters down. Every one of them! _His music became more frantic and staccato. But suddenly it was taking him away, his fingers danced down the violin, he was losing control of himself. _Kill! Taste their blood, let it stain the ground…_

"Louie make him stop!" Torri screamed.

"I can't!"

The wind howled all the louder. Torri shut her eyes suddenly and wished it could all be over. All she could think to do was call on the shadows. _I don't want it anymore. The shadows get more powerful every time I call them. I like the power…I don't want it!_

The violin stopped short. Draco's icy yes went wide as he saw what lay on the ground. Narcessia Malfoy's dead body was sprawled on the ground, her normally sleek hair was a horrible tangle, and her smooth skin was plastered with red scars and lumps. Draco's eyes widened in horror at the red scabs, _Shingles…_he thought miserably. _How did she get shingles! _His horror only grew as he saw small bugs were crawling out of the pours in her skin.

Torri shook violently next to him, but Draco hardly noticed, all he could see was his mother. And them her body shook, Draco leaned dangerously over the rocky wall in hope, and what he saw killed him inside.

Her body twitched and her mouth opened, and a huge back rat crawled out, holding her heart in his mouth. Lucius laughed and the rat brought him her heart.

"Draco! Oh Draco! Look what your mother gave me, her heart!" Lucius sneered, the death eater joined his mirth. "Keep playing your little violin, did your mother give you a new one?"

"BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL RIP YOUR SKIN OF, AND I'LL FEED IT TO YOU, AND THEN I'LL DIP YOU IN SALT AND ROLL YOU IN IT UNTIL YOU SCREAM AS LOUDLY AS TEN STICKS OF DYNOMITE! I'LL BLEED YOU DRY AND MAKE YOU SAY ALIVE!" Draco howled. Everyone backed away from him, with a mixture of fear and disgust on their faces.

"Draco…" Torri whispered. Her face suddenly glowed with triumph. She wrapped her arms around his neck and winced as the lightning shocked her. She interlaced her fingers with his and jerked her head toward Lucius. "There will be time to punish him later. He will get what's coming to him, but for now….We have to be strong. Revenge comes second, winning comes first."

"Yeah…sure." Draco snarled.

More death eaters streamed in from the forest. "Mallvorn's here."

Draco looked toward the edge of the forest and saw the silver haired vampire, twirling a slim silver chain in his hand, attached to the chain was Sirius. "Sirius!"

"That's right. We save Sirius first…" Torri whispered.

Harry's eyes were hard as green glass and Remus nearly shook with rage. "On my signal." Harry said coldly. "We fire. No regrets, or hesitation. Spare them no mercy…Cause you'll receive none."

Guns were cocked and wands were held at the ready. Draco looked over at Harry. "So, is this the end Harry?" He asked casually.

Harry flashed Draco one of his genuine grins. "Yeah, I think it is."

"Well…." Draco teased. "I don't think I'd rather be here with anyone but you."

"I'd have to agree Draco. We do make a good team." Harry glanced at the blonde from the corner of his eyes.

"I got your back." Draco grinned. "Torri baby…."

"If you die I won't speak to you again." She crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

Harry grin widened. "Well…let's dance."

Torri dissolved into giggles. "If you say anything so cliché again I'll shoot you."

"If this is our end…" Harry sighed dramatically. "I'm going to make it a damn good one!" He aimed his gun at the sea f death eaters. "It's just like aiming a wand, see people!" He pulled the trigger back, the bullet hit the death eater in the chest and blood bloomed over the death eaters around him. "See, easy."

"ATTACK!" Voldemort screamed.

"OH SCREW YOU!" Harry yelled back. "BLOW THEM INTO LITTLE PIECES!"

The echo of their guns resonated through the castle, and something deep inside it stirred….


End file.
